The Quirkless Archer
by Rapidtiger124
Summary: Izuku had his hopes and dreams crushed by All Might, he made the jump to end his life. He was going to die, until a certain hawk saved his life and gave him the words he's waited his whole life to hear. Watch as Izuku trains to become a quirkless hero and take on the world with nothing but a bow and arrow. Hawkeye/Izuku and Black Widow/Melissa
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of a Hawk

Author note: Hey peeps, RPT here and I welcome you to a brand new story. I brought you all the ultimate weapon, now i bring you the quirkless archer. So that means no OFA and no quirks what so ever. Izuku is all human in this one.

Now if you read any of my stories you know that I bring other character from other shows and what not. Same will happen here. I will also be putting in music references in here so deal with it if you don't like it. Seriously I've been getting complaints about that. It's a modern anime set in the modern world, Hip-Hop and other music genres would clearly exist.

As for the pairing, it will be Melissa, no Harem.

As for OFA I have already given it to somebody and no it's not mirio. Nice guy and love his character but no OFA for him. You'll meet All Might successor in the next chapter and I think that most people will like and no it's not an original character.

Now let's read and enjoy the story.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 1: An old Hawk**

Izuku Midoriya, a good kid with good grades, a good personality, and a kid with a big dream. What is that dream? Well he wants to be a hero. Any ordinary person who would say "You can do it since you've got a quirk." Well Izuku is a one of those people who don't have quirks, which means he can't be a hero. Now, you would think that someone like Izuku would simply just give up, well you're wrong.

Izuku kept on fighting and believing in his dream even when others wouldn't. From his teachers, to classmates, to best friend who basically hates him now and told him to kill himself so that he can have a quirk, to even his own mother.

He went through all the hate and kept on believing that he could make it. All he needed was the right words from the right person, and who better than your idol and the number one hero, All Might.

He meet's All Might after a villain attack, jumps on his back, finds out that his idol is dealing with an injury that basically cripples his hero work to three hours, and after finding this all out Izuku had to ask him the question that made him get up in morning.

"Can I become a hero, even though I don't have quirk?"

You would think that an inspiring and charismatic hero like All Might would say "Yes, only if you work hard enough." Too bad that the person you idolize since childhood tells you that you can't do it and add insult to injury tells you that you should find another career and oh wait, here's the kicker your idol tells you that you should dream realistically.

Damn, that last one felt like All Might and everyone else that told Izuku he couldn't do it just kicked him right in the balls.

So now Izuku was on the rooftop that All Might left him on, standing there with a defeated look on his face. He started to walk to the door that would lead him off the roof and he looked at the door to the stairwell.

He was about to turn the knob, but then he had a woke moment. He came to realize that maybe his best friend was right. Maybe if he kill himself so he could get quirk somewhere else, so he started to walk back to the edge of the roof.

Izuku looked down at the ground with a strained smile and with tears pouring down his eyes. The teen looked at the ground for a few minutes, and then he looked back up at city that he called his home for years.

Izuku thought about about his whole life and his family, which was just his mother. Hell he's the reason that she bloated up, she blamed herself for not giving him quirk.

Izuku took one last look at the city and then looked to the ground. "Everyone will be better off without me." After those words the teen jumped off roof. He didn't leave a suicide note, a final goodbye to his mom, nothing. He just lost all hope and decided to end it all.

As Izuku was falling to ground waiting with anticipation for the pavement to come in contact with his flesh and as this happened an old man saw the kid falling.

Izuku was reaching the ground and was probably a couple feet from death, and as he was getting close he closed his eyes prepared to meet his end. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you ask, someone decided to intervene.

Izuku for some reason was still alive, he opened his eyes and saw that he was couple inches off the ground. The teen wonder why and when he looked up he got his answer. Izuku looked up to see that an arrow was embedded in his uniform. "Wha-"

"You know I'm not as 'hip' as you young kids might say, but I'm pretty sure that jumping off a building is not good way to make yourself cool." Izuku turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw an old man with a bow in his hand.

The old man had grey hair and a grey beard to go with it, he had wrinkles all over his white skin, and he was wearing black shades with purple lenses. As for his clothes he was wearing baggy jeans, a brown cap, and a black shirt with a purple arrow on it.

"S-Sorry, for troubling you." The old man raised an eyebrow at Izuku words, Izuku sounded sad that he was saved.

"Kid, just what the hell were you thinking?" Izuku looked down at the ground that he was hanging from and began to tell the unknown man his story. A couple hours later the man began to understand Izuku's pain, he pulled the arrow out of teen's uniform and let him hit the ground. The old man then smacked Izuku upside the head for being an idiot.

"Seriously kid, just because you can't become a hero and don't have a quirk you decide to kill yourself. Honestly this generation today, all they think about is quirk this and quirk that." Izuku could tell that the man didn't really seem to like quirks all that much.

"Hey mister, do you have problem with quirks?" The old man shook his head and he gave Izuku honest answer.

"Kid, I don't have a problem with them. There will be big problems and we're going to a need person with a strong quirk to come help us, but I just don't think everyone should rely on them as much they should. There was time when people could do good things without the usage of a quirks. I've met tons of people throughout my life who didn't have quirks and they were some of the strongest people I knew and guess what kid, they were heroes." Izuku widen his eyes at that and the old man decided to carry on with his past experience.

"There was a man who lost an eye in battle and guess what that didn't stop him from becoming a good soldier and eventually a great leader. Then there was another man who was trapped by terrorist and he was force to build weapons for them, but he decided to use his mind and make his own weapon. He made an armor that would help him fight his way out his prison, and this last one, she's the best of them all. This woman was my best friend and my partner. She was a hell of fighter, she didn't have a quirk, no all she had was her bag of gadgets, her skill in fighting, and most importantly her will. This woman would go against some of the toughest people in the world and would not even blink an eye. Hell, she saved my ass more times than I remember." Izuku began to become inspire by the man words as he talked about these people.

"Then there's me, I'm just a guy who wasn't born with a quirk and I was able to do good things. I decided to work and train my ass off to become who I am now, and I didn't take any shortcuts. None of us did. All we had were just our tricks, gadgets, wits, and most importantly our **will**. That all it takes kid, heart and will. With those two anyone quirk or not can become a hero. **You can become a hero**." The man finished as Izuku looked at with awe, it was the same look he would give All Might, but that ship has sailed.

"Thank you, so much. You've inspire me to continue my dream." The old man smiled and looked at Izuku for minute.

"You're still going to achieve that dream, huh?" Izuku nodded his head without hesitation, making the old man smile some more.

"Alright, how about I train you then?" Izuku looked at him in shocked, as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"R-R-Really?" The teen couldn't believe it, making the old man nod his head.

"Yeah, I can see something special in you and it will give me something to do on my vacation. By the way kid what's your name?" The old man asked and Izuku told him.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." The man nodded his head, took off his shades and Izuku saw his blue eyes as the man smile down at him.

"Well then Izuku, my name is **Clinton Barton**, but everyone calls me Clint." Izuku smiled as they both shook hands.

"From today on Izuku, I'm going to work you to the bone. I'm going to train you hard, I'm going to teach you everything that I know, and if you're still alive after all that then I promise you… **you're going to become a hero." **

There it was. The words that Izuku that waited his whole life for, the words that Izuku wanted to hear from All Might, from his friends, even from his mother, the words of encouragement. After he heard those words Izuku began to cry and Clint sweat-dropped.

"Jesus kid, I know that becoming is a hero is a big deal for you, but please don't cry in public." Clint told the boy, but he kept letting tears out.

"I'm sorry, it's... just that... I waited...Wahh!" Izuku continued to cry and Clint started to second guess himself on training Izuku.

'_We're going to work that attitude during his training, the kid is a wimp. I can tell just by looking at him that he has low confidence in himself. We're going to have build that up as well along with muscles- you know there is a lot stuff that has be done with this kid. I'll just make list tonight.' _Clint thought as he officially calmed Izuku down.

"Alright kid listen up, meet me at this location tomorrow sharp. Tomorrow we are gonna start your training. The UA entrance exams are eight months away, so for the next eight months you're going to be in hell. Got it." Izuku nodded his head as Clint left him his number and the old man began to walk away.

"I'm going to do it... I'm going to be a hero!" Izuku said aloud as he made his way home as well. When Izuku got home he saw his mother at the table having a snack.

"Izuku!" Inko got up and hugged her son and he hugged back.

"There was villain attack today and Katsuki was involved." Izuku was surprised by that, Katsuki and him have not been friends since the ash blonde boy found out that Izuku was quirkless.

"Some kind of sludge villain attacked him, but luckily All Might showed up to rescue him." Inko was soon surprised by her son's reaction. When Izuku was a kid he would gush over anything All Might, but when she saw his face it wasn't one of a fanboy, but just a blank face.

"That's cool mom, but I got homework to get done." Izuku soon went to his room to complete his work and get a good night rest, for tomorrow he begins his journey as a quirkless hero.

* * *

**Next Day**

Izuku woke up very early and went to the location that Clint had giving him. Izuku followed the directions and soon came upon a local junkyard.

"Kid," Izuku turned his head to see Clint sitting on top a car hood with a bow and arrow next to him. Izuku soon walked over to him and Clint handed him the bow. Izuku looked at it confused and he looked back up to his teacher.

"I said I was going to teach everything I know, well that starts with how to use this bad boy here." Clint said proudly looking at the bow.

"A bow?" Clint nodded his head, still keeping his proud smile.

"Yup, this baby here is my ultimate weapon and now it's going to be yours. I'm going to teach you how to use it, now go take some arrows and give it shot." Izuku walked over to a quiver and took an arrow. Izuku saw some footage of archery when he was kid, and there is an archery club at his school, so he copied their position.

Clint watched was with a pain look as Izuku position was terrible, he held the arrow wrong, he put too many fingers on the string, and when he fired his shot the arrow barely went 4 feet. Izuku walked over to his teacher and apologized.

"It's alright kid, it was to be expected. Alright, I know what I'm working with now." Clint took the bow from Izuku hands and put with the quiver. Clint took a seat back on the hood of the car and looked down at Izuku.

"Alright kid, this is what we're going to do the next eight months. For the next eight months we're going to work on building your body, you're weak and skinny as a wet noodle. Next, I want you to you come here everyday and practice using the bow. I can teach a lot things, but there are some stuff outside of my power. I want you to read some books on archery to expand your knowledge. Study everything, from math, wind dynamics, breathing techniques, and knowing how to shoot with multiple arrows. All this is important to archery. Capeesh." Izuku nodded to his teacher words and began to grab some weights.

"Kid, before you go do that, let me show you something." Izuku turned his head to see Clint with the bow in his hand.

"This is how you shoot an arrow." Izuku saw the way his teacher body was position, his posture was perfect, the way he held the arrow is right, everything about his stance was perfect. Clint lined up his target with an apple he had put down.

Izuku saw his teacher fire the arrow and it went flying. The arrow look like bullet and hit the apple with tremendous speed that the apple went flying and it was still on the arrow. The arrow would eventually land on a car door, but Izuku was an awe at how his teacher wielded the bow.

"That was cool." Clint smiled when heard that as he looked back to Izuku.

"Yeah, it was. Now get to work." And with those words Izuku went right to his training. As Izuku was lifting the weight he had to ask his teacher one question that has been on his mind since he met him.

"Hey Clint, you said that you used to be a hero. What was your pro name?" Clint smiled at Izuku question as he reminisced on his time as a hero.

"My hero name was... **Hawkeye**." Izuku smiled when he heard those words and went back to his training. As Clint watched him lift the weights, he saw that Izuku reminded him of himself. Sure Izuku is a lot skinnier than Barton was when he started his training, also he doesn't have Clint's good looks, and the boys has zero confidence in himself, but all that can be fix.

What Clint sees in Izuku is his dedication to become a hero and work ethic. Clint had a strong work ethic, but for him to become a hero it took a conversation with one certain one-eyed man.

'_The kid's going to need some work, but with some time and training I think he'll be able to make it as a pro, plus I think everyone needs a wake up call and remember that a quirk doesn't make a hero. Who knows maybe he'll even carry on my name.' _Clint thought before he scolded Izuku on how to use the bow again.

Yesterday Izuku hopes and dreams were crushed and it made him nearly take his own life. Then a man saved his life and gave him the words that he needed to hear. The words re-ignited the flames within Izuku, giving him the drive to become a hero again.

Now today Izuku has begun his journey to prove everyone wrong. To prove Katsuki wrong, to prove All Might wrong, to prove everyone who doubted him wrong, and to give hope to those who wish to achieve the same dream as him.

Today is the start of Izuku journey to become a hero and he'll do it as one of the quirkless. He'll do it as the **Quirkless Archer**.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Fruits of Training

**Author Note: **Hey peeps, welcome to a new chapter of the quirkless archer. I love the reviews on the story, I didn't think that it would get this so quickly. I have ideas for the costume so don't worry about that. Aslo with a heavy heart I have no choice but to remove Mineta. I did not want to do this, I really didn't. I love this dude, he's hilarious. Serious why we gotta hate on the funny characters. I'm hoping things will change, but as for right now Mineta is off the list. A moment a silence for him.

I have decided on the pairing and it will be Izuku and Melissa. I think that those two would be perfect for each other since they're both quirkless and both are pretty smart. She will be introduced early and the movie will still happen. Also I think they vibe well and Mei will be important as well.

As for Izuku personality, he will be a bit cocky, confident, non serious, and flirty. Izuku will be defiant and will prove to everyone that you don't need a quirk to be a hero.

Izuku will not hate heroes he just wants to prove them wrong about people that are quirkless. Katuski and him will not really be friends in this story. They kinda be a like semi friends. Sure they will patch things up eventually, but that isn't for a long while in the story roughly season three.

Izuku feelings for All Might are also different, he doesn't really like All Might. He will respect him for being a great hero and all, but his personal feelings for seeing him as an idol and role model changed in chapter one. So you will see how it changed him in chapter two.

Now this isn't an All Might bashing or Katsuki bashing, his feelings will change but it will take time.

Alright lets get to the story.

* * *

Reviews:

**FinancialJunker: **Maybe or maybe not lol.

**RedKnight21: **There are many of stories where Izuku kills himself because he's quirkless. I decided on that route so that Izuku could get inspire by Hawkeye words. His depression was low that he just wanted to end it all.

**bigrig56: **Katsuki nor Shinso will be getting OFA, no I have someone way better and everyone will meet him in this chapter. The successor though will have a relationship with Izuku and they will form a great d- No, you know what, let me not spoil it.

Alright guys thats it for review questions, if you have any more put it in the comment section or pm. Now lets get to the story.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fruits of Training**

Izuku got home from his first day with training with Clint and he was utterly exhausted. Honestly the boy looked like he was about to just fall over and die. Inko saw her son come home and went to him quickly.

"Izuku, what on earth happened to you?" Izuku tiredly turned his head to his mother as she brought him to the couch. "I'm sorry mom, I was just training." Inko was confused, but soon had a feeling of what he meant.

"Izuku, please tell me you're not going to be doing what I think?" Izuku nodded his head and Inko brought her hands to her face as tears began to pour out.

"Izuku, why? Why must you continue this way? I get it! I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a quirk!" Inko screamed at her and Izuku was surprised by the outburst that he painfully sit himself up. Inko felt her hands be grabbed by her son and be pulled down. Izuku saw the tears in his mother eyes.

"Mom, it's ok and it's not your fault. It happens or it doesn't. No one can control it, but even though I don't have a quirk, I still can't give up on my dream. I can do this, so please just trust me." Izuku begged to his mother and she took sigh, her son was stubborn just like his father.

"Alright Izuku, you can continue to do your… training." Izuku smiled when he heard and soon laid back down on the couch.

"Uhh... mom, I hate to ask this but you can bring me some blankets because I don't think I can move." Izuku said with a sweat drop and his mother nodded her head. Inko went and brought out Izuku All Might blanket, the teen blushed from embarrassment that he still had this and reminded himself to get rid of it. To get rid of the blanket and all of his All Might gear.

Izuku dreams were crushed by the one person he looked up to his whole life. Izuku still had respect for All Might and thinks he's a great hero, but when you crush someone dreams it kind of leaves a sour taste in their mouth and your image of them changes.

So right now Izuku doesn't have a favorite hero... well, a favorite hero that has a quirk. Izuku new favorite heroes was the one's his teacher talked about.

The hero's like Nick Fury, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Karate Kid, Iron Man, Falcon, Captain America, and the Black Widow. All from the earlier generation heroes and all were quirkless. All they had was gadgets, wits, skill, heart, and most importantly will. They succeeded in their careers and took down villains with nothing but their bodies.

They existed in an era where there were no rankings and heroes were doing heroic deeds for the right reason and that is all the reason they needed. Those are heroes worth looking up to, and those are the heroes who Izuku is inspired to be like. Hopefully with Clint's training Izuku can accomplish his dreams of being a quirkless hero of his generation and inspire many of society that are quirkless.

Izuku soon closed his eyes as he let the sleep take him and for the first time in a long time Izuku had actual smile on his face.

* * *

**Next day**

Izuku woke up the next day sore, very, very, very sore. Every part of his body ached, but he was somehow able to still move. Izuku went to the shower and made his way to his room to change into a sweat suit. Today was Sunday so it was the final day of his weekend and Izuku already planned on spending it with Clint's training.

Izuku got dressed and headed on his way out to the junk yard that he Clint he was training at. He saw that Clint was already there eating an apple. Clint with his advanced training knew that Izuku was already there.

"Kid, let's go. Time wasting." Clint started with his words and the teen hurried over to the rundown car where his teacher was sitting on.

"What are we going to today, Clint?" Izuku asked and Clint stared at him for while.

"Call me teach or Barton, and today we're going for run." Izuku nodded his head and followed his teacher out the junkyard. Now when you hear "going for a run" you would think that they were going for jog or run at the track or something like that. Too bad for Izuku his teacher did not explain to him what a run means in his mind and unfortunately Izuku, he would soon find that out.

Izuku kept walking next to Clint wondering where they would run, but he was confused when they walked into alleyway and his teacher climbed the fire escape. Clint kicked down the ladder and told Izuku told climb up. The teen reached the roof where is teacher was and he saw that he was looking all the over buildings near the one they were standing on.

"Alright kid, today lesson is parkour. As an archer you need to always keep moving, keep your enemy guessing. So today we will be running all over these buildings." Izuku literally thought that his teacher was smoking something when he said that sentence.

He wants his skinny and frail body to jump and free run over these buildings. '_Is this hero training or Assassins Creed? How the hell can I do this? That building is at least a 20 feet across? Will I die? Will I live?'_ Izuku rambled as Clint hit him on his head.

"Focus kid, now let's go run."

"W-W-Wait teach, I can't do this. I won't make it." Izuku whined and Clint sighed.

"If you can't do this then you won't make it as a hero." Izuku looked shocked at that while Clint had a straight face.

"Tell me kid, how can you become a hero if you don't take risk or chances. Being a hero is a leap of faith, not everyone can become one despite what people say. Take the jump if you still want to be a hero, if not we can get off this roof, you can go home, and I can go to that beach that was recently cleaned." Clint told his student with a straight face and without hesitation in his voice.

Izuku through it all looked down and thought about the words he was told as child. From he couldn't do it, that he has no chance, that he's useless deku, and that he should dream realistically. Izuku shook his head to rid his mind of those words and he looked back at Barton with a determined look on his face. Izuku moved back little and got into a running stance.

"Ahh!" Izuku screamed as he ran to the edge of roof, once he reached the ledge he jumped. Izuku was in air and he could see the other rooftop, the teen had a smile thinking that he would make it. If only life was that easy.

Izuku lost his smile when he saw that he was falling and he was not going reach the building nor the ledge. "AHHH!" The teen screamed as he fell and hit the wall of the opposite building, and then to add insult to an already injured body, he fell to the ground hitting some trash bags.

Barton walked to the edge and looked down at Izuku with a blank face. He saw that boy was in pain, he had a few cuts on him, and had garbage all over him.

"Kid, you alive or what?" Barton called down to him, Izuku looked up at him and groaned.

"Right now... I'm wishing that I wasn't." Barton laughed when he heard Izuku response.

"No pain. No gain my boy. Mamba Mentality." After Barton said that Izuku wondered if becoming a hero was literally worth it and if All Might may have had a point when he said dream realistically.

When eight months pass the teen will realize that all this pain his body will endure, the knowledge that he will learn from Barton, and the skills he will soon gain was all most certainly worth it.

Barton jumped down from the roof and kneeled down to Izuku. "Alright kid, good try, but don't worry everyone falls on the first try. Now get back up and let's do it again." Izuku just groaned when his mentor said that.

'_I can't take the exam if I'm dead.'_ Izuku thought as he willed his body to get up and somehow it. When the teen was officially up he realized that this was going to be long eight months.

* * *

**Training Montage [play some workout music]**

During the eight months Barton worked Izuku to the bone. He made him lift weights, tires, car doors, and anything else that was in the junkyard. All the weight lifting brought Izuku's body up and when people looked at him they could see that he was one that worked out. Izuku now had actual muscles and if he took off his shirt there would be some red faces from the females.

Izuku was now a better free runner than before, the teen agility was tremendously better than when they first started their training. People would often talk about seeing a green haired kid and an old man running across the rooftops, vaulting and climbing over everything that they would come across. Both teacher and student would often race on the roofs and Izuku would lose every time, for someone as old as Barton, he was a very fast man.

Izuku trained everyday with his bow during the eight months. Morning, evening, even into the night, Izuku was at the junkyard taking shots with bow. At first he started off terrible, then he began to progress, and he got better slowly. Izuku during his school time would read books on archery, take archery lessons from those in the club, look at Olympics archers on his computer. He would study their forms, read on tips on how to control your breathing, how to balance yourself, and how to shoot multiple arrows.

Barton was impressed by Izuku skill in using the bow now, the teen was at the point where the kid doesn't need his advice anymore. Izuku could pick up the bow and shoot any and every target his teacher would line up. Now Izuku was not at Barton's skill… yet, but with more time and growth he will soon be on that level.

Barton also taught Izuku how to fight in the martial arts and the old hawk had a blast doing that. Izuku got his ass kicked everyday by Barton and the old man told him that he was enjoying every minute of it.

Barton even told him that if he was 20 years younger he definitely wouldn't stand a chance. Izuku eventually would tag his teacher in a spar, and that tag meant that he was getting better. Barton would always tell him that he just got lucky, but the old hawk knew that his student was getting better. But the biggest change during these eight months was Izuku attitude.

Izuku was no longer that cry baby fan boy. Nah, that kid was done and gone. Izuku had gotten rid of all his All Might gear, he sold it to local children's hospital and online websites bringing him some cash. He replaced his room with some archery posters, music posters, and his training bow that Barton gave him.

Everyone that knew the green haired teen could see that he had changed as well. His mother saw him work out everyday and talking less about All Might and all the heroes that he use to obsessed about. His classmates saw the boy that looked skinny and weak, now look confident and strong.

Izuku walked with more confidence, spoke with more confidence, gone was the stuttering and rambling. Well the rambling was gone in terms of being heard out in public, but he still did it in his head. Another shocker was that Izuku would openly flirt with the girls in his school and he would have them blushing.

The biggest shocker came for Katsuki when he tried to bully Izuku and this time green teen didn't back down. Izuku could've just put Katsuki down, but he decided to leave him and called him something that shocked Katsuki.

Izuku for years called Katsuki by his nickname which was Kacchan, but not any more. Now he refers to Katsuki as just that Katsuki. Izuku after that left, but Katsuki wasn't done and tried to attack the teen only to be thrown to the ground by a judo throw. Katsuki was in disbelief as were his goons, Izuku had changed and he was to quote "done taking people's crap".

* * *

**Present day: 1 day before UA exam**

Izuku opened his eyes when heard his alarm go off, he reached for his phone and turned it off. The teen soon sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes, he then got up from his comfortable bed and did 60 push ups on the floor. After that he took a quick shower and got dress to meet Barton at the junkyard. It was the final time they would be able to spend training for tomorrow would be the day that Izuku has dreamed of ever since he was a child. Tomorrow would be the UA entrance exams.

Izuku smiled while thinking about that, the teen couldn't wait for it. Izuku put on some black pants and grabbed a white t-shirt that said "Love More" and grabbed his new black ultra boost sneakers. After the teen got his clothes on and went to get his black headphones **(wireless beats buds.)** and went to make some toast.

He left his mom a note saying that he would be home later and not to wait up for him for their workout. Through the eight months Inko saw her son work harder than she ever seen and made her work hard also. The green haired mother cut off all the junk food and made it her goal to get her old body back.

Izuku and her worked out a the gym and Izuku worked his mom on hard at the gym. No matter how much she complained and cried, he kept telling her to keep going and the woman did. Eventually Inko began to lose all the fat that she gained and gained some of her old body back. She even made lots of the men that originally ignored her because of the fat take another look at her when they saw her new body. They would try to flirt with her, but she would quickly turn them down. If you weren't talking to her when she was fat, don't talk to her when she has great body.

Izuku grabbed his toast and left his apartment, making his way to the junkyard that his teacher and himself has trained at for the last months. When Izuku got there he went to the usual spot and when the teen got there he didn't see Barton. Izuku looked around and saw all the junk, but no old man.

"Barton! Barton! Barton!" Izuku called out, but go no answer. Izuku was confused it was not like his teacher to be late for a meeting that he set up and the teen would have called him, but he didn't have his teacher's number. Barton never gave it to him and when Izuku asked for it he said that and I quote "I'll contact you if you need me."

Izuku was confused by that and asked him how will he know if he needs him and Barton replied with "I'll have my eyes on you." He lowered his shades down for dramatic effect making Izuku sweat drop.

Izuku was about to call his name out again when he heard something, the sound sounded like a beeping noise. Izuku turned his head to a direction and walked over there. As Izuku got closer to the location he saw that there was an arrow embedded in the ground with a note attach to it. Izuku walked over to the note, picked it up and saw that it was from Barton.

"_Kid, __I know that you're wondering where I am and before I shot this arrow I could see you looking for me. I wanted to come down to give you some last words of advice before the test tomorrow, but things have changed." _

Izuku raised an eyebrow at the sentence as he kept reading.

"_When we first met I told you that I was on vacation, well that vacation ended three months ago. I stayed longer because I wanted to be sure that I taught you everything that I knew. We didn't get through everything obviously and I know that you were hoping that I stay around after you got into UA. Well I can't, I got go to take care of some things and I don't know how long it will take. I will keep in touch though, remember I got my eyes on you and kid, I have eyes like a hawk, but enough about me. Let's talk about you. Izuku, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. _

Izuku began to tear up as he read this next part of the letter.

"_Kid, I remember that you were was this whiny cry baby that had low self esteem, low confidence, and was skinny as a noodle. A kid who was just seconds away from killing himself because he had his dreams crush, but now you look at you. Now you're a kid who has confidence that borders cockiness. Your body has been built to the point that you got girls taking second looks at you man, and plus I saw you flirting with that girl outside your school. I saw her face and how red she was, kid if you didn't have to train with me I bet you could've went to her house and got some ass lol. _

_What I'm saying is that you made a big jump from the eight months, Izuku. I told you that all it takes is heart and will, normal people would've quit from my training regiment. I know cause I seen them do it, but you continued on and the results will show when you pass the exam tomorrow. Look I gotta go now, but you keep working hard to prove everyone wrong and just to let you know you've got some fans rooting for you. Some people are tired of hearing that a quirk makes the Hero. _

_Barton out._

_PS: You better not be crying while reading this letter. If you are I will shoot you in the ass. Also go back to the spot and open the trunk of the car, I let you some gifts._

_PPS: Your mom is kinda hot :)_

Izuku rolled his eyes at the last part of the letter, but still smiled. Barton was a great teacher, he taught Izuku a lot things and the teen will definitely miss him. Izuku folded the letter and put into his pocket as he made his way back to the car that his teacher always sat on.

When Izuku got to the car he saw that there was another arrow, this time embedded on the trunk of the car. Izuku pulled it out and saw another note attach to it. '_Seriously if he had time to do this he could just came down and said bye.' _Izuku thought as he read the letter.

"_Kid, I've let you some things that will help you on your hero journey. I got you a brand new bow, you could do whatever you want with it, it's yours now. The second thing I gave you are some special arrows. The ones with the red fletchings are explosive arrows, the yellow are electric arrows, black ones are sharp arrows, green for traversal, you get the point now. After you're in UA I would go the support department and get some new ones made. The last thing I left is something that will help you go with your outfit. Always remember kid heart and will, and it doesn't hurt to look cool when doing this job. _

_PS: Also have a good time at UA, the girls there are no doubt… how do you kids say it, bad. _

Izuku finished reading the letter and opened up the trunk. The teen smiled when he saw all the things that his teacher left him. Izuku grabbed the bow first and saw that it was a green recurve bow with a matching green quiver. Izuku smiled at his new toys and got a feel to the bow and quiver filled with the arrows that Barton left him.

'_Oh, me and you are going to have some fun tomorrow.' _Izuku thought as he pulled the string to the bow and aimed at some junk with an arrow. Izuku fired it arrow and it flew like bullet, when it hit the target a large explosion was made.

"Oh, shit!" Izuku shouted as he laughed, the teen then looked back into the trunk and saw a briefcase.

Izuku opened up the case and soon got a big smile, he was about to close the case until something caught his eye. Izuku grabbed a pair of black shade with green lenses in them.

"That's what you meant by looking cool." Izuku put the shades on and closed the briefcase, the green teen soon left the junkyard that had been his training ground for the last eight months.

"I need some good tunes for this walk. Oh, I know a song." Izuku went to his phone and played Drake _In my Feelings _and the teen soon began to hum along with the song. From a nearby rooftop there was a certain hawk watching the boy leave the junkyard with his new toys.

"Good luck, kid. Now where am I off to?" Barton said aloud and someone answered him.

"You're going to Brazil, you have a mission thats has to get done." The mysterious person answered Barton and the old man turned to look at the person.

"Oh cut me some slack, this kid got potential and with do time I think he'll make a great addition to the team when it's ready."

"The boy does look like his father, but I'll decide if he's ready or not." Barton nodded his head to the person.

"Whatever you say boss, now where's the plane?" Barton asked and soon a black jet uncloaked itself on the rooftop. "That never gets old." Barton said as the two people on the roof went inside the jet and it cloaked itself, disappearing from everyone eyes.

* * *

**Day of the UA Exam**

This is it, today is the day of UA Exams and Izuku could not wait to get in the building. Izuku had some casual clothes on and a duffel bag with his gear. While Izuku was walking he bumped into to someone and that was a teen that looked same age as him.

"Oh, my bad." Izuku apologized as he got look at the teen. The teen had short blonde hair and blue and was wearing a school uniform.

"It's cool man, by the way I'm Daniel, but please call me Danny." Izuku nodded his head and told him his name.

"Izuku, nice to meet you and by the way are you American by any chance?" Danny smiled showing his white teeth.

"Yup, I'm 50%. American on my mom side and my other half is Japanese, which is my dad side. By the way what's with the shades." Izuku nodded his head and smiled next.

"They make me feel cool." The boys laughed and soon started talking about the test as they headed in.

Once inside Izuku and Danny took seats right next to each other still talking to each other. "Hey Danny, what's your quirk." Danny looked at him and told gave him his answer.

"I have a strength quirk that I call **I****ron Fist**." Izuku saw Danny fist glow yellow and Izuku looked at the fist interestingly.

"What about you?" Usually in the past when Izuku would be ask about his quirk he would get shy and get scared to talk about, afraid that people would look at him differently. Not anymore though as Izuku accepted that he was quirkless and was proud of it.

"Quirkless." Danny was surprised by that and before he could say anything Izuku kept talking.

"And yes, I'm taking the hero exam and I plan on passing it." Danny smiled at that, he was glad that someone from the quirkless is trying to become a hero.

"Wow man that's so cool, I hope you get in."

"You didn't hear me **I am going to be in**, but good luck to you as well." Danny eye twitched at Izuku cocky tone and silently accepted the challenge from the green teen. Soon the light began to dim and everyone looked to see Present Mic come on stage.

"Someone give me a HELL YEAH!" No one answered the loud hero. "Sheesh, tough crowd. Anyway welcome to UA exams, I'm the host present Present Mic. The exam will be split into two parts, one is the written exam and the second is hero exam. Once you complete the written test you can hand it in and go change for the heroic exam. Any questions."

A tall boy would stand up and ask Mic about the robots they would be and he would soon get his answer. Soon the papers would be handed out and everyone began to start. Izuku knew the questions very well and Barton didn't just train his physical body, he also trained him mentally. His teacher taught him how to be an escape artist, analyzing a target for weakness, studying his surroundings, and watching even the slightest movement for a lie.

Izuku also saw Danny going through the test rather quickly as well and Izuku took the challenge, he would not lose to the blonde teen. After 30 minutes or so both boys completed their test and stood up causing a commotion.

"Finished!" Both boys shouted and then soon looked at each other. Present Mic and everyone else sweat dropped as they saw the two glaring at each other.

"You guys can hand it in and go change for the next part." Both Izuku and Danny ran down the stairs to hand in their test first and then headed to the changing room.

"Seriously good luck though." Danny told Izuku and he said same.

"You too. I was first." Izuku said and Danny just looked at him.

"No, I was." Danny replied.

"No you weren't, I was." Izuku said back.

Soon the boys would argue on who was the first to complete their test as they headed to the changing room. Izuku changed into to his gym wear which consisted of a black/white Nike jacket with matching sweatpants, black fingerless gloves, and black/white huarache sneakers. Izuku had everything on that he needed expect for his bow. The teen went through the bag and grabbed his weapon.

The teen would grab his bow and unfolded so that it was straight, he then went into his equipment check. Izuku checked the weight, grip, string, and his arrows that he brought. Izuku brought mostly his sharp arrows and few of his explosive, traversal, and electric arrows. The teen nodded his head since everything was well with his equipment.

Izuku put his headphones and started to play Logic _YSIV _as he head to the entrance to the testing ground. When Izuku got there he saw Danny and others that were in the written exam. Izuku walked to the front of the line and everyone looked at him curiously as he had his bow in hands.

"Hey Izuku," Danny called as he saw Izuku coming up to him. "Nice bow, I'm assuming that you can use that." Izuku nodded as he pushed his shades up.

"You'll just how to find out during the test." Izuku said as Present Mic came on screen and gave everyone the countdown to begin. Izuku saw Danny get ready as the boy cracked his knuckles. Izuku rolled his neck and put his bow behind him.

'_Alright, remember what Barton taught you. Use your surroundings and look for a vantage point, from there I can see all. Wait let me change the song. ' _Izuku thought as the countdown came to 5 and he changed the song to Run the Jewels _Close your eyes and Count to FUCK_.

'_Now I'm ready.' _The countdown had reached zero and both Danny and Izuku took off running when the doors opened. Izuku saw the 2 pointer first and fired a sharp arrow right at head. The arrow pierced the metal and caused an explosion to blow up its head.

Izuku smiled when he saw the headless machine fall to ground, the teen soon turned his head when he heard a loud crash. Izuku saw that Danny had his fist glowing and that it had red streaks all over it. '_Interesting.' _Izuku thought as he began to run to the nearest building.

Izuku ran up too it and fired a grappling arrow, the arrow hit its point and acted as pulley lifting Izuku up to the roof. The teen climbed up the roof and quickly got to running, Izuku knew that time was important. The roof that he was on had good vantage point and he could see all other students moving as well. Izuku reached the ledge and grip his bow as he saw 3 two pointers next to each other.

"This is going to be fun." Izuku said with a smile as he grabbed his explosive arrows.

Izuku lined up three explosive arrows with his targets and closed his left his eye. "Breath." Izuku told himself as he held his breath and soon let go of the string holding the arrows. The arrows flew threw the air making a _'whisp'_ sound and landed on each of the two pointers head, causing the machines to explode.

"Man, I love my toys." Izuku smiled as he began to shoot fish in a barrel or robots in a barrel.

The archer was picking machines off one by one, his high vantage point gave him a view of all the machines that were running around below him. Izuku took out four 1 pointers and two 3 pointers, then teen saw something interesting. What he saw was a couple of machines floating in the air by some brown haired girl.

"Thanks for the assist cutie." Izuku said aloud with a cocky smile.

Izuku fired off two sharp arrows and they hit their targets as they were floating in the air. When the brown haired girl put her hands together the machines fell and she noticed that two of them had no heads. '_I didn't do that.'_ The girl thought as she began to look for more robots.

Izuku smiled when hit those robots and he thought the girl was kinda cute as well. Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he went back to shooting.

* * *

**Observation room**

In the room the observation room all the pros were watching their potential students work their quirks on the villain bots. They were all impressed by what they saw and could see that some of them were going to make it in their school. All of them were watching monitors until something caught their eye.

"Umm... you guys might want to check this out." All the pros looked to the big screen monitor as they villain bots be taking out one by one. They even saw bots that students were fighting heads suddenly exploded.

"Who's doing that?" Midnight asked and the cameras found Izuku on the rooftop firing arrows.

"That kid is the one taking them out." Snipe said as he was impressed by Izuku skill, as was the other teachers.

"I wonder what kind of quirk he has?" Vlad King asked, Present Mic went and grabbed Izuku's file. As he read it he widen his eyes and told everyone the teen's quirk or lack thereof.

"He doesn't have one." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy as Mic showed them his file.

"Izuku Midoriya, quirkless." A lazy voice said as he continued to read it. "It says here that he was born quirkless." The man continued and the pros couldn't believe it.

"He must be a late bloomer, Aizawa." Snipe spoke as he looked the green teen again. The sharp shoot could not believe that someone can shoot a bow like that without a quirk.

"He's not, he registered as quirkless and that has never changed since he was four. This kid just has some skill." Aizawa said as he activated the next part of the exam. As the lazy hero did that two people paid close attention to Izuku. One was the number one hero, All Might and the other was a little strange animal.

'_Izuku Midoriya?'_ All Might thought with a shock a face as he saw the teen shoot bots with his bow.

'_Interesting...the way he shoots, the arrows, and those shades. It resembles **him **very much.__' _The strange animal thought as he drunk some tea. '_Could he be looking to bring them **back**__?' _

* * *

**Testing Area**

Izuku was about done taking villain bots out as he yawned. The teen knew if he gained enough points, right now he was killing time and he was super bored.

"I guess I'm going to call it day." Izuku said as he turned around and before he grab his grappling arrow he heard a loud noise. Izuku turned to the sound to see the zero pointer and the teen whistled at the size of it.

"Welp, I got nothing in my bag that can stop that." Izuku was about to head entrance knowing that he couldn't stop the zero pointer, until he heard a cry for help.

"HELP! HELP!" Izuku quickly turned his head to see that brown haired girl trapped a debris, he also saw that zero pointer was making a beeline to her. "Damn it, what are those idiots doing over there. Go get her!" Izuku screamed as but no one heard him.

Izuku cursed as he looked back to the zero pointer and then the girl. Izuku knew what he had to do, he knew that he couldn't take the bot down, but he could save the girl.

Izuku took a few steps back and grabbed his grappling arrow, the teen soon got into a running start and jumped off the building. Izuku aimed his sight towards another roof and fired the arrow. The arrow hit and the momentum of swing carried Izuku to the ground. When he was close enough the ground he disconnected from the rope and rolled on the ground.

Izuku rolled to his feet and started running towards the girl. "Hey, over here!" The brown haired girl yelled and Izuku came to her side to see that her ankle was stuck.

"I'm going to get you outta here, also sorry for taking some points from you." Izuku said and apologized as he put his bow in between the debris and the girl ankle. Izuku put all his strength into the bow as the weapon began to lift the debris a bit so the girl could remove her angle.

"Thank you, but I think that my ankle is broken." Izuku picked her up bridal style making her blush and began to run from the zero pointer.

"Hey you frozen idiots over there!" Izuku called to the people in the entrance way. "I could use a solution for a very big and large problem which is that robot behind us!" Izuku screamed to the people and they were still frozen making Izuku inwardly curse.

'_Seriously what's the point of giving these people quirks if going to stand like frozen statues when danger comes.' _ Izuku thought as he brought the girl to the entrance and grabbed his bow. Izuku loaded his hands with four explosive arrows and fired them off, but they only stung the machine. The teen was about to grab his electric arrows when a sound was heard.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku heard someone yell and saw a person shoot up into the sky aiming for the zero pointer. Izuku widen his eyes when he saw that it was Danny flying through the air, and Izuku watched with widen eyes as that said boy blew the machine head right off with a single punch.

"Wow." Izuku whispered as everyone else jaws dropped, but Izuku saw something else. Danny was falling and he wasn't stopping or slowing down. Izuku widen his eyes when he saw the limbs moving all over place, the teen realized that they were broken and moved out the entrance way. "He's gonna-"

"No, he won't!" Izuku told the girl as he dashed out the entrance and ran with all the speed he had to get near Danny's location. Izuku with his bow in hand and with a sharp arrow loaded kept running to the side of Danny. Izuku realized he wasn't going to get close enough so he slid and aimed his bow at Danny.

It felt like time slowed down for Danny as he was falling and he saw the ground come closer. '_Dad, I'm sorry.' _Danny thought as he closed his eyes and braced for impact, only the impact never came. Danny felt himself in the air and when he opened his eyes he saw that there was an arrow embedded in sweat suit.

"Nice punch." Danny looked to see Izuku walking up to him and he smiled.

"Nice shot." Izuku smirked as the green haired teen pulled the arrow out of Danny's clothing.

"Now I'm quirkless, but I'm pretty sure that people aren't supposed to have broken limbs when they use their quirk." Izuku said as Danny laughed.

"Long story and thanks again Izuku." Danny said as he leaned on the wall with Izuku next to him. Both boys tired and exhausted after the exam and they heard the alarm go off.

"Well it's over." Izuku said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yup. I got more points than you." Danny replied and Izuku smiled.

"No, I got more." Izuku said back.

"No you didn't, I got more." Danny said as the boys both laughed.

"Hey you never told me your last name." Danny said and Izuku realized that he was right, he never did tell the blonde boy.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku told the teen and he told Izuku his name.

"Daniel, **Daniel Yagi**." Izuku nodded his head as both boys now looked at the ceiling.

"I think that we're going to be good friends, Izuku." Danny said with a smile and Izuku laughed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Izuku said as they boys soon saw recovery girl and the other students make their way to them.

* * *

**Observation**

The teacher were in disbelief at what they just seen. One boy destroyed the zero pointer with a single punch and the other who is quirkless risked his life to save the girl and successfully saved the boy from utter doom, but that was not what really shocked them. What shocked them was the results of the test.

"Is this real?" Present Mic said in disbelief as he still couldn't believe what he staring at.

"Are we really doing this, principal Nezu?" Snipe looked to the strange animal and the animal smiled while sipping some tea.

"Yes and this will be a first in UA history. I can't wait to see how these two grow in UA." Nezu said as everyone nodded their heads. They were about to send the results home to the those who passed.

* * *

**Somewhere**

A plane was high in the air and there was a certain old hawk seating in the passenger seat looking out the window. Barton would look out the window thinking about Izuku and how is test went when heard footsteps.

"Am I interrupting your sleep old man." Barton turned to the voice to see it was a female. The woman took a seat in front of the old hawk and handed him a file.

"What this?" Barton asked curiously.

"Just open it." The woman replied annoyingly and Barton did so. When he opened the file the old archer got a big smile on his face.

**Izuku Midoriya, UA Test Results: Tie for first, Passed**

**Villain Points- tie for first**

**Rescue points- Tie for first**

"That's my boy." Barton said with a smile as he read over the test results of his student.

"Yes, he's in the best school there is. I can see you trained him well." The woman and Barton looked up at her.

"Does that mean he will be in?" Barton asked anxiously and the woman glared at him.

"It means he is the on the list of those I'm evaluating for the **team**." Barton laughed at those words making the woman glare at him harder.

"Yeah, he's in. Good job kid, good job." Barton said leaning back into his chair enjoying the view on the sunsetting.

'_I knew that you could do it kid. I know that when the time comes you will be the one to take my place. I also know that you will make a great addition to the team when it's ready. Good luck, Izuku.' _Barton thought as he closed the file on Izuku test results. Barton looked at the file title before handing it to the woman.

The filename was **Task Force 141: Secret Avengers Initiative**.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to UA

AN: Hey peeps and welcome to a new chapter. Loving the reviews and questions and like I said in the last chapter if you have questions, comment or PM me.

Now today will finally have Izuku first day of hero school and he will finally meet Melissa.

Also I know people will have been having mix feelings about me giving OFA to All Might's son, but please be patient you will see why I gave to him. His story will be explained as the story goes on.

Also this will be the final chapter for while, no it's going a hiatus. I just need to do some work on my other story and I been putting that off for a while. So the next update may not come until first week of June.

* * *

**Reviews**

**KingJGamer:** Melissa will not be Iron woman, but she will kinda be like Black widow, but not exactly. I have something else in mind for her.

**alienstrikehero: **Barton was not talking to Fury, Widow, or Maria Hill. No he was talking to someone else that you will all meet in the final chapter of season 1

**Rovsan143:** Barton does not have family in this one, but he sees Izuku as sorta as a son or grandson. The purple snapper (Thanos) Will not be in the story and as for a friendly neighborhood hero, I'm undecided on it.

Alright that's it for reviews and again if you have questions comment in the review section or PM. Also I'm not sure if anyone got the reference from Task Force 141 but that's modern warfare 2.

Anyway enjoy the chapter.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

**I own nothing**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Welcome to UA**_

Izuku was sound asleep with a smile on his face, why you may ask. The reason is because he made into to his dream school, he made into UA. Not only did he get in and pass the exam, he tied for first. The strange animal on the hologram who said that he was the principal said it was the first time ever in UA history that a quirkless student has passed and tied for first.

Inko and Izuku had party for the two them, and both mother son enjoyed every minute of it. Izuku soon would wake up thanks to his phone vibrating. The teen groaned and grabbed his cellular device, he widen his eyes and quickly became a wake when he saw who messaged him.

The person that messaged Izuku was none other than Barton telling him congrats and that this was only the first step into a **bigger world**. Izuku smiled again silently thanked his teacher for his hard work.

'_How did he know I was in though?' _The teen thought as he got up and did his usual 60 push ups. The time was 6:45 and Izuku decided to just stay up rather than go back to sleep.

After the push ups were done he went to the shower and got ready for his first day of hero school. "Do you have everything?" Izuku nodded to his mother.

"Do you have your notebooks, pencils, pens, highlighters, headphones, and most importantly you're shades?" Izuku nodded to everything, trying to reassure his mother that he will be fine. Once that was done Inko quickly hugged her son and began to cry for her son achieved the first part of his dream.

Izuku hugged her back and began to leave the apartment. Once the teen was outside he put his shades on and grabbed his phone, in which he started to play Pnb _London_.

Izuku began his walk to UA taking the train and eventually making it to the building. When he got there he saw all other students making their way into the building.

'_This it.' _Izuku smiled as he step foot into the gate and made his way to class 1A. Once Izuku got there he saw the gigantic door and someone called out to him.

"Izuku," The green haired teen looked to see Ochako, he learned the girl's name when he and Danny saved her life from the zero pointer. The girl thanked her saviors and they told her that it's what heroes do.

"Hey Ochako, what's up." Izuku said as the girl came next to him and she was in awe at the size of the door. Two soon stepped into the room hoping to meet their future classmates and be greeted by them, only to hear two of them arguing.

Izuku saw that it was the tall boy from the exam and the person he was arguing with, oh it was just everyone's favorite angry and grumpy dynamite named Katsuki. Izuku sighed as he took a bite of his apple.

The teen walked to his seat and ignored all the other eyes, Izuku found out that the name of boy Katsuki was arguing with was Tenya and Izuku really toned them out when the next song came on which was J. Cole _GOMD_.

Everyone in the class watched as Katsuki and Tenya argued until another voice came. "Guys, calm down." Everyone except Izuku looked to the entrance to see Danny. Danny walked in the room and got between Tenya and Katsuki, and separated the two.

"It's only the first day, can we not fight. In fact why not try to be friends we're all going to be stuck with each other for the next three years." Danny told them, Tenya nodded his head while Katsuki just grumbled and growled at Danny and Izuku.

"Deku! How the hell did you get in!? You don't have a quirk!" Katsuki screamed at Izuku as he ate his apple and the teen just looked at him, while all the other students were surprised since they all saw the results. They knew that Izuku is one of the students that tied for first.

"Your right Katsuki, I don't have a quirk. I'm quirkless, but what I lack in power I make up in skill. I guess you didn't see my skills in the exam, ask Perfect Smile over there about them." Izuku said referring to Danny as perfect smile and the blonde boy really began to wonder if had a perfect smile.

"He's telling the truth, Izuku here saved mine and Ochako's life with his bow. Plus I saw him take out the villain bots with his it. We both tied for first, looks like neither of us won." Danny said as Izuku finished his apple.

"You got lucky, it won't happen again." Izuku told Danny as the teen then shot his finished apple in the trash can which was all the way to the door. Everyone saw the apple hit nothing but the trash bag and if this was a basketball court, then Izuku would have just hit a three pointer and it was nothing but net.

"Though you are right Katuski, I wasn't born with a quirk and **I don't want one**. Now can you take a seat, so mister caterpillar over there can start the class." Everyone was confused at what Izuku said, but they soon heard a cough from the front. What they saw was indeed a man in a sleeping bag and the man looked dead tried.

They all took their seats as they saw the man just looking at them and it creeped most of them out. Danny took a seat behind Izuku and in front of Katsuki, the teen thought it would be better if those two aren't exactly near each other.

"It took all of you one minute to quiet down, time is important in the hero job. Leave now if you think this class and life is about chit chat." The man said and no one made a sound as they listen to him.

"Good, now my name is Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher. You all passed the exam, congrats cause now the hard part begins." Aizawa said now looking solely at Izuku and the lazy hero couldn't get a read on him since he had his shades on.

"Today we will begin your **quirk **apprehension test. Get these gym clothes on and meet me outside." Aizawa left the class after that with his sippy juice in hand.

"So much for orientation." Ochako said and Danny told her that UA was known for free styling their lessons. Everyone grabbed a gym outfit and met Aizawa outside, once out there Aizawa told them all they would be completing a series of exercises that will test how good they are with their quirk.

"Katsuki you're up first, toss this ball with your quirk." Aizawa said as he grabbed the boy to the ash blonde and he grew a large smirk as he launched it high into the sky.

"DIEEEE!" Katsuki screamed as he fired an explosion at the ball and it flew high into the air.

"What did I get?" Aizawa waited for the machine to finish calculating and then told Katsuki his answer.

"705.2 meters." Aizawa lazily said as he showed the class the score, some of them got excited and thought this would be fun. Unfortunately for them Aizawa heard them and decided to raise the stakes on them.

"Fun, huh? Well the one at the bottom gets expelled from UA." Most of the students jaws dropped at that and became pale as Aizawa gave them a creepy look with an equally creepy smile.

"Now, who's ready to have some 'fun'?" Aizawa waited for one of students to man up and to his surprise the first one was Izuku.

"I'll go." Izuku said in a bored tone as he stepped up to Aizawa and the homeroom just looked at him. Izuku wasn't scared of Aizawa and he will show him.

"Alright, go to the track course. Anyone else want to join him?" Izuku at the track course and he was joined by Danny, Tenya, and Ochako as they all lined up ready to run.

Aizawa held a gun in the air and pulled the trigger signaling for the racers to go. Tenya took off with a burst of speed and reached the end with the fastest time, which was 3.04 . Danny got there with the second fastest which was 6.24. Izuku got their next with a time faster than Danny which was 6.20 and Ochako got their last with the longest time.

"Got there faster." Izuku told Danny as he took breathes in and Danny smiled.

"Yeah, you got that one. You won't get the next one though."

"Challenged accepted." Izuku said as other students began to run and the tests were beginning. Aizawa secretly watched the two, more so Izuku than Danny as they next students lined up to run.

The tests progressed as the day went on and both boys competed in each one. Izuku won some like 50 Meter dash, Repeated Side Steps, and Seated toe touch. While Danny won his fare share such as grip strength, Standing Long Jump, and Distance run. The boys also tied in the most sit ups challenge, both Izuku and Danny reached a total of 90 sit ups before giving up.

Next was the Ball Throw test and the first to go was Ochako, and the round face girl scored a freakin infinity. Izuku and Danny whistled at the girl ability to make things weightless, next up was Danny.

Izuku watched as he watched his new friend get ready and when Danny closed his eyes, the green haired teen saw the red streaks appear all over his arm, but when he threw the ball nothing happened.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this because he knew that the ball was supposed to go flying into the air. The teen began to ask himself what happened, and he got his answer when he saw Aizawa eyes.

Izuku widen his eyes when he saw the eyes turn red, the answer hit Izuku like a right hook from Barton. '_Those eyes, the scarf, and that laid back attitude. He's a pro hero and not just any pro that's Eraserhead. He has the power to shut off anyone's quirk with just the look his eyes. Well this could be interesting.'_ Izuku thought as he saw Aizawa give a talk to Danny and the blonde boy nodded his head.

Unknown to everyone there were two others watching what was happening on the field. One was All Might who was hiding behind a wall in skinny form and the other was none other than Nezu, and he was hiding behind All Might.

"Come on Danny, you-"

"Toshinori." All Might jumped when heard the voice from behind him, he looked down and saw it was Nezu.

"Principal Nezu? What are you doing here, sir?" All Might asked and Nezu put his paw and did his signature introduction.

"Yes it is I, Nezu, but what am I? Am I dog, bear, mouse, who knows?" Nezu said with a smile and All Might laughed.

"It's good to see you old friend, but what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see our new student, Izuku. He has piqued my curiosity and I would like to speak to him." All Might nodded his head, soon teacher and principal would turn their eyes to see Danny ready to throw the ball.

Danny closed his eyes again as he channeled his power into arm and everyone saw the red streaks appear, only too soon disappear. Everyone wonder where it went, but Izuku saw it.

'_He's channeling those red streaks to his pitching finger.' _Izuku thought as Danny threw ball high into the air, creating tons of dust and wind. Everyone covered their eyes while Izuku covered his mouth. When the dust settled everyone saw the ball fall to the ground and the machine made a beeping noise.

The score showed 705.3 meters which was higher than Katsuki, making everyone widen their eyes at the display of power that Danny has. Izuku saw that Danny now had a broken finger and wondered what kind of quirk could he have that could continuously break his body.

"Izuku, you're next." Izuku heard Aizawa words and stepped up next, everyone had their eyes including those watching from the distance. Izuku took the ball and held it in his hands.

"Today, Izuku. I would like to get this done today." Izuku rolled his eyes beneath his shade and decided to lighten the mood.

"Why, got a hot date tonight?" Izuku said making some of the students snicker at the joke and making Aizawa glare at him. Izuku laughed as he looked at black haired girl who had some nice 'assets'.

"Hey beautiful, mind doing me a favor. Can you make me a bow?" Izuku asked as the raven haired girl and she blushed at being called beautiful, but none the less she created his bow. The girl would tell him that her name was Momo and Izuku thanked her by kissing her hand, making her blush some more.

'_Oh, he got some moves.'_ Some males thought as Momo went back into the line. Izuku looked bow and got a feel to it, the bow was a standard one nothing special to it.

'_There's nothing great about this bow, hell even the one Barton gave me for training is better than this, but it will do I guess.' _Once Izuku finished his thought as he bent down and grabbed something from inside his pant leg. Everyone was curious to see what he was grabbing and soon saw that it was two black arrows.

Izuku took the black arrow…well to be more precise it was an explosive arrow that Izuku had brought with him. The teen soon threw the ball into the air and quickly loaded his a bow with the arrow he brought. The students was impressed at how quickly he moved with bow and arrow, and they raised their eyebrows when Izuku fired it at the ball. Those raised eyebrows would soon turn into widen eyes as the arrow hit the ball and caused a massive explosion.

"What the hell!?" Everyone yelled as looked down back at Izuku who was smiling.

"What...too much?" Izuku said as they all saw the ball land back down looking all brunt and smoldered.

"Why the heck do you have that?" A boy with tape coming out of his arms yelled at Izuku and the teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Emergencies." Izuku said simply like there nothing wrong with keeping a very powerful explosive arrow in your pant leg. Everyone looked at like he was crazy and Izuku didn't care, the teen soon looked back at Aizawa wondering what he got on the test.

"What I get?" Izuku asked and Aizawa just looked at him.

"Your gone."

"What-"

"Your gone, your expelled and here's the reason why. One: you cheated on the test, this test is supposed evaluate you're quirks and you brought something from the outside. Not only did you bring it into school ground you fired it and caused an explosion, which in term could have hurt or maybe killed someone! Two: you don't belong here, this school, this job, this not for someone like you. **It's not for someone that quirkless**." There it was the was the sentence that Izuku has heard his whole life.

Everyone stayed silent through Aizawa words, some felt sad for Izuku, others felt that maybe it was better this way, and Katsuki was smirking. Izuku was silent, until he drew his bow and his target was none other than Aizawa.

Izuku drew his bow quicker than anyone saw and fired an arrow at Aizawa, making him and everyone else widen their eyes.

'_What the hell is he doing!?'_ Everyone thought including All Might as they saw Izuku fire the arrow at the homeroom teacher.

Aizawa caught the arrow with both hands and then glared at Izuku. "Now, you-" Aizawa stopped when he saw that Izuku was smirking, he then saw a light come from the arrow and widen his eyes.

The arrow exploded in a bang with bright light appearing. Izuku with his shades on was able to protect him from the light as he rushed at Aizawa and leg swept him to knock him down. The boy then got on top of him with a sharp arrow pointed it at one of his eyes.

When the light dimmed down everyone in Class 1A widen their eyes again as they saw that their classmate had pinned their homeroom teacher down and he had an arrow with a very sharp tip pointed directly at Aizawa eyes. All Might saw this and was about intervene, but Nezu stopped him. Aizawa starred at the arrow with a very sharp point with surprised eyes.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that. I can't do this without a quirk and I can't do that without quirk. Well you know what, I don't give a damn about any of that. I don't know if you heard me in the classroom Aizawa, but I will tell you again so he can hear it clearly. I don't have a quirk, I don't need a quirk, and **I damn sure don't want a quirk**!" Izuku yelled at Aizawa as he still held the sharp arrow at his eye.

"Listen here closely, **Eraserhead**." Aizawa was surprised that one of his students knew who he really was and Izuku saw this.

"Yeah, I know who you are and I know what you can do with your quirk. You can erase anyone's **quirk** with just a look, but you know the weakness in all that is. It's the quirk part. You see you can only erase quirks, but what about people **without** quirks. What happens when you go up against some like me and they don't use quirks. What happens when you're in this position again and the next person won't hesitate to take your eye out. Get this through your lazy head, Eraserhead. I **earned** my way here, I **earned** my right to study here, I worked my ass off for eight straight months, and I did it all without the usage of a quirk. So if you, the students, faculty, or teachers have a problem with me being here. Well you all can **kiss my quirkless ass**!" Izuku screamed as he backflip into the air and at the same time he loaded the bow with the same arrow at that was pointed Aizawa and firing it somewhere.

The shot went to another direction where Class 1B was doing their Ball Throw test and the one throwing the ball was an orange haired girl with big fist.

"Here we go!" The girl shouted as she threw the ball in the air expecting it to go far only for it to get hit by a flying arrow and the arrow embedded itself in the wall.

"Uhh...what happen to my ball?" The girl said as she didn't see that coming nor did 1B.

Everyone in 1A saw that the arrow hit its mark and Izuku did it while doing a backflip. '_That was cool.'_ Some of the 1A thought as Izuku continued to glare at Aizawa.

"I got here with nothing but hard work, so if you question my skills again, then there's your proof over there." Izuku said pointing to where the arrow was, the teen then throw down bow and left everyone in the field.

"Well that was interesting." Nezu said to All Might has his jaw was still on the ground. The number one hero couldn't believe that this was the boy he met eight months ago. That boy could barely get a sentence out and yet the boy in front of him took out one of the best fighters that All Might knows.

"I going to speak to him. Goodbye for now, Toshinori." Nezu left leaving a in stunned All Might as he went to speak to Izuku.

Izuku was making his way to the lockers to change and he would've made if there wasn't a furry animal blocking his way. "Izuku Midoriya, please walk with me." Nezu said as they both left the field and began to walk around UA.

"I'm sorry for doing this, I know you must be busy with your work." Izuku let Nezu speak for now.

"I saw what you did to Aizawa and I must say I was impressed." That made Izuku raise an eyebrow.

"You were impressed? Well I hope that I didn't disappoint you principal." Izuku finally spoke and Nezu smiled at the boy.

"You didn't, actually you impress me even more for Aizawa is not one to get taken down easily, and yet you did it." Izuku figured that he wanted to know how he did it and the teen decided to tell Nezu.

"It was a flash bang arrow, I...acquired some. Blinding the eyes means that Eraserhead can't use his quirk, which also means that he can be taken down." Nezu nodded his head and smiled some more.

"Impressive indeed. I can see that it was the right decision to bring you here Izuku, I can't let a talent as yourself fall into other hero school hands." Izuku rolled his eyes that.

"Not like they'll accept a quirkless as a hero anyway." Nezu nodded his head that, it was the sad truth of the world where the quirkless are not allowed to become heroes and are not accepted into hero schools.

"Yes, but I'm hoping you'll change that, Izuku." Izuku looked to Nezu now as they continued to walk.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked the strange animal curiously.

"I know that there are people that can help others even without the usage of powers. I don't actually believe that people need quirk to become heroes. I believe in hard work and dedication. Tell me Izuku do you believe in that." Izuku nodded his head as Nezu continued.

"Good, good, then I expect more from you here as semester progress." Izuku smirked at that.

"Then I'm good to stay." Izuku smirked as Nezu nodded his head.

"Though I wouldn't try that on Aizawa again, if you do then he will be one punishing you. Also forgive him earlier, we just had to be sure that this was for real and you were committed to all of this." Izuku understood and told Nezu that it was fine.

"I'm here for the long run and to prove the world wrong about people without quirks." Nezu stopped now and looked too Izuku.

"Good, now go to your next class and remember I expecting great things from you, and I don't want to be disappointed." Izuku smirked as he replied to Nezu.

"Trust me Nezu, you won't be disappointed." Nezu nodded as he walked away, but not before leaving a Izuku a few words.

"I expect nothing less from **Hawkeye's apprentice**." Izuku widen his eyes as he ran up to catch up with Nezu.

"You know Barton!" Izuku said surprised and Nezu nodded.

"Yes I do, but that is a story for another time, Izuku. Right now you have classes that you must attend, perhaps I will tell some of my stories of Barton and a few of his friends over a cup of tea." Nezu said as he left a in shock Izuku.

"Well, it seems I have expectations to live up to." Izuku said aloud as he headed back to the locker room. When he got back everyone was surprised to him and they told him test results.

Izuku found out that he ranked 18th and that Aizawa told everyone that they have to get better in short time or he will expel them. 1A also asked where Izuku went when he left and he told that he had a chat with the principal. The green teen told them that he has no plan on leaving and he will be a hero. Katsuki didn't take that well and promised himself that he will make 'Deku' pay.

Izuku went to check on Danny and saw that his finger was broken, the teen told him go nurse to get it healed. As the day went on the students of 1A learned each other names and complemented Izuku on his skills with a bow.

Eijiro said that backflip shot he did was nothing short of manly. The students all went to their other classes and just enjoyed the day as school was coming to an end.

"I'll see you guys later, I gotta go do something." Izuku said as his final class was done and he backed his book bag.

"Where you going, Izuku?" Danny asked as he, Tenya, and Ochako were wondering what the teen had to do.

"I have to go the support department to get some new arrows. I don't really have a lot in stock and I have new ideas for my gear." Izuku told them as he made his way out the door and the three friends followed him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Danny said as the three friends left Izuku and the teen made his way to the support room.

"Alright, we're here." Izuku said as he saw the sign and when Izuku opened the door there was a explosion. The teen covered his mouth since there was smoke all over place and he could see two people arguing in the room.

"I told you put too much power into it." He heard a female voice and soon heard another reply to that one. '_That one sounds hot.' _Izuku thought as he wonder what the girl looked like.

"You worry too much." The another female voice said and the smoked cleared Izuku and company could see two girls one with pink hair and one with blonde hair.

'_There both hot!' _Izuku thought pervertedly as he began to speak to the two girls.

"Ummm...I hope I'm not interrupting here." The girls looked too to see Izuku leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry about the mess. We just had a little accident, right Mei." The blonde said and the pinked haired nodded.

"Sheesh, Melissa. It was just one accident, not like they will be more." Mei said back with a roll of her eyes.

"I have feeling that there will be more accidents from you, Mei." Melissa said in a defeated tone and Izuku was just looking at the girls. The teen could see that they're both quite the lookers.

"Well if any 'accidents' happen between you ladies please give me call, the names Izuku by the way. I'm from Class 1A." The teen told them and they nodded.

"Wow, so you're from the hero course. By the way I'm Melissa Shield and this is Mei Hatsume." Melissa said as she looked at Izuku and the teen gave her one his smiles showing his white teeth.

"Shield, as in David Shield. One of world best inventors and scientists, I read in an article that he lives on I-Island." Izuku said curiously and Melissa nodded her head.

"Yes, I am that David Shield's daughter. My father still lives on the island, while I'm living with my cousin and uncle." Izuku nodded his head while looking at her face.

'_She is really good looking, I might have to shoot my shot with this one.' _

"So why are you here, you need something?" Mei asked as she went back to her desk to work on her inventions.

"Actually yes, I'm here because I need some arrows made and I'm low on stock on them. I have a list of arrows that I want made if that will help, but you two pretty ladies don't seem like you need it." Izuku said making the girls gain a small blush at being called pretty.

"What's your quirk?" Melissa asked regaining her composure and both girls were shocked at what Izuku told them.

"Quirkless." Mei stopped what she was doing and Melissa jaw dropped.

"Come again?" Mei asked and she was making sure that she heard him right.

"I'm quirkless, I'm in hero class, and I tied for first in heroic exam." Izuku said and both girls didn't know what to say.

"As much as I like to leave girls speechless, I do need to go and it's getting late." Izuku said making the girls shake their heads.

"Right, you need arrows. What kind?" Mei asked while Melissa was still silent and just looking at Izuku. Izuku handed Mei a piece of paper filled with the arrows he wanted, they were mostly the ones Barton gave, but with a few extras.

"Thanks for this, just swing by 1A to let me know that they're ready. I'll see you cuties later." Izuku said as he left the support room and when Mei looked to her friend she saw that she was frozen.

"Melissa? Melissa?" Mei couldn't reach her, but she heard the blonde girl kept whispering something.

"It's possible." Mei heard Melissa whisper and she wonder what the girl meant by its possible.

'_He did it, he actually did it. A __**quirkless**_ _did it. If he could do it, can I? I must talk to him.' _Melissa said to herself as she looked at the paper that Izuku gave them.

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku had gotten off the train and was on his way home as he thought his first day at UA. '_So let's see, I fired an explosive arrow at a ball, took down Eraserhead, talk to the principal and he seems to know Barton. Which makes me wonder how those two know each other and who are these friends of teach? Oh, and I met those_ two _babes in the support room. Note to self get at least one of their numbers.' _Izuku thought with a smile as his music was blasting through his ears.

The music was cut short when he heard his ringtone and he checked his phone to see it was a text from Barton. The text told him go to junkyard more specifically the 'spot' and so Izuku did. When he got the junkyard he received another text from Barton and it told him to check the trunk. Izuku checked the trunk and saw there was something inside of it and it was a vehicle key.

Izuku wonder what the key was for and clicked the alarm on it, he soon heard a sound and looked to the direction of it. Izuku clicked the sound again and looked behind all this junk to and saw something that made him widen his eyes.

"Damn, Barton." Izuku said as he marveled at what he was looking at it. What Barton left him was none other than a green/black sports bike motorcycle. Izuku soon checked his phone when he felt it vibrate and it was another text from Barton.

"_Kid, hope you like your new wheels. I thought green would suit you better than purple so I had the color changed. Take care of this, it once belonged to me and this be the last thing you get from me for a long while. I also heard what you did to Eraserhead, not bad. Anyway kid good luck, Barton out. Also tell your mom I said hi." _

Izuku finished reading the text with a large smile on his face, he knew how to ride one, his teacher saw to that. At the time Izuku curious to why Barton wanted him to learn how to ride one, but now he understood.

There was one problem though, what would he tell his mom? Izuku shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to worry about it. What he should worry about is taking this new pair wheels for a ride. Izuku walked up the motorcycle to see that it had a matching green helmet and he put it on.

Izuku soon put the key in and heard the engine roar. "Ohhh... yeah." Izuku said as he pushed the throttle forward and the cycle flew out of the junkyard and began to make his way home.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Barton was in the plane as it landed on the ground, he grabbed his bow and was about to leave when someone called out to him. "Did you really give him your motorcycle?" Barton turned to the tv on the plan to see his boss.

"Yeah, I thought the kid could you use some wheels of his own and besides I don't use it anymore. I rather have someone have it then letting it sit in the garage all day collecting dust. Also how goes recruitment for the team." Barton said.

"The two that you requested are going to be difficult to find." The boss said and Barton nodded his head.

"I figured, no has one heard from them in years. I think I might have a way to reach one of them, but the last will be difficult since no one never knows where he is." The boss nodded to his words.

"I'm sending you address, go to this place and tell them that I sent you. Say give them my name and after that tell them what we need, and then we should be able to get our next recruit." The female boss just looked at Barton now.

"You think we can reach him, you told me that after his **father** died he never returned." Barton nodded his head and responded.

"Yes, he needs to know that we still need him here or something similar to him. I have feeling that he will help us, beside he was one of the **founders**."

"Well then we still need in your words the 'super heavyweight'. Also I sent you to Brazil what are you doing in **Germany?**" Barton took a sigh at that one.

"It will be difficult, but I will try to find him once my work here is done. Plus I sent the **Rogers** to Brazil and besides the kid can handle it. I need to check something out here, I'll contact you once the work here is completed. Barton, out." Barton closed the line after that and made his way out of the plane.

'_I haven't been here since that __**day**_ _so many years ago, but if the rumors are true. Then I got to find out if __**you **__of all people are alive. If so then I will make sure you **stay** **dead** this time and if I fail, _**_then god help us all_**_.' _Barton thought grimly as he made his way into the state of Germany.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Training

**AN:**What's up my brothers and sisters, I told y'all I would I have a new chapter on the first week of June and I'm back bitches. Now again thank you all for all your patients I know it must have been tough lol, but you can rest easy now. I've been working on my other stories, I officially have three My hero stories out so check it if you want.

Izuku will have a costume change by season two as well.

In this chapter it will be Izuku vs. Katsuki. Get ready for that. Again love the reviews and always leave questions if you have any.

Also Melissa will be a hero and she will be a combination of Black Canary and Black Widow, so she will have the sonic cry and the weapons of the Black Widow, but by the end of season two Melissa will be the Black Widow.

Also **Eri** will be Izuku daughter in this and Melissa will be her mom. I only see eri as his **daughter** and not his sister.

I know not everyone like the Aizawa scene but remember it was a **test **by him and Nezu. They wanted to see if Izuku was for real in becoming a pro and not doing this for show. People always say they want something, but showing and saying are to different things. Izuku actions proved that he wanted it enough that he attacked a teacher.

**Reviews:**

**jlee0799: Izuku will not have the super serum, I'm trying to keep as regular and down to earth as possible**

**xhope14: Grape boy also beat Midnight in the test by himself. Also most of the funniest people in anime are perverts I mean Sanji, Jirayia, Melodias. The list goes on.**

**ghostshot841: His name will not be deku, never liked that name but understood the significance of it to the show. **

**Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015: Izuku will have the boxing glove arrow and many others, some of them will be called special arrows. **

**Alright that it for reviews but as always comment and leave as message. Enjoy the story. **

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 4: Battle Training**

Izuku woke up to the sound of his alarm and groaned. The teen got up from his bed and did his morning activities, which consisted of 50 push ups, a trip to the bathroom, and eating some breakfast. Izuku yawned as he put his uniform on, he looked in the mirror that his tie wasn't tied all the way up and the teen decided to leave it like that. Izuku put on his sneakers, put his headphones in his ear, grabbed his black helmet, and grabbed his keys.

He smiled as he twirled the keys, why you may ask. Well because he will be going to UA in his brand new motorcycle that he got from Barton. Izuku was now walking down the stairs as he remember the conversation he had with his mother when he brought home the bike.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Izuku was riding his bike and pulled into a parking lot near home, unfortunately for him Inko was out walking near that parking lot and saw him. "Izuku?" Izuku widen his eyes when he heard his mother voice and turned to see her shock face.

"Uhh...Hi, mom." Izuku said trying to play off the obvious. Inko looked at her son then looked to the green motorcycle, then back to Izuku, and finally back to the motorcycle. The mother soon started to cry and panic when she put the pieces together in her mind.

"Izuku, how could you steal someone's motorcycle! Now you're going to go to jail and I'll never see my baby boy again!" Inko cried anime tears and Izuku calmed her down.

"Mom, I didn't steal the bike! I promise." Izuku said and Inko looked at him.

"Then where did you get it." Izuku decided to tell the truth, well the half truth anyway.

"I found it in the junkyard." Izuku said simply and his mother took the lie/truth.

"Ok, but you still have to get rid of it." Inko said and Izuku did not want that.

"Why can't I keep?" Izuku asked and Inko went into her mother mode for this argument, but Izuku had a plan.

"Because you're not-"

"I'll take you on rides." Inko eyes turned into stars as she imagined herself on the motorcycle with her son. Her hair blowing in the wind and feeling the breeze on her skin.

"Well...ok, but you must wear a helmet at all times." Izuku nodded his head at the condition and on that day Inko got her first ride ever on a motorcycle. Her experience, terrifying.

* * *

**Present**

Izuku laughed as he thought of the memory, his mother screamed all the way to the store where they brought their helmets and screamed the whole way back. Izuku got to the parking lot and he saw his bike in all it's shiny glory. The boy put on his helmet, put the key in the ignition and revved up his bike. Izuku zoomed of to UA enjoying the ride while listening to his tones.

As Izuku was ridding he thought of an idea when he got to UA and the teen smiled at it. '_Yeah that will be fun.' _ Izuku thought as the light turned green and he sped off, the teen was zooming passed cars as he passed them.

Danny had arrived at UA and saw Ochako and Tenya. The blonde American went to over to his friends to greet them. "Hey guys, what's up." Danny said and both teens said hello to him as well. Both Tenya and Ochako also saw a blonde girl next to their friend, both wondering who she was. Danny saw their looks and shook his head when he realized that he didn't introduce his guest.

"I'm sorry guys, this is Melisa. She is my cousin that is staying with my dad." Danny said and both his classmates nodded. They greeted Melissa as they walked and talked.

"Hey is it true that Class 1A has a quirkless student?" Melissa asked wanted to know more about Izuku and all three members of 1A nodded their heads.

'_So he wasn't lying, he did make it. I must know how.' _Melissa thought as she continued to ask questions on Izuku. "What's he like?" Melissa asked and Danny answered.

"I met Izuku at the exam, he's a good guy. A tad bit cocky, but nice when you get know him." Danny said and Tenya answered next.

"He is quite skilled from what I saw, especially with his bow. I have yet to see him miss a target." Ochako was next to speak.

"He is very heroic, he saved me and Danny in the exam. He is also cool." When Ochako finish that sentence everyone turned their heads when they heard loud music. **(play Soulja Boy turn my swag on for this next part.)**

They saw a green motorcycle pull up to the school's parking lot and everyone had their eyes on the rider, even the pro teachers and students in the building were looking out the windows. The song that was being played was Soulja Boy _Turn my Swag on_. The mysterious rider saw that he had everyone attention and decided to rev up his bike more, making the engine roar loudly.

'_Who is that?'_ Everyone thought when they saw rider and they would soon get their answers when the rider parked his bike. The mysterious one got off his bike, he took off his helmet and everyone widen their eyes when they saw who the rider was. Izuku turned off his bike and made his way to Danny to see the rest of friends who had jaws on ground.

"What's up." Izuku said casually as he saw that his friends had all their jaws on the ground. Izuku also notice Melissa next to Danny and saw that her jaw was also dropped. Izuku went over to her, he put his index finger under her chin and pushed her jaw up.

"Like I said before, I like to leave girls speechless, but I've got go to class. See you around, Melissa." Izuku waved goodbye as he made his way to his locker.

Danny and company turned to Melissa to see her blushing and she turned towards them. "What?" Melissa said as everyone kept staring at her.

"Nothing." All three friends said at the same time as they made there to class as well.

"Also Izku is not just cool, he's **super cool**." Ochako said as they left leaving Melissa outside in the courtyard. '_I have to talk to him.'_ The blonde girl thought as she made her way to her own class.

When Danny, Ochako, and Tenya all got to class they saw Izuku leaning back on his chair and everyone was looking at the green haired teen. Danny walked up to him and asked him some questions.

"Dude, where did you get a motorcycle from?" Danny asked and Izuku smirked.

"I found it in a junkyard. I mean can you believe the things people throw out these days, no wonder the earth has so much trash." Izuku said with sly smile and everyone just wondered if the boy was right, people tend to throw out a lot of things.

"Anyway it's cool bike, Izuku." Danny said as Aizawa came into the room and everyone took their seats. "Good you're all seated, today you will all have your battle training." The students raised eyebrows at that wondering what he meant.

"Battle training?" Izuku, Danny, and Katsuki all said together.

"Jinx, you two owe me a soda." Izuku said laughing and Aizawa red eyes glowed shutting the three up. "Also Izuku, you got lucky yesterday. Don't think that you will be able to tag me again."

"You want me to try again, I like my luck so far." Izuku said making Aizawa glare at him. The homeroom teacher decided to let Izuku remark go and continue on with the battle training.

"In battle training you all will be learning- you know what I will let your teacher explain it." Aizawa said as he laid down on the ground and everyone wonder who will be the teacher. They would soon get their answer when the door opened up and revealed their teacher, All Might.

"**I have come through the door, like a normal person!" **All Might shouted and everyone but Izuku was in awe at the pro. The teen used to be like all the rest of 1A, but the words of All Might were still in his head. While All Might explained the rules Izuku put his headphones in, he didn't really want to hear the man.

After while Danny poked Izuku making him take a bud out his ear and he told him to come on. "Where are we going, Danny?" Izuku asked and Danny snorted.

"Maybe if you'd listen you would know what's going on." Izuku could tell the Danny was trying to scold him and he sighed.

"Alright my bad, but I didn't want to hear from All Might." Danny raised an eyebrow at as he and Izuku grabbed their briefcases.

"Why wouldn't you want to listen to All Might, I mean it's All Might." Izuku rolled his eyes, but Danny didn't know since the teen was always wearing his shades.

"Yeah he's a great hero, but not so much a great person." Danny stopped when he heard, the American boy had to process what he just heard from his friend. Izuku saw Danny shocked face and sighed.

"Look Danny, I use to be just like everyone else in that room when they saw All Might. I was his biggest fan, hell I worshipped the guy, but then I found out the truth." Izuku told him as he was bout leave the classroom.

"What truth?" Danny asked and Izuku looked back at him.

"That your idols are not always your heroes." Izuku said as he left the American in the classroom wondering what had happened between All Might and him. Danny would have to save the questions for later as he left to join Izuku and everyone else for their training.

Izuku was in the locker room looking himself in the mirror, the costume had came out well and he had to thank Barton for that. Barton had told him that he need a costume and the old hawk had got one for the teen. He told the teen that it used to belong to him and he was having it remade just for him.

The archer had on a green/black jacket, with black fingerless gloves on his hands, black boots, black pants, and a black shirt with green arrow on it.

"Looking good, now all I'm missing is these bad boys." Izuku said to himself as he put his shades on, grabbed his bow and quiver, and left the locker room to joint the rest of his classmates.

Izuku walked out and saw that everyone was complemented each other on their costumes. Izuku took long look at the girls costume, especially Momo's.

'_Damn, may the man who created shades rest in heaven.' _Izuku thought as he Ochako complimented on his and he did the same for her, making the round face girl blushed.

"Izuku, nice outfit." Izuku looked to see Danny costume and the blonde American was wearing something similar to Izuku. The similarity was there casual style, both boys were not fans of tights and capes. Danny was wearing a black/ yellow hoodie zipped up all the way, he had on black pants, was wearing black boots, and the boy strangely had a yellow dragon on his hoodie.

"Thanks and yours too. What's with the dragon?" Izuku saw Danny smile.

"It makes me look cool." Danny and Izuku shared a laugh as All Might began to explain what they were going to do. "Pay attention this time, Izuku." Danny said and again Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Izuku said simply as he lowered the volume on his headphones to listen what All Might had to say.

"**All of your costumes look great. Now onto the lesson, today each of you will be participating in team battle. It will be Hero vs. Villains. One team which will be the Heroes will be infiltrating the building and team two which be the villains will be defending the nuclear weapon. The only way for the heroes to win is they must touch the bomb and the only way for the villains to win is they must defeat all the heroes. Alright those are rules, any questions?" **All Might saw that he was not met with any questions and went on to draw names from a box.

"**Alright the first hero team will be... Izuku and Ochako against the villain team consisting of Katsuki and Tenya." **Danny saw Izuku get a big smile on face that rivaled All Might and he saw Katsuki have the same smile only more viscous. The American knew that Izuku and Katsuki had some history. '_Oh boy, there may not be a building left when those two are done.' _Danny thought as All Might began to tell everyone whose team they will be on.

**Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka (Team A) vs. Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida (Team D)**

**Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji (Team B) vs. Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure (Team I)**

**Fumikage Tokoyami** **& Tsuyu Asui** **(Team H) vs. Eijiro Kirishima** **& Hanta Sero** **(Team J)**

**Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro** **(Team G) vs. Momo Yaoyorozu** **& Danny Yagi (Team C)**

**Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido** **(Team E) vs. Rikido Sato** **& Koji Koda** **(Team F)**

"You're done, Deku." Katsuki said viciously as he was glaring at the green haired teen and Izuku just smiled. Instead of saying some snappy comeback or remark, Izuku just settled giving Katsuki the bird making everyone ooouuu.

The teams were set and everyone joined with their partners. Before Izuku left to go talk with Ochako about their game plan, Danny had some words for him.

"Izuku, be careful. Katsuku has had a scowl on his face ever since All Might announced the teams. Keep an eye out and stay cool." Izuku nodded his head.

"Don't worry I will handle Katsuki, he and I have some unfinished business that needs to be settle. You worry about your own match and I'm hoping to see your villain face." Izuku said with a laugh as he left Danny, the blonde shaking his head at his friend jokes.

Izuku met up with Ochako and both teammates discussed what the plan will be. Barton taught Izuku had be a tactician, he knew that Katsuki already out powered him and Tenya was faster than him, but with a good plan he could take both of them down.

'_Katsuki will no doubt come for me when the match starts and that is how I want it. I will have Ochako locate the bomb and with the last batch of arrows that Barton gave me this should be enough for us to win.' _Izuku thought as he told Ochako the plan.

"Ochako, listen up. The plan will be divide and conquer, you will find the bomb while I will deal with Katsuki. When I take him down I will join you, then the both of us will take out Tenya and we will win." Ochako nodded her head but had some questions for Izuku.

"Won't you be at a disadvantage with your bow in those close quarters?" Izuku shook his head telling Ochako that he had training in hand to hand combat, and he that he will be fine.

"Alright, we both know the plan. Now let's go get this win." Ochako heard the confidence in Izuku voice and was inspired by his courage, the girl now wanted to win more than ever.

The countdown had begun and Izuku pulled the string on his bow to make sure that it was strong. The countdown was at three when Izuku and Ochako looked at each other and nodded their heads. The alarm sounded and the Hero team went into the building.

Izuku took the lead as he walking in front of Ochako, the teen had his bow out and arrow ready. Ochako had never seen Izuku so serious, the boy face was stoic as she saw him check every corner they came across. To her Izuku looked like a soldier as he waved to her with his hand to follow him.

"Izuku, do you and Katsuki know each other?" Ochako had to asked as she and everyone else in the class has seen how the two act when near each other. Katsuki basically hates Izuku and Izuku does not like Katsuki. Izuku sighed at question as he wanted to focus on the mission, but he answered it none the less.

"Katsuki and I used to be friends, when he got his got quirk and I didn't...well, things changed after that. Katsuki became a jerk which eventually led to him being my bully and I became the useless fool, the deku." Ochako felt bad Izuku could see why both Izuku and Katsuki seem not to like each other.

"The thing that hurts the most is that I use to look up to him, hell I wanted to be like him. But like I told Danny earlier, your **idols are not always your heroes**." Izuku said going back to focusing on match. Unknown to them All Might was listen to their conversation and the man inwardly winced at Izuku words.

After hearing Izuku's story, Ochako believed that Katsuki was in the wrong in all this. Izuku could come become a hero. Why couldn't he? He has the skill, the heroic character, and he's super cool.

"I think you can become a hero, Izuku. Also don't think of Deku as a name for the useless. The word can also mean "you can do anything"." Izuku smiled at Ochako and thanked her.

"Thanks, Ocha-"

"DEKU!" Izuku heard the scream and knew that it was Katsuki, using his training from Barton he dodged the explosion that was coming for him. Izuku saw the Katsuki scowl and glared at him from under his shades.

"Ochako, go! Just like we planned." Izuku told the girl and she nodded her head and left her teammate to deal with his rival.

"You know this is a moment I was hoping for when since I got into UA." Izuku said getting up from off the ground. Katsuki glared at him with eyes full of hatred and let explosions out of his hands.

"I warned you not to come here and now I'm going to make you pay." Katsuki said as he lunged at Izuku and the teen saw it coming. Izuku saw that Katsuki was leading with his right hand and he grabbed it.

Izuku then proceeded to judo throw Katsuki into a wall. Katsuki was shocked by this and was enraged that the useless Deku was getting the upper hand in their fight. Izuku smiled though when he saw his rage.

"What wrong, Katsuki? You look mad." Izuku said sarcastically as the teen grabbed his bow and started to run. Katsuki got up off the ground and began to chase after him.

Izuku was running down the hall as he heard the explosions behind him, they were coming closer so he knew that it meant. The teen grabbed two arrows from his quiver and as soon as he turned the corner he shot them. As soon as Katsuki turned the corner he was hit by the arrows. The arrows hit Katsuki in his chest and they gave a him quite a shock.

Izuku knew that his arrows hit when heard Katuki scream, the teen was upstairs and opened a door into a storage room with a window.

"Ochako, how we doing?" Izuku asked through his communicator, his teammate responded as she was hiding behind a pillar.

"I'm ok. I'm found Tenya, he's guarding the bomb." Izuku nodded his head and told to keep visual. Izuku turned around when heard explosions come from the door. Izuku looked back to a very, very, very, angry Katsuki. Izuku backed up to the window as Katsuki moved closer to him. Katsuki was preventing Izuku from escaping through the door, he believed that he had him trapped like a rat.

"I got you now, Deku. No more running, I'm about to finish this here!" Katsuki shouted as he grabbed his gauntlet and aimed it at Izuku. Izuku raised an eyebrow at that and wonder what Katsuki had planned. "I bet you're wondering what this does, Deku." Katsuki said arrogantly and Izuku gave a smart remark.

"I didn't ask that, but ok." Izuku said with a smirk and Katsuki growled at him. The ash blonde teenager began to explain what his grenade gauntlet could do.

"If you know me so well Deku, then you know how my quirk works. If these nerds made my gauntlets the way I asked then these bad boys here have been storing up my nitroglycerin." Izuku eyes widen and he heard Katsuki.

'_Is he insane to fire off a blast like that in this confined space. Wait if he does that...that just gave me idea.'_ Izuku thought as All Might intervened in the fight.

"**Katsuki, do not fire that blast." **All Might order, but Katsuki ignored him.

"Stay out of it, All Might. This fight is between Katsuki and I." Izuku said to the number one hero. Katsuki smiled at that now knowing that no one was going to stop him.

Katsuki pulled the pin thinking that his explosion was going to flew out of the gauntlet, but Izuku had outsmarted him. As soon as Katsuki pulled the pin, Izuku used quickly fired an arrow at the exit hole and stuck an arrow inside of the gauntlet. Katsuki and everyone that was watching saw the arrow in gauntlet and soon Izuku widen his eyes.

'_If Katsuki pulled the pin and I plugged the hole with an arrow, then that means that the explosion will...Yeah it's time to bail.' _Izuku thought as he opened the window and looked at Katsuki.

"Boom." Katsuki heard Izuku say as he jumped out window and Katsuki looked that arrow in his gauntlet.

"Shit." Katsuki said defeatedly as explosion came and roared through out the building. Everyone felt the explosion as the building was shaking from the impact, while on the outside Izuku was blown back by the force of explosion and was now free falling. The explosion he caused had the building shaken and the windows starting to break.

Izuku quickly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and shot it at the wall. The arrow had grapple rope attached to it and the tip hit the side of the wall. The momentum that Izuku had carried him to the side of the wall, the teen was hoping for a soft landing, but instead he crashed into a window and landed on his right shoulder as he bounced of the concrete floor of the building. The teen was lying face down with some cuts from the glass he broke through and some bruises from the lading.

"Ow." Izuku said as he lied face down on the ground, the teen did eventually turn himself over and started laughing.

"Yeah, that wasn't my best plan." Izuku said aloud as he winced at the pain in shoulder. Heard his communicator beep meaning he got call from Ochako.

"Hel-"

"Izuku! Are you alright? I heard a big explosion and the building started to shake. What happened?" Ochako asked in a frenzy as Izuku laughed some more.

"Yeah, I'll live. I took out Katsuki…and now ow...I'm coming to meet you." Izuku said as he struggle to get up. Izuku felt pain in his shoulder and some pain in his ribs. He would muscled through it and went to meet up with Ochako.

Izuku was limping to the door when heard All Might make the announcement that the hero team had only one minute left. Izuku took a sigh and began to pick up speed as he started to run to his partner location.

Izuku got to Ochako's location and saw that she was battling Tenya, the teen was down the hallway and could see the bomb and his partner fighting. Izuku knew he had to hurry as they had only 30 seconds, the teen grabbed his bow and loaded an arrow as much as it pained him to do so.

"Ochako, duck!" Izuku shouted as he saw an opening to hit Tenya.

Ochako heard the call and did what he said, the girl ducked as an arrow came flying from over her head. The arrow that was fire was a special arrow, what that special carried is the **boxing glove** arrow and it was coming straight for Tenya face.

The boxing glove arrow hit Tenya in the face like massive right hand from Mike Tyson. Tenya, even though no one could see it thanks to his helmet had a glazed look on his face and fell down.

Ochako saw this as her chance and jumped for the bomb, signaling that the hero team had won. "**Hero Team Wins!" **All Might shouted as Ochako slid down the fake bomb with a look of relief on her face.

Izuku sighed as he was glad that the match was over, but before he left he had one last thing to do. The teen left the hallway that he was in and made his way back to the room where he fought Katsuki.

Izuku saw that the room was charred as everything was on fire and there were burn marks everywhere. Izuku knew that with the force of the explosion Katsuki had to be blown back and he was right when he looked to his left to see a human size hole in the wall.

Izuku walked through it and found what he was looking for. Katsuki was there lying on his back, his right gauntlet destroyed, burns on his body, and his arm looking black. Izuku looked down at the man he once called his friend, he kneeled down and began to speak.

"I don't know if your awake or not but I need to get some things of my chest and there is no better time than this when you're not able to move or talk. I use to look up to you Katsuki, hell I wanted to be you. You were strong, confident, and you had an awesome quirk while I had nothing. I followed you all the time because I wanted to learn more from you, I wanted to be next you when we called ourselves heroes. But somewhere along the way you changed, you started to be a bully, you started to use your quirk for the wrong reason, you started to pick on the helpless. Let me tell you something Katsuki, you want to be a hero then you better changed your attitude. A hero doesn't pick on the helpless to make himself feel better, a hero doesn't belittle his fellow man when they don't have a quirk, a hero doesn't bully someone that called him a friend. So basically what I'm saying is congratulations Katsuki, you got everything you ever wanted. You've got a great quirk and you got into UA. You're learning under the great All Might, but guess what. You got everything you've wanted Kachan, and all it took is getting rid your **best friend**."

Izuku finished saying as he got up and left the teen lying on his back. Unknown to him Katsuki heard his last few words. Izuku made it back to the waiting area to meet up with Ochako and Tenya, the teen congratulated them on a great match and job well done by Ochako. Medical robots came to take away Katsuki and bring him to Recovery Girl.

"Excellent work everyone, you've all had a great match. Now can anyone of you tell who the MVP is in the match." Izuku heard Momo answer All Might question, telling him that Tenya was the MVP. The teen didn't care and just grabbed his headphones from his pocket. He was glad that they somehow survived the match, he put them in his ear and toned everything out.

Izuku fell into the background so he could not be notice by anyone and leaned on the wall. Izuku put his hand on his damaged right shoulder and let a pain groan. Danny saw him as the next two teams were leaving to start their battle.

The American walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, you alright?" Danny asked and Izuku snorted.

"Peachy." Izuku said sarcastically and Danny just looked at him.

"You should get that checked out, that fall looked pretty nasty." Danny said as Izuku rolled his right shoulder feeling it pop and crack.

"I'll live, besides I practiced crash landing with my teacher." Danny was curious, Izuku hardly ever mention the man who taught him. "Is the same man that taught you how to use that bow." Danny asked and Izuku nodded his head.

"That is some training he must've put you through." Danny said and Izuku released a deep sigh.

"You have no idea." Danny snorted at remark from Izuku.

"Yeah, I do. My dad put me through some crazy training that he's call a workout plan."

"Did you have to jump off building?"

"Did you have do 100 push ups with a man who is built like adonis on your back?" Danny fired back and Izuku looked at him.

"Did you get your ass kicked weekly by an 67 year old man?" Izuku fired back and Danny looked at him.

"Did you have to clean entire beach in like eight months and do it with no help?" Before Izuku could fire back a remark the alarm had buzzed.

"The match is over already?" Izuku said as he and Danny looked the main in screen in the observation room to that everyone eyes were wide. Both boys saw that the entire building was frozen and the villains were frozen as well.

"**Hero team consisting of Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki win." **All Might said as both boys came back and they saw Shoto cold eyes. The next two teams had went to start their match and the winner of the match was team Team H. Danny team was next as Izuku wished him luck.

"Don't lose, perfect smile." Danny gave Izuku his perfect smile and fist bumped him.

"I won't and go to recovery girl after you see me and Momo win." Izuku nodded his head at his words and looked up at the screen to see the match begin.

In the building Momo and Danny were standing in front of the bomb as they were the villains in match and they were going up against Denki and Kyoka who were the heroes. Danny looked at Momo and began to discuss their plan to protect the bomb.

"I'll take the lead outside while you stay with the bomb." Momo nodded her head and had more to add to the plan.

"I'll set up a barricade on the door, it will make it harder for them to get in." Danny nodded and headed out the room as the alarm sounded and the match had begun. Kyoka had put her earphone jack into the wall and head Momo setting up her defenses.

"They're two levels above us, third room on the right." Denki nodded and the two began to head up.

When they got to the second floor they saw Danny standing in their way, his hand in his pockets and with a smile on his face. "Sorry, but you heroes won't get past me." Danny said in his best villain voice.

Danny took his hands out of his pockets and they glowed yellow, the two knew that meant that Danny was about to attack.

"I got him." Denki said arrogantly as he was trying to impress Kyoka and she rolled her eyes. Denki charged at Danny his hands sparking with electricity and the Danny charged at him.

As the two were getting close to each other Danny crouched down and punched the ground with his fist. The teen caused a crater to be made and Denki ran into it, thus falling to the down to the lower levels.

"Idiot." Kyoka said as Danny pulled his index back and red streaks came on it.

"Sorry about this, but I can't really be since I'm the villain." Danny said as he let his finger go and a gust wind appeared blowing Kyoka back into the wall. The force of the wind combined with the impact with wall knock Koyka out cold. Danny went to her and tied her up with hero tape, officially eliminating her from the match.

"Now all that leaves is Denki." Danny said as he walked to the crater he made and jumped down it. Danny found Denki and he was waiting for him as electricity appeared on the floor and gave Danny a shock.

"Ahrgg!" Danny screamed as he felt the electricity shock him through his body.

"Hah, bet that's a shock to your system. Danny charged his arm and made the red streaks, the teen then punched his arm into the ground.

"Detroit Smash!" Danny yelled as this time the whole floor broke and fell apart. Both Danny and Denki fell to the main level, Momo who was still guarding the bomb fell the shock of Danny power and held onto a pillar for support.

Danny and Denki fell to ground and crack some ribs in the process. The blonde American felt that his arm was broken and got up from the floor. Denki groaned as he moved to Denki to see that the electric boy was unconsciousness.

"We win." Danny said as he soon passed out next to Denki.

Izuku watched with impressed eyes as All Might made the announcement that the villain team had won. "Show off." Izuku said with a smile as medical bots came to take Danny to Recovery Girl. Izuku decided that he didn't need to be here any longer and made his way to the nurses office. On the way his passed Katsuki who was up from his fight.

The boys just stood in front of each of other, not one saying a word. Izuku made the choice to walk first and then Katsuki did. The two former friends passed each other and as Izuku kept walking he heard some words from Katsuki.

"You got lucky, Deku." Izuku smiled at that and decided to say something back as he walked to the nurses office.

"I've been hearing that a lot lately. See ya around...Kachan." Katsuki just grunted as he walked away from the teen he once called friend. Izuku just smirked as he walked to Recovery girl office.

'_Things just keep getting better and better.' _Izuku thought as he continued to walk.

* * *

**In Germany**

Explosions were happening all over, bullets were being fired, and a man was running. "Stop him! Stop him! Do not let him capture me!" A man in a lab coat was screaming in a german accent. The man looked to be some scientist of some kind and the man continued to run as his life was on the line... for it was. Soldiers continued for rain fire with their guns at the target, but they were falling one by one.

"I'm going to throw a grenade!" One soldier shouted as he had a grenade in hand and as he was about to throw an arrow came in hit his hand. The arrow hit the grenade and caused an explosion that took out three men. The man that shot the arrow was none other than Clint Barton, but he was not Barton right now. Right now he was Hawkeye.

Hawkeye fired three arrows at the same time and took out a group of soldiers, he then took cover as he loaded his bow with an explosive arrow. He saw his target which was tower with a men in it. Hawkeye waited for the bullets stop and when they did he popped out of cover and fired the arrow. The arrow completely destroyed the tower and knocking debris on all over the soldiers near it.

The archer got out of cover and began firing arrows faster than the men could reload their bullets. The arrows hit their marks which were the enemy chest. Hawkeye with his keen eyes saw that his target running away, the man was heading towards a car. Hawkeye narrowed his eyes behind his shades and took off running.

The old archer began to run as he couldn't let the man escaped, he needed to get information from him. The scientist made it to the car and quickly got in, he quickly grab the keys from his pocket while shaking as he saw the archer in the rearview mirror. The man widen his eyes as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. The man slammed his foot on the gas pedal as the car tires caused dirt to come up.

Hawkeye saw the car going away and took out a sharp arrow from his quiver and he began to focus. The archer stood tall as he took aim at his target, once he felt that it was right he let it the string go. The arrow flew like a bullet from a gun and whisked threw the air eventually hitting the car and piercing it. The arrow pierced the car and hit the man in chest, the man lost control of the car and crashed into a building.

"Still got it." Hawkeye said aloud as he walked over to the crashed car. When Hawkeye arrived at the car he opened the front door and he saw that his arrow hit's mark.

The man clothes were bloody, he was coughing, and he had blood running down his lips. But none that was important, what was important was that the man was alive.

"Talk." Barton order as he was in no mood for games. The man let out a pained laughed at Barton and coughed up some more blood.

"Heh... heh... heh... The last **a****venger**." The man laughed as he spat at Hawkeye. Hawkeye grabbed the arrow that was protruding out of the man's chest and pulled on it.

"AAHH!" The man screamed as he was in massive pain, Hawkeye did stop after a few more screams.

"Talk." Barton order again in a harder tone and this time man answered him.

"Ok, ok, ok. They moved **him**."

"Where?" The german scientist didn't want to say, knowing that given the location to whatever Hawkeye was looking for was punishable by death. Hawkeye saw that the man was hesitant and pulled on the arrow some more. The man quickly decision on who he should be afraid of.

"In the mountains. There you will find a base and that is where he will be." Hawkeye nodded his head and let the arrow go. The man fell out of the car and looked Hawkeye fleeing back.

"It's too late, you will never be able to stop him. He has gained the powers of this world, of this time. He has risen again and he will bring the world to its true glory. You _Avengers _have forgotten the one thing about **us **and that is when you cut-" The man didn't finish his sentence as Hawkeye fired an arrow at his skull. The archer didn't even turn around to look at his target as he when he fired it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it thousands times." The archer said lazily as he looked around for transportation, he needed to get to the mountains. Barton was about to move when he heard a loud rumbling sound. The archer turned his head and saw a tank. Both Barton and the tank entered some kind of standoff as neither side made a move.

The tank's main gun locked onto the old man and fired. Barton moved his body to the side and dodged the canon. He then drew his bow and fired an arrow. The arrow hit the tank and Barton turned around walking away from the tank. As the old archer was walking away an explosion came from the tank and pieces of the machine flew everywhere.

"Now where to find a ride." Hawkeye said as he left the area that he was in and made his way to snowy mountains of Germany.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5:Bad Guys Strike

AN: Hey peeps welcome to a new chapter and sorry for the wait. In this chapter will be starting the USJ arc and then the next chapters will wrap up season 1. This story will have Au arcs and moments especially when we get to season 2. Izuku is also going to get a costume change in that season, but I don't want to spoil it so I'm going to leave minds guessing.

Reviews:

**yogap34712:** Yes this is heading to avenger my hero story.

**blackpackger:** Izuku is not going to call Katsuki Kacahann that was a one time thing and it may never happen again. Katsuki will still call Izuku Deku though.

**Karlos1234ify:** You will find out in this chapter.

**tigurylerobot**:Danny quirk is called iron fist and he does have OFA. Now his quirk is not like the comics where he defeated a dragon and earned it. He was born with the ability to make his fist made of iron.

That's it for reviews and as always leave a comment.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bad Guys Strike**

Snow was falling everywhere, it covered the ground, the trees, bushes and so on. Two men were guarding a door and both had guns. They were standing like statues with their eyes forward, and fingers on triggers if a threat came. The guard on the right walked a couple feet forward, he narrowed his eyes when he some kind of flickering light.

The man now became alert as he thought this was some kind of attack, before he grabbed his gun the man was hit in the chest with arrow. He collapsed and the other guard quickly grabbed his radio, but he couldn't call for help as he too was hit by an arrow. Both men were dead with arrows in their chest and miles away is where the shooter reside.

Barton was in a tree, his clothes were white to camouflage him from the guards. When the old man saw that his arrows hit, he jumped down from the tree and got on the snowmobile that he used to get the mountain.

The old avenger soon arrived at the base, he turned off the snowmobile and walked up to the doors. Barton saw a keypad on the wall, he grabbed his phone and held it up to the keypad.

Lasers soon came from the phone camera lens and marked the numbers that had finger prints on them. After that was done the phone showed Barton the combination that was used to open the avenger soon put those numbers in and the doors opened. Barton took a deep breath as the doors opened, he ready with his arrows for he knew a fight was about to commence.

The avenger narrowed his eyes before the door were officially opened as he saw a symbol that he hoped to never see again. The symbol was a skull in red color with six octopus tentacles underneath it. It was a symbol of the enemy that he and world hoped gone.

A symbol of evil, destruction, fear, and a symbol of the Avengers greatest enemy. It was the symbol of **Hydra**. The doors had fully opened in Barton walked into the base, prepared for whatever he face and ready to accept whatever his fate may be.

* * *

**Izuku's room**

Izuku woke up from sleep with heavy sweat on his body, the teen was huffing and puffing as he grabbed his phone. '_No text or call from Barton. I hope he's alright.' _The teen thought as he wonders about his teacher. Izuku got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to shower, he didn't feel like going back to bed.

The teen had showered and got his uniform on, right now he was eating some cereal before he left for school. "Izuku," Izuku saw his mother come into the small kitchen that the apartment had, she was in her pajamas.

"Izuku, honey what are you doing up so early? You don't have to go to school for another two hours." Inko said as Izuku rubbed his head and told her what's on her mind.

"I know mom, it's just I had a bad dream and I didn't want to go back to bed. I'm just going to head to school early." Izuku said as he finished his cereal, cleaned the bowl and grabbed his keys. Inko saw her son leave and had a worried look on her face. The mother could only hope that son would be alright.

* * *

**UA**

Izuku had taken his bike to UA and had arrived at the school early, he parked it and headed inside the building. The teen had nothing to do, so he just wandered the empty halls.

'_I haven't heard from Barton in while. I know he told me that he would be busy, but I just hope that he's alright.' _The teen thought that as he continued to walk around the halls, someone did eventually call out to him.

"Izuku," Izuku turned his head to see the principal waving his paw at him.

"Hey, principal Nezu. How are you this morning?"

"I have been well. Tell what are you doing here this early?" Izuku sighed, the principal didn't seem like a person that could believe a lie.

"I thought I would come to school early, maybe clear my head." Nezu could see that his student had something on his mind and decided to ask him some more questions.

"What's on your mind?" Izuku decided to tell Nezu the truth to the rat, dog, bear, thing. He was one of the few people that knew about the relationship of him and Barton.

"I... I was just wondering if Barton is alright. I haven't got a call or text from him a while. He told that he would be busy, but it's-"

"You're worried about him." Nezu said and Izuku nodded his head. Nezu could see that Hawkeye had made a huge impact on Izuku's life and even he didn't really know the boy, but that was about to change.

"Izuku, would you like to join me for some tea. I also told you that I would tell you more about Barton and his friends." Izuku quickly nodded his head, not for the tea, but to hear more about his teacher.

They both walked to Nezu's office where Izuku saw many pictures with people that looked like college professors. The walls were decorated with pro heroes that Nezu had worked with and diplomas that animal received throughout his life. Izuku took a seat in front of the desk as Nezu poured some tea. Izuku wasn't used to drinking tea, honestly the teen preferred some coffee or some juice in the morning, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Barton will be fine, Izuku. Where ever that man may be I know he can handle it." Nezu told as he sipped from his cup. Izuku just looked at him and decided to get to the good stuff.

"You said you would tell more about Barton's friends. Well I'm all ears and school doesn't start for another hour-and-half." Nezu smiled at Izuku urgency to hear the story, he put his cup down and leaned back in the chair.

"Before I start, let me ask you some questions. How did you come to know Barton in the first place?" Izuku frowned, he didn't want to talk about that, but he answered the question nonetheless.

"As you already know I was obviously born quirkless, but even with that on me I still wanted to become a hero. It was all I've dreamed about ever since I was a kid, being a hero was the goal. For years I was ridiculed and bullied for having an impossible dream. I was called names, attacked, made fun of, you name it it happened. But even with all that I still aimed to be a hero and when I met the man that gave me inspiration to become one in the first place I had hoped that everything I went through was worth it. I thought... I thought that he would be the one to tell me that I could do it, but I was wrong and he told me what everyone else has. That I couldn't become a hero without quirk." Nezu had a frown on his face at this point, he could see that person meant something to Izuku and he had left a deep wound on the teen.

"So after hearing that, I was done. Done with all the names, done with the remarks, done with everything, even life." Nezu widen his eyes as Izuku continued.

"I was so done with life that I decided to walk to the edge of the roof and jump. I jumped off the roof with the intention of killing myself because I just couldn't take no more and I wanted it to end. A cowards way out, but some people aren't mentally strong after going through years of bullying. When I was falling I expected to hit the ground, but when I didn't I opened my eyes and saw an arrow embedded in my clothes. I looked around wondering who shot the arrow and that's when I saw him in all his grey hair glory." Izuku said laughing as did Nezu.

"Barton." Izuku nodded his head as he continued his story.

"Yup, Barton was the man who saved my life and he was the one that told me that I didn't need a quirk to become a hero. Well he told me that after he slapped me upside the head for trying to end my life. Barton began to tell me about people who had no quirks, but yet were able to become heroes. People like Black Widow, Captain America, Iron Man, Nick Fury, the list goes on. I was inspired by that and continued my dream. Barton saw my determination and told me that he would train me, I accepted it and for the next eight months he put me through hell. You see the results from his training as I'm in the hero class." Izuku finished as Nezu smiled with his hands folded.

"That is inspiring story Izuku and I can see that Barton made the right choice. Now I will tell you more about his friends." Izuku became excited by this, he always wanted to know more about his teacher.

"Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye was a part of the first hero teams ever made known as the **Avengers**. The Avengers were a team of the greatest heroes this world has ever known. The leader and super soldier** Captain America**, a man who had a strong belief in freedom and justice. The knight** Iron Man**, also known as Tony Stark and is arguably the world's greatest inventor. The spy** Black Widow**, a woman who very few could match in hand to hand combat and a genius tactician. If you had a secret she would be the one to find it. The thunder god **Thor**, a man who everyone thought was just a myth and legend, but yet existed. **Black Panther**, a man of wisdom and a king in his own right. And the strongest of them all, the Incredible **Hulk**. There was none that could match his strength, there was even a rumor that he picked up Thor's hammer and that was supposed to be impossible unless the one who was lifting it was worthy."

Izuku had his eyes wide as he heard Nezu continued to talk more about the avengers and he couldn't believe that his teacher was apart of a group like this. The teen knew that his teacher was hero but a spy too, now that was something cool. Nezu continued to tell Izuku more about the Avengers and Izuku was captivated as he listens to the stories of them, but as he listened the teen had one question on his mind.

Nezu told Izuku the stories of how the Avengers battled powerful enemies such as Graviton, Modock, AIM, the Masters of Evil, and even Ultron.

By the time that Nezu was done the halls were filled with students and both of them knew that they had to go, but before Izuku he had to ask one question. "Nezu, what happened to the Avengers?" Nezu lost his smile and put his tea down.

"There was an incident many years ago. The incident resulted in the deaths of many and the death of the Avenger's leader, Captain America. When the smoke cleared the people and the governments blamed them, and soon they formed a registration act." Izuku widened his eyes, he began to formed the pieces in his head.

'_This couldn't be what I think it is.' _

"The **Super Hero Registration Act, **an act that made the Avengers become a government owned team, meaning that they have to listen to them and they didn't want that. They believed that heroes should to go to the places that they're **needed**, not places that the government tells them. So when the act became finalized they all disbanded and went into the hiding, never to be seen again and to be forgotten from history. When quirks started to appear more that registration act soon became the-"

"**The Quirk Registration Act**." Nezu nodded his head at Izuku's words.

"Yes, the same registration act that made the Avengers disbanded. Different name, same purpose. Keep the heroes in check and keep them on a leash so to speak." Izuku was silent once Nezu finished, the teen didn't know what to think. The greatest hero team in the world was shut down by the government of all people.

"I hate suits." Nezu smiled at that.

"Yes, but not all are terrible. Now you should be heading to class, school is about to start. Oh, before you go Izuku. Tell me what hero told you that you yourself couldn't become one?" Izuku was at the door when looked back at Nezu to answer his question.

"All Might." Nezu widen his eyes as Izuku left to join his class leaving the strange animal with a look of disbelief on his face. '_He and I are going to have a talk.' _

When Izuku got back to class he saw that his classmates were all in their seats and he took his in front of Danny.

"Yo, perfect smile." Izuku said as he took his seat and Danny said hi. Izuku heard all the students talk about the reporters outside, but he didn't care. Aizawa soon came in his sleeping bag and his sippy juice hand. Everyone sweat dropped at this as they saw him drink his juice.

"Alright, you got a taste of battle training. Katsuki, control your temper and grow up. You are going to get more people killed with the way you fight and act. Think before you act." Aizawa started with Katsuki as he was giving the students their reports on how they did in the training.

"Izuku, not bad. You isolated your target and took him out quickly to go help your partner. You also avoided the explosion, but you left collateral damage, try to lessen it next time." Izuku gave a smirk and nodded to the advice while he heard Katsuki grumbling in the back.

"Danny, you may have won the battle, but you need to learn to control your quirk. Can't go being a hero if you're broken in half." Aizawa gave his critique to all of them, some were harsh others were mildly harsh, but all in all the students saw what they needed to work on.

"Now, on to other matters." Students began to panic, they were all wondering what they would work on. "Today all of you will be selecting a class president and vice president." Everyone got excited at the idea of an election. Most of them wanted to be class president, but Tenya came to the solution that they should vote.

They all voted and Momo came out with the second most, so she would be the vice president. The president would be tricky since it was a tie between Izuku and Danny. It seems like Ochako voted for Izuku, Momo voted for Danny, and Tenya couldn't decide at all. The boys looked at each other and decided to settle in one way.

"We'll settle it the old fashioned way. With rock, paper, scissors." Danny nodded while everyone anime dropped at the idea. Danny put his fist out as did Izuku.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot/I don't care." Danny amine dropped at Izuku as he didn't even throw a fist out and turned back into seat. He put his headphones in and basically making Danny class president.

"Alright then, your class president is Momo and Danny. Now get to class." Aizawa told them from and they walked to their classes. They would though meet up again at lunch.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Izuku and his friends being Danny, Ochako, and Tenya were all sitting at a table enjoying their food and were discussing the election they had in homeroom. "I can't believe that you did that, Izuku." Danny said while Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe that someone voted for me." Izuku said as he was surprised that he got votes.

"I voted for you, Izuku. You seem like the leader type and you led us to victory against Katsuki." Izuku rubbed his head before he replied to Ochako.

"I guess...but I'm not the leader type. I just prefer to be in the background...in the distance, like a hawk you know. Besides Danny has the leader vibe to him." Danny sweat dropped at that.

"Well...that's one way to look at it. I don't think of myself as a leader, I just do what comes to mind." Tenya was about to respond, but the table got an unexpected guess.

"Um...excuse me, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku turned around and smiled when he saw who called his name. The person behind him was none other than Melissa.

"Well, hello." Izuku said with a sly smile while Melissa kept a straight face. She was not here for flirting, she wanted her answers and she wanted them now.

"Can we talk...alone?" Izuku and everyone raised an eyebrow at this, but Izuku nodded nonetheless.

"I'll catch you guys later." Izuku said as he left the table and followed Melissa to wherever she was taking them.

"Danny." Melissa greeted with a smile before she left. Izuku looked behind him to see the blonde American wave at the girl with one of his perfect smiles. Izuku shook his head and went back to following Melissa.

Melissa and Izuku walked through the halls of UA and soon headed into a stairwell. They walked up the stairs as Izuku was curious to know where she was taking them, they had been walking for a while now. He was also wondering about her relationship with Danny.

'_Man, I hope Danny didn't shoot his shot. Damn him and his perfect smiles.' _Izuku thought worriedly as he didn't get his chance to ask Melissa out yet and he most certainly will do that.

When Melissa and Izuku reached the top of stairs, the American girl opened the door and they were now on the roof of the school with a clear blue sky above them and mess of reporters below them.

Melissa walked over to the railing and picked something up off the ground, Izuku saw that it was a black quiver full of arrows. The teen smiled for two reasons. One was because his new batch of arrows were ready and the second was because he was alone on the roof with a beautiful girl. But before Melissa handed him the quiver, she had some questions to ask.

"Thanks for the arrows-"

"How'd do it?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, he didn't know what the girl was talking about.

"I can't take full responsibility. I mean my mom did a great job in making me and I get most of my looks from my dad."

"Not that! I mean how did you make the hero class?" Izuku was silent after hearing the question, honestly the teen was starting to get tired of hearing this.

"I worked my ass off." Izuku told her as he walked to her to get his arrows, but Melissa was not done yet.

"That is not an answer." The girl told him as he tried to grab his arrows. Now Izuku was strong, he wasn't strong where he lift a car or whatever, but he was strong. Strong enough where he should be able out power a girl and force an object out of a girl's hand, but for some reason that wasn't happening.

Izuku noticed that Melissa had a strong grip, an unnaturally strong grip for someone of her build. The teen raised an eyebrow under his shades as her hand was tightly gripped on the quiver.

'_Is this a quirk?'_ Izuku thought as he looked back up to Melissa eyes and saw that she was not going to leave without a proper answer. The teen let go and sighed, he could see that this girl had some fire in her and he found that hot.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Izuku said as he walked over to gated fence and leaned on it.

"I want to know how'd you make the hero class."

"First off, why do you care so much? Most people are just in shock that I'm in, but you seem to have a different reason. Tell me that and I'll tell how I did it." Melissa and Izuku looked each other in the eyes before the girl answered him.

"I wanted to be a hero when I was a kid, but I was born quirkless. When I found out that I couldn't become one my dreams were crushed. My dad told me that I could still be a hero, but only as a support hero. I mean he did the same when he made All Might's costume. So I joined the UA support class in order to help heroes, but it didn't fill the void. I still wanted to be a hero that would be on the front lines fighting villains and helping people. I didn't want to be a hero that was just inventing things all day and letting the ones using my tech take all the credit. So when you told Mei and I that you were quirkless made into the top hero class, I was shocked. I couldn't believe that someone that was quirkless could do it and if you could do it. Could I? That is why I was so determined to talk you, I wanted to know how you did it and see if I could do the same." Izuku was silent through Melissa story and he could honestly see himself in her, too much of himself in her. Izuku sighed as he was about to answer her question

"I was just like you once. I was born quirkless and still had the dream of being a hero, hell I use to shout to everyone that I would be a hero. I was laughed at, bullied, and called names for having a dream like that, but I still pushed on. I was even on a roof just like this one not long ago where a man I idolized my whole life told me that I couldn't be a hero since I was quirkless. After I heard that I thought about killing myself because I just had given up on everything, actually I did try to kill myself." Melissa widens her eyes in shock and horror, Izuku saw and still continued on.

"I jumped from the roof and closed my eyes ready to accept my fate, but luckily for me fate had different plans for me. Before I hit the ground an arrow was embedded in my clothes and when I opened my eyes I saw a man that would later become my teacher. He would become my mentor, my **idol**, and my hero. He told me that there was a time when the hero's didn't have quirks, that all they relied on was their gadgets, tricks, skill, and wits. He told that you don't need a quirk to be a hero, that all a hero needs is heart and will. With those two things anyone can become a hero." Melissa listen to words but still had a confused look on her face.

"But that doesn't explain-"

"Yes it does, I gave you the answer already." Melissa was still confused and Izuku rubbed his head.

"The answer to how I got in is I worked ass my off and I trained for eight months. I got my body broken, my ass kicked, I jumped off roofs, I crash landed on concrete, I bled, and I cried, but above else. I pushed through it. I had the will to keep going and to prove everyone wrong about me, and I think I'm doing a good job of it. Now does that answer your question." Izuku finished as he looked Melissa who was contemplating everything that Izuku told her.

'_He worked harder than everyone else, he trained everyday, and he didn't take no shortcuts. He could do it, no he has done it and he is living proof that everyone else that is quirkless could do it as well. If he could do it, why can't I? What is stopping me from going that far?' _Melissa was brought out of her thoughts by Izuku.

"I bet you're thinking what's stopping you." Melissa widen her eyes at and looked to the green haired teen to see him walking over to her. When Izuku got close to her he took off his shades and for the first time Melissa could see his green eyes.

'_He has such pretty eyes. Why does he hide them?' _Melissa blushed a little when she saw his eyes for the first time. Izuku folded his shades and put them in his shirt, the teen was looking very seriously as he looked at the American girl.

"I know why you're thinking that, I did the same and I want to make it clear to you. Nothing and more importantly no one is stopping you. If you want to become a hero then go do it. I can tell by looking at you that you're smart. I mean you're David Shield's daughter, you can build some devices that help you in battle and help you control the battlefield. My teacher taught me how to fight, take up lessons in martial arts. Do whatever you have to do, but in the end you have to remember that it's not about power. It's about your heart and you will. So let me ask you a question now. Do you want to be a hero?"

"Yes." Melissa answered without hesitation as she in awe by Izuku words.

"Then go for it." Izuku finished as he put his shades back on. "Now as much as I would like to stay on the roof with a beautiful girl such as yourself, I do need to my new-" Izuku words were cut off when an alarm sounded and both teens turned their heads to the gate. Melissa became worried but Izuku calmed her down.

"Relax it's just the press, they must've gotten past the gate." Izuku said Melissa nodded her head.

"So tell me about my new toys or you can tell me more about yourself." Izuku said going back flirty tone and making Melissa roll her eyes. Melissa grabbed some arrows from the quiver and began to tell Izuku about his new toys.

"The arrows you requested have been added to your arsenal and the new ones you've requested as well. Mei and I also added some of our ideas to your arrows as well. Here take this one for example, this arrow here is lighter than the rest and will fly faster. We decided to call this one a s**peed **arrow. You also have **sonic **arrows, **gas** arrows, **flashbang **arrows, and for some reason you wanted more... **punching glove **arrows. Anyway it's all there." Izuku smiled as he looked at the arrows and he also changed one thing. He wanted all the arrows to be black and with green fletchings. He needs to study his arrows and know which ones were which, he didn't want the enemy to know the arrows by seeing the fletching.

"Thanks, Lissa. I'll come to you and Mei if I ever need anymore of my gear upgraded. I do have one more question." Melissa was intrigued by the question as Izuku got close to her.

"What's the relationship between you and Danny?" Izuku asked and Melissa just told them that they were cousins. '_Huh, who knew.' _Izuku thought as he put his quiver on his back.

"Again thanks for the arrows. Also if you need a trainer**, I would be your teacher**. I think I can teach some moves." Melissa smiled and caught the hint, so she decided to play with him. The young woman walked up to his face, put her right hand on his chest, and then put her left hand under his chin. Izuku and Melissa were looking each other both in their eyes, and honestly Izuku was feeling hot right now.

Melissa decided to up the antsy by moving her head near his right ear, the girl soon brought her lips to the ear. Izuku could feel her warm breath and his pants getting tighter as he waited for anticipation.

"_Nice try~_" Melissa whispered in emerald teen's ear and that said teen bit his lip as she let go of his body and walked to the door. Izuku turned around to see her butt and saw that she was swaying her hips.

"I love you." Izuku whispered back with a smirk on his face as he too left the roof. The game had begun, his target was playing hard to get and he liked them like that.

* * *

**With Melissa**

Melissa was walking to the support room with a sense of urgency. The words that Izuku gave did something her, her eyes they had a fire. A fire they no one has ever seen in the girl before. Melissa saw the door and quickly opened it to see Mei at a work table working on one of her inventions.

"Mei," Mei turned around and put her googles up as she saw her partner in crime. Mei saw Melissa eyes and realized that something happened and that she was on a mission.

"Did Izuku like his arrows?" Melissa ignored Mei and went to her desk and grabbed one of many blueprints that was on the table.

"Here take a look at this." Mei looked at the blueprint that Melissa had laid out on the work table and she raised an eyebrow at the invention. Mei then looked at Melissa face to see that the girl's eyes were excited about the idea of making this thing. Mei became curious and wanted to ask what this was about.

"Melissa what is this about and what is this thing?" Mei asked as Melissa eyes were still on the blueprint.

"This is about me proving people wrong. As for what this is... well, this is a project that I was working on before I left the island. This is a device that will create a **Sonic Scream** from my voice and I want you to help me make it." Melissa told her and before Mei could respond the doors opened revealing their teacher Power Loader.

"Teach, what's going on?" Mei asked and Power Loader surprised them with their answer.

"Get some of your gear, where going on a field trip."

"Where to exactly and why do we need it?" Melissa asked this time and both girls were intrigued by the answer.

"Where doing a joint class session with 1A and as for where we are going. It's a place called **USJ**." Power Loader then left as the girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They packed up some of their gear and left the class to join Power Loader along with Class 1A.

* * *

**With 1A**

Izuku had headed back to his classroom and when he got there he was told by Danny that he needed to get his costume on for they would be taking a field trip. Izuku shrugged his shoulders, he suited up and met everyone else outside. When he got there he was surprised to see not only Melissa, but Mei as well.

"Well hello, ladies. I didn't know I was so special that you two would see me off. It makes my heart feel all warm inside." Izuku said putting his hand over his chest for dramatic effect. Mei just smiled and Melissa rolled her eyes at the teen antics. Danny soon told everyone to get on the bus, Izuku took a seat next to Danny, they were seated behind Melissa and Mei. Izuku put his headphones on as the bus took off and began to make its way to their destination.

Everyone was just conversing about regular things such as work, class, music, and quirks. Izuku though was listening to his music, the song was Drake _Best I Ever Had_ and it was one of his personal favorites for two reasons. One is because it's a great song and two, all the girls loves Drake songs. Izuku was half way through the song when Danny tapped his shoulder and wanted to ask him something.m

"Izuku, what did you Melissa talk about?" Some of the students looked to Izuku and saw him smirk.

"Nothing much, she just confessed her feelings for me." Everyone including Aizawa and PowerLoader did a spit take. Izuku just laughed and decided to add more oil to the fire.

"Go ahead and tell them, Melissa. Tell them how you took me to the roof of the school where we were all alone. I told you earlier that I can't take the whole credit, my mom and dad deserves some as well." Melissa had enough and turned around with her face red.

"You liar, that did not happen!" Melissa denied, a red blush was clearly seen on her face and it made Izuku smirk even more.

"Babe, it's ok, everyone has fallen for these looks. It's only natural and there is no need to feel ashamed about your feelings." Izuku leaned back while Melissa couldn't form a sentence, all she could do was stuttered.

"Wow, go Izuku." Denki said as he complemented his fellow classmate on getting a girlfriend. Everyone couldn't believe that Izuku had gotten a girlfriend, but then again Izuku never hesitates to shoot his shoot.

"Melissa, is this true?" Danny said in a shock tone and Melissa decided to get serious

"No, none of it is true." Melissa said sternly as she glared at Izuku and the teen smirked.

"Izuku and I were on the roof to talk about his arrows and some other things, but none of it was related to me confessing my feelings." Danny and everyone else nodded, they now understood, but Izuku had one more arrow to fire.

"So, you don't deny putting your hands on my chest and putting your lips to my ear." Everyone looked back to Melissa and at that part the young female teen entire face turned red.

"I have no comment." Melissa whispered as she put her face into her hands and sat back down into her seat. Izuku looked at Danny and said one last thing since he could see that they were at their destination.

"Danny, you should take me to America one day. I would love to meet more girls like your cousin." Danny gave Izuku the finger as he got to leave and the teen laughed. Everyone got off the bus to see a large building in front of them.

"Alright, this is the place that you'll be doing your rescue training. Welcome to USJ." Aizawa said as he began to lead them into the building.

"What does USJ stand for, Sensei?" Danny asked as everyone else was wondering...well everyone except Izuku since his headphones were back in his ear. Melissa elbowed Denki to ask him something.

"Does he always do this?" The girl asked and Denki nodded. He then looked at her and saw that she was pretty cute.

"So, if you and Izuku are not dating. Would you-" Denki didn't finish as Melissa walked up to talk with Mei leaving the electric teen drafted that he couldn't get a date.

Aizawa had told the students that USJ stood for Unforeseen Stimulation Joint. A location that UA uses for rescue training and that will be their job today. Powerloader followed up to tell his students that they will be using their support gear to help the heroes out in the rescue missions. There was going to be no fighting today, just saving or so they thought.

When the hero and support students got out of the hallways they saw the large open area and they saw some kind of marshmallow looking person near the stairs. Ochako widen her eyes and turned into a fan girl when she saw that it was pro hero Thirteen.

"Oh. My. God!" Ochako gushed as the girl couldn't believe that she was standing right near one of her favorite heroes. Everyone could see that the round face girl loved this pro, even the support students. Izuku though just looked away, Ochako reminded him of his old self. The boy that used to rave about All Might only to find out the truth.

Izuku saw Danny look around, almost as the boy was looking for something or someone. "What are you searching for?" Izuku asked as the American teen still searched till he asked Thirteen.

"Uhh...Thirteen-Sensei, where is All Might?" Danny asked and everyone did start to notice that All Might was not here with them. Wouldn't he be here since he technically is the trainer for Class 1-A, so that begs the question. Where was All Might?

"All Might, won't be joining us today. He had to take a rest from today activities." Thirteen said and most of the students believed it. The two that didn't were Danny and Izuku.

Izuku knew the true reason why All Might couldn't join them especially after the space hero held up the number three, but for a strange reason he saw Danny look worried.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to let it go. Aizawa soon began to explain what the students would be doing and what their objective was today.

"Today each of you will be conducting in rescue training. A hero's job is not only to fight villains, but also save lives and that is what this building is for. USJ is designed for any terrain that pros may face, from ice, fire, mud slides, floods, and so on." Powerloader spoke next and followed up on what Aizawa said.

"Each of you will rescue a civilian that is trapped in the terrain that you are designated in. My students are also here to show you what our support gear can do to help you in the field. Each of you will-" Izuku turned his head to the side when he saw something in the middle of the field and he narrowed his eyes.

"Uhhh...Powerloader, is that supposed to happen." Izuku pointed making the teachers look back and widen their eyes when they saw a purple portal.

"Guys, we got company and it doesn't look like they're friendly." Everyone widen their eyes as they saw many people emerge from the portal and Izuku was right they didn't look friendly.

"Please tell me that those guys down there are robots." Eijiro said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Izuku turned Danny and spoke to him.

"Hey, D." Izuku said as he grabbed his bow.

"Yeah," Danny said as he took his hands out of his pockets and made fists.

"Let's not compete today." Izuku said as he saw some kind of bird monster emerge from the portal.

"Yeah, let's not." Danny fist glowed yellow as everyone saw a slim man with hands all over his body and a hand on covering his face.

"Everyone you need to-" Izuku ignored Aizawa words as he fired an arrow at the hand man and to everyone including Izuku the man caught it. He caught it with his bare hand and glared at the top of the stairs. Izuku saw that the arrow began to turn to dust and said a cuss word that everyone was thinking right now.

"Shit." Izuku and Danny both said as right now they were in trouble. '_Barton I hope wherever you are that you are having a better time than me.' _

Narrator: A mysterious group has shown up, they don't look nice, and they don't look like they want to talk. Who are these villains and what do they want with the students. Will our heroes be able to survive the coming battle?

**Find out next time in the Quirkless Archer!**

* * *

**In Germany**

"AHHH!" A scream was made as man was blasted through a door and into the cold snowy wilderness. The man was huffing and puffing as he tried to regain his breath. He had cuts and bruises on him, and spat out some blood from his mouth as he got up from the snow. This man was none other than Hawkeye.

Barton had infiltrated the base and took out everyone that was in his way. He made it to the lower levels where he found what he was looking. He tried to stop it, but he was too late and now the man he was hoping dead was alive and worse, he was out.

"So, the archer still lives." A german voice came and Barton growled as he grabbed his bow and got up from the snow. Barton glared at the man as he was walking through the snow, not minding the cold wind that was blowing.

The man that attacked Barton was naked as the day he was born and his eyes were glowing red. Barton glared at the man as he saw the most noticeable feature on him and that feature reminded him of the times that they would do battle.

The man that Barton was battling was none other than Avengers greatest enemy and the man that killed the First Avenger. This man was none other then the...**Red Skull**.

"Yeah, I'm not dead yet. But you're going to be again." Hawkeye told him as he was standing tall with arrow loaded, his target in sight, and ready to fire.

"Today is the day the last Avenger dies." Red Skull darkly as his red eyes glowed brightly and Barton ran at him pulling back his arrow. The battle between the head of Hydra and the last Avenger has begun again, and this time only **one** is walking away.


	6. Chapter 6:Avenger Forever

**AN:** Hey peeps, it's been awhile, but I am alive. Been doing some other stories and I saw this and said that it's time to get back to it. Here I am and I bring the next chapter in the story. Next chapter will probably wrap it all up for Season 1 and get ready for the reveals cause they're coming in hard.

Now to remind people because I've been seeing a lot of it. Melissa is **not** going to be Black Canary, she has the sonic cry yes. But **she will be Black Widow**, hero name and all. She will have the costume, pistols, everything that made Black Widow special Melissa will have.

Izuku is not going to be named Green Arrow, his hero name will be Hawkeye. He will get costume change in season 2 as well and he will have new arrows. I would like some ideas on what Arrows he should have, give your opinion. I like to have my readers involved. Serious give your ideas out there.

Mei will be Iron Maiden, or Rescue, or Iron woman. I haven't decided on her hero name yet. It will be one of those three though

**Reviews**

Rovsan143: Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Iron Man, and Hawkeye didn't die. The only one that died was Captain America.

Kakerot Bardockson: You're about go get that talk

Anomynousmous: It's a skill that I just have. I can always take things blend then together not in crossover way. I can make it feel like the Universe is still Myhero but give you that feel of other elements

Hydroknight505: You're going to see more of that between Izuku and Melissa, espically when they become heroes.

That's it for the reviews. Always review and leave your comment. Enjoy the story!

**ALL Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 6: Avenger Forever!**

Barton was not having a good day right now, actually he was having a terrible day. He infiltrated a base to gain the location of the villainous Red Skull, he found it.

Next, he went to the location and attacked the base in hopes of destroying it with that said man inside. That last part didn't go so well. Everything was going his way until he got to the bottom levels and that's where shit hit the fan.

Barton thought that he could kill the man that killed Captain America all by his lonesome self, hell he thought he could kill a Nazi super soldier. Boy was he wrong. Now Hawkeye his fighting a revived Red Skull and this time he doesn't have back up.

This time he doesn't have the Avengers and this time the Red Skull has powers. The odds don't seem good, but Barton was one to never in believe in the odds. He was not afraid and he was going to fight with everything that he had. As Avengers always do.

"You will die today, Barton." The Red Skull said darkly as his eyes glowed red, Barton meanwhile smiled and hit him a quick joke.

"Before you do that, can you please put some pants on. I mean nobody wants to see your junk." Red Skull was not in the mood for the archer's stupid jokes and focused his eyes upon him. Barton would widen his eyes when he saw a two red laser beams come from the nazi's eyes.

Barton rolled out of the way, he thought he dodged them, but that was wrong. Barton would see that beams made a hard right turn and come straight for him.

The old archer with his quick reflexes dodged again and this time the beams hit a tree. The tree now had two red scorch holes and it was cut in half from the power of the beams. Barton looked at the tree and looked back at Red Skull.

"That's new." Barton quipped as he grabbed another arrow and Red Skull decided to humor him.

"Yes, the times have changed and with that the power of individuals. Lucky for me I have an associate that was able to get these...quirks for me." Barton narrowed his eyes at the naked man and questioned him.

"Associate? All the heads of Hydra are dead or imprisoned." Red Skull gave a dark chuckle at the archer's foolishness.

"Not all the heads were from Germany. There was one that I found and he had an extraordinary power. I taught him how to control it, how to manipulate people, how to strike fear, and he eventually became a student that I was proud of. I brought him into Hydra and he became a head. My defeat in our last battle left my body broken, I knew it would take years for me to recover. So I reached out to him and told him to give me the powers of the world when it evolves and he did. My student took powers from many as the time passed and those that he deemed worthy he gave to me." Barton widen his eyes at all this, if what Red Skull says is true then there is only one person that could fit his description.

"Well you're out of luck, your student was defeated by a hero of this time." Red Skull laughed again and told Barton something that made him worry.

"Cut off one head, two more take its place. I thought you Avengers knew that already. He's alive and I once I deal with you I will make contact with him. Then our plans can begin and Hydra will rule the world." Barton had enough and fired an explosive arrow at nazi. Red Skull moved his head to the side and the arrow hit the tree.

"Over my dead body." Barton said as he loaded another arrow, this time he had two explosive ones.

"Yes, it will be." Red Skull eyes glowed red again and he fired the beams, while Barton charged forward. Avenger and Hydra battling for the final time and this time only **one** walks away.

* * *

**USJ**

The students of Class 1-A were having a bad field trip. Why you may ask, well it was because their field trip was invaded by villains and they looked for real. The students were all upstairs while the villains that came were down below with some kind of bird monster.

Izuku gripped his bow tightly as he looked at the three teachers in front of him. '_Eraserhead, Powerloader, and Thirteen. With them ours odds of surviving is not terrible, but we have no idea what the bird thing down is or what it can do for that matter. Not to mention that hand man caught my arrow and turned it to dust. I hate to say this and I really do, but I think we might need All Might.' _

Izuku hated what he just said. He doesn't want to rely on All Might to come save the day, but he remembers what Barton told him when they first met. Plus bye the looks of this bird creature the class was going to need a someone that can bring the hurt.

"Everyone stay behind Powerloader and Thirteen." Aizawa order everyone as he grabbed his yellow goggles. Everyone widen their eyes except for Izuku, he had a feeling that his sensei would try to do this alone.

"Sensei, you can't expect to fight alone them alone." Tenya said in disbelief, no matter how good Eraserhead is even he can't take all those villains down alone.

"You can't be a one trick pony and expect to survive in the hero world."

"And he won't be alone." Everyone looked to Izuku as he stepped up next to Aizawa. Eraserhead looked at him through his goggles and Izuku looked at his sensei through his shades.

"Before you go ordering and telling me to be safe. I want to remind you of a few things. I'm the best shooter in this class, I have the best vision, I took you down single handedly, and when it comes to the fighting from a distance. I am also the best at that. You need back up and there's no better than a hawk from the distance."

Aizawa heard the logic in his words and he knew he was going to need backup. Powerloader wouldn't be enough and what Izuku said is true. Out of all his students he his the best shooter and he could keep the villains at distance which would prevent them from overwhelming him.

**{Play Pain by Three Days Grace for the whole chapter}**

"Alright then, everyone stay behind Thirteen and Izuku. Izuku I need you to keep those villains from overwhelming me and Powerloader. Tenya, I need you to get to UA as fast as you can. I have a feeling that the enemy may be jamming us. Tell them what's happening here and tell them to bring back up." Tenya nodded his head as Eraserhead and Powerloader began to head down the stairs to do battle with the villains.

"Izuku, cover us!" Eraserhead yelled his student as he jumped down.

"Got your back, sensei!" Izuku said as he took a position near the stairs and loaded his new flash-bang arrow. Izuku fired an arrow into the air, the arrow was going straight till it made a downward dive and landed in the middle of a group of villains.

"The hell," The villain didn't finish as the arrow exploded and flash of light came blinding them. Eraserhead and Powerloader's gear protected them from the light, and with the distraction in place they moved in. Eraserhead wrapped the villains in his scarf tossed them into another group of villains.

"Please tell me that you have the thing with you?" Eraserhead was speaking to Powerloader about his support gear and the man shook his head.

"I'll manage, like you said no one can be a one trick pony and hope to survive in the hero world. You worry about yourself and I'll handle my own group of villains." The mole hero told him as he punched the ground and made a small hole from himself to jump into. Eraserhead sighed as he saw the support teacher dig his way through the ground and pull villains into it.

"What a day." Aizawa dragged as he saw another arrow hit a villain and this time it electrocuted him. Izuku was doing his job, now he had to do his. He only hoped that Tenya could get out of here quick and bring back up.

"Tomura, our forces are being defeated and All Might is not here." The purple mist villain spoke to the one with the hands all over his body. He stretched his neck and looked up at the stairs to see Izuku taking out his forces. Tomura glared at the teen and order the mist villain to get rid of him.

"Kurogiri, get rid of those kids. Now!" Tomura order Kurogiri and he nodded as he open a portal to the stairs. Izuku was saw the portal be opened and had a bad feeling as he saw the eyes of hand man.

"Guys, get ready because I think we may have company." Izuku told everyone as they all soon turned around to see a portal. Izuku turned around quickly and fired an arrow, but it did nothing as it went through the mist villain.

"Nice try, child, but it's no use." Kurogiri mocked Izuku as the mist villain opened a portals are all over the ground. "Now, scatter." The portals opened all below the students as some of them fell in. Izuku with his quick thinking fired a grappler arrow and grabbed the first person he saw, and that was Melissa

"AHH!" The students screamed as some fell in the portals. Izuku and Melissa widen their eyes when they saw Danny among them.

"Danny!" They both screamed and he assured them that they he will be ok.

"I'll be fine, worry about each other. Izuku, protect my cousin!" Danny voice soon disappeared as he fell to deep into the portal. The only ones that remained on the staircase was Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, Koji, Izuku, Melissa, Mina, Yuga, Thirteen, and Sero. While all the rest were god knows where.

* * *

**With Danny**

Danny fell into the purple portal and saw nothing but blackness, when he opened his eyes he saw and felt the water around him. He would have no time to think about where he was because he saw some kind of shark villain coming towards him.

Danny dodged the attack, but was still a sitting duck. The villain was coming back for another attack when Danny felt something around his waist and he saw pink tongue.

Tsu had saw Mei drowning in the water and quickly swam to her. She grabbed the pink haired teen and then saw Danny, she couldn't reach him so she used her tongue to grab him and pull him to safety.

Tsu with Mei in her hands and Danny around her tongue quickly swam to the boat for safety. Tsu jumped to the surface and got her two classmates to safety, she then let Mei go from her hands.

"Thanks, frog girl." Mei said tiredly as she coughed up the water that was in her mouth.

"Just call me, Tsu." Tsu told her as she didn't really like the name frog girl. Tsu then looked to Danny and he was looking at the water. Danny saw the villains and the look towards the entrance. Izuku was still over there meaning that Melissa would be safe. He knows that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but he now he had to worry about himself, Tsu, and Mei.

'_Ok, we're all safe. Now, how do we get outta here? Better question: How the hell did Tsu of all people end of in a place where she can thrive the most? I mean wouldn't make more sense to send her to the fire zone where she would be liability. Unless the enemy doesn't know and they're all guessing our powers.' _Danny concluded as he went back to Mei and Tsu, he crouched down to them so he could tell his plan.

"Guys we need to get out of here."

"How? There are villains in the water and if we try to get to land they'll no doubt try to follow us." Mei told Danny and he realized that, but still Danny didn't waver.

"Mei, my cousin has told me that you are the best inventor in the support department. You must have something with you that you can use on those villains" Mei made a face that said she was thinking and then like light bulb turned on. Mei had an idea and hopefully it was a good one.

"Yeah, I got just the thing."

"What is it?" Tsu asked this time as the cherry blossom haired girl was searching through her bag and what she pulled out was green grenade. The grenade made everyone worry, especially Danny. He has been told by Melissa that Mei has a tendency to make things go boom.

"It's a prototype for that I didn't finish, I call it my** glue grenade**. We can toss this into the water and make those villains in their stick together. I was going to use this compound to make an arrow for Izuku before all of this happened. The compound won't last long so when the villains are trapped we need to take them out. " Danny nodded and smiled.

'_Perfect that's just what we need. The glue will stick the villains together, Tsu can get Mei to shore, and I can take them down to make sure that they don't follow.' _

"Mei, start tossing those grenades in the water. Tsu get ready to move Mei on my signal. We can do this girls, we just have to trust each other." The girls nodded their heads to their de facto leader.

Mei started throwing grenades in the water and the villains widen their eyes when they saw the object. They thought it was an actual grenade, but soon laughed when the object didn't do anything.

One of them got cocky and went next to it and held it in his hand, then another went next to him. Danny and Tsu looked at Mei for explanation and she shrugged her shoulders. "I told you that it was a proto-"

"What the hell!?" The three teenagers looked to the noise to see that the grenade did explode and the villains were covered in glue. They were becoming stuck to each other and entrapped by the glue.

"Tsu, get Mei!" Danny order Tsu and the frog girl leaped off the boat to shore, leaving Danny on it still.

Danny channeled his quirk to his index and finger, and it glowed yellow. The teen then pointed it towards the water. "You mess with the wrong class! **Detroit Pistol**!" Danny yelled as he flicked his finger and fired a gust of air that traveled like a bullet. The air impacted with the water and caused the waves to rise, which eventually led to a whirlpool.

Danny felt the boat rock and knew that it was time to leave. The future pro jumped off and Tsu used her tongue to catch him. "Thanks, Tsu." Tsu nodded and then began to ask about their next move.

"Danny, what do we do now?" Danny thought for a moment before answering Tsu's question. They need to get back to the stairs where Izuku was, but to do that they needed to cross the army of villains that Aizawa and Powerloader are fighting against. Not to mention there that creepy bird thing and hand man are over there as well. Those two will another problem no doubt.

"We gotta get back to the stairs."

"You know in order to do that we need to get the center of the building and that's where the heart of the action is." Danny nodded grimly as it was only the way. Mei sighed and rubbed her face, this was not how she imagined her day. She's support not a hero.

"Come on, we need to go. Besides we got a hawk watching us. I'm sure that he won't let anything happen to us." Danny told them as they remember that Izuku was at the stairs, he could he provide cover for them. Danny and his group soon left and made their way to the stairs as the battle for USJ had begun all over.

* * *

Students that were transported were appearing all over USJ with villains surrounding them. Katsuki and Eijiro were transported to the ruin zone and did battle with villains there. Katsuki was attacking each and every single one of them without regard for his own safety. He was ticked at how Izuku was giving trust by Aizawa to protect them. He doesn't need protection and he will show 'Deku' that.

Eijiro was helping him, but not by much. He just covered his back and watched as his classmate unleashed his explosions on the poor villains. '_At least he seems like he's having fun.' _The redhead thought as he saw Katsuki throw another explosion at a villain's face.

* * *

Shoto was teleported to the ice zone and saw that he was surrounded by villains. The villains tried to mock him and scare him, but it was to no avail. Shoto was too cool for that and for their actions he froze them solid. With the villains frozen Shoto walked to one of them and defrosted their face so he can interrogate them.

"Why are you here?" The villain was surprised the cold tone of Shoto and it made him shiver some more.

"We-We're here to-to...kill All Might. When he didn't show the leader wanted to take you kids out to send a message." Shoto narrowed his eyes at this and asked one more question.

"Who is the leader?"

"His name is Tomura Shigaraki, that's all I know. I swear!" Shoto nodded his head thanked the man by freezing him again. The bi-colored haired boy then made his way to the Aizawa to assist him in any way he can.

* * *

Momo and her group which consisted of Jiro and Denki all landed in the mountain zone. They didn't get time to rest for they had to deal with the villains. Momo created as baton for Jiro and a bo staff for herself. Denki hid behind Jiro which ticked the girl off that so called man of the group was hiding behind the women.

"Hey, Raichu, can't you…I don't shock them or something." Jiro said as she bashed a man with her baton.

"I can't do that without shocking you two." Denki explained to her as he evaded another attack. Denki saw that Momo blindspot was open and that there was a villain about to attack her.

"Momo, look out!" Momo turned around to see a large villain behind her and widen her eyes.

She braced for impact, but when she didn't feel anything she opened them to see that the villain was down. She and her group then began to notice all the villains were miraculously falling to the ground. They widen their eyes when they saw arrows in their back.

"Izuku, he's looking out for us." Momo told them all she looked to the stairwell, they didn't have long to rest for another group was coming towards them. "Get ready for another round." Momo told them as she swung her bow-staff, Jiro got ready, and Denki hid behind her.

* * *

Fumikage and his group which consisted of Mezo, Marshirao, and Rikido. The four of them were in the fire zone which consisted of blazing heat and fires all over the zone. They were faring very well as the more villains made their way to them. The light from the fires provided gave Fumikage problem, but he and Dark Shadow were holding their own.

All the students were in combat, but it didn't matter how well they fought. The real fight hasn't begun yet and when it does they would need more than there quirks to win. They needed All Might's help and they had to get a message out to him.

* * *

"Melissa, stay near me!" Izuku told her strongly as he picked off villains in the square. Melissa followed his order even though she didn't like it. She hated being protected, she wanted to show people that she could be a hero and take care of herself.

"I will, but we need to get a message out. I can't contact the school with my phone or communicator." Izuku nodded his head as he fired another arrow at the villains below, they were now trying to climb the staircase now.

"Meaning Easerhead was right, they are jamming us. Look like we need Tenya to get the school and deliver one."

"Yes, but him and the others have to get through that mist guy and it seems he can open portals anywhere he wants." Izuku couldn't turn around as he had to focus on what was in front, but he had an extra pair of eyes in Melissa.

"Melissa, what does that mist guy look like. Give me any features, something that stands out." Izuku said as he fired a flash bang arrow too blind a group of villains attacking Aizawa. Melissa looked at Kurogiri and saw that there was nothing but purple mist all over him, but she narrowed her eyes when she saw the metal plate on his neck. She began to form a theory.

"There's a plate, a metal one that's on his neck. I think that may be a weakness. If we can hit or something we could stop him and Tenya could get through." Izuku nodded his head and he had formed the same theory when he saw Kurogiri.

'She's_ a natural. Hot, smart, and great personality. My dream girl has come to life.'_ Izuku thought, even in the midst of danger the teen's mind is still on the babe next to him.

"Thirteen, the metal plate, target that!" Izuku yelled and the space hero opened his finger to suck the villain in. Kurogiri wasn't afraid, this was not the first time that his weakness was exposed.

"That won't work." The villain told the space hero as he opened a portal behind Thirteen and turned Thirteen's quirk against him. The attack damaged Thirteen's body and suit, leaving out of the battle.

"Thirteen!" Everyone yelled as the saw their teacher collapse to the ground. Izuku did a quick turn and fired an explosive arrow at Kurogiri. The villain smirked when he saw the arrow and created a portal to send the arrow back to him. Izuku saw the portal above him and widen his eyes. He quickly grabbed Melissa and moved out of the way. Izuku and Melissa heard the explosion and felt the impact of hit.

"Damn it! I can't fire any of my arrows if all he does is create portals to send them back at me." Izuku cursed, and the remaining students began to worry. Thirteen was down and they still had no way of getting past Kurogiri. Tenya formed an idea but it was a long shot.

"Ochako, I need you to touch me and make me float. Koji, once she does that throw me over to Kurogiri. Izuku, Mina, Yuga, I need all of you to distract him long enough for me to speed past him." Izuku raised an eyebrow at that.

"Tenya, I know you're fast, but remember you will be in mid air." Tenya nodded and looked to Izuku.

"Trust me!" Tenya yelled and Izuku shook his head.

'_Ah, what the hell. We're heroes coming up with bad plans might as well be in the job description.' _Izuku thought sarcastically and spoke to the group.

"Alright everyone, you heard four-eyes. Let's show him what we can do!" Everyone nodded and began to move on the plan. Ochako touched Tenya and he began to float, Koji then grabbed him with his strength and threw over to Kurogiri. Tenya went flying while Mina, Yuga, and Izuku fired their weapons. Mina and Yuga fired their acid and laser, while Izuku held his bow string with an arrow loaded.

The archer was not going to fire yet, he waited for the right moment, so he waited for Tenya to get closer. Kurogiri laughed at the children thinking that they were going to harm him with their pitiful quirks. The villain made portals to redirect their attacks and when Tenya got closer he created another portal in front of him. The moment was now for Izuku.

"Fire!" Melissa yelled as Izuku let go of the string and the arrow flew like a bullet. Izuku timed his moment right and that was when the portal opened. When Izuku saw a flicker of the purple portal opened he fired his arrow and it was his speed-arrow that Melissa gifted him with.

The arrow was the fastest out of all his arrows, it flew faster because of how light it was. With the distraction that Mina and Yuga provided he was able to lock onto his target which was the plate. The arrow zoomed past the portal and hit Kurogiri in his plate stunning him. Because of the stun Kurogiri lost control of his portal and Tenya was able to get past him.

"Recipro Brust!" The teen yelled as he was closer to Kurogiri, the teen activated his boost and zoomed past the villain. Kurogiri with widened eyes since he didn't see Tenya as he was like a flash, all he saw was a blur. Tenya had did it, he had made pass Kurogiri and with nothing in front of him he took off in a burst of speed. He had to get too UA, he had to get back up, and he will succeed.

'_Hang on everyone, I will be back, I swear!' _Tenya thought determined as he made it outside. He began to pour all his power into his engine quirk, he won't stop for everyone's life is in his hands.

* * *

**Stop Playin for a moment**

**UA**

Nezu was walking down the hall, he was greeting the students as he saw some of them conversing in the halls. Nezu was on his way to the teacher's lounge, he had finished some paperwork and decided to get some lunch. When Nezu arrived he opened the door to see All Might in his deflated form.

'_Good, Toshinori is here. Now we can have that discussion about Izuku.' _Nezu thought as he greeted All Might with his patented intro.

"Hello, Toshinori," Nezu greeted and All Might smiled seeing his old friend.

"Hello, Nezu."

"Yes, it is I, but what am I? Am I dog, a mouse, or a bear? Who knows?" All Might laughed at the joke. Nezu asked that to everyone and not one person has been able to guess what the animal is.

"Toshinori why are you...wait let me guess. You went over your limit." All Might nodded his head sheepishly, the number one hero has always been a reckless one. Nezu shook his head and sat down on the couch as he spoke to his fellow teacher.

"Toshinori, you have to be careful. You are not the hero you once were, your time is running less more and more with each passing day." All Might knew they were harsh words, but he knew that Nezu had his best interest at heart.

"I know Nezu, I known since I passed it on to Danny."

"How is young Daniel? I seen him through the halls and from what I can see he seems like you." All Might smiled when thinking about the young american teen.

"He's has been good, Nezu. I was afraid that him coming to Japan would affect him in someway, but he has adjusted very well. He does miss America some times and I can't blame him. There were a lot of good memories there, but there were also some bad." Nezu saw All Might lose his smile, Nezu face donned a frown as well. The animal knows what happened in America, he knows what happened to All Might and Danny.

"Again, I am sorry Toshinori. From what you told me about your wife, she seemed like a wonderful woman. She will be missed."

"I try not to think about it, but it's hard sometimes. Danny may have my hair, but he has his mother's looks."

"The best thing you can do for Danny is be there for him and guide him through this time. He has your power and will need help in controlling it. I have also seen that he has developed a rivalry of sorts with one of the students." All Might was surprised by that, his son never told him about a rivalry.

"Who?" Nezu smiled at that the teen he was going to name.

"It's one Izuku Midoriya." All Might widen his eyes and he looked sad, that was not missed by Nezu.

"I see." All Might said simply and it was now time for Nezu to speak to him about the teen.

"I spoke to him, Izuku, I mean. He's a bright young boy with great potential. I never seen someone with a heart to prove to others that he can do it. A boy that was born quirkless and that was told that he couldn't do it. He's come a long way from what I heard."

"What do you mean?" Nezu sipped his tea as he answered All Might's question.

"The boy had dealt with bullying and depression. Nobody believed that he could become a hero, so they made fun of him, bullied him, and ridiculed him. Even with all that the teen still continued to fight, but that ended when he met a certain hero. The hero was someone that Izuku looked up to and he asked the question that gave him life. The pro told him no and that broke Izuku." Nezu kept his eyes on All Might to see his reaction and he saw that he was looking down.

"Shall I stop, Toshinori?" Nezu asked him and All Might sighed as he looked up at his boss and saw a look of disappointment.

"I messed up didn't I."

"Yes, yes you did. I'm sorry Toshinori it's the truth, you of all people told a quirkless boy that he couldn't become a hero when you were the spitting image of him. You were once quirkless and all it took was a piece of hair to get your powers." All Might winced at every one of the Nezu words as they spoke truth.

"I know, but I was trying to protect him. There are villains that are powerful-"

"That may be true, but at the end of the day it would still be Izuku's choice. Izuku was going to kill himself because of your words." All Might widen his eyes at that as Nezu continued. "The boy looked up to you and your words hit hard. He was saved and brought out of the darkness by a man that would eventually become his teacher."

"What should I do?" Nezu and All Might shared a moment of silence as Nezu gave him an answer.

"I can't tell what you to do. You have to figure it out on you own. That's your job as a hero and a teacher." All Might nodded his head as the door burst open with Present Mic panting.

"Mic, what's wrong-"

"Outside, now!" All Might buffed up and Nezu climbed on his shoulder as they went outside to see an out of breath Tenya.

"Tenya, what happened?" Nezu asked and the answer the student gave worried all of the pros.

"U…S…J...attacked." Tenya said in between breaths and the three pros widen their eyes. Nezu looked to All Might and nodded his head, the animal soon got off his shoulder. With Nezu off of him, All Might soon jumped off into the air with all his power and made his way to USJ.

'_Everyone, hang on. I'm coming!' _All Might thought determined as he flew through the skies with a burst of speed. All Might was coming, but will the students and the pros be able to hold out till he gets there.

* * *

**Back to the song**

**Germany**

"AHH!" Barton screamed as he took a red beam to his chest, the armor he was wearing took the bulk of the damage, but even with that the beam still hurt. The battle between the Red Skull and Hawkeye was getting brutal.

Trees were destroyed, arrows were everywhere, and there was blood coming down Barton's head. He had been seriously injured in this fight, but even with that he was still going to fight. He would fight to till last breath and with the way this fight was going it might be that way. But if Barton was going to die, he was going to go out swinging and he was taking the Red Skull with him.

"You don't know when to die, do you?" Red Skull asked he was floating a few feet in the air. Barton let out a pain laugh as he got up.

"Huff...**I can do this all day**." Barton said with a tired a smile as he got up and loaded his bow. Red Skull glared at him as he was tired of these games and of that line.

"Well I can not. This has been entertaining, but all annoying things must come to an end." Red Skull said as he fired his red beams and Barton roll dodged out of the way. He quickly got up as the beams followed him, they moved with great speed. Barton fired an arrow that generated heat to lure the beams away, he succeeded and loaded two arrows and fired at the Red Skull.

Red Skull caught the arrows with both hands and crushed them, but as he did that the tips glowed red. The Nazi would soon widen his eyes as a massive explosion occurred in face blowing him away. Barton was not done as he kept the pressure on him. Barton fired more arrows from his quiver, until it was empty.

"I won't allow you to win!" Hawkeye was raining down arrow after arrow, it didn't matter what they were. Ice, fire, explosive, electric, acid, punching gloves, trick arrows, multi arrows, he fired them all. He could not let the Red Skull win, he **won't** allow him to win. The rapid attacks of the arrows was becoming too much for Red Skull as he covered his face and descended to the ground.

When Barton reached for the next arrow he felt he only had two left and knew what they were. They were two arrows they were dangerous and the person that gave them to him told him to only use it when it's an emergency.

'_This is an emergency!' _Barton told himself as he grabbed the arrows and fired them horizontally. The arrows flew side by side and as they got closer a blue lightning like energy was connected to them like a rope.

The arrows went by Red Skull, but the rope attached to him. The arrows would turn around and wrapped the nazi in the energy. Red Skull widen his eyes as the arrows circled him and the blue rope like energy wrapped around his torso and body.

With Red Skull entrapped the arrows came closer to each other and with one last loop they hit each other on their tips. Next thing that happened was blinding flash of white light appearing in the area where Red Skull was standing. Barton was blown back by the explosion that soon occurred as the whole area was shining in white light.

A massive smoke cloud was in the sky as Barton kneeled up from the ground, he wondered if that did it. The **quantum** arrow was the most powerful arrow in his arsenal and he was told him to never use it because of the destructive force of the arrow.

Barton eyes scanned the area, but he didn't see anything. He won, or so he thought. Barton would soon realized that he didn't win when he felt his right arm be blasted off.

"AHHH!" Barton screamed as he felt his arm be cut off by the beam. The beam meant one thing, that he failed. Red Skull was alive as he soon heard clapping as he grabbed his missing limp.

"Impressive, Barton. I didn't think that you had an arrow like that. No doubt a gift from **Stark**, but alas it failed." Barton looked in front of him to see that Red Skull, his red eyes glowing and wounds healing.

"A...healing factor." Barton said as he tried to reach for his bow, but Red Skull saw him. The nazi walked over to him and stepped on his only hand, crushing it and making the archer scream in pain.

"That and enhanced strength, far more enhanced than what the serum originally gave me." Red Skull smiled evilly as he kicked Barton over and grabbed his head. "Before you die, allow me to do a work out." Red Skull said evilly as he began to punch Barton in face.

A sound of flesh smacking, bones breaking, and blood spewing everywhere was heard as Barton faced was being bashed by the Red Skull. The Hydra leader showed no mercy has he beat Barton to near death, he wanted him alive just a little longer.

Barton knew that this was his end, so when Red Skull start to beat him he began to see his whole life as each punch came down. '_I guess what they say is true, your whole life does flash before your eyes when your about to die. Damn, did I live a good one.' _Barton saw images of his life as Red Skull punched him.

He saw the day he began an agent of SHIELD, he saw the day he met his partner Black Widow, he saw the day the Avengers were formed, he saw the day he married his wife and he had his children.

He saw them all and the flashes ended with him training Izuku. The student that he trained, the teen that became like son to him, a teen that will become a hero. A teen that will become an **Avenger**. Red Skull to his surprise and shock saw Barton smile through the beatdown.

When the Red Skull was done Barton face look like two trucks had ran over him, his shades were broken showing his blue eyes, blood poured from his mouth, his lips, his nose as it was broken, and his right eye was swollen shut, but even with all that Barton still had a smile on his face.

"Your time is over." Red Skull told him as he knuckles were covered in Barton's blood. Barton let out a pained laugh as he spit out some blood.

"Oh, my time has been over. I'm just smiling at the life I lived...and your defeat." Red Skull glared at him as he waved his hand. Barton could barely see, but he saw the hand moved. Red Skull was signaling someone.

"My defeat, hahaha!" Red Skull laughed mockingly as Barton wondered who he called and he would soon get his answer when he heard a voice that he hasn't heard in a long time.

"That is pretty funny, but you were always a jokester, **little brother**." Barton widen his only good eye at the voice. He knew that voice and the owner of that voice should be long dead.

"Hey, Clint." Barton looked up to see someone that should be dead, who he was looking at was none other than the villain **Trickshot**. Barney Barton, his older brother.

"Trickshot," Barton growled as he looked at his elder brother, unlike Barton, Trickshot had no grey hair...at all. It was like the man didn't age at all.

"How?"

"Yeah, well the boss decided that I was a good employee and his student gave a quirk that will allow me to stay young. When Red Skull got free the base sent out a message in here I am. I was in the city enjoying my time waiting for you to wake up." Trickshot now spoke to Red Skull as he looked into the sky.

"I'm awake now. Hurry this up, we have to plans that must begin." Trickshot nodded as he looked down at his little broken, beaten, and bloodied brother. He was going to enjoy this. Trickshot grabbed Barton's head and put him in a headlock.

"Any last words, little brother." Trickshot whispered to Barton as he smiled. Barton didn't fight the grasp, he accepted his fate the moment Red Skull beat him to near death. He was ready, but he was going to leave the two a message... no. He was going to leave them a **warning**.

"You won't win, no matter how much you tell yourself that. No matter how much you plan, no matter how many heads you grow. You will never win. Why because when** Avengers stand tyrants fall**! We never die! As long as evil stands the **Avengers will always be here and we will always be ready**."

With that said, Trickshot with one loud yell snapped the neck of his brother, killing the Avenger. Barton's body feel limp and fell to the ground, and the man died there. The Avenger, the archer, the leader, the father, the husband, the teacher, and the hero had fallen in battle.

Izuku had fired another arrow when he felt a deep pain in chest. He put his hand over it and shook his head as he had to get to the action. '_Barton, be alright.' _Izuku thought as he should be focused on the battle, but the pain in his chest felt like an omen.

"Then we'll just have to kill you all." Red Skull said as a chopper descended down and both Red Skull and Trickshot got in. They left the body of Hawkeye in the cold snow, but unknown to the two there was arrow deep in the forest that was blinking red.

"What's the plan, boss." Red Skull thought for a moment as he put on a black trench coat with the Hydra symbol in red stitched on the right shoulder.

"Contact AFO, tell him that I have awoken. It's time that the world knows that Hydra has returned."

"Hail Hydra!" Red Skull was met with chants from both Trickshot and the pilots as the chopper flew to an unknown destination.

Narrator: The Red Skull has returned, Hawkeye is dead, and the Avengers are gone. The time has come for the next generation to rise has come. The time has come for the next Avengers to gather. The time has come for the **Avengers to assemble**.

**To be continued **

**Chapter 7: Season 1 Finale**


	7. Chapter 7: Initiative

**AN: **Hey guys, welcome to new chapter. This is the season 1 finale and the next chapter we go in into season two with some new things. New characters, new missions, new costume, a something else. But that will be revealed at in the story.

**Reviews**

D3lph0xL0v3r: Alright gotta figured it out, just watch and let the magic happen lol.

tiguylerobot: I actually like that name and idea. I'll keep it in mind.

Kakerot Bardockson: Love it

yogaratw607: Theme songs or intro songs will be coming.

The Viking Stranger: Well said

Nain Tarlow: Keep them coming.

**Alright that's it reviews and you know the drill. Enjoy and comment.**

**ALL Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 7: Initiative**

_**Somewhere**_

A woman was looking at a body of a man lying on the table with a white cloth covering it. The body that was being covered was none other than Clint Barton, the now deceased Hawkeye. The blanket was red with blood as the woman had her hand over on the center where his signature shades laid.

The shades were broken, one arm was snapped off, the lenses were cracked, and blood was on them. The woman held shades tightly as she fought back the tears. She had to stay calm and control her emotions, this was not a time for mourning. Even though her heart was hurting, her focus needed to be on the task at hand. They needed to prepare.

"Director, what are we going to do?" A voice came from behind the woman, it was a male. The woman didn't answer yet, she stayed silent for a minute.

"We have to prepare that's what. Red Skull is alive and it won't be long for a Hydra regains its power. We have to mobilize our forces and find him." Another voice came and this time it was a woman, but it wasn't the director.

"Is that a wise decision? A very select few know that we exist, if we make any noise there will be-"

"Enough." Both man and woman looked to the director to see that she was staring at the body of Hawkeye. They both heard a sigh from the woman as she turned around to speak to them.

"Activate Task Force 141." Both the man and women widen their eyes at, that was the initiative. Why would she should suggest that they did not know. They haven't even found all the members yet.

"Sir…are you sure that the best move? I mean we haven't even found them all nor have they even met."

"It's better than plan B." The Director began to walk to her companions and gave one of them a file. She gave the woman a file and gave her an order.

"I want you to look into this." The Director said and the women read the file, when she did she widened her eyes.

"I thought this program was destroyed."

"I thought the same, but it seems there was some that got away. I want you to find them and bring them in. Take whatever you need." The woman nodded to her boss and assaulted her, she then left the room. That left only the man and the director.

The Director looked to the man and saw that he had concern in his eyes. The man had short brown hair in a buzz cut. He had brown eyes and he was roughly 6'0. He was wearing a black suit with black dress shoes, and blue tie. He dressed as if he was James Bond or something of the sorts.

"Say what you want you say." The Director said to him as she grew tired of the look.

"I'm not going to say anything. I trust your word and if you believe that this is the best course of action then I'll follow you."

"You better, you're my right hand."

"Understood, sir. Sir, what did you give **Hill**?"

"I gave her file on the **Black Widow Program**." The man widen his eyes at that. The Black Widow Program was said to be shut down and destroyed.

"You think that it's back on."

"That or someone is trying to bring it back on. Also get in contact with Rogers tell him to come back to HQ and...tell him about the Barton." The man nodded his head.

"I'll make the calls. Anything else?" The Director now had a determined look on her face and sighed. The man saw her heads to the door as she gave her final words.

"Yes, get me a plane to Japan. I wanted to be there yesterday, **Coulson**." Coulson nodded his head, but had one question on his mind.

"What's in Japan?" He asked as the director opened the door. All she gave him was one cryptic sentence.

"An **archer**." With that the woman left leaving Coulson in the room with the deceased body of Hawkeye. Coulson looked at the body and soon left as well, but unknown to him he didn't notice the shades were gone.

* * *

_**USJ**_

The students of USJ were still trapped as they battle the villains. Tenya had made it out, but that was only the easiest part. The hard part now is hoping that the backup Tenya brings will get here quickly enough.

Aizawa and Powerloader were both still at the center battling the villains, they had yet to see the bird creature move yet and that worried them. They could tell that there was something off with it and that only made things worse for them as they began to fill the fatigue start to set in.

Danny and his team consisting of Mei and Tsu had made it out of the water zone and now we're fighting villains as they were trying to make their way to Aizawa and Izuku.

Shoto had quickly dispatched of his villains and made his way to Aizawa, he came across his fair share, but the halfa had quickly froze them solid.

Katsuki and Eijiro were having the most fun… well, Katsuki was as they were fighting anything that moves. Katsuki was acting like an animal as he was going after every villain he could find as they were making there way to Aizawa.

Momo, Denki, and Jiro were still trapped in their zone as they dealt with wave after wave of villains. They were able to defend themselves, but the waves kept coming and they were only three people. Luckily for them and everyone else that was fighting, they had an eye in the sky. Or to be more specific a hawk.

Izuku and his party were still on the stairs with a damaged thirteen as Izuku covered everyone while his friends behind him battled Kurogiri. They were faring very well, but the mist villain kept sending their attacks away and Izuku was running out of arrows. The climax of this war was coming to a head and the heroes were determined to win.

* * *

_**With Izuku **_

Izuku fired arrow after arrow as villains were climbing the many stairs to get them. The teen had been doing this for felt like hours, but the villains kept coming.

He was multitasking right now with everything going on. He had to protect Aizawa and Powerload, protect the students, oh and lets not forget he had to protect Melissa since she's basically useless right now. He told Danny that he would protect and that's what he was going to do. That's what heroes do.

"How you doing, Melissa? You still with me." Izuku asked as he fired an explosive at that stairs to scatter a bunch of villains. Melissa was behind him and no matter how much she hated being useless, the fact is that's what she was right now. The blonde girl was staying close to Izuku because if she goes anywhere she could be killed.

"Swell." Melissa cursed as she hated seeming like she was weak and needed protection. Izuku heard her tone of voice and calmed her down. He knew how she felt and he understood it, better than anyone else.

"I get it. Even though we are in the middle of a battle, I get it. You hate being like this and that's perfectly understandable, but you have to understand that Danny told me protect you. He's my best friend and my boy, so if anything happens to you I'm going to get a massive punch to the face." Melissa thought about what Izuku and he had a point, Danny would get upset if something happens to her.

"Hey when this is all over you want to train together. I can teach you some moves and I don't mean it like that." Izuku asked casually as he fired sonic arrow that let out a loud screech to affect the ears of the villains. When the arrow hit the ground a loud screech was heard and the surrounding villains grabbed their ears at the pain. The pain became too much and the villains collapsed on the ground.

Melissa even when with all the action happening around them smiled. She had an actual genuine smile on her face. '_He can joke around and ask people out like it's nothing when we are in the middle of a goddamn battle. He really is something.' _

"Sure, only if we survive this." Izuku smiled at that as he pulled his bow string back tightly as he got motivated to win. If he did, he gets a date with one hot American girl.

"You got it. Now let me get back to what I do best so we can be at our date... I mean training session next week." Izuku said as he fired more arrows at a group of villains that was attacking Momo's group.

Melissa didn't know that Izuku flirting is a way for him to take his mind off of the feeling he had earlier. The feeling in his chest he got, he couldn't explain it but he felt like something was wrong. Izuku shook his head, he can't think about that now. He had to focus on the fight.

Melissa saw the arrows fly out of his hands and hit the villains with precise precision. She saw them hit the villains and she marveled at Izuku skill with a bow. Danny told her that he was good, but to see it was something else entirely. She wondered who talk him so well.

Kurogiri grew tired of these games with the children and opened portals everywhere surrounding them. Soon the students saw the villains come through them and they widen their eyes.

Melissa turned around and saw the portals, she tapped Izuku shoulder and he did a quick look. He saw the portals and turned back to the center of the building. '_Fuck me.' _Izuku dragged as this day didn't seem like it had an end.

"Alright, Melissa. I want you to listen very closely and do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

"Yeah." Melissa told him and Izuku nodded. Izuku took a deep breath and held it tightly in his mouth, he had to control his breathing to sharpen his aim. He learned this technique from Barton when he was training him to shoot long distances, but this time Izuku will be shooting multiple enemies all at the same time.

"8 targets. Four on the right and four one left." Izuku nodded as he got ready for the villains.

"Turn!" Izuku yelled as he turned around and Melissa now got behind him as he let loose his arrows. Izuku quickly fired two arrows to take out two villains, he then with quick speed drew another two arrows and fired them. Four were down and now there were four left.

Izuku moved faster than Melissa could see, she's never seen someone aim be so proficient as they moved their body move so fast. Izuku quickly drew four arrows and decided to take the remaining four with one shot.

Izuku loaded up the four arrows and fired. The arrows flew from the bow like a bullet and all of them hit their target right where Izuku wanted. Those guys were not getting back up anytime soon as the archer hit them in chest. Kurogiri saw all of this and growled, this child proved more dangerous than he thought, but he still had one last card to play.

The mist man has been noticing that Izuku has been protecting Melissa and to him she doesn't seem to have any powers. Kurogiri decided to exploit that weakness and opened a portal behind both the teens. Izuku heard the portal opened and widen his eyes, he turned along with Melissa and they saw a villain comes through the portal.

"Melissa, run!" Izuku screamed as he saw the villain come through the portal to grab her. Izuku didn't have time to load an arrow, so he had to go with his hand to hand combat…or that's what he thought when he saw something interesting.

The villain grabbed Melissa right arm and the American girl heard a voice. '_Remember you're training.' _The villain grabbed Melissa as she tried to run, but Melissa somehow and to Izuku surprise took the villain down.

The American girl used her arm as bait and when the villain grabbed her right arm she pulled it back so his momentum would come towards her. With the villain coming towards her she thrusted her elbow up to perform an elbow strike.

Izuku looked at this with surprise, from what Melissa told him she didn't have any combat experience. She didn't even have any self defense lessons and yet she took a down a villain with a perfectly timed elbow strike. Izuku narrowed his eyes behind his shades at the analyzed what Melissa just did.

'_That was perfectly timed elbow strike and not only that she baited him in. That is not something someone just does. That has to be learned, taught, and trained to do. There seems to be more to Melissa than she let on, but what.' _Izuku thought as he saw Melissa look at own hands, even she couldn't believe what she just did.

'_How…how did do that? It felt like I was someone else for a moment and that voice. That voice sounded familiar…was that-' _

"Melissa," The teen turned to Izuku to see that he had worry on his face, even though she couldn't see his eyes, his mouth told the story.

"Are you alright?" Melissa nodded, she didn't have time to explain especially when they heard a portal be opened by Kurogiri. The quirkless duo turned to where the mist villain was and looked to see him retreating.

"Yeah, you better run!" Mina yelled as she was glad that her group had won their battle against Kurogiri, but it didn't sit right with Izuku.

'_He's not retreating. There's something else going on, but what?' _Izuku widen his eyes when he realized something. Through this whole time with Kurogiri and Melissa he wasn't covering Aizawa and Powerloader. When he turned around to check on them he saw that they were on the ground and bloody. There, standing over there broken bodies was the mysterious bird creature that the villains brought with them.

"Damn it!" Izuku cursed as he grabbed his arrows, he felt that the quiver was running empty and he had only a few left. And by few he only had ten arrows left and one of them is one that Barton gave him before he left, but that wasn't supposed to be used unless it was an emergency.

'_Ok, I have three explosive arrows, one sonic arrow, two electric, three speed arrows, and __**that**_ _arrow. But Barton said not to use that arrow unless it was a dire emergency and from the looks of it, I may have to use it._' Izuku thought as he widen his eyes when he saw the Nomu claws ready to strike an already injured Aizawa.

"Eraserhead!" Izuku yelled and before the beast could kill Aizawa it was punched in the face by none other than Danny. Danny and his group had it made it the center and saw the beatdown of Eraserhead and Powerloader.

"Danny!" Melissa yelled as she saw her cousin about to fight that…that thing. Izuku knew that Danny was strong, but he wouldn't be enough. He looked back to Melissa and saw her fear. Izuku already knew what he was about to do, there was no need to think about it.

The teen grabbed a traversal arrow from quiver, this was his last one. "Melissa, stay here. I gotta go." Melissa heard Izuku voice and looked to him, but before she could say anything Izuku fired the arrow at the ceiling and swung to the center of USJ. Danny's backup was on the way.

* * *

_**With Danny**_

'_Ok, this may not have been my best plan._' Danny thought as he saw the beast get up from his punch. This bird monster walked to the hand man and he looked Danny with amused eyes. The hand man laughed as he saw Danny trying to be a hero.

"You have no chance, boy. This creature, Nomu, was created to kill All Might. What is a child like you going to do all by yourself?" The hand man mocked Danny, but the boy would not be afraid. He instead gave the leader of the villain attack a smile which pissed him off.

"It doesn't matter, I'll fight to my last breath." Danny proclaimed as his fist glowed yellow as he was ready for battle.

"And he won't be alone, dick wad." Both Danny and the hand man looked up to see Izuku coming down. The boy came down next to Danny and loaded his bow, he would join his friend in his battle.

"Can't let you have all the fun can I?"

"Izuku, you shouldn't be here. You have to protect Melissa."

"She's fine, the students up there will take care of her. Where are Aizawa and Powerloader?"

"I had Mei and Tsu take them to safety. What about Thirteen?" Izuku shook his head and sucked his teeth.

"Down." Danny rolled his eyes, this just wasn't their day.

"This has been the worst field trip ever." Danny complained as the two boys got ready to fight.

"Ditto." Izuku looked at Danny and Danny looked at him.

'_Go!'_ The boys thought together as if they were reading each other's minds. The teens took off running and Danny went ahead first.

"Nomu, go kill them. Leave a message for All Might." The hand man order the beast and it roared. The Nomu took off running like a wild animal as he was going to kill both Izuku and Danny.

Danny dodged a claw swipe from the Nomu and punched it in the face. The beast face went to the left from the force of Danny's punch and Izuku with his speed went over to it, and he fired an explosive at the beast face.

The arrow hit beast in the forehead and exploded, the Nomu fell down and both boys thought that would be it. To bad things are never that easy as the Nomu grabbed Danny's leg and got up.

"Danny!" Izuku screamed as Danny began to get swung around like he was a rag-doll. The American boy was then slammed into the ground and the Nomu still had his leg in his hand. It picked him up again and threw the American teen like he was a soft ball.

Izuku tried to catch him, but that was a mistake a Danny came in like a football thrown by a super powered Brett Farve. With the speed, momentum, and weight of Danny coming at Izuku like a loco motive, the teens flew back good mile before coming to a stop.

Izuku chest felt like it just caved in when Danny hit him, they flew back and his body skidded on the dirt ground before they eventually came to a stop.

"Oh, my god!" Izuku exclaimed as he felt the pain, it felt like his chest was on fire and his rib cage hurt. They say that the rib cage is the best defense in the human body, almost acting like a shield and now to Izuku it feels like that shield may have been cracked or worse.

"You…ok, Zu?" Danny asked as his spine may have been sprained, he didn't even know if that was possible. All he knows is that slam felt like he was being slammed by his father.

"My rib cage may be broken, but outside of that I'm cool. Did I tell that I may have a date Melissa?"

"What?!" Danny was in shocked as Izuku explained.

"Yeah, next week, but we got to survive this first. Listen, D. I'm going to level with you, the odds...they don't look good. I'm almost out of arrows and the last one brought me down to 9 in total that I can use. Now, there is one...but I was told not to use it unless it was an emergency.

"Zu, I'm one for the rules and all that, but today I can say fuck it. This is an emergency, that thing got up from one of my punches like it was nothing. We are out of options." Izuku nodded his head, he just wanted to warn Danny.

"Alright, we hit that thing we whatever we got left. You ready, D." Izuku stood up and loaded his bow with his electric arrows.

"You bet." Danny got up as well and smiled, his fist glowed a bright yellow color as both boys glared at the Nomu. The Nomu roared as it charged at the boys and they charged at it.

"Let's go!" The boys yelled as Danny went in first and dodged a claw swipe, he then jab the beast in the stomach while Izuku fired the electric arrows in its eyes. The beast roared in pain as its eyes were being burned with electricity.

Danny followed up next with more punches to the gut of Nomu, he was not letting up. He pounded the Nomu until he saw that it was enough, and when he was done he uppercutted it.

"Delaware Smash!" Danny yelled as he hit the beast in the chin and sent it high in the air. Izuku saw this as his chance and ran too Danny.

"Danny!" Danny turned back to see Izuku pointing to the sky as he was running. Danny got the message loud in clear and made a step with his hands. Izuku was going to get a boost and a big one.

Danny channeled his power to his muscles and when Izuku foot stepped on his hands, he launched him into the air. Izuku didn't load his bow instead he landed on the Nomu chest and stuck his last explosive arrows in its brain.

Izuku then jumped off and crashed landed on the ground. When he jumped he was blown back the explosion that occurred. One explosive arrow was equal to a grenade explosion, add two together you get explosive equal to an rpg.

The Nomu roared when the arrows penetrated its brain and when the explosion came it was blown back do the ground. Smoke was coming from the beast's head as the leader looked on with widened eyes. Izuku and Danny both believed that they had one, I mean Izuku did blow its brain out. But they were wrong when they saw it get up again and this time the brain was being healed.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed as he saw the monster get up once again. It seemed like this thing didn't want to die, but Izuku had one last card to play.

"Danny, get back." Izuku told him as he loaded his bow with the arrow that he was forbidden to use. Izuku took aim at the Nomu as he glared at the beast behind his shades.

"Get up from this you bird brain dick!" Izuku fired the arrow and flew like it a bullet, he learned from Barton that this arrow was fast, but that's not all it was. The Nomu brain was the only thing that was healed, its eyes were back as well and it saw the arrow coming. The Nomu caught it and Izuku screamed.

"Run!" Danny looked to Izuku to see him running backwards and he took off as well. The Nomu was confused until the arrow lights turned red and an explosion was heard throughout all of USJ. Everyone at the stairs and around the center of the building saw a small mushroom cloud appear in the sky.

"What the hell was that?!" Jiro said as the villains on her side had been taken out and they were just resting for now. She was holding Denki's hand as the boy had made himself retarded by going overboard on his powers.

"I don't know let's move." Momo told her as they began to head to the mushroom cloud. Shoto, Katsuki, and Eijiro were also among others to head there as well.

'_Danny, Izuku, be alright.' _ Melissa thought as she looked at the mushroom cloud, her vision was not as good as Izuku and she couldn't see down there. All she could do was hoped that they were alright.

"Izuku…huff...What the hell was that?!" Danny screamed at the archer as they were trying to get up. Izuku arrow had blown them back even when they were running. He had never seen an arrow that powerful before and he wonders why the hell Izuku was carrying something like that on his back. Until he remembered what the hell they were fighting and forgoed asking the teen that.

"That...huff...was my **warhead** arrow. It's a very powerful arrow that creates big explosion. Unlike my others ones, my explosive arrows are like grenades, the warhead arrow is like javelin missile from COD." The only word Danny heard was javelin and he lost it.

"You had a javelin missile on back and you're carried that thing in school!"

"It's not a missile, it's an arrow." Izuku told him as he thought that specifying that it was arrow instead of a missile was better to hear.

"How is that better?!"

"It worked didn't it!"

"Yeah, in trying to kill us!"

"Hey, I made an executive decision!" The boys argued back and forth on the matter, but that was soon cut short as they heard a roared. They both widen their eyes in horror as they knew what it was.

"There was no way." Izuku said as he was still looking at Danny.

"What will it take man?" Danny asked as they both turned their heads to the direction of where Izuku shot his arrow and it's there where they saw the Nomu still standing. Both teens with widened eyes saw the wounds healing. The burn wounds were fading, the loss of skin was being replaced, and the beast eyes locked onto them.

The hand man laughed as he saw the teens faces, he was enjoying seeing their hope be crushed. "Nomu, is the Ultimate Weapon. It was created to kill All Might, an anti Symbol of Peace. You have no hope children." Tomura laughed at them as he order to give them the final blow.

"Nomu, kill them!" The beast charged at Danny and Izuku and they got ready. Izuku didn't have many arrows left, all he had was a sonic and three speed arrows. They were not his best, but what the hell right. Heroes don't give up and we never quit.

The Nomu charged at them and Danny charged at it ready to fight it. The Nomu had gotten smarter, it had started to see Danny tactics and when Danny went in for jab, the beast caught it. Danny widen his eyes as he felt his hand being crushed by the beast.

Izuku saw this and fired a speed arrow at the monster. The monster with Danny's hand still in his grip moved Danny to where the arrow coming and used him as a human shield.

"Danny!" Izuku screamed as he saw his arrow hit the boy in shoulder, but the Nomu was not done as it slammed Danny onto the ground. Danny's back and neck bounced of the ground like a basketball and his eyes were pure white from the massive pain he just felt.

Izuku quickly grabbed the last bit of his arrows and loaded them, but before he could aim the Nomu was gone and Danny was on the ground. Izuku wondered how'd the beast moved that fast and he widen his eyes when he realized that a shadow loomed over him. The Nomu was hovering over him like a giant to an ant.

Before Izuku could do anything the Nomu claw swiped at Izuku and the attack broke his bow. Izuku went to the side and had blood coming the side of his head, but Tomura wanted him to suffer more.

"Hahaha! What are you going to do now hero? Your little toy has been broken and you're all defenseless." Tomura mocked as he walked over to the down Izuku and looked at him with glee in his eyes. Izuku saw his broken bow and cursed, that was a gift from his teacher. He now looked up to see Tomura hovering over him and glared at him behind his shades.

"You need some lotion." Izuku quipped with a smile as he was trying to buy some more time for backup to arrive, but the joke only made Tomura angry. The villain snapped his fingers and the Nomu stomped on Izuku's back making the teen howl out in pain.

"Urgk!" Izuku felt his spine being crushed by the monster as he couldn't move at all. Danny saw him and screamed his name, but the boy was also in pain and couldn't move.

"Now I know where I've seen you, you're that kid that made into UA being a quirkless. Bet you wished that you had some powers now."

"Sc-Screw…you!" Izuku managed to get out as he was struggling to breathe, the weight of Nomu's boot on his back was killing him. Izuku doesn't need powers and he doesn't want them, but he was sorta wishing for one now.

The teen tried to push himself up as Tomura laughed at him, the Nomu was too much weight and no ordinary human could lift it. Tomura decided to punish Izuku some more as he kneeled down and looked at his left forearm, he was going to make even more worthless.

"This arm looks pretty important." Izuku widen his eyes in horror at what Tomura was about to do. "How about we get rid of it." Tomura laughed as he grabbed his left forearm and Izuku with horror began to watch it crumble and turn to dust.

"NO! No! Stop it!" Izuku s creamed and struggled as he saw his precious arm to turn to dust. His arms helped with wielding his bow, they were his wings and now Tomura took that away from him.

Izuku watched as his arm was breaking apart piece by piece, flesh was crumbling apart, and there was nothing that he can do about. Tears were in his eyes as he saw his wing be taken from him, his hopes being taken from him, his dreams. After everything Izuku thought he finally had made it, but now it was all gone and he was back in the darkness.

***BOOM***

Tomura let go of Izuku's arm and turned to the sound, he saw smoke coming from the door and he narrowed his eyes. All the action stopped all around USJ has everyone looked to the door to see All Might and he was not happy. The number one hero eyes were blazing with furry as he saw the damages and the injured. He saw Aizawa and Powerloader, he saw Thirteen, he saw his son, and he saw Izuku. Enough was enough.

'_Dad, save Izuku.' _Danny weakly thought as he tried to crawl to Izuku, the boy's back was seriously injured. He didn't know the damages, but he knew it was bad. All Might like he knew what his son was thinking dashed to Izuku and took out any villain that dared get in his way.

All Might with his crazy speed created a dust cloud as he dashed to Izuku and when he got there the villains backed away from the teen. All Might stood in front of Izuku to cover him and Danny was able to get up and get to him.

"Izuku…oh god." Danny said in shock as he saw Izuku shivering like he was cold and then he saw it. He saw that his entire left forearm was gone, like it had been turned to dust. Izuku had it covered with his other hand, but there was nothing there.

**"Daniel, get young Izuku out of here."** Danny heard the tone of his father and he knew that it meant there would be no arguing. Danny with all his strength picked Izuku up by the shoulder.

"C'mon, Zu. I need you to stay strong." Danny motivated the teen as they began to run to safety leaving All Might to do battle with the anti symbol of peace. Danny and Izuku were running to safety as they were getting further away from the hero they began to hear the sounds of battle from them. It was like a clash of the titans was going on.

As Danny was taken Izuku to safety he noticed that the boy hadn't said anything and he had his missing limb to his chest. Momo saw the two running as they to heard the clashes between All Might and the Nomu.

"Danny," Momo called as she Jiro and Denki followed her. When they met with up they widen their eyes as they saw Izuku missing limb. Momo being the attentive one, quickly created some gauze so the wound won't get affected. She quickly wrapped the arm up and Danny told them to get to safety. This was not a place to be right now as the wind blew from the attacks of All Might.

As the groups continued to run they met with Shoto, Katsuki, and Eijiro and all of them had the same reaction when they saw Izuku limb. Only Eijiro was the one to offer apologies as the other two didn't say anything and for once Katsuki didn't know what to say. Danny told them to come on and get back to the stairs and so they did. Through the all time Izuku didn't say a word, the boy was physically and emotionally broken.

When they reached the stairs, they saw that Tenya and the other pro teachers had arrived. Some were taking care of Eraserhead, Powerloader, Thirteen, and they all widen their eyes when they saw Izuku.

"Jesus." Mic said as he saw the teen's missing limb, Nezu came over quickly to check on the boy. He could already tell just by looking at his eyes that he was seriously hurt.

"Students stay here. Present Mic, Midnight, Recovery Girl and I will watch over you. Everyone else go and find any missing ones." Everyone nodded to the principal's words at the animal's words and headed out. Danny sat Izuku down as Melissa came over to them, the girl hugged them both. She could see the damage on both of them. Izuku had worse, but Danny had his fair share of broken bones.

"I'm so glad that you both are safe." Danny hugged back while Izuku just let the warmth of the hug set in. Melissa looked at the green haired teen and saw him continue to stare at the missing limb.

"Izuku I'm…I'm so sorry." Melissa told him sincerely as everyone was feeling sympathy for the boy. Izuku though didn't want to hear it, he knew what he signed up for the moment he decided to become a hero.

"Don't be sorry, injuries is part of the job." Melissa didn't believe what he said, he was trying to hide the pain. Recovery Girl soon came over to kiss Danny and the boy was instantly healed up. He felt better, but boy did he feel sore as he collapsed on the ground. The old nurse went to Izuku next and the poor teen had to ask her.

"Is it possible?" Recovery Girl got the hidden message, he wanted to know if it was possible for her to bring back his missing limb. The nurse with a heavy heart sadly shook her head. She's the best healer in the world, but even she has limits.

"I'm sorry. I'm good, but I can't work miracles. My powers will only heal a person injuries, I can't bring back limbs." Izuku nodded his head and bit his lip, he was drawing blood because he didn't want to scream out. He didn't want to cry, he got rid of that old him, but damn he was having a hard time keeping him down now.

Melissa kneeled down next to him and hugged him, she brought him to her shoulder and the boy let out a quiet sob. Melissa comforted him by brushing a hand through his hair.

All Might was tired, he was super tired. He had gone over his limit and he wound was killing him, but he had won. Could he even say that? Yes, the pros won and beat the villains. The teachers had arrived, and the villains were being arrested now, but what about the injuries.

Aizawa and the other teaches sustained great injuries, and then there's Izuku. The child that he had told he couldn't become a hero had lost an arm. If he only he had gotten here earlier the teen would still have them both, but now it's gone and so was is pro career.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later**_

All the students were in a lounge back at UA, they were tired, hurt, and emotionally drained. They were there so the teachers could get a review of what happened at USJ, that was done after a few minutes and now they were waiting on news about their teachers, Danny and Izuku.

The green haired friend had been the worst out of them all. The injuries that he sustained were great and couple that with his missing limb they knew that his career was over, but they just hoped they were wrong.

Izuku didn't deserve that, he had fought his whole life to get where to UA and now to have all that quickly taken from you was just...well, it was just unfair. They turned their head when they saw Present Mic opened the doors, he was here to give them the news.

"Hey, everyone. I just want you all to know that Nezu and the rest of the staff of UA is proud of you guys on how you handle things at USJ." They all nodded to that, but they wanted to know about their friends.

"Present Mic, thank you, but what about Izuku and Danny?" Melissa asked she wanted to know about her cousin and her friend's health.

"Yeah and what about Aizawa and the rest of teachers." Mei asked next and Present Mic told them the truth. He started with the teachers first.

"Eraser, Powerloader, and Thirteen will be alright. They sustained great injuries and will be on the shelf from work, but they will live. Danny is resting, he suffered major back injuries and hands had a lot of fractures, he will stay here tonight to rest."

"What about, Deku?" Ochako asked this time and Mic sadly sighed.

"Izuku, had the worst injuries. His ribs were broken, he has small injury to the head, and well you all know about the arm. Recovery Girl did the best she could, but his arm is gone forever." Everyone felt terrible at that, Mic even had to take off his shades as he told the worst news.

"Because of Izuku's injury, he has to be removed from the Hero Class. Nezu is talking with him now to keep in UA as a student. He can do his academic lessons, but as for being a hero...that's over." Everyone widen their eyes now including Melissa. She let out some tears for the boy, unlike her who had given up on her dream. He had fought and fought, and now he can fight anymore.

"You're all free to go home and class will be cancelled next week due to the event at USJ." Mic left after leaving the students. They were all silent until Mina spoke.

"That so terrible." Mina said sadly as everyone agreed with her, well not everyone.

"He should've known better." Everyone has heard the hard tone of Katuksi and looked at the boy with shock and anger. None more so than Melissa herself.

"What?" Melissa said hardly and Mei had never seen her like that. Melissa is really a nice girl and not one to get angry, but right now she's glaring a hole at Katsuki.

"He's a quirkless Deku, he should've known that this would happen. This life is not for the quirkless, it's for those that have power. Power determines everything and now that idiot got a less-"

Katsuki didn't finish as Melissa to the shock of everyone punched the explosive teen in the face. Katsuki was punched so hard that he actually fell down and had blood dripping down his lip. Mei looked at Melissa surprised, she didn't know that she was that strong.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you say that!? He saved us, he protected us, he protected me! He did all that... he did all that with no quirk, no special power, he did all that with nothing but a fucking bow. He didn't have a quirk that basically makes his hands a bomb. No, instead he worked hard to get to where he was. So how about you show some respect!" Melissa told him as she left to go check on Izuku.

Katsuki tasted the blood in his mouth and saw everyone giving him disapproving looks. "Not mainly, man." Eijiro told him as he left as well, the students soon left leaving Katsuki on the ground.

"Ow." Katsuki said as cheek did hurt from Melissa's punch. Melissa had stormed out of the lounge and headed to Izuku's room. He was resting in a different room than Danny and when she got there she heard crying.

She opened the door slightly to see Izuku on the bed with his shades off and tears in his eyes as he mourned the loss of his hero career. Melissa shook her head and decided not to go in there, he needed to be alone.

Izuku was crying tears as he was angry, he was angry at the hand man, and he was angry at himself for letting Tomura do that to him. He had lost his left arm and now his career was done before it even began.

Nezu told him that he could stay at UA to do his academic lessons, but he would no longer be in the hero class. Izuku didn't know what to do now, he had worked eight months with Barton to get here and now he's lost it all. It was hero or bust, and he got bust.

'_I could use some advice, Barton. Where are you? You said that you would keep an eye on me and now I could use you more than ever.' _Izuku sadly thought not knowing that his teacher has moved onto the next life.

Izuku sniffed as he wiped his eyes, he would leave the school. There was no point in staying here any longer. The school was closed next week anyway so it would give some time to adjust to using one arm. Izuku got off the bed and headed to Danny's room, he was going to say goodbye to his best friend.

Izuku got off the bed, grabbed his shades that were on the desk and hesitated to put them on. Barton gave him these shades, because he believed in him and now he let him down. Did he even deserve these anymore? He didn't know. So instead of putting them on, he put them in pocket and left the room.

As he was making his way to Danny's room he took long looks at the hallway, this would be his final time wandering them. Izuku made it to Danny's room and was about to knock till he heard a voice.

"Danny, I'm proud of you. You did good, don't feel so sad." That voice, Izuku recognized it anywhere. It was All Might's.

"I don't know, **dad**. I just feel that I let Izuku down. I should've been able to do something instead I did nothing." I

zuku widen his eyes at dad, he didn't know that. '_Danny...is All Might son.' _Izuku thought and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Danny yells out all of All Might's moves, the blonde hair and blue eyes, the time in America, and being cousins with Melissa. It all points to All Might.

"You can't save everyone, Danny. What happened to Izuku was tragic, but you fought with everything you had. That's all we can do in this job." The next voice Izuku didn't know, it was male he knew that.

"I just feel bad for Izuku, he worked his butt off to get here and now it's all gone. Maybe if I had better control of my quirks I could've stop the Nomu sooner." Izuku heard Danny and he became curious. He knew Danny had one quirk, but two?

"**OFA** is a quirk that took me years to control when I received it. When I gave it to you I didn't expect you to master it in one night. It will take down Daniel and I will be here to guide you through it." Izuku stopped listening after that, he had enough and left the school. His best friend was the son of the man who crushed his dreams and he got a quirk that somehow didn't even belong to All Might.

Izuku grit his teeth as he left the school, he was pissed. He just wanted to get home and just think. Izuku took the bus home since he couldn't ride his bike with one arm, Nezu told him that Mic would bring it to his house and that he would make sure that the loud hero doesn't take it for a joy ride.

'_Danny and All Might...heh it's almost funny. My best friend is the son of my dream killer.' _Izuku thought as he was on the bus, the teen didn't know it but his motorcycle at the school had suddenly activated.

The lights came on the bike and the engine revved up, soon it backed up and drove itself out the parking lot. Present Mic was whistling when he came into the lot with the keys in hand and saw that the bike was gone. He saw it make a turn and then he looked at his coffee in his hand.

"Ok, no more coffee for a while." Mic said as he poured the drink out and headed back in the building.

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku got off the bus with his headphones in his ear, he was listening to Post Malone _Psycho_. He was hoping that the song would calm him down, but it didn't help. He was still pissed and honestly did he have the right to be pissed. Maybe at Danny for keeping this a secret from him, plus he wanted answers on what the hell OFA is, but All Might was different.

Yeah, he was still made at All Might for crushing his dreams, but did he have the right to be mad All Might. He doesn't know man, all he knows is that is tired, exhausted, and he wants to relax.

Maybe in the morning he will have a text or call from Barton. Izuku sighed as he climbed the stairs, his mom was about to see his injury. Nezu told him that she was notified of his injury and he knows that she had a panic attack. And now she will have a heart attack when she sees it in person. '_Time to go in.' _Izuku reached the door and turned the knob, when he got in he saw that it was dark.

Izuku looked around the home to see that everything was normal, his mom was sleeping on the table. He tried to turn on the lights, but nothing came on. '_Power must be out._' Izuku thought as he walked in and put his jacket on the couch. His missing limb was in a blue sling wrapped in medical tape. Izuku walked over to his mom to wake her up and when he got there he widen his eyes.

His mother was not asleep she was drugged. He knew that because in her right shoulder was a blow dart of something kind. "Mom!" Izuku yelled as he checked on her and that's when he felt something peirce his skin. Izuku looked to his left shoulder and saw a dart in it, he looked to the corner of the door to see someone in the shadows.

"Motherfu-" Izuku soon collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness. The person that shot the dart was holding a tranquilizer gun and came out of the shadows. The person looked down at Izuku and then looked at his missing limb.

"Hmmm, we can fix that." The voice was female as she looked at Izuku.

"You better be right about this one, Barton." She said as she grabbed Izuku's legs and took him down the stairs, where a black van waited for him. The doors closed with Izuku being taken to god knows where and Inko still on the table with drool coming down her mouth.

* * *

_**Few Hours later**_

Izuku began to wake up and when he did, he saw a bright white light. "Am I dead." Izuku said aloud not knowing where he was and not knowing that he was not alone.

"No, you're not." Izuku widen his eyes when heard the female voice, he tried to move, but he couldn't. He his arms were tied to the chair that he was sitting in and when he looked around to see where he was he saw nothing, but darkness. He knew that there was someone in front of him, but he couldn't make her out. There was a metal table in front of him, where layed a file with his name on it.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked as the woman came to the table to grab the file and she looked at it. Izuku didn't see her face, but he saw her hand and he confirmed that this woman was dark skin.

"Izuku Midoriya, born quirkless. Son of Inko Midoriya and Hisashi Midoriya. Your father died when you were three in a fire and your mother has raised you ever since." Izuku was hearing his life story being told at him by this woman and he didn't like it.

"Who are you? If you're with those villains that attacked USJ then you can shove it. You're not getting anything from me." Izuku told her defiantly and she looked at him closely, as if she was studying him. The woman closed the file and she threw it on the desk, she took something out her pocket. Izuku with curious eyes saw her fish for something, but he didn't know what.

"I'm not with the League of Villains, actually I'm working against them. I have reason to believe that my be connected with a very dangerous criminal and I want this criminal found."

"Ok, then what does this have to do with me?" Izuku saw her put a pair of broken black shades on the table. The teen widen his eyes in horror, he knew those shades anywhere.

They were Barton's shades, but the reason Izuku was scared was because of the way the shades look. They broken and bloody, meaning something must've happened to Barton or worse.

"Where's Barton?!" Izuku yelled and the woman told him the truth.

"He's dead. He was killed by a dangerous criminal that we thought dead." There it was, the bomb had been dropped and Izuku couldn't believe it.

He couldn't even breath, everything felt numb to him. He's lost his arm, his dream, and now the only person that ever believed in him was gone. His teacher, his friend, his idol, was dead. Izuku bowed his head as he felt the tears come down and there was no stopping them this time.

"Izuku Midoriya, Clint Barton told you that you've entered a new world and now someone from that world has come looking for you." Izuku looked up at the woman as she came closer to the light.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked again and this time he got an answer. The woman pulled the chair opposite of Izuku out and sat down in it. When she did Izuku finally got a look at her, a dark skinned woman with short hair, and serious look on her face.

"My name is** Amanda Fury**. I'd like to talk to you about the **Secret Avengers Initiative**."

**To be continued**


	8. Season 2 tralier

**Author Note: **Hey guys, what's up and before you say oooh a new chapter, no that's not what this is. This a trailer for season two. Things are going to be different after that climatice season 1 finale. Now I'm not going to spoil it or nothing, but Izuku is heading to a whole new world. A world he didn't think could exist.

New characters will be introduced. New enemies. New threats. New weapons. New everything.

Also my story has symbolism in them, and what I mean by that is this story is about Legacy. The Legacy of the old Avengers and how that is going shape the new one's coming. Yes I have them all down.

Izuku/**Hawkeye**.

Melissa/**Black Widow** (season two her questions will be answered.)

Mei/**Iron Blossom** (name may change, but her story will be begin soon.)

Owen Rogers/**Captain America **(OC story will be revealed in season 2)

Torunn/ **Thor** (daughter of thor odinson the original thor, will be revealed soon.) Hammer will be the Stormbreaker (ultimate thor's hammer)

Jennifer Banner/**Hulk** (OC color green, daughter of hulk and red-she hulk. Will be revealed soon.)

Azari T'Challa/**Black Panther** (story is not yet set, but by season three it will be.)

Amada Fury is one of those new characters and she is a OC. Yes you can say I got the idea to combine Waller and Fury, but I wanted to do more. I want her to have her own identity and she will. She will be like Fury from the comics. Strict, secretive, mysterious, and eyes everywhere. And on low she will be like Batman. I can't say how, but you just got read to find out. Also Coulson and Hill are OC's as well. The name is the same as the comics and they are related to those characters, but I given their names and identities.

Now Season 2 will be divided as of right now into four arcs. Arc 1 will be a AU arc called **Initiation** roughly two maybe three chaps if I can. **Sports Festival** will be arc 2. Arc 3 will be **Stain** in terms of Danny prospective. I repeat Izuku will not be in Stain arc. Now I may change this, but not I'm not sure. Arc 4 will be a AU arc called **Takedown**. Now this could changed, but I will tell you for sure that arc 1 and 2 are for certain.

Oh one more thing, I have been re-reading and been fixing my grammar mistakes and is in the progress of fixing them all. Looking for a beta reader if you know anybody or if you want to sign up here on the website.

Last thing before I leave. If you think that the story is dark with the character deaths and Izuku losing his arm which in honesty I wasn't sure if I was going to do, but hey I loved that reactions from it and I'm going to stick with it. But back the whole dark thing. Yes the story was a bit dark, not dark dark, but yeah I go there in terms of death. I'm not afraid to kill off characters if they need to die for the story to go where I need to take it.

In my opinion and just mine, I feel as though when characters die we need that to happen in order for the Mc to grow. For example look at Shikamaru in Naruto with Ausma death, or Naruto with Jiraiya. Now the story won't be getting dark in season two, there will be some OMG moments, but not dark.

But it's not all happy go lucky neither for Izuku. Remember he found out about the truth about Danny, Barton's dead, and he's lost an arm. So he will be dealing with some stuff and expect that to be addressed in the earlier stages of season two.

Now onto your reviews and I mean all of them.

**Reviews: **

Shut Up I'm Evil: I guess it does lol.

Lord Wolfe: Dude I freaking love your My hero infinity gauntlet story. One of the best in the catalog of Myhero. I'm glad that I was able to do that and I'm glad that you loved the story.

Rovsan143: Izuku is going to be getting some upgrades in gear, weapons, bow, arm, and most of all shades

MosesArk Reborn2000: Yes I want him in, because this story symbolizes legacy and the future. It's just Izuku though. It's also going to Melissa, Mei, Captain Amercia, Hulk, Thor. They all are going to have their moments where it's like we have to live up to them past.

TheLethalSperg500: We'll see, but again I didn't think I would have Tomura do that. Spoiler Alert he did that to Overhual in the manga.

ShifterGilgamesh2181: Even I got emotional when I wrote that scene, but limbs can replaced. All he needs is his mind

D3lph0xL0v3r I already figured out the arm and you will see it an action in chapter 8.

yogaratw607: Yup and I like some of those. I'm going to think on it. As for a super bot, working on it.

MasterBlade47: It's going to get very intresting indeed.

duskrider: The road will be diffucult, but he can do it.

cerberus321: Are You Enterained!? lol.

Jss2141: Be patient, it's coming. lol

tiguylerobot: Similar and yet different.

NinjaFang1331: He gained new toys and a door to a bigger world

Resurrection99: I know it was I wrote it. LOL

Alostdonkey: Let's just say there is more to Nezu than we all think in this story.

ghostshot841: I tried looking up that theme song and I couldn't find the song I wanted. But you can expect avengers theme music when the times comes in I'll write in bold letters like I always do.

**Alright that's it for reviews. Like always like, comment, favor it, and always come back to read because the story is just getting started. **

* * *

Season 2 trailer: Enter Warfare

**Go on Spotify and search Modern Warfare 2 music. Then select the second song called Extraction by Hans Zimmer. You need it for this trailer.**

Thunder and lighting were booming in the sky as rain poured down from the sky. The lighting illuminated the sky and in that light ten soldiers were moving through a forest. They moved as if they were one with the shadows. Each soldier would become visible for a second then disappear into the darkness. The soldiers came to stop when they when they saw a base. The soldiers were all wearing black tactical gear, but two of them were wearing different clothing.

One soldier had on a black uniform similar to his companions, but the difference was that he had a grey star on his chest. The man had short blonde and piercing blue eyes, but the thing that stood out the most was the weapon on his back. The weapon on his back was unlike his comrades. While they were carrying assault rifles, he carried a circular shield that had a star in the center of it.

The soldier had goggles in his hands as his eyes were on a base. The base was large, crawling with soldiers, and had a distinct symbol on it. That symbol was a skull with octopus legs attached to it in the color of red. This was a Hydra base.

"That the place?" The soldier turned to his left to look at his fellow comrade. This soldier was also different from the rest. For one he was younger and shorter, but there was more to him than that.

This soldier had on black yes, but he was wearing a black trench coat jacket, with a hood up covering him from the rain. His pants were black, his boots were black, and on his right hand was a black fingerless glove, and the right side the jacket covered his entire arm, but the left side was different.

On the left side the jacket went down to his elbow and stopped there, almost acting as short sleeve. The jacket did not cover the rest for there was no flesh, but metal. A black metal arm was attached to the soldier's skin, to his flesh, to his body. As if the metal limb was acting as his arm.

His weapon was not a gun or shield, instead it was a black bow. A black bow with a green laser sight and black quiver filled with arrows to go with it. The most noticeable feature on him though was not just the metal arm, but the green hair on his head and the green shades on his face.

"Affirmative. You ready, Izuku?" The teen looked at the older blonde male as his shade lens lit up with green light.

"Aye, aye, **Captain**." Izuku said with a toothy smile as both men turned back to the base. The captain put a finger to his right ear and opened his mouth.

"Mission is a go. I repeat, Task Force is going dark."

"Affirmative. Avengers, go in." The two avengers heard the order and nodded. The lightning shined into the sky again, and when the light dimmed the soldiers, captain, and the archer were gone.

* * *

In the Hydra base a man was staring at monitors of the world. This man had a calculated and determined look on his face as he stared at the monitors. The man was wearing a black trench coat with the hydra symbol attached on the right side and black pants. This man was a feared legend to the world, he was the incarnation of all it's evils. This man was a murder, a monster, a leader, and a soldier. This man was none other than the Red Skull.

The doors opened behind the Red Skull as soldier wearing green clothing came in. "Sir, we have-"

"I know. I allowed them in. Alert the guards and let us entertain our guests."

"Yes, sir! Hail Hydra!" The hydra soldier salutes as he left the Red Skull to look at the monitors. The monitors showed different people on them, each of those people the nazi recognized. He knew them all to well. One monitor had a male wearing purple shades with a bow in hand.

The next one had a woman with red hair. The next had a man with long blonde hair and silver helmet with wings attached to the sides of it. The next monitor seemed to have a man in a red and yellow armor with blue eyes lit up. The next monitor was different from the rest, would it had on it was a green male with large muscles and with a face of pure rage. The next one had a male in what appears to be a leather black catsuit. And the last monitor is the one the Red Skull looked at the most. The last one had a male in a blue soldier like uniform with a helmet that had a capital A on it.

"Study the past if you would define the future, Confucius." Red Skull quoted a Chinese philosopher. The doors opened again this time it wasn't a male. The clicking of the shoes defined that they were high-heels and that said it was a woman. Red Skull did not turn around to see who it was, for he already knew.

"My mission." The woman said emotionally and Red Skull gave the older.

"**Black Widow,** entertain our guests." Red Skull turned his head slightly to the side to see the young blonde woman nod her head. The Black Widow soon left, leaving the leader of Hydra alone. Red Skull turned back to the monitors to look at the images of his enemies. The images of the original Avengers.

"Show me children, show me that can live up to **their** legacy."

**DBZ English Dub Narrator:** The rules have changed. The game has changed. The mission has changed. The world is about to change. The pieces are being added to the board and more are to come. The war is beginning. One in the light and one in the shadows. The past collides with the present. Welcome to the **Initiative**. Welcome to the **Secret Avengers**.

**I Hope you all survive the experience.**


	9. Chapter 8:The Decision

**AN: Yo what's peeps, I bring the start of the second season of the story and we are officially in arc 1. I know many of you had questions, but I will answer them next chapter, but please comment and leave questions. I think that the story will answer them.**

**Also Izuku arm is going to look like the Winter Soldier Arm, you will find out the material in the chapter.**

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Decision**

Izuku has had a weird and rough day, and I mean rough. First his class had a field trip and they were attacked by a group of villains. They defended themselves and won, but there were some casualties. One being the pro teachers that were there. Aizawa, Powerloader, and Thirteen all were injured and now have been put on the shelf for the next couple of weeks.

Second was the worst part and brace yourself for this one. Izuku and Danny fought a creature called the Nomu and they gave it all they could, but it was too powerful for them. Eventually the literal bird brain beat, no...it **destroyed** them. Danny sustained back and hand injuries, while Izuku...well, the teen got something worse.

The leader of the villains attack had mocked Izuku for being a quirkless hero and decided to take something for him. Tomura decided to take his left arm, forever crippling Izuku. The teen had lost his arm and lost his dream of being a hero. Now that was the rough part, but then it got a whole lot weirder and I mean weird, weird.

After being told the news that he would have to be dropped from the hero class, the teen decided to give up and leave UA. That was his dream and goal, but it came to a short end. So he decided to say goodbye to his best friend through the time he was at UA. Izuku went to Danny's room and then he found out the truth about him. The truth being that Daniel Yagi and is All Might Jr, meaning that he is the son of the man that crushed Izuku's dream. That was weird moment number one, weird moment number two came in the form of Danny's quirk.

It turns out that Danny has two quirks one is called Iron Fist and the other is something that Izuku has never heard of. The second quirk is called **OFA**, yeah weird name right, but get this. This quirk doesn't even belong to Danny, it belongs to All Might and it didn't even belong to him.

Somehow this OFA quirk is able to be passed down to people with or out quirks. That left Izuku speechless and he left the school, taking the bus home. He would've taken his bike, but you know...one arm and all.

Weird moment number three came and…well, shot him in the arm. Basically Izuku get's home to talk to his mother about what a terrible day he's had and to show her his now missing limb, but all does not go well with Izuku, and it's starting to feel like someone is writing his life story. Anyway, Izuku got home, he opened the door, and he was greeted with his mom lying on the table with a dart in her back.

Izuku being the loving son that he is panicked and when he turned around he saw someone at the door. He got shot next and fell to the ground, blacking out. That was just the beginning, it gets a whole lot weirder from here on out.

When Izuku woke up, he was a room god knows where with the person that shot him. The woman began to talk about him and tell him his life story like an interrogation. She then revealed a bomb that just leveled Izuku, she revealed that to the teen that his mentor and idol, Barton was killed. Izuku didn't believe her and before he could ask for proof, the woman placed his shades on the table in front of him. After that bombed was dropped the woman showed herself and now we begin the story.

* * *

"My name is Amanda Fury and I like to speak with you about the Secret Avengers Initiative." Izuku heard the woman and he couldn't believe what he heard, like his jaw was on the ground.

"As in **the** Avengers. The earth's mightiest heroes, the greatest hero team ever assembled, Barton's old team. That Avengers." Amanda nodded with a blank face that could give Aizawa a run for his money. I mean Izuku has never seen a face so stoic and bored, it was almost like the woman was emotionless.

"Yes, but more secretive."

"What do you mean by that?" Izuku followed up wanting to get more information out of her.

"The world disbanded the Avengers which was the greatest mistake in mankind history, and we made a lot of them. The world needs the Avengers and I'm bringing them back, but more covert." Amanda told him and Izuku wanted to know more.

"Oooh, but what do you mean by that." Amanda narrowed her eyes at her and the teen actually shivered from her frosty gaze. '_Sheesh and I thought Aizawa had one cold gaze, but this woman is on another level. _

"I'm not going to tell you more unless you accept the invitation, but I will tell you this." Amanda got up from the chair and walked to Izuku's side.

"Barton saw something special in you and I don't know what that is, but he was willing to teach most if not all his knowledge. Knowledge that shouldn't be given to a teenage kid that nearly killed himself over some bad news, but yet he taught you. That means that you're special." Izuku looked down at the table at that, he knew that he meant something special to Barton, but he didn't know all of that. He honestly thought that he was some stray that he saved when he nearly killed himself.

"What do you want me to do, Miss Fu-"

"Fury, just Fury." Izuku awkwardly nodded and continued.

"Ok Fury, but you didn't my question."

"I want you to honor the man who saved you, who taught you, and who trained you. I want you to be a part of a team that Barton wanted back together. I want you to reach the potential that Hawkeye saw in you. I want you to be a lot of things, but at the end of the day it's not my decision to make. The decision is yours to make, Izuku. So, what is it going to be a kid?"

Izuku was silent throughout the whole thing, he didn't know what to say. Join the Avengers, honor Barton, but what he dreamed of being ever since he was a child, but that was thing. He couldn't do it because his arm was taken. If he joined he would be useless, like a Deku. Izuku looked down and sighed.

"You really do look like your father." Izuku widen his eyes and looked back up at the dark skinned woman. Izuku barely remembers his father, all he has is images that his mother kept around. When he asked her about him she said that he died in a fire and that he was a hero.

"You..You know my father?!" Amanda ignored the loud tone from the boy and just plainly nodded her head.

"Yes, he used to work for me." Izuku heard the word used to and his mind began to spiral. His father somehow knew the woman the shot his mom, shot him, and lets not forget kidnapped him.

"How?!"

"He worked for me as one of my agents. How else do think you're quirkless, your father was one." Izuku widen his eyes again, for that was not something he knew. His mom told that his father had a quirk that allowed him to breathe fire.

"That's not possible. My dad had quirk, he could shoot flames from his mouth." Izuku was so sure of himself when he said the sentence, but he was wrong for Amanda shook her head.

"No, he didn't. Your mother lied to you. I don't know why, but you will have to ask her that. Now back to your decision. Will you join the Secret Avengers?" Izuku wanted to stay on the topic his father since he barely knew, but Fury told that his mother would have more answers.

Izuku thought about the question, he instantly wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. I mean how could live up to Barton's legacy after he failed him. He let his arm get taken, his bow is broken, and now he doesn't even know if has what Barton saw him anymore. Maybe that guy died along with Barton.

"An answer, Izuku." Fury asked impatiently and Izuku gave her one.

"I...I can't." If Fury was surprised by that she didn't show as she still gave him the stone cold look.

"I can't be what you're asking me to be, not anymore. I lost my arm and I lost my bow, they were weapons and now they're gone. How can I be a hero when I can't even stop a villain from taking a piece of me away. Whatever Barton saw me is gone, you got the wrong person for this team of yours."

Fury looked at Izuku not with a glare, but more so with curiosity. She could see that there was more to it than him losing an arm. She's study people long enough to know when someone's confidence has been shot and that's what she sees from Izuku. Fury sighed and checked her watch. It read 10:00 p.m.

"I can see that you need time to think about this. The time is now 10:00 pm and now you have 24 hours to decide on your decision." Fury told as she walked to the left side of the wall and opened the door to reveal more white light. Izuku on the other hand was annoyed that she didn't listen and was about to give the woman a piece of his mind.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me, lady. I said you have the-" Izuku stopped talking when he felt something pierce his skin chest, he looked down and saw that it was the same blow dart from earlier.

"Son of a-" Izuku cursed before he fell back and drifted into sleep. Fury meanwhile had handed her gun to man wearing a dark suit.

"Take him home." The director ordered and the man nodded his head as he went into the interrogation room to take the unconsciouses teen home. Fury meanwhile was making a call on her phone.

"How was he?" The voice came.

"Broken, his confidence has been hit. He's not sure of himself, if I was here to recruit him earlier then he would've said yes." Fury told the person on the phone and a sigh was heard.

"Do you want to still proceed with the plan?"

"Of course. I gave him a 24 hours to decide. Also call the tech boys and ask if it's ready, if so tell them to send it my way. One more thing tell them to prepare a new bow."

"Understood. You think that he will still join even after what you told me." Fury nodded her head even if the person on the other line couldn't see it.

"Yes, I do. He just needs to find himself." Fury told him as she watched the agent carry the teen away from the room.

"What are you going to do in the meantime while the kid decides?"

"I'm going to see an old friend while I'm in Japan. I want to see how's he been and give me his assessment on the boy." The voice laughed on the phone.

"Tell him I said, hi. Coulson, out." Fury hung up the phone and took one more look at the dangling body Izuku and just sighed. The woman then walked down the hall as plans began to form in her head. "I should contact, Hill."

* * *

**With Melissa**

Melissa was in her room asleep, or she was trying to sleep. The girl kept twisting and turning, sweat was all over her, and she kept mumbling incoherent words. Whatever was happening to the girl was bad as she continued to violently turn her in her sleep. Images appeared in her mind, many, many images appeared.

"No...no. Wh...where…am...I." Melissa mumbled as sweat came down her forehead and more images kept appearing. They kept appearing and disappearing as they were flashes. Melissa couldn't make out what she saw, but she saw other girls in rooms, she saw people in lab coats, and she saw belle dancers.

Melissa herself was lying on a gurney and she was going somewhere. She didn't know where, but she saw someone next to her. This woman had blonde hair like her and she looked so much like Melissa.

This woman hd long blonde hair, but her eyes were more of a darker blue color than Melissa's, if one would look they could see many similarities between the girl and the older blonde. The woman stared at Melissa with not cold look, but one of love and worry. It's as if this woman cared about Melissa.

"_I'm...I'm scared." A very young Melissa said to the woman fearfully as she looked up at her. Melissa and the woman were approaching room with an operating table. The woman looked at the room with a nostalgic feel. _

"_Don't be afraid, Melissa. Fear is for the weak and you are not weak, you are strong." The woman told Melissa sternly as they entered the room and the doors slammed shut behind._

Melissa woke up when the doors shut, her eyes were wide and she gasped for air as she leaned up from her mattress. The blonde female teen was gasping for air as she wiped the sweat from her brow, her blue pajamas were soaked with sweat.

The dream she had experienced was very intense and vivid. Melissa didn't waste any time getting up from her bed and going to the bathroom, she was a tad bit dizzy but the wall had steadied her.

When she arrived at the bathroom she went to the sink and turned on the faucet, she made sure that the water was extra cold. Melissa cupped her hands together and brought them to the cold water, she then brought them out and throw water on her face.

Melissa did this a good three times before she stopped and when she was done she leaned on the sink. Deep breaths came from the girl's mouth as she tried to calm down, but the images were still in head. She didn't know what any of them meant, but somehow they were connected to her.

'_What does it all mean? Where was I?' _Melissa looked at herself in the mirror and she took long looks at herself, she wanted to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. She checked her eyes, mouth, neck, even her nose.

'_Everything seems normal.' _She concluded as everything to her seem normal, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off. So she thought back to the only thing that she could really remember and that was the woman that she saw.

'_That woman, she looked so familiar, not only that she looked so much like me. Who was she? Was that my…' _Melissa shook her head at thought, whoever she was thinking about made her not want to finish the thought.

"What are you doing up?" Melissa turned to the door to see Danny in his green pajamas and bandages. The bandages made Melissa feel terrible because she recalled the injuries that Danny, All Might, and Izuku sustained.

Danny took major injuries, All Might lost more of his time, and Izuku… she didn't even want to think of what the teen was going through right now.

"I couldn't sleep." Melissa simply said and Danny nodded, he figured that.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked her as he could see that there was clearly something bothering her. Melissa didn't say anything to the question, all she did was looked down. "C'mon cousin, I know something is bothering you. You can tell me, you know that."

"I know, Danny. It's just...I don't know. It's just I wished that could've done something at USJ. I hated seeing you and everyone else do something, hell even Mei was able to be useful. I just wish that-"

"That you could do something." Melissa nodded her head and Danny sighed, the teen rubbed his head. Danny knew that her dream of being a hero was cut short when she found out that she was quirkless, but she still strived to help heroes by joining the support department. When he met Izuku and found out about him being a quirkless it kinda gave him hope for Melissa, that if Izuku could do it, so could she.

"If I was able to do something maybe I could've helped you and Izuku, and maybe what happened to Izuku wouldn't have happened." Danny stopped her there now.

"Melissa, what happened to Izuku was not your fault. It was mine. If I was strong enough I would've been able to defeat that monster and save him." Now Melissa knew that Danny was saying that just to make her feel better, but the reality is that what happened to their green haired friend is none of their faults, but the one who took his arm away.

"Have you talked to him?" Danny knew that she was talking about Izuku and shook his head.

"When I went to his room he wasn't there. Did you?" Melissa shook her head as well. She was going to talk to him, but when she saw him crying she thought that he needed to be alone.

"I'm worried about him, Danny." Danny nodded, he was worried about his friend as well, but not as much as Melissa.

"I am to."

"No, I mean I'm really worried about him. Danny you didn't see him when I went to his room. Izuku looked destroyed and from what he told me about his past, I'm even more worried about his mind set." Danny now became curious about what Melissa said about Izuku.

"What do you mean past and when did you become a Izuku expert." Melissa blushed at the last comment, but answered the question nonetheless.

"He told me about himself when we were on the roof. He told that he was bullied because he was quirkless and... and he almost killed himself." Danny widen his eyes at that, he didn't know that about Izuku. He knew the teen didn't exactly like heroes.

"He's dealt with issues, Danny. Issues that he tends to bury from what I saw, he hides it all just like he hides his eyes behind his shades." Danny sighed at hearing that, he could tell that Izuku has somethings that he chooses to bury. He figured that when he heard his comment about heroes not being your idols, but he didn't know about the whole suicide attempt.

"I'll give him a call tomorrow."

"Promise?" Melissa asked to be certain, but she knew that Danny would do it. The wielder of OFA gave her one of his perfect smiles and put his thumb up at her.

"Promise. Besides he's my best friend, I wouldn't keep anything from him." Danny knew what he just said was nothing but a straight lie. He has kept things from Izuku and he wanted to tell the teen, but he made a promise with his father.

"Ok." Melissa hugged him and then left the bathroom as she was heading back to the bed. Danny was still in the bathroom looking down at the ground. He was thinking about what he just said about him and Izuku being best friends and not keeping secrets from him.

"I gotta to be the worst friend ever." Danny said sadly as he soon left to go back to bed. All while he slept he wondered how Izuku was really doing.

* * *

**With Izuku**

"_Why are we up here, Barton?" Izuku asked his teacher as both him and the old archer were on a roof looking down at people. Izuku didn't really want to be here, but if Barton said it was part of his training them so be it. _

"_You're here to learn how to spot your enemy from a distance and to know when your enemy has arrived." Barton told him as both master and student looked down at the people. Barton had a keen eye on everyone while Izuku didn't know who or what he was supposed to be looking for. _

"_I get that, but what am I looking for. You can at least explain that." Barton smiled at that and decided to humor the kid._

"_You're enemy is never going to hold up sign and say "I'm the bad guy, come and get me." You need to learn how to spot them in the crowd. Look at the small things, like how they walk, their eyes, body language, and so on. Now focus." Izuku sighed and looked back down, he didn't see anything that would say that anyone was criminal._

"_I am trying here, Barton, but I'm not seeing anything."_

"_Do or do not. There is no try." _

"_Are you really quoting Yoda at this time." _

"_It's one of my favorite movies and a great quote." Izuku rolled his eyes and continued to look to see if he saw anything that would fit Barton's description and he saw something. _

_Izuku saw a man with his hands in his pockets, wearing a brown trench coat, but it wasn't the outfit that made him suspicious. It was his eyes, they were facing forward and in front of him was a woman carrying an expensive purse. The man kept his eyes on the woman as he walked, he didn't look at anything else, but her. _

"_Barton,"_

"_I see him." Barton grabbed is bow and loaded it with an arrow, the avenger pulled the string back read to fire._

"_Wait! I don't even know if he's going to do anything. I could be wrong." Barton didn't look at him, but he did ask him a question._

"_What do your instincts say?" Izuku didn't know how to answer that question, but he did feel that man was off. He didn't feel right to the teen. _

"_I...I don't know, he feels off." _

"_Then that's all I need." Barton fired the arrow and Izuku widen his eyes thinking that his teacher may have hit an innocent civilian, but he was wrong. Izuku was wrong because the man was indeed trying to rob the woman and Barton had stopped him as the arrow hit his back. _

"_H-How?"_

"_Instincts, kid. Trust them. Don't hesitate when you got a feeling, you should trust it. In this life there's no time for waiting and deciding for all it takes is a single moment and then bad things happen." Izuku nodded his head at the lesson. He needs to trust his instincts, but how does he know when to trust and when to wait_

"_Wait, how will I know when to listen to them?"_

"_Your instincts will tell you." Barton gave him the cryptic message making Izuku turn his head to the side. "C'mon, we got more training to do." Barton ignored his look and jumped down from the building. _

_Izuku went to the edge and when he got there he widened his eyes. At the bottom of the ground a Barton, but he was dead. Barton's body was turned all different sides, his shades were broken, and there was tons of blood on the pavement._

"_BARTON!" Izuku screamed as the world went black. _

* * *

Izuku woke up from his dream turned nightmare with sweat all over him. The teen shot up from the bed and quickly put his hand to his face. He quickly took deep breaths as he tried to slow his heart rate. After a few minutes his heart slowed down and went back to normal, the teen leaned back and looked at his missing limb.

"So yesterday was not some bad dream." Izuku sadly said as he hoped that everything was just one bad dream, he hoped that he still had his arm, and he hoped that his teacher was alive. But instead it was all real and he was in reality. The teen sighed and checked his phone, it read 10 a.m.

"Now I have only twelve hours to decide." Izuku groaned as he remember what Fury told him about his decision. He needed to decide on what he will do and he needs to deiced quick.

'_Wait, how the hell am I going to reach her... you know what forget it. If she's like Barton then she will no doubt contact me when the times up.' _Izuku got up from the bed after that thought and went to check on his mom.

He went to the kitchen since that where she last was and when he got there he was surprised to find her and the same exact place as before. On the table head down with drool coming out her mouth.

Izuku smiled seeing his mother so peaceful as she slept, too bad that peacefulness was about end. Izuku gently tapped her to wake her up, when that didn't work he tapped a little harder.

"Mmm…five more minutes." Inko groaned and Izuku rolled his eyes. '_Now I know where I got that from.' _The teen thought.

Izuku this time shook her body gently to get her up and it worked. Inko was beginning to open her eyes, she smiled when she saw her son face, but them panicked.

"Ah! Izuku, are you alright!? I heard that you were attacked! Did I fall asleep without knowing you came home!? Oh my, I'm a terrible mother!"

Izuku sweat dropped through the whole mumbling event that his mother was giving. Looks like he found out where he got mumbling as well.

Inko stopped her mumbling when she saw Izuku's left arm. The arm that was missing and that she was taken from Izuku. The poor woman's eyes began to tear and Izuku saw her eyes as he looked down. He was about to open his mouth before his mother brought him for a hug.

"IZUKU!" Inko cried as she hugged her son so tightly that he was struggling to breath. Usually Izuku would stop her, but this time he understood it and allowed her to squeeze the life out of him.

Tears poured and I mean poured out the mother's eyes. If one would walk in the room one would think that she had a quirk that allowed her to produce massive amount of tears.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Izuku apologize, the apology wasn't not about him just getting hurt, but also about causing pain to his mother. Inko didn't hear him as she continued to cry.

Inko cried for what felt like hours to Izuku and the boy was amazed by how much tears she could produce. "Mom, enough. Come on, no more tears."

"B-But," Inko cried and Izuku cut her off.

"No buts, I knew the risk going in. This is no ones fault but me and there's nothing that you could've done stop it. So don't blame yourself, mom." Inko continued to cry as waterfall like tears came down her eyes.

"Mom, we need to talk." Izuku said as both mother and son went to the only couch in the house. Inko and Izuku sat on the blue couch, Izuku stared at the ground before he spoke.

"Mom, can you tell me about dad and be honest?" Inko widen her teary eyes, Izuku hardly ever ask about his father.

"Of course, honey. Your father was a good man, he was handsome, smart, funny, he always wanted to help people, he was everything that I could ever wanted.

"What about his quirk?" When Izuku asked that question Inko hesitated and Izuku saw that. The quick hesitation that was her voice, Barton had trained the teen long enough to know when someone is hiding secrets.

"H-he...he could breathe fire. You know this already, Izuku. Why the sudden interest?" Izuku just plainly looked at her, he was analyzing her. The teen saw that she was sweating, and her eyes kept looking away from.

"Mom, I know that you're lying. You can relax, I won't hate you for keeping this from me, but I need to know this. So I'm going to ask again, what was dad's quirk?" Izuku told her all of that with a straight face and that shocked his mother.

She didn't think that he would find out that she was lying, she wanted to lie again, but the look on her son's face told otherwise. Besides Izuku told her that he wouldn't hate her and it was time for her to be honest with him.

"Y-Your father didn't have a quirk, Izuku." Izuku wasn't technically surprised, he was told this by Fury, but to hear that it was truth left him...numb.

"So, dad was quirkless, huh."

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I didn't want to keep this from you, but I knew that you blamed me and I didn't want to you to blame Hisashi. He loved you so much and-"

"MOM!" Izuku interrupted his mother as she began to produce more tears. "How many times do I have to tell that I don't blame you for me ended up quirkless. Besides with dad being one it was more of a chance than we originally thought. So please stop crying and blaming yourself, ok." Inko nodded her head as more tears came down, she went to hug her son and he hugged her back with his one arm.

'_Hisashi, I wish you could see your boy. He's turning into quite a man, just like you.' _The mother thought as she cried more tears thinking about her black haired husband.

"All better?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." Inko said with less of a sob and she released the hug. Inko wiped her tears as she smiled at her son, she still was not happy about his missing limb and she needed to officially address that now.

"Izuku, you arm." Izuku lost his smile now as he looked at his left arm. They needed to talk about it and Izuku needed to tell her of his decision. Not the one with Fury, but his decision to leave UA.

"I know mom. I know." Inko didn't say anything for a while, she just grabbed his right hand tightly.

"I'm here, you know that right." Izuku nodded as Inko continued. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, I know how hard you've worked on becoming a hero, but Izuku we need to-"

"I decided to leave UA." Inko widen her eyes at that, she was surprised. She figured that Izuku would put more a fight and argue with her, but she saw the defeated look in his eyes. A look that she hasn't seen in a long time.

Yes, Inko wanted him to leave UA, she knows that becoming a hero was her son's dream, but she didn't want to bury him in the pursuit of that dream. Izuku has come home with injuries before he joined UA and now he's lost an arm. Not finger, not some skin, but an actual arm that will never grow back. She's already buried her husband, she won't bury her son.

"I know that decision was not easy,"

"You have no idea." Izuku whispered as Inko continued.

"But I think that this is for the best. Izuku you almost lost your life, we should be glad that you arm was the only thing taken. I know that danger comes with the job of being a hero, but I can't bury my son at the age of sixteen." Inko took a deep breath before continuing while Izuku had a defeated look on his face.

"It's for the best that we put UA behind us and focus on the future." Izuku snorted at that, a future. What future is there from him, he's quirkless and now he's handicapped.

"I guess, mom. Nezu said that I could finish my studies there, but I don't want to be there anymore. It's only going to remind me of what I failed to become." Inko sadly nodded her head. She decided to cheer up her son with some food.

"Izuku, let's eat some breakfast." Izuku smiled and went to the kitchen which wasn't far from the couch. Inko got some pots and pans, and began making breakfast.

Izuku meanwhile sat at the table thinking over Fury's decision. Should he accept it or not? He didn't know, his mind was telling him because of his injury. While his heart said otherwise, his heart was telling that he should take it. That this was an opportunity that can't be missed and that this was a chance to get payback for Barton.

The thought of his teacher's death made Izuku make a fist with his only hand. He wanted to find this person and make them pay, pay big time. Inko had finished cooking breakfast and brought to the table. The mother made a traditional western meal with eggs, bacon, and toast. Izuku smelled good and from the aroma the food smelled delicious.

"Mmm...the food smells awesome, mom."

"Thank you, Izuku. I made it extra special just for you."

"Awww… now you're going to make me blush, mom." Izuku said with extra drama making Inko playfully roll her eyes at him.

The mother and son put their silly banter aside and went to eating their breakfast. As they ate Inko could see that Izuku was feeling down, she thought that it might be because of his arm, but she could tell there something more going to it. She didn't want to pry, so she left be, when Izuku is ready he will tell her.

We the family got finish their food it was noon, that left Izuku with less time to make a decision. He didn't want to think about that now and that was hard when the woman was going to come knocking on his door like the grim reaper. Izuku shook his head, he needed some air.

"Mom, I'm heading out."

"Where are you going?" Inko asked curious to know and worried that something might happen to him.

"I'm heading to UA to talk with principal Nezu. I...I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving UA." Izuku said sadly as he knew that this was about to be the hardest thing in his life.

Nezu was another one of his believers, he also believed that Izuku could become a pro and he let him down just like Barton. Inko heard the sadness in her son's voice and nodded her head, she knew that he had to do this alone.

"Alright, honey. Just be careful on your way over there. And call if you need me. And be wary of stran-"

"Mom, I get it. I'll be careful." Izuku assured her as he left the apartment, as he was making his way down he saw his motorcycle in the parking lot. The teen figured that someone from the school brought, he didn't know that was untrue.

Izuku walked over to his bike to look at, his grabbed the handle with his left hand and just simply felt the grip. That was something that he was going to miss, he was going to miss riding on his bike. A bike that his teacher got him.

'_Barton got me this bike, I can't just sell it. Maybe I'll just leave in the garage until another time…I don't know.' _Izuku thought as the bus came to the stop and he got on.

The teen was in the bus wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats, with a white t-shirt, and a green hoodie. On his feet were his red nmd's, this was not his best outfit. He can dress better than this, but his self esteem is really down. Izuku hasn't felt like this a long time, ever since he was the punk kid that was scared of his own shadow. It feels like nothing could cheer him up, not even Melissa.

Izuku gained a small smile though when thinking about the blonde, he won the bet so now he got a date with her. A date that he was looking forward to since he saw her and now it feels empty, he was going to teach some moves, and yes they were going to be actual moves to help her in a fight.

***VRRMM*** Izuku felt the vibration of his phone and looked at the caller id, the name made him narrow his eyes. The person that texted Izuku was none other than Danny, his supposed best friend.

Is it petty to be angry at a person when they keep a secret from you, especially when they're your best friend. Because that's what Izuku is feeling right now, petty, anger, and betrayal. All rolled together in his handicapped teenaged body.

The text message said "You ok? Call me." Izuku rolled his eyes and put his phone away, he didn't feel like talking to Danny right now, not for a while actually. The teen just put his headphones in and worked on what he was going to say to Nezu.

After an hour or so the bus came to a stop and Izuku was right in front of the school that he worked so hard to get into. He didn't go in right away, he actually hesitated. The teen took a sigh and decided that it was time and he headed in. Izuku walked the hallways, almost wandering them. He didn't know why, he knew where Nezu's office was, but he didn't know why he was taking so alone to get there.

All he did was wander, maybe he did it to get one last look at everything, maybe he if wandered he would find the door that would lead him right out of the dream that he wished that he was in, or maybe he wondered because he was afraid to face Nezu. He didn't know the answer, but all he knew was that he had come face to face with Nezu's door.

Izuku looked a the door for a good minute before knocking. "Come in." Izuku heard the voice, he took a deep breath and opened the door to Nezu sitting at his desk working on some paperwork. The strange animal looked up at the door and smiled when he saw Izuku standing there.

"Ah, Izuku, come in." Izuku walked into the room and took a seat right on the couch, Nezu walked around his desk and sat across from Izuku on the other couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Izuku shook his head and Nezu nodded pouring some for his own cup.

"Now, tell me why have you come, Izuku?" Izuku took sigh before speaking. '_Here we go.' _The teen thought as he arrived at the moment of truth.

"I thought about what you said and I appreciate the offer, but I have decided to leave UA." Nezu actually was disappointed to hear that as he put his tea down on the table. There was a moment of silence before the principal spoke again.

"I will be honest Izuku, I'm saddened to hear that. I was hoping that you would stay with us at UA." Nezu told him as Izuku began to tell why he can't say.

"I know Nezu, and I thank you for all the support that you have given me since I came here. I... I'm sorry that I let you down." Izuku was surprised by Nezu's next statement, he was so surprised that he got caught off guard.

"No, Izuku, you didn't let me down. You let yourself down."

"W-What?" Izuku said in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard from Nezu.

"What do you mean I left myself down." Izuku said hotly, he fucking lost an arm. It's not like he's chosen to leave. "You said that I couldn't be in the hero class because of my injury."

"I did indeed say that, but-"

"But nothing! I can't become a hero because I lost an arm. I got no choice, but to leave!" Izuku yelled at the animal while Nezu just stared at him with a smile.

"Izuku, you must listen if you're going to become a hero." Izuku widen his eyes and just stared at the unnamed animal.

"Wh-What?"

"If you allowed me to finish I was going to say that I can't let a handicapped in the hero class, it would be unethical, but…" Nezu gained a sly smile and looked Izuku, more specifically he looked at his arm.

"But if you were able to find a way to overcome your injury I would be fine with allowing you back into the hero class." Izuku was in shock, his jaw on the ground, his eyes were wide beyond belief, and arm was shaking. Nezu saw his shock and was just sipping the tea like it was ordinary.

"B-But my injury."

"Is just an injury. Yes, your arm was necessary to your usage of a bow, but medicine has come a long way and so has the technology." Izuku had recovered from his shock and had begun to understand what Nezu was saying.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying is all I have to do is get a new arm and then I back in the hero class. Class 1-A. No ifs, ands, or buts. Fully back in the class." Izuku said seriously and Nezu simply nodded his head.

"If hearing it makes you feel better than, yes. That is all you have to do." The joy that Izuku was beyond describable, the teen had a large smile on his face for hope is not gone, but there was one problem. How would he get a new limb? The technology that he needs would cost a fortune and then there's no telling how long it would take for him to get use to the arm.

Izuku had lost his smile when he thought about that. His mom didn't have the money for a new limb, and there's no way that he could get money in time unless he robbed a bank. The light at the end of the tunnel was there, but he had no way of reaching the end.

"Thanks, Nezu, but I still have to decline." Izuku said sadly and Nezu this time didn't look disappointed, he looked more so engrossed. Like he was thinking of something else, not to mention that Izuku saw him taking peeks at his bookshelf.

"How about this, Izuku, you take some time to come to a decision. When you do the doors of UA will be wide open for you." Izuku nodded his head, he then stood up and shook hands with Nezu.

The teen then began to make his way to the door, but he paused before opening it. Izuku thought about telling Nezu about Barton's death, the animal was one of the few people that knew about the old archer and knew that trained Izuku. '_Nezu, deserves to know.'_

"Nezu, before I leave, I have to tell you something." The strange animal looked at Izuku as he was back sitting at his desk.

"What is it?" Izuku took a deep breath before delivering the bad news.

"Barton...Barton is dead. He was killed on a mission." Izuku announced and there was silence in the room. Izuku had never seen a shocked face on Nezu, but for the first time he saw it. The animal leaned on his desk for support as he tried to calm himself.

"Th-Thank you, Izuku. I'm sorry to hear this, Barton was a good man and will be missed." Nezu said sadly, but he was more curious to know how Izuku knew that. "But before you leave, Izuku. Please tell me how do you know that?" Izuku cursed at himself, he didn't mean for that to slip.

'_Oh, what the hell. Nezu was smart to figure out that I was Barton's student.' _Izuku sighed as he locked the door and began to tell Nezu about his late night visitor. "I was told that last night, when I got a visitor."

"A visitor?" Nezu asked with a raised eyebrow and Izuku nodded his head.

"Yeah, a visitor. She came to house shot me with a tranquilizer gun, kidnapped me, told me that Barton was dead and that he was killed by somebody that she's looking for."

"She?"

"Yes, told me her name is Amanda Fury, and she wanted me to join the Avengers." Nezu widen his eyes at that, he couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet he could hear the truth in Izuku voice.

"What did you say?" Izuku rubbed his face and answered honestly.

"I...I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, I mean...I can't be Avenger." Nezu began to speculate something.

"Because of your injury or because of Barton." Izuku didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He was so confused and this where he missed Barton, he would be able to give some advice to help him.

"Izuku," Izuku looked back up at Nezu to see the animal walking to him and now they stood face to face. Izuku looking down with a saddened look while Nezu was giving a supportive look.

"Barton trusted you with his skills and knowledge, he did all that not because he wanted you to be a hero, but because he something greater in you. I told you once that I expect great things from and you have not disappointed me yet. I know Barton expected the same and look at you. You have made it into Class 1-A, passed the entrance exam, you protected your fellow students, and now you are one your way to becoming Avenger."

"But...but what if I mess up? What if he made the wrong choice in picking me? And how can I be Avenger when I lost my arm and I...I could even help Bar-" Izuku had tears coming down his eyes as he was interrupted when Nezu jumped into the air and patted his head. Nezu landed back on the ground and dusted himself off, while Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What happened to Barton was not your fault, that's just your emotions talking. The loss of Barton is hurting you so you think that blaming yourself will help you cope, it's not good for you, my boy. Your arm may be gone, but your mind is still with you and so is your heart." Izuku widen his eyes, he began to remember the most important thing that Barton taught him.

"Heart and will." Nezu smiled when he heard that, it looks like he has done his job. "If I have that then I can achieve anything." Nezu nodded his head as he saw tears come down Izuku's eyes. Nezu went to the coffee table and gave the teen a napkin so he can wipe his eyes.

"Now, I can't force you to choose your decision, but I urge you to consider it. This is an opportunity that is not given too many and this could help better you as a pro." Izuku nodded his head as he stopped producing tears.

"I will and thank you, Nezu." Nezu was glad for that and nodded his head.

"It's why I'm here, Izuku. I'm here to guide the next generation." Izuku and Nezu shook his hands, and the teen bid the animal farewell. Nezu had returned to his desk and grabbed some papers to work on. As Nezu worked on his papers the book shelf that was near the all slide to the left revealing a dark skinned woman.

"He's getting there." Nezu turned his head to the voice and greeted the woman with a smile.

"Hello, Amanda." Nezu greeted as Fury took a seat in a chair in front of his desk.

"Nezu, it's good to see you."

"As you, old friend." Nezu kept the greeting simple as he pulled open a drawer and took out a bottle of whiskey with two cups.

"Drink?" Nezu asked and Fury nodded her head.

"You think I'm making the right choice?" Fury asked and she didn't sound so sure of herself when she thought about the teen.

"I think so, he is going to need time to learn our ways, but I believe he his own way to becoming an Avenger." After finished the statement he poured the drinks in the cups and both spies grabbed their cups.

"To Barton." Nezu toasted and Fury raised her cup to meet his.

"To Hawkeye." With the toast done the cups met with a cling and with that both Nezu and Fury drank the whiskey. They were drinking to the memory of Hawkeye.

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku was on the bus, he was going to go home, but he wanted to make one stop before he got there. When the bus came to stop Izuku got off and came face to face with a junkyard entrance gate. The same junkyard where Barton trained him to make him a hero.

Izuku walked into the junkyard, he wasn't going anywhere technically. He just wanted to reminisce at the place that he did his training. He walked all around the junkyard, when he checked his phone for the time he saw that it was 3pm. That talk with Nezu had gone longer than he thought, now he was left with less time before he got the call.

Izuku looked around the junkyard, he remembers most of it from his training especially when he came upon an old beat up car. That car became known as the _spot_ for both Barton and Izuku. It was the place they would meet for training, it's where he got his gear, his motorcycle, and It's where he will say his goodbyes to Barton.

Izuku walked to the car and climbed onto the hood, he sat down and just looked around the junkyard. "Hey, Barton, I know you can't hear me…but I needed to do this. You left without saying a goodbye and then you go and die." Izuku was now starting to tear up as he continued to speak.

"I know you're probably laughing at me for crying like a baby, but I'm going to miss you. You saved my life when I was in a dark place. You trained me to be a great hero, and you…" Izuku at this point was sobbing as he wiped his eyes.

"You…***hic*** you believed in me when no one else didn't, you gave me hope. I'm...I'm gonna miss you man, and I hoped that you knew that I appreciate what you did for me." Izuku finished as he let a loud sobbed.

The poor teen mourned the loss of his master as he cried for what felt like hours, but eventually the crying had to stop and when it did he left the place that became like a second home to him.

Izuku began to make his way back to the bus stop, he was going home now as he had been in the junkyard for like two hours. Time was ticking away before he had to give his answer. He had spoken to Nezu and the animal had gave him his advice, but there was one person he had to speak to.

He needed to speak with his mother about this, the very same mother that said she didn't want to bury her son and Izuku knew if he takes this deal that there will be more danger than before.

The teen sighed as he got on the bus, he decided not to think about when he faced, right now he just wanted to enjoy the ride back home. He decided to play some music, which was _Rise Today_ by Alter Bridge.

The song felt symbolic to Izuku, this song was basically describing how he saw himself in a world filled super-powered beings. Beings that can burn anything, punch holes in mountains, turn limbs to dust, and here he was fighting in it with no powers. He was fighting in it with nothing but his body, his heart, his mind, his will, his limbs, and his bow.

"Heh, but even with all that I'm still going to get up and fight. I'm not going down that easy, just you wait world. I will be back and I'll be better than ever." Izuku proclaimed as he turned the volume up louder.

* * *

**Izuku's Home**

Izuku had made back home and was walking up the stairs the sun coming down, but it wasn't setting yet. The giant star had more of an orange color on it as the teen was walking up his stairs to his apartment. Izuku was now in front of his door and this felt a lot harder than this morning when spoke to his mom about his arm. He honestly didn't want to open the door, but he knew he had to.

The teen took sigh as he opened the door and smelled food coming from the kitchen. Inko who was in the kitchen making dinner for her and son had heard the door open. She turned around to see her son coming in and she smiled.

"Izuku, welcome home. Come sit down, dinner is already." Inko said to him as her son did go to the table and sit down. Soon his mother came with two plates of food, she sat them down and both of them said prayer before eating.

Inko had begun eating her food while Izuku just ate his slowly, Inko saw this and she knew her son long enough to know that something was distracting him.

"Izuku, what's wrong? Is the food is not good?" Inko said worriedly, she really wanted to make this meal special for the teen. Izuku looked up and quickly shook his head.

"No, mom, the food is delicious."

"Then what's on your mind and don't lie to me, young man." Izuku sighed and decided to tell her the truth.

"I...A friend of mine recently passed away." Izuku told her sadly and he heard the gasp from his mother as she covered her mouth.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Was he a student at UA?"

"No, he was a friend though, in fact he is the one trained me." Inko became curious now, Izuku had hardly ever talked the man who trained.

"What was he like?" Izuku gained a smile at that as he remember the times he spent with Barton.

"His name was, Clint Barton. He was funny, cool, strong, and awesome. He was the best archer I've ever seen and he thought that you were hot." Inko blushed at that last comment, it's been a long time since she was called hot by another man.

"He's seemed like an interesting man, Izuku."

"He was." Izuku said sadly, he then sighed as he began to tell his mom. "Mom, if someone offered you a chance to achieve your dream would you take it?" Inko thought about the question, honestly the woman had already achieved her dream. She had a happy marriage life and she has a wonderful son.

"I don't know honey, I'm already fine with everything that I have." Izuku expected that kind of answer, so he decided to go deeper.

"What if someone offered you to bring dad back, would you take it?" Izuku asked seriously and this time Inko had to think about it. A chance to have her loving husband back, too have her family reunited. Would she take it?

"I...I would have to think about it. Why these sudden questions, Izuku?" Now it was the moment of truth.

"I was offered a second chance at being a hero." Inko stood up making the chair screech across the floor.

"NO!" Izuku was surprised by the outburst, but Inko was not done. "No, Izuku, not anymore. No more of this being a hero, please. I...I can't lose you." Izuku began to see his mom cry and that hurt him bad. He hated seeing her cry, Izuku got up and walked over to her to hug her. He then led her to the couch where they both sat down.

"I know you don't want me to do this, but I need to do this. I need to do this because I made a promise to my teacher that I would follow this path. I can't change what happened to my arm, I can't stop the injuries that will come, but I want you to know that even if you don't support me...I still love you and I'm always going to protect you." Inko wiped her tears as she looked her son, Izuku right now looked just like his father and that made Inko tear up even more.

Izuku said what he needed to say and he was about to leave for his room, but his mom stopped him by grabbing his lone arm. She brought back to the couch and hugged him and she began to tell him something.

"My mind wants you to walk away from this path and have a normal life. I want you to find a girl to fall in love with, I want you to enjoy life, and give me grandchildren. But I my heart wants you to follow your dream." Izuku widen his eyes, was hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"You mean that you," Inko gave him a smile.

"Yes, I agree, but please be safe." Izuku nodded his head.

"I'll try mom, I promise." Izuku then hugged and went to his room, leaving Inko on couch to think about her decision. '_Hisashi, please watch over our son.' _Inko prayed as she hoped that her son will always return to her safe and in one piece.

* * *

Izuku was in his room, he was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling, and waiting for the call from Fury. The time was now 9:50pm and it was ten minutes till he received the call. Izuku had made his decision and he would honor Barton's legacy. He will let him down.

"Barton, I promise you I'm going to be a great hero, I'm going to be great Avenger, and I am damn sure going to catch your killer."

With the promise made Izuku phone rang and he checked the caller id, it read unknown. Izuku made a swipe with his finger and answered the call.

"Time's up. What's it's going to be?" Fury asked and before Izuku answered he had some demands.

"Before I give you my answer, I want some things done." Izuku heard a sigh and a growl come from the phone.

"What are they?"

"They're simple demands. One, I want my mom to be taken care of. I want her to have a new house."

"Done."

"Two, I'm going to need a new bow and make it a good one. Also I'm sure you know I'm going to need an arm as well."

"Done, I called in a lot of favors for you arm." Izuku nodded his head and made his final demand.

"Third, I want the guy who killed Clint." Izuku told the woman darkly and she was silent for a few moments.

"You follow me and you will get him, kid. That it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Izuku told her and Fury nodded her head on the other line.

"Come outside, there will be a black SUV in the street. Get in it." The line went dead after that and Izuku got from his bed. He looked at a picture of his mom and him when he was a child, Izuku was dressed in an All Might onesie. The teen picked up the photo and kissed it, he then left his room and the apartment.

When he got outside he saw the black vehicle and walked down to it. When he reached the door he opened it to see that it was unlocked, he got in truck and next to him was Fury herself in a black trench coat and black body suit, and she was also holding a silver briefcase. Izuku looked at her and she looked at him with her cold look.

"Where too?" Izuku asked and Fury turned her head looking forward.

"We're going to start your training. For the next week you will learn how to fight like us, how to use our tech, and how to battle your enemies from the shadows. I'm warning you now this will not be easy." Izuku didn't say anything, all he did was reach into his pocket and grab something.

Fury saw him grab his signature green shades and gained a small smile, but it was quickly gone as she returned to her cold look.

"My life has never been easy, so let's get this show on the world. Also what's in the case?" Izuku told her as he put on the shades and returned to being who he was. He returned to being Izuku Midoriya, the student of Hawkeye, and the Quirkless Archer.

"Start driving." The vehicle began to move and go gods knows where as Izuku had officially begun the next step in his journey.

"As for the case...your new arm is here." The teen looked at the case as Fury opened it and he widen his eyes when he saw the arm. The arm was a metallic black with five fingers and all. When Izuku touched it he felt that it was strong, durable, but also light.

"This is arm is special, the tech boys out did themselves this time. This arm is made of a very rare metal called Vibranium. It is indestructible, sound absorbent, lightweight, has a camouflage mode, has for some weapons packed in it, and it can't turn to dust." Fury told him as Izuku drooled over his new arm.

"Welcome to Secret Avengers, Izuku. Welcome to **SHIELD. **I hope you survive the experience."

To be continued


	10. Chapter 9:Green as grass

**AN:** Yo peeps, and welcome to a new chapter. Chapter ten will wrap the initiation arc and then will we be heading into the sports festival. Now I've made some changes in terms of the hero names for two Avengers mainly Mei and Toruun. Mei hero name will be **Rescue** and Toruun's hero name will be **Strombreaker**. Now as for Izuku's arm I know I said it looks like arsenal's arm from YJ, I'm changing that. Izuku's arm looks like **Winters Soldiers arm**. So the black **metal arm** is his **entire left arm**. Alright onto the reviews.

**Reviews: **

The Viking Stranger: You will see the 1A part next chapter and his talk with Danny is coming soon.

yogaratw607: Come on man, that was powered by six comic items.

D3lph0xL0v3r: Melissa background is coming soon. My plan is by season two is that she will be an Avenger and the Widow. Also the Movie is happening and will help answer some of the question about who she is.

tiguylerobot: You'll find out in this chapter.

Gold Testament: Don't forget Trickshot

Alright that's it for reviews, but as always like, comment, and ask questions.

* * *

**All Might **

_Thoughts_

Regular

I don't own anything that doesn't have (OC) around it.

**Chapter 9: Green as grass**

Thunder boomed into the sky and rain poured down as a man stepped out an expensive log cabin. The man walked to the stairs and dug into his pocket, he was searching for his cigarettes. When he found it, he lit one and put the cancer stick in his mouth. The man inhaled some smoke and soon released a cloud of it into the air. He was now looking out into the lush forest... well trying to look.

There was nothing to see since it was pitch black outside, the only source of light the man had was moon and occasionally lighting that struck the sky. The man took another smoke, but before he could release it he saw something in the forest.

He saw what seemed like a flickering light, the man tossed his cigarette and grabbed his SMG. He began to walk forward as he saw more of the flickering light appear, when he walked down the wooden steps is where he made his mistake.

Once the man reached the grass he felt hit something hit and pierce his chest, the man was in shock. What had hit him in the chest was a black arrow and he tried to grab his radio, but whatever was in the arrow prevented him from moving. The man soon collapsed on the ground and deep in the forest is where the shooter resided.

"He's down." Izuku whispered as he was miles away from the cabin. The teen was wearing his signature green shades, with a black trench coat zipped up, black pants, black boots, and a black fingerless glove on his right hand.

"Affirmative. Nice shot, kid." A deep male voice spoke next Izuku and the teen turned his head to see a white male wearing black tactical gear.

"Bravo Team, move up." The soldier ordered as he, Izuku, and two others moved deep into the forest. "Prophet, Bravo Team is nearing the house." The leader said aloud as he and everyone else on the team was met with a female voice.

"Understood Bravo. Package is still inside, retrieve the package and get it delivered." Fury order the team.

"Affirmative. You heard the boss, let's get that package." Bravo's leader told his team and they nodded.

"There are bound to be more hostiles surrounding the house." Another soldier said and the leader had a plan for that.

"Midoriya, fire a scanner in the air."

"Yes, sir." Izuku grabbed an arrow from his quiver and loaded it up. When he released string the arrow flew into the sky and a red light appeared. The light was only visible to the Izuku and the soldiers for they were wearing the proper gear. The soldiers saw the hostiles appear on their gear and Izuku saw them appear on his shades. All the hostiles were covered in a red aura.

"They're two guarding the back entrance." Izuku told them and the leader formed a plan.

"Frost, Shanon, you two head back and take the guards. When that's done go through the back way and we'll rendezvous with you in the house. Midoriya, you're with me. We're going through front." The soldiers nodded, but before Frost and Shannon left to take the back way the leader still had some words to stay.

"Remember, this stealth only. We can't risk the package getting damaged. So Midoriya keep it tight and stay frosty." The leader looked to Izuku since he was the green one among them. As he said those words he noticed that his left hand kept twitching.

"That thing going to be good?" Izuku knew what he was talking about and looked at his arm, his new metal arm. The teen narrowed his eyes behind his shades and focused, his focusing made he made the twitching stop. When it stopped it he made a fist with the arm to be sure that everything was in working order.

"I'll be fine." Izuku told him, he wouldn't let his arm compromise the mission. The leader eyed Izuku closely and decided to take his word.

"Alright then, let's see what that arm can do." Bravo and Izuku started to move to the house, when they reached the stairs Izuku moved the body into a bunch of bushes. Once that was done he met up with Bravo leader. Both the leader and Izuku where hugging the wall as they were about to breach the front entrance.

"Hostiles out back are down. We're about to breach." Frost spoke through the communicator and the leader gave his command.

"We breach on my signal. Midoriya, you ready?" Izuku nodded his head and the leader gave the command. "Shannon, on my signal cut the power." Izuku shades lit up green for he had gone into night vision mode and the leader pulled down his own night vision goggles

"We got a 10 second window before the power comes back on." Shannon told them and they all understood that they needed to be quick.

"Tch, that's more than enough time for us." Frost said quickly as he was lined up on the wall. Izuku looked to the squad leader and saw that he nodded his head, he was about to give the signal.

"On 3…2…1…Now!" The leader gave the command and when it was done the lights in the cabin and around it were cut off.

"Going dark." Shannon said as he and Frost breached the back entrance. Izuku and Bravo leader heard movement in the cabin. Bravo leader opened the door, both he and Izuku had officially begun their breach.

Izuku went in first and used the darkness to his advantage. No one could see him, but he could see all of them with his shades. He saw enemies in the living room and he open fired with his bow.

Grunts and thuds could be heard as the enemies were picked off by Izuku. Bravo leader came in next and open fired with assault rifle, no sound was heard from the gun as he had a suppressor attached to it.

"Bravo team, we are tracked the package. He's in the Media room." Fury told the team as she watched on the monitors from her mission control room with three others. Next to her was Agent Coulson, an old man with short gray hair in black suit, and a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

This man was wearing a grey sleeveless new balance hoodie, he had black sweats, and had his eyes on the monitors, but he was paying the most attention to one screen and that was the one with Izuku on it.

"Affirmative." Bravo leader said as he and Izuku were done cleaning house in the living room. "Shannon, Frost, meet at the media room." Izuku and heard Bravo tell the squad mates as he and the leader continued their way to there. They didn't run into targets as they made their to room and as they made their way to the Media Room the power came back on.

Izuku and Bravo turned off their night vision, they would soon see Frost and Shannon at a door that would lead them to their package. "Frost, Shannon, get on the left side. Midoriya you're on the right. You're going in first." That last order was met some opinions from other soldiers.

"Sir, you sure you want greeny to go first. This package is important and we don't need a fuck up." Izuku kept a stoic face, he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way. All he did was line up on the wall and load his bow with an arrow.

"I given my order, Frost. Now get ready for breach. Shannon plant the mute charge." Shannon nodded his head and grab a device that looked like a landmine, he put that device on the wall.

"On my mark." Bravo said as he planted a small device on the door, he then lined up behind Izuku.

"3...2...1...Breach!" Bravo ordered and Shannon turned the mute charge on and all the noise became soundless. The small device that was on the door exploded and blasted the door wide open, giving Izuku more than enough room to go in.

Izuku went in and saw his first target which was a hostile sitting on the chair, Izuku fired at his side and put him down. The teen saw another on his left who was coming in for a knife attack, Izuku quickly fired another arrow at him.

The third and final target was a hostile who was holding a man by the neck, Izuku fired an arrow at his enemy's head. The arrow hit its mark and bounced off the man's forehead with enough force to knock him out.

When all the targets were down the sound returned to the room and the other soldiers came in too with impressed looks to see that Izuku had taken everyone down. Bravo leader came up to the black man in the suit and spoke to him.

"Mister President can you confirm your code?" Bravo asked him to be sure if this man was really the President of the United States of America. The president was sweating as he was nervous and he had every right to be, his was taken hostage and he was nearly killed.

"Yes, soldier. The-The passcode is Houston Star." The president told them and the Bravo leader nodded.

"Prophet, package is secured. Bravo Team is making their way to pick up." Bravo told Fury through the communicator as the team was about. Frost checked the room and saw that Izuku did indeed take everyone and he was impressed by someone who was green as grass.

The door to the right opened and everyone widen their eyes when they saw a gunman, he was coming out of the bathroom. The gunman had pistol and was hoping for a surprise attack on the men, but that would have happened if Izuku didn't charge at him.

Izuku put his new arm to use as he used it for cover, the bullets bounced of the arm without leaving a scratch as Izuku charged at him. When Izuku was close he shoulder tacked the enemy, sending him crashing into the bathroom's mirror.

"He's down." Izuku told them as he turned around too look at them. He saw that they were all standing like statues.

"Let's move, we got a mission to complete." Izuku told them as he grabbed his bow and headed out the door.

"You heard him, let's move. Shannon, guard the president." Bravo leader order as he and the team left. Izuku was in the foyer when Bravo Team came in and that's when he heard it. What the teen heard was a bee sound, he narrowed his eyes and then widen them.

"Everyone get down, drone inbound!"

Everyone widen their eyes and quickly dropped to the ground, they were lying prone hoping that the scanners wouldn't catch them. Soon a blue light appeared in the foyer as the drone was scanning for targets.

"No body move a muscle." Bravo leader stated as the drone could pick up on their movement. The blue light moved all around the room, when it was done it disappeared and the soldiers thought they were in the clear.

They were wrong as bullets sprayed in the room from the drone. It had picked up one of them and it was doing its job of trying to kill them. Dust, glass, and wood were flying all over the place as the drone's bullets were tearing the cabin apart.

"Midoriya, take out the drone!" Bravo ordered, Izuku firmly grip his bow, this action made his quiver spin. When it stopped he took out an arrow and quickly fired out the window. The arrow landed outside and exploded, but nothing happened. There was no explosion or nothing, but what happened was that the drone stopped firing and crashed to the ground.

"**EMP** arrow." Izuku told everyone as they began to get up off the ground, they looked around and saw that they were alright.

"Bravo Team, you have multiple hostiles inbound. Get the package to the pickup zone!" Fury order her squad as she saw many white dots appearing on the screen, all of them were heading straight to the cabin.

"Boss, we got a whole lot of heat coming towards us." Frost said as he looked up the window see many cars and men on foot."

"That drone woke up the whole camp." Shannon spoke next as Izuku voiced his opinion.

"We could take the back way. We're still going to have to fight our way out, but it will helluva lost easier than fighting all of that." Izuku points the army that was approaching them.

"Agreed. Prophet, Bravo Team heading east with package. Tell the driver that there is going to be heat." Bravo leader told Fury as his team were making their way to the back entrance which will put them in the backyard.

"Confirmed Bravo, just get the package to safety."

"You heard the lady, let's move out. Hooyah!" Bravo said as the soldiers were switching to assault mode. Izuku gripped his bow tightly and quiver spun again, then a green laser sight ignited on his bow.

"**Hooyah**!" The soldiers screamed as they were ready for battle. Bravo Team was at the back and they could hear soldiers speaking in Russian tongue. Shannon made sure the president was close as Frost was about to kick down the door. When Frost kicked down the door all hell broke loose, the enemy soldiers turned the noise and widen their eyes as they saw the introducers with the hostage.

"Midoriya, fire a 9-Banger." Izuku grabbed an arrow from his quiver and fired a flash bang that blinded the group of soldiers, Frost then went in shot them with his assault rifle.

Bravo Team had to keep moving as more soldiers were coming. Izuku ran to cover behind a stone wall, the teen grabbed three arrows and waited for his moment. When he heard the hostiles were reloading, he popped out of cover and fired his three arrows.

The three arrows hit the soldiers, one was electrocuted, another was ensnared by a tight rope that got even tighter as he moved, and the third one hit a car that was moving in on their position. The third one was an explosive arrow that hit the car and caused an explosion.

"Move up! Into the woods." Bravo screamed as his squad was running into the woods, they heard gun fire from behind as more enemies were following them.

"Don't look back, keep moving forward." Shannon was trying to keep the President safe and trying to keep him up with the squad.

As Izuku was running he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, he grimaced as he felt twitching. His arm wasn't responding and this was not time for it go haywire.

"Midoriya, the hell is up with that arm!" Frost shouted as he saw that his arm was not acting right, Izuku however was able to get control of it.

"More coming up on right." Frost said as he looked to see more soldiers in the woods. He opened fire on them and made them go into cover, but that only slowed them down.

"The pick up is not far from here, keep moving. Midoriya, Shannon, I want you both to secure the President. Frost you're with me, we'll buy you guys some time."

"Understood/Yes, sir." Izuku and Shannon said together as they moved up to the pickup while Bravo leader and Frost stayed behind to cover them. Frost tossed frag grenades all over the woods to separate the enemies and Bravo leader opened fire with his rifle.

Izuku and Shannon were nearing the pickup as they heard explosions and gunfire from behind behind them. Hell it might been all around them, but Izuku knew that he couldn't focus on that. He had to stay focused on gettin the precious package out of hot zone. Izuku saw movement on his left side and grabbed his bow, but something happened with his arm. It went haywire and forced him to let go of the weapon.

"Midoriya, what the hell?!"

"Keep moving!" Izuku ignored Shannon as he used his right arm and grabbed a small crossbow from his hip. Izuku aimed the crossbow and opened fire on the enemy targets as he arm spazzed out. The teen's crossbow was black and able to fit in his hand like a handgun, it had a gear that automatically reload his arrow.

Shannon saw that even with Izuku arm disabled he was able to still get the job done, the soldier looked behind them to see that their were targets and they were close.

But they were also close to the pickup zone, Shannon pushed the President up to Izuku. The teen grab the President and forced him to keep up with him. Soon all three made to it way pathway where they a vehicle would come in and take the President to the safe house.

"Midoriya, we need to keep this zone clear till the car arrives." Izuku nodded and loaded his bow with three explosive arrows. The teen launched them into the sky and they hit ground scattering the soldiers. Shannon fired his rifle to support Izuku as both soldiers waited for the vehicle. Soon Izuku heard the lights of truck and grabbed the President.

"Mister President, your ride is here. Stay close to me." Izuku told the president as he fired more arrows into the woods.

The SHIELD vehicle pulled up to Izuku and teen tried to open the door, but he couldn't his arm again went haywire and this time he couldn't regain control. Izuku tried to regain control, but his arm was out of control, hell he even tried to hitting it with his other hand to get it going. But nothing worked and it cost him.

"AH!" Izuku looked back to see that Shannon was gunned down by the soldiers, and he soon hit the ground when an enemy snuck behind and hit him with a pistol.

Izuku turned over onto his back to see the gunman wearing a black ski mask above him, he widen widened his eyes when that said gunman shot the president in the head. He had failed the mission. The president was dead and it cost him not just his life, but his squad's lives.

After the gunman killed the president he kneeled down and aimed the barrel of the gun at Izuku's forehead. "Sloppy, Midoriya." The man said to Izuku as he got up and put the gun away.

"Reset!" The yelled aloud and after he said that the lights came on, the storm ended, the rain ceased, the dead president got up, and Izuku let a loud groan.

"Get up, kid." Izuku gave the man his right arm to help him up. The man then took off his ski mask and revealed a white male with grey hair all over head, grey side burns, he was medium built, and he had wrinkles.

"That was sloppy, runt. Absolutely sloppy." The man told Izuku and the teen nodded his head shame, he knew that he messed up big time and he was about to hear it.

"You let the package get killed, you had equipment failure more than once, you didn't check your surroundings in the woods, and you got yourself killed in the process. Overall, this was a sloppy performance." The man was cutting into Izuku like a knife through butter and the teen had no choice but to take it. There was nothing that he could say or do that would change the outcome.

"I know." The man looked at hardly this time.

"If you know then do better."

"I'm trying-"

"Stop trying and just do it." The man told him hardly, he even added a growl at the end. Izuku sighed and nodded his head, his teacher was rough and didn't show no mercy, but an end he was right. He needs to start doing better, he's going to be Avenger for crying out loud.

"2 hour break, then we're hitting the danger room again. In the meantime learn from what you did wrong and get the arm checked out." The man told Izuku and nodded.

"Got it, **Logan**." Logan, the man that is teaching Izuku on how to fight as a SHIELD agent. Izuku doesn't know much about him, he does know that he is a teacher at some big named school in New York and that he is a badass. Like a real true badass. Izuku grabbed his bow and headed out the danger room where he and the rest of the SHIELD agents do their training.

As the teen was leaving he ran into Fury who was coming out of the elevator with some old guy and **Patrick Coulson**. Izuku met Pat when Fury brought him to SHIELD HQ and to Izuku he's a cool guy. Pat has a great charm, personality, good with history, and is second generation SHIELD Agent.

His father was** Phil Coulson** and was Fury's father right hand. His mother is a bit a mystery, but from what Izuku gathered she is called the **Calvary**. From what Izuku seen Pat seems like he's Fury's right hand. You rarely see the two without each other. Oh, you're probably wondering where this secret base is... well, that information is **classified**.

"I know, I know, I messed up." Izuku told Fury as he walked by her, he already got scolding from Logan and he didn't want to hear it from Fury. Izuku kept walking to the elevator and made his way to tech support. Unknown to the teen there was someone watching on the cameras and it was the same blonde man that was with Fury in the monitor room.

* * *

**With Fury**

"He is green as fresh baby shit." Logan told her as he grabbed a beer from a cooler.

"I know, that's why I called you. You're the best teacher I know and if there's anyone who can get him ready for field ops it's you." Logan chugged the beer as Coulson spoke next.

"He did better than last time, so that's a sign that he's improving." Logan snorted at that.

"That doesn't matter, the danger room and the real thing are two different things. You both should know that."

"I don't know Logan, I think the kid is not half bad. He kinda reminded me of Clint with that bow of his and from I seen from his file his attitude is similar as well." Logan glared at the man in the black suit, he recognized his face and his scent. The scent was one with too much cologne.

"Who invited you here anyway, **Stark**. Shouldn't you be somewhere else." Tony Stark, one of the world's greatest inventors, but if you ask him, he **is** the world's greatest inventor. Egotistical, narcissistic, weapon expert, billionaire, playboy, genius, founding member of the Avengers, and the now the retired Iron Man.

Tony just smiled and pointed to Fury which made Logan shake his head. The smile didn't last long as Tony's face became serious. "I'm here to pay my respects." Logan stopped drinking and put his bear down, he was here for the same reason. To pay his respects to a fallen comrade and friend.

Logan sighed and spoke to Fury. "Show us the way, Amanda." Fury nodded and soon the four left the danger room to go the memorial site of Hawkeye

"Before Barton died he gave me address to someplace in New York. Do any of you know this address?" Fury gave her phone with the address to Stark and the inventor took a look at it. The old Avenger widened his eyes when he saw the address, his surprised look gave Fury her answer.

"Yeah, I know it. Clint would only send you there to get contact with Thor." Fury nodded her head confirming Stark's words.

"You plan to put the Avengers back together, huh." Logan stated matter of factly, both Fury and Coulson nodded.

"Barton wanted to the Avengers to return, he was going to train them when we got the members, but things went sideways." Coulson spoke while Stark sighed, this was his old team they were talking about.

"The Avengers were disbanded for reason, Amanda. Bringing them back will only cause panic and chaos, especially with the governments." Stark told them, but none not even Coulson believe his words.

"Do you still believe that? Especially now that the Red Skull has returned. The Avengers are needed now more than ever and we can't wait for the suits to decide. We need to move and go on the offensive." Stark sighed at Amanda's tone, sometimes the girl reminded him of her father and that's not always compliment.

"Even though I agree with everything that you just said, you only have two members. Cap's son and Clint's student. You're still short five members." Fury turned to look at him as they entered the elevator.

"Memorial." Fury told the elevator and it confirmed her destination. "I'm working on that. The address that he gave me is a way to lead to me Thor, but I need something from you."

"I'm retired." Stark said as he no intention of getting back into hero life, he was done… for good.

"Same here." Logan said next, but Fury didn't need them to be on the field. What she needed was information.

"I don't want you in the field, instead I need information." Both Stark and Logan looked at each other.

"What kind?" Logan asked and Fury sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Location kind. I need to know where the **Hulk** is." Both old men widen their eyes at that name. Hulk is the strongest Avenger, but no one and I mean one has seen him in years. When the Avengers disbanded he went into hiding and people have tried to search for him. All have failed.

"You're out of luck? No one has seen Banner in decades. Hell, no knows if he's even alive." Stark told her, but Fury wasn't technically talking to him. She was talking with the tracker among them.

"You want me to find the Hulk." Fury nodded and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. Logan is currently the only person alive that can track the Hulk. There was another, but he long since passed on.

Both Logan and the Hulk have a long history, they battled each other countless times. Many pros of the older generation and those in SHIELD as heard the legendary stories of Wolverine vs Hulk. One could say that they are sparring partners, very, very, violent sparring partners.

"You know he doesn't like me."

"No one likes you, Logan." Coulson stated and Logan cursed.

"Fine. I'll look for big green, but I'm not talking to him."

"Deal. I just need to speak with him." Fury told him as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"We're here." Coulson said as the four stepped out of the elevator in walked into area that had large marble tablets with names on them. The tablets all had the same title on them which said **Peace to the Fallen**. All the names on the marble tablets were agents that had fallen in battle and they would be remembered for their service. But that was not the destination of the four that knew Hawkeye.

Fury and Coulson led Stark and Logan straight to an area where seven large holograms were standing over them. This area is a memorial, but different from the marble tablets, the images the holograms displayed were of people that both Stark and Logan knew all too well. The holograms displayed the Avengers.

There was one for Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Thor, Black Panther, Hulk, and Hawkeye. They were the original Avengers, the ones that set the standard on what it means to be a hero. Seeing this gave a nostalgic feel to Stark as it had been decades since he had seen people he once called friends and now he was here to say goodbye to another one.

"It's over here." Coulson showed them over to Barton hologram with him in his youth wearing his purple costume. At the Hologram laid many flower as the all agents had paid their respect to a man that had trained them. The four stood in silence to pay respect to Hawkeye.

"Here's to you, bub." Logan said as he held out a beer for Barton, this was his own way of paying tribute to the people he called friend and that list is very short.

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku was in the elevator going to tech support to get his arm checked out, it was still going haywire. He thought that he had full control of it since he received it, but he thought wrong. It has been a total of four days since Izuku officially joined SHIELD and since joining he has been put through the hell, physically and mentally.

First, he had to control his new arm, that was made of a very rare metal. Fury told him that she used a** big favor** to get that arm and that he better not anything happen to it because he's not getting another one.

Second, he had to learn how to fight like them, Izuku had to learn how to fight in the shadows. Most of his missions might be conducted in stealth, so it was imperative that he does not been seen when he invades an enemy base.

Third, he had to deal with the intense danger room sessions with Logan. This one was him rescuing the president, last time he had to defuse a nuclear bomb in the Whitehouse, and before that he had rescue the Queen of England's daughter from terrorist. See what I mean, intense.

The elevator made a ding and doors opened, Izuku stepped out and began to walk to tech support's lab. As he walked he was greeted with some of the other agents that were in the base, not all were field some worked the computers, others were engineers working on SHIELD vehicles, and some were doctors and nurses in the medical department. Izuku reached the tech wing and stepped inside, where he saw his doctor so to speak.

"Zu, what's up. How was the danger room?" The doctor asked and Izuku just sighed, the doctor got the meaning.

"I need a patch, **Cisco**." Cisco was Izuku's doctor when it comes to his arm. He's the only one in SHIELD that can understand and work with vibranium.

Cisco Ramon is a teen with tan skin tone with spanish heritage and probably Izuku's only friend in SHIELD. Both him and Cisco were around the same age… well Cisco is five years older than him, but his personality is that of teenager.

Cisco is wearing a white lab coat, a blue naruto shirt with Naruto on it, and blue jeans, and had black and white checkered vans on. Cisco is the lead technical support agent of SHIELD, that means he does it all and this is his personal lab, and from Izuku could tell he's the best that there is. Cisco has made all of Izuku's new tech from his multi vision shades, new arrows, and his new costume.

"That bad, huh." Cisco said as Izuku took a seat on the chair. "Alright, what happened this time?"

"My arm spazzed on me." Izuku told him as he put his left arm on the table and Cisco put commands to restrain the arm.

"Got it, I'll see what I can do. Also you need to be careful with this stuff, vibranium is the rarest metal on earth and I heard the colonel Fury had to call in every favor in the book to get this. I mean one finger alone is worth ten million on the black market. Ten million!"

"Cisco you're not going to try drug me one day and try take my arm away will you?" Cisco smiled and answered Izuku honestly.

"I thought about it, but the colonel threatened to take away my comic books." Both teens laughed as Cisco stuck a needle inside a hole on Izuku's arm. Izuku saw the computer nerd start typing away on the screen.

"Alright, baby, what's bugging you today." Izuku raised an eyebrow behind his shades, he should be used to this, but it still creeped him out whenever he hears Cisco do this. "Oh, you like that, don't you?"

"Cisco, I like you, but please and I mean please don't do that near me. Especially when you have my arm moving around." Cisco laughed as he ordered Izuku on how he wants to test his arm.

"Alright Zu, try making a fist." Izuku did what he instructed, but it failed. He couldn't make the fist fully and now his fingers were moving slow, hell his arm felt stiff. Cisco saw it and went back to typing on the computer.

"Try it again." This time he could bring his fingers together because they were moving all over the place and he wasn't the one doing it. It got worse as his arm started to move violently and tried to get out of the restraint.

"Cisco!" Izuku told him as his arm tried to get out of the restraint, the teen held it down to restrain it even more while Cisco typed away.

"I figured it out, there was a miscalculation." Izuku felt his prosthetic relax and he felt that he now had more control than ever before.

"Give it a shot." Izuku heard Cisco and started to make a fist, he did it perfectly with no trouble. He went further as he started to throw punches, everything felt right and on time.

"All good?" Izuku smiled and dapped his friend.

"Great actually. Thanks, Cisco. I owe you."

"You can pay me back by getting me the number from one of those UA girls, Midnight preferably." Izuku laughed as he waved goodbye to his friend. His arm felt right and he had some time before he had to go back to session. So he decided to say hello to his dad.

Izuku left the lab and made his way to the elevator, but unknown to the teen there was someone following him down the hallway. This person didn't enter the elevator with Izuku, he only just watched him. When Izuku entered the elevator doors closed and told it where he wanted to go. "Memorial." The elevator confirmed his access his voice and began to take him to his destination.

The elevator began to descend down and Izuku got out his phone to call his mother. Well not really call, but leave a message to say that he is alright.

"Hi, mom. I hope you're doing well and I hope that you like the new house. It was a last minute gift from my teacher. I wish I was there to see it, but I should be soon. ***Sigh*** I know that you're worried about me, but I'm fine... well except for some bruising and aching, but fine. So please don't panic, Mom. I'm also getting better. I'm getting stronger and when I get back I may be a little different." Izuku looked at his arm as he continued to speak to his mother.

"I miss you, I just want you to know that. I think about you everyday while I'm at '**bootcamp**' and I can't wait to see you again." The elevator made a ding and the doors opened.

"Alright, I gotta go mom. I love you and I'll be back soon. Also if anyone is asking or calling for me tell them that I went out of town with a family friend to recover from my injury. I know you don't like lying, but I need this. Bye, mom." Izuku hung up the phone and walked out of the elevator. Izuku was now in the memorial site where all the fallen SHIELD agents resided.

The teen walked into the area where the marble tablets stood in rows, he walked to third row and headed down the aisle. Izuku looked at the left wall as he saw all the names of the agents that gave their lives for in the name of peace and he found the one he wanted. Hisashi Midoriya, the name of Izuku's father and the name that is inscribed on the marble tablet.

Izuku looked at the name behind his shades and glazed over it with his hand. Since being in SHIELD he's found out how his father died. His old man died doing the job and that was protecting people.

Hisashi died saving two kids from a house that was collapsing, he saved the boy first and even when he knew that the house wasn't going to last much longer he went in and saved the girl. He was able to get the girl out, but he couldn't save himself as the house collapsed and took him down.

Izuku cried, but not in sadness. Yeah, he was sad that his dad died, but he was happy that died doing what he wanted. He died being a hero and those two lives he saved ended being agents of SHIELD.

That's how he found out the demise of his father, he was told by two siblings that he saved. When the brother and sister found that their hero's son was joining SHIELD, they had to speak to him and tell him that his father is reason that they're here.

"Hey, dad. I'm doing well, Logan's kicking my ass, but I'll live. Mom misses you, I sometimes see her staring at old photos with you in it. She also went through a phase when she gained a lot of weight, but she lost it all and now she has the whole neighborhood after her. She doesn't take any dates, but I think that's because of me. I'm going to talk to her about it when I get back and tell her I'm fine, and that she can go on dates. She deserves to live too.

"Izuku Midoriya, please report to Danger Room B. I repeat, Izuku Midoriya report Danger Room B." Izuku heard the PA system and sighed. Time was up and it was time to get back to work.

"I gotta go dad, but when I come back I'll tell about this hot girl I met at school. I think she's my dream woman." Izuku said as he left his father's name and as he was walking back he saw the hologram of Barton. Izuku didn't need to say anything, he has already made his promise and was going to honor it.

"Danger Room." Izuku told the elevator as it began to make its way to the training room, when it came to stop Izuku got out. "I gotta pee real quick." The teen aloud as he didn't start a session with Logan and not go to the bathroom before. Izuku walked to the bathroom, he pissed real quick and went to wash his hands.

Hey metal arm does not mean you stop washing your hands, he's gotta watch his hygiene. Once he was done washing them he went to grab the paper towels, but he couldn't find them. He still didn't know where everything was, he was about waved his hands to dry off, but a voice stopped him.

"On your left." Izuku turned to his left and saw a young man taller than him holding a some dry paper towels in his hand. Izuku grabbed the towel and looked at the man.

He saw that the man had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, he was very well built. Not like a muscle man, but you could tell that this dude was one to work out… like everyday.

Izuku also strangely saw that he was wearing a black uniform similar to the agents, but his looks different. The teen didn't pay attention to it since most of the agents here wear their uniforms 24/7. So Izuku figured that he will be doing a session in one of the other Danger Rooms.

"Thanks,"

"Owen, **Owen Rogers**." Owen told him Izuku nodded his head oblivious to he was really talking to. Owen is the man that has been following Izuku and watching him for some time.

"Thanks, Owen. Izuku Modoriya by the way. Also, I want you to know that it's not creepy at all that a man hands another man paper towels in the bathroom." Owen gained a small smile at Izuku's attempt to be funny.

"I saw your Danger Room session, it wasn't half bad." Izuku snorted at that.

"That wasn't what I heard. My equipment malfunctioned and I got the President killed, that's not bad. That's terrible." Izuku told him honestly as he threw out the paper towels. Owen could see that Izuku was frustrated and decided to give him some advice.

"Hey, take it from a guy whose been doing this for a long time. It's better to fail in the Danger Room session than in real life. In there you get redos in the real world there is no restart button." Izuku thought about what he said and Owen was right, it was better to fail in the Danger Room.

"Also don't let Logan get to you, he's a hard-ass, but he wants the best out of you."

"You know Logan?" Owen nodded and told him about his relationship with the old hero.

"Yes, Logan trained me when I joined. Here is a fun fact about Logan and the people he teaches. Everyone that he has ever taught has amounted to greatness, he's even taught some of the heroes of today." Izuku widen his eyes at that, he didn't know Logan was that famous.

"Wow, thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to think about that when he kicks my ass again. It's all out of love." Izuku said sarcastically, but it didn't affect Owen.

"Why'd you join SHIELD, Izuku?" Izuku looked at Owen now, he then looked down and sighed.

"In outta the blue question, but what the hell. I joined because someone saw something special in me when no else did. I wanted to be a hero and this person trained me, he gave me his skills to prove everybody wrong. "

"So you joined to prove people wrong." Izuku shook his head at Owen.

"No, I went my hero school to prove people wrong. I joined SHIELD because my teacher saw greatness in me and believed that SHIELD could help me reach my full potential. I joined because I wanted to be a hero and honor my teacher's wish. I joined because I wanted to protect people that couldn't protect themselves even it that means sacrificing my body. As you can see." Izuku showed him his arm and Owen didn't bat an eye. He just looked at the teen as Izuku glared at him.

"What bout you, mister soldier?" Izuku asked hotly as Owen was starting to rub him the wrong way after that question. He's been hearing that he shouldn't belong here and that he's in over his head, but it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"My father was a soldier and a hero. Same for my mother and her family. SHIELD runs in our blood, being heroes runs in our blood, but most importantly doing the right thing runs in our blood. I joined because it was the only thing I know, being a soldier and that's it. My whole life I've been looked at as the second coming of my father. I've had expectations on me the moment I was born and I have been trying to live up to them. To live up to **his** legacy. But like you I joined SHIELD to protect people from those that wish to do harm. That's why I joined." Owen and Izuku were now looking each other in the eye, neither saying a word.

"Izuku Midoriya, report to Danger Room B." The announcement was made as the two agents still looking at each other.

"I better go." Izuku told him as he left the restroom and made his way to the Danger Room. When Izuku got there he was surprised not to see Bravo Squad, he thought he would be running with them. Izuku just figured that he would be running with the session with a new team, so he just geared up. Izuku went over to the weapons rack where tons of different guns were held.

The teen didn't really care for the guns, he grabbed his signature weapon. Izuku checked his new black recurve bow to make sure it was right. The new bow has a green laser sight, better grip, stronger strings, and hits a lot harder than his last one.

"Runt," Izuku looked behind to see that Logan had called him. His teacher had called him over and he over walked to see what he wanted. When Izuku got closer he could that Logan was not geared for the session and that was strange to him since Logan has been teaching him since he got SHIELD.

"What's going on, Logan?" Logan was never too sugarcoat things, so he just told Izuku the honest truth.

"Bravo got assigned a mission and I gotta go, something's come up. You will be still doing the session and it's the same as last time. Got it?" Izuku nodded, but he had one question.

"Who will I be running it with? Bravo not's here and I don't see anyone else here." Izuku told Logan the obvious and the old teacher just walked away.

"Just get to the starting pad and your partner will be there." Logan told as he walked away to start his hunt for the Hulk. Izuku heard Logan and just sighed, the teen went back to the weapons rack and grabbed his gear.

When he was set he walked over to the doors that will lead him into the stimulation. From there he will have to rescue the President and get him to safety. "Great, I'm here, but with no known partner." Izuku said but he was caught off guard when he heard a familiar voice.

"On your left." Again Izuku turned to his left and widen his eyes in surprise when he saw that it was Owen.

"Your my partner?" Owen nodded as he went to the weapons rack, Izuku saw grab some tactical gear such as flash bangs and smoke grenades, but as for a gun the teen didn't see that. Hell, Izuku didn't even see him take a knife.

"Not taking some heat with you." Izuku said and Owen responded as he Izuku saw him put on a black helmet.

"Guns are not really my style, they're loud and sloppy." Izuku could understand that, it's one of the reasons why he prefers a crossbow than a gun. It's quiet and precise. He's got nothing against them and knows heroes that carry them. He would carry one if it was a last resort.

"I prefer something versatile and...different." Owen found his weapon and grabbed it, he then began to make his way to the door.

"By the way, do you have a code name?" Izuku thought about the question, he never thought about that at all.

"No, no I guess not. Everyone either calls me Izuku or Midoriya. What about you?" Izuku saw Owen come to his left side and when he looked at him, he widened his eyes.

"Well for me, you can call me...**Captain America**." Izuku told him as he now put it all together. The Roger's name, the sense of duty, the father being an agent. This wasn't just some SHIELD agent, this was the son of the **First Avenger**. This was his future teammate and fellow Avenger. This was Captain freaking America.

"You ready?" Izuku answered him the only way a sane and calm person could.

"Aye, aye, Captain." The light went green, doors opened, both agents went in. The second coming of the Archer and the Soldier have arrived.

**To be continued**

**Chapter 10: Arrow and Shield Combo**


	11. Update and return date

**Hey, peeps I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm not dead. I'm here to tell that the archer is coming back in March and April and with new chapters. Everything has been set, the avengers are set, the arcs are set for season two. I am also leaving you guys the new season 2 trailer. Also you all have been asking me about the other heroes and yes they will arrive. Izuku and crew will meet the New X-Men and The Spider Clan. But that's not all.**

**Old villains will make appearnces as well, villains such as Abomination, AIM, Dr. Doom who is neutral, and others. Red Skull has big plans for the world, he has plans to make Hydra rule all. No one, not All Might, the pros, SHEILD, and even the second generation of Avengers will stop him. Hydra will rule the world, his Empire will be built, and he will have infinite power. **

**Now without further ado let's reintroduce the Avengers and their bios.**

**Izuku, Hawkeye, Age 16: Born quirkless, told he couldn't do it, told that he was worthless, but with the right words he proved the doubters wrong. After loosing his teacher and limb Izuku has joined SHIELD in hopes to be a great hero and follow in his mentor's footsteps. Izuku has vowed to be the new Hawkeye and find his teacher's killer. Can he keep on his head straight though through this journey? Can he stop himself from the crossing the line when he get his hands on Trickshot? Izuku will find out and he will have his new limb, and trusty bow with him.**

**Melissa, The Black Widow, Age 16: All her life she wanted to be a hero and now the opportunity comes. Her parents comes back to haunt her and she wants answers to her life. Who is she really? Where did she come from? Is her real name even Melissa? Who is mother? And is really the daughter of David Shield? All these questions will get answered and she will be damned if she doesn't. Armed with the skills and knowledge of trained KGB assassins, her stingers, her pistols, and her electric batons. Melissa joins SHIELD and the Avengers as the new Black Widow. On her journey she will not be alone, for she has her green Hawk watching her back. Black Widow and Hawkeye have returned. The Ultimate Dynamic Duo is ready for some action.  
**

**Mei, Rescue, Age 16: A girl that never said she wanted to be hero, but a feeling was in her that said do it. Her friends telling that she could do it and now an opportunity as come to her, literally. A master will pass own his teaching to a young and bright student. A student that will show the world that heroes are not born. They're Made. Armed with the greatest piece armor ever built and her great explosive mind. Mei has joined the her friends in the Avengers and will give them a technological advantage in the war against Hydra. **

**Owen Roger and my OC, Captain America, Age 23: The expectations were high for him the moment he was born. Raised by his father's lover, trained by his uncles and father's best friends. Armed with the great shield that his father made famous. Owen will lead the avengers against Hydra and Red Skull, but can he do it? Can he be the chosen one and stop Red Skull? He will have a tough task ahead of him, he will have to manage the big personalities that has come with leading the Avengers, but he can do it. Why? Because he is a born leader, he is a soldier, a he a symbol that stands freedom, and he is Captain Freaking America! **

**Toruun, Stormbreaker, Age 22: A goddess among humans, a princess looking for adventures, and a reckless Asgardian that has come to earth. The goddess of storms Toruun has come to earth to aid the Avengers in the coming war. Armed with the great hammer Stormbreaker, her power to control storms, her father's viking spirit and his reckless. The daughter of Thor and Sif is looking for a fight and looking to follow in her father's footsteps as a protector of earth. Toruun has arrived to earth to eat the food, drink the bear, kick ass and have fun while doing it. **

**Jennifer Banner (OC), Hulk, Age: 22: All her life she has been hiding from the world. Her name brings great fear and respect to all those that hear it. She comes from a family of monsters, a family Smashers. The daughter of the strongest beings that this world has ever seen. Her strength incredible, her power unmeasurable, and her anger unrivaled. Jennifer Banner daughter of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross, the original smasher Hulk and the Red She-Hulk. Named after her cousin, Jennifer joins the Avengers against her father's wishes and brings the pain to Hydra. She and her new friends will show everyone that Hulk is a hero and not villain. She will show everyone that if you fuck with the Hulk. YOU GET SMASHED!**

**Azuri T'Challa, Black Panther, Age 23: The prince born with everything. Power, family, skills, knowledge, wisdom, and the kingdom. Azuri is the prince Wakanda and has vowed to protect it as the Black Panther, but the with world changing and on the verge of collapse. Can the prince still trust the old ways and the old law? Will he break the tradition that his ancestors have followed for hundreds of years? The son of T'Challa and the weather goddess Storm will forge his path. But will be the right one?**

* * *

**Season 2 part two trailer**

**Play: Frequency 75 by Dj Snake**

A room is dark and soon a spot light it's the center of it. A man wearing all black steps in, the man is rougly 6 '5 and with a wave hair cut. He is dark skin and looks directly into the camera with both his eyes.

"I know it's been awhile, but the story is far from over. It's only beginning." The says with smile as he tells the future of the story.

"Izuku and Owen have finished their training, but that doesn't mean their adventures are from over. Izuku is heading back home for the **Sports Festival**. Will he and Melissa make a splash and show the world what the quirkless are capable of? Izuku and Melissa are going to be the hunted since they're weakest, but they got some tricks up their sleeve. Izuku and his bags of arrows. Melissa and sonic cry.

Those two quirkless are going to show the world that just because they're powerless doesn't mean that they are helpless. It's not over though for Fury has her one on one with the god of thunder himself, but before that she has stepped into the of a very **strange doctor**." Images appear behind of a group of students all wearing gym uniforms and competing in the Festival.

"But it's not over yet for Izuku has he gets his first mission from Fury. In arc two Izuku, Cap and the rest of the Task Force head to Russia to help out Hill who has made contact and who needs back up. Fury sends them and to find Hill and help her out. The Widow Program has been reactivated and a mysterious doctor is building a new breed of widows for the Red Skull. Melissa past comes back to haunt her and Izuku is going to have to save his crush from the world he wants her no where near. But what does this all have to do with a woman that is supposed to be dead? What does this have to do with Melissa's mother?

In arc two Izuku and Cap go toe to toe with Black Widow in the **Red Room Arc (AU)**! Mei gets in internship from an unlikely company and she will meet very unlikely man who put her on the path of heroism. A path of **Rescue**!" Images of battles happen in laboratories and six women all wearing black and holding guns appears, one of them having blonde hair.

"In the final and third Arc, an AU arc. Izuku and crew head to the states for some action. SHIELD has gotten some new recruits and the Avengers have gotten a partner. Black Widow enters the fray and what this, she's not alone. It seems Cisco has a new competitor in his lab for the princess of inventions has arrived to work with SHIELD. **Morgan Stark**, the daughter of Iron Man and Pepper Pots has come to the aid of Task Force. The great battle for the lab has begun for Cisco and Morgan, and while that is happening Izuku, Owen, and Melissa head to the windy city of **Chicago**.

Trickshot has been sighted in the city and the Task Force moves in on him, but there is trouble brewing in Chi-town. Fury sends the Task Force to an old family friend to assist, but what the hell does Trickshot have to do with it? Chicago has seen it all and been through it all. Gang wars, heroes battles, villains battles, Al Capone, hell even Kanye! But it's never seen anything quite like this. The brother of Hawkeye has taken the nickname The **White City** too far as he helps out the Neo Nazi and white purist in the area by giving them military grade weapons. What is Trickshot playing at or is this move in a bigger plan? What is he after? What is in Chicago that he would come out of hiding for? And will the Avengers get to whatever it is first?

Chicago buckle up for you're in a for a wild ride. **The** **Race War** is about to begin. The Avengers can't do it alone for they are going to need back up in the hands of the Fury's friend, a hard and gritty cop that has no problem going to the next level to protect his city. Enter** Frank Vioght** and his Central Intelligence. Will the combine efforts from both the CI, and the Avengers be able to save Chi-town or will the city live up to it's name as **Chi-Raq!** Will Izuku be able to keep a cool head or will his friends see a side of him that they never thought could exist? Chicago is about to see the biggest gang war that it has ever seen and things will never be the same again." The author takes a deep breath as the images of the windy city appear in the background, a image of a jet flies through the air, a image of a group of officers wearing police vest appear, a image of a man wearing a red archer outfit, a image of Chicago burning, and a image of Izuku, Melissa, and Owen all in costume and all ready for war.

"It's heats up in season two and the story only keeps getting hotter. Prepare for season 2 and then get ready for season three for **SHIELD is taking the fight to Hydra**, but that is for another day." The author leaves with a smile leaving that statement and you are left in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Arrow and Shield Combo!

**AN: I'm baaaacckkk. What's up peeps, here with a new chapter and for the next two months you are going to get updates on this story. We are in season two mode and the sports festival is coming up next. Anyway here is the new chapter, witness The Archer and The Super Soldier go to work. **

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 11: Arrow and Shield Combo**

Izuku was beyond shock, his partner for the danger room session was none other than his fellow Avenger, Captain America. The teen didn't even know how to handle this, like what he does he say. Does he say sir to him? Does he act like himself? Does he not do anything? Should he asked to hold his shield? Yeah, he should ask that last one.

Owen saw Izuku shocked facial expression and was used to it, most agents have the same reaction when he tells them his last name. "You can relax." Izuku shook his head and looked at his…captain as they neared the door to start the session.

"My bad, but you can't blame a guy for having that reaction. I mean your father was Captain fucking America."

"Language." Izuku stopped walking and looked at him. '_Did he just say language?' _Izuku decided to ignore that and continue walking.

"So, what's that plan captain, sir." Owen raised his eyebrow at Izuku, he could tell that the teen was too tight. He read from his file that he was loose, laid back, and more talkative. He doesn't want that change that, he wants the kid to still be the same.

"Relax, Izuku. You don't have to call me sir, cap is good while we're in the field." Izuku modded his head at that as the captain continued to speak.

"I've seen your training sessions. Your good, still need work, but good. I want you to be yourself, imagine that I'm not even your CO. I'm just a partner that is going to help you rescue the president of the United States from terrorists." Izuku was actually surprised, he thought Owen would be the soldier type, you know the bye the book. But I guess he was wrong, he still had that vibe to him, but he didn't seem half bad.

"Aye, aye, cap. You want Izuku, then you're going to get Izuku and be warned I have no plans of failing like last time." Owen smiled as he both arrived at the door, Owen did one last check and he looked to Izuku and saw him putting earbuds.

"Are you serious?" Owen had never seen anyone put earbuds in their ears during a mission, no less a training exercise. Izuku shrugged his shoulders and Owen looked back at the door with shock expression, the man shook his head and looked at the light. The light on the door was red and then turned green, when it did the doors opened and both Avengers went in.

Owen entered first than Izuku, the teen was scrolling through his playlist to find a song and landed on RTJ** (Run the Jewel)** _Oh_ _Mama_. Izuku began to nod to the beat of the song and asked cap what the plans was.

"What's the plan, cap?" Owen kept his eyes forward as the two entered the forest, the rain had begun to pour down and the thunder began to boom.

"The plan is to extract the president, Logan informed me that this is not going to be a stealth mission. This an assault operation, they are going to come after us with everything they have. We get into the cabin, find the president, get him out and get him too evac. Got it?" Izuku smiled as he shades lit up green and flexed his new limb.

"Got it, shoot them till they drop. This is going to be fun, the Archer and the Soldier." Owen got serious as he looked into the woods, the soldier began to move quietly and Izuku followed behind him. As the two were moving Owen expected Izuku to stay silent, like him, but he was wrong. Again he read that Izuku was chatty, but Izuku was...was very chatty as they moved.

"So what's it like being Captain America? Are you a super soldier to? Have you met the Falcon or even the Winter Soldier? Also is that **the** shield or is that some new one? How come you haven't answered me?" Owen literally had a tick mark on his forehead, Izuku had a sly smile, and Stark was laughing in the observation room.

Izuku was just like Barton, the archer could never stay quiet during a mission. It would make him, cap, and widow insane most of the time. "You do realize that this is a mission and you need to stay quiet." Izuku shrugged his shoulders as he took out his bow and loaded arrow.

"I'm chatty, it's part of my charm. Me being quiet is probably why I failed, everyone is so serious." Izuku fired the arrow into a tree and hit a man hiding in the dark. Owen was surprised and looked back to Izuku.

"You just need to relax." Owen gave a serious look and grabbed his shield, he threw it and Izuku ducked. The shield hit one man and bounced off of him, it then hit another.

The shield then returned to Owen and he caught with a single hand, he then put on his right forearm and began to move. Izuku looked back with shocked eyes as well, he didn't even hear them sneaking up on him. "And sometimes being too relaxed can compromise the mission."

"Yeah, let's agree to disagree." Izuku clapped back as the two were not far from the cabin, they could the lights on and guards surrounding. It seems Logan raised the difficulty of the mission, this was a lot harder than last time. Izuku grabbed a scanner arrow and fired it in the air, he then whistled when he saw that there were dozens of guards inside and out.

"That's a whole lot of baddies, they are surrounding the perimeter. Any plans, cap." Owen looked around, he thought of a plan and then told Izuku.

"Midoriya, I want you to cover me, from here. Fire as your explosive arrows into the distance to make them think that we are attacking from the north. I will go down and deal with guards." Izuku nodded to Owen's crazy plan, for it was a crazy plan. The man was planning on taking on dozens of armed guards by himself.

"You know this crazy, right?" Owen got up and grabbed some flash bangs, he held three of them in his hand.

"Welcome to SHIELD, kid." Owen then slid down a hill and Izuku chuckled, Owen was crazier than him. Izuku gripped his bow tightly and his quiver began to spin, the teen was going in assault mode.

His quiver was made by Cisco has two types of forms, support and assault. The spinning is switching his arrows to whatever he needs them to be and right now he needs his best assault, cause bye the looks of it they will be in fight.

Izuku stood up and grabbed an arrow from his quiver, his shades zoomed in on Owen as he began to walk to the cabin. "Let's see what you got, boy scout." Owen walked to the front of the cabin and guns were trained on him, he put his hands up and that was the signal for Izuku.

Izuku fired three explosive arrows into the air and they landed far in the distance, all the soldiers were caught by surprise and dropped their guards. Owen used this as an opportunity and dropped the flash bangs, a bright light appeared and blinded the soldiers. Owen and Izuku were safe from it since the teen had his shades and Owen had his mask on.

With the bang still affecting the soldiers Izuk fired arrows at most of them to cut their numbers down to size. As they were hit Owen began to go to work as well, he ran to one guard and did a perfect judo throw. He then threw his shield a group of soldiers, the shield bounced off each of them like a ball.

Owen didn't stop though, as he grabbed the shield and used to protect him from a barrage of machine guns. The bullets were bouncing off the shield once they connected with the metal, Izuku saw this and fired an arrow at the group.

Owen saw the explosion and turned around to block a punch from a soldier, he grabbed his punch and spartan kicked him. The kick sent him a group of soldiers and knocked them down. Another explosion occurred as Izuku fired another arrow at a moving vehicle, the vehicle exploded in a burst of flames. Izuku watched Owen keep on fighting even with the explosions ringing all over, he was...he was spectacular to him. The young man knew how to fight with that shield and he knew how to fight with his fist.

'_Damn and this is the dude that I'm going to be working with for next...god knows how many years. I need to step my game up.' _Izuku grabbed the arrow and shot it at the man next to him, the arrow electrocuted him and Izuku didn't bother to look at him. His eyes were still on Owen as he dropped another individual and then picked up his shield, he then tossed his shield into the hands of guard and punched the weapon into his face.

Owen used the shield to block an attack, his leg swept the man and looked to his left to see two more guards, but before they could fire their weapons they were hit with arrows. Owen, looked back at Izuku and he mocked saluted him. Owen nodded his head and punched the man in the face.

"Thanks for the assist." Owen said to him as he looked around, all the guards were either knocked or moaning in pain. Izuku rolled his eyes and looked at all the bodies. Owen did most of the work while he was up there watching the show.

"On your left, never forget your left side." Owen gave a light smile as he walked up to the door, he grabbed another flash bang and went to the door. "Cover me, from-" Owen didn't finish as the door was kicked down, he was knocked back, but when he looked up he widened his eyes. At the door was a large man with a chain gun in his hands and aimed at Owen.

"Cap, get moving!" Izuku screamed as the bullets began to fire from the gun. Owen quickly brought his shield to do its job in protecting, the bullets were clattering on the wooden as they left the gun. Izuku saw that Owen was being suppressed and quickly drew his arrow, but before he fired it he heard a sound. Izuku widened his eyes when he heard a drone in the sky and this time it was just one, it was dozens.

"Damn it, Logan." Izuku cursed his teacher as he saw the drones coming for him, the teen jumped from the hill and slid down. As he slid he fire an arrow at the drones, when it connected three of them exploded, but that still left three more to take down.

The drones lights turned red and they fired their weapons at Izuku, the teen cursed again as he quickly got up from the ground and grabbed his EMP arrow. Izuku lunged forward and turned around in the process, he then shot the arrow and fried the drones.

Izuku was not done as he saw Owen still getting suppressed and to make things worse another soldier came out with a LMG and started firing at the man. Owen shield was taking the damage, but that didn't mean he was getting pushed back. Izuku came up behind him and used him for cover.

"Two birds one arrow." Izuku jokes even at a time like this making Tony laugh, Izuku's humor reminded him of not just Barton, but old friend. A certain wall crawling hero that also has long retired.

Izuku grabbed the arrow and fired in between the soldiers, soon the exploded and knocked the guards back. Owen kneeled up since the barrage stopped and nodded to Izuku, the teen smiled and both soon headed into the cabin.

"They fight well together." Coulson said as he, Fury, Tony, and Logan were all watching from the monitor room.

"The real test is about to begin. Send it in." Logan told the tech boys working the computer, the inputted the commands as Izuku and Owen breached the media room.

Owen went in first with his shield in front, he pushed into one man and the tossed his shield into another knocking him into the bathroom. He then quickly dodged a knife strike, he grabbed the man's head and head butted him. There was only one left and he held the president by the collar with a gun to his head.

"Don't move or he's dead!" Owen put his hands up to calm the man down, saw his shield in the bathroom and got an idea.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you. You can get out of this unscathed, all you have to do is release him." Owen tried to calm the man and make him see reason, but as he was doing this he was moving to his right. The man moved to his left and when he was in front of the bathroom door, Owen made fist and the man was hit in the back with the star shield.

That was not all though, when the shield hit the soldiers back he let go of the president. Owen pulled the prize forward and Izuku launched his metal fist forward, punching the man in face. Izuku looked down at the soldier and then grabbed Owen's shield, he didn't want to give back since he wanted to throw...at least once.

"Why am I here if you could do this all by yourself?" Izuku asked Owen to secure the president, the boy scout looked to his partner and headed out the door.

"You're here so I can test your skills." Izuku raised an eyebrow at that and replied back with a smirk.

"Really? How am I doing so far?" Owen had pushed the president down and threw his shield at Izuku, the teen quickly ducked and the weapon hit a soldier in the chest. Izuku looked back and then looked back at Owen who had a stoic face.

"Your sensual awareness needs work." Owen made the shield come back and attached to his forearm, while Izuku let out a sarcastic laugh and got up. The teen walked behind the president while Owen covered the front, his shield in front of them all in case something came flying.

Under normal circumstances it would have worked, just not today. Izuku and Owen heard rumbling in the cabin and looked at each other. "Guess it's nothing-Oh, shit!" Izuku screamed as Owen was grabbed by the arm from something big. Whatever had Owen had grabbed his arm through the wall, the soldier struggled to get out. Izuku was about to fire an arrow, but Owen ordered him to get the president to drop off point.

"Midoriya, get the package to safety!"

"What?! I'm not leaving here with that thing!" Izuku was about to fire his arrow, but Owen stopped him with another order.

"That's an order. Now go!" Izuku cursed as he put the arrow back and grabbed the president, he ran to the entrance and to the drop off point.

The teen hated the order, he doesn't like leaving Owen by himself, but orders are orders and Owen out ranks him. He is a captain, but he is or will be Izuku teammate and who knows maybe even a friend...and Izuku doesn't leave his friends behind. It's his heroic way...ok, he got from Naruto, but it sounds nice.

"Mister president, your ride is here. I am supposed to be with you on your journey, but I don't leave friends behind. Take this," Izuku opened the armor truck door for him and gave his crossbow. "You point and you shoot." Izuku shut the door and then left, he ran back to the cabin to assist his fellow avenger.

When Izuku got to the cabin he saw Owen fly out of the walls, he went to him and helped him up. "I gave you an order soldier." Izuku rolled his eyes behind shades and gave Owen an annoyed look.

"Yeah, I disobeyed it," Izuku put his finger on his chest as the two glared at each other. "You want to know why, because I don't leave teammates or friends behind. So if you don't like it then you can suck it." Izuku told Owen off and the American glare at him, it looked like the archer and soldier were about to come to blows, but the thing that attacked Owen came out of the woods.

Izuku and Owen turned their heads to see the cabin be destroyed, a large figure came crashing down from the skies and Izuku narrowed his eyes behind his shades. What he and Owen were looking at was the Nomu, the same Nomu that attacked him and his class at USJ.

It was because of the monster that he lost an arm and now he was going to get a rematch. Yeah, he knew that this was stimulation and the monster wasn't real, but damn would he feel better when he killed it.

"Payback is a bitch." Izuku growled as he grabbed three arrows and had his laser aimed at the monster.

"I read the file on what happened at USJ, this thing was there." Owen said as he looked at the creature, he had never seen anything like it and he had seen many weird things.

"Yup, watch yourself. It packs a punch."

"Dudley noted." Owen and Izuku looked at each other and ran at the monster, Owen was on the left and Izuku was on the right. Izuku fired three arrows at the beast head and they exploded, Owen used the distraction to bring the beast down with his shield. He targeted its leg and tossed his shield, when it made impact the monster howled in pain, but the two avengers were not done.

Izuku fired an electric arrow at its eyes to blind it and when Owen saw that the Nomu was blinded he went in with his shield in hand. Izuku saw what Owen was doing and followed up with him, soon both the Archer and the soldier delivered massive combos to the mindless beast.

Owen started by bashing his shield in the face, the attack sent the monster's face to the right Izuku followed up by attacking him with his metal arm. When the Nomu came back to Owen he gave it an uppercut, Izuku followed by hitting him with his quiver.

Owen came back with a kick and Izuku struck him with an explosive arrow, the combinations that the two were hitting Nomu with were incredible. Everyone in the observation room and the agents watching from the outside were all dazzled by the teamwork of two teens that had never met, no less trained together and this was only training session. Their first training session.

The Nomu started to have enough and began to get up, and both avengers started to throw body shots at it. Cap was in the back and Izuku was in the front as the pummeled the monster with thunderous body shots. Nomu tried to back hand Izuku, but the teen duck and quickly tossed up an explosive arrow which blew the monster back to Cap and retaliated with a swing kick. The Nomu was basically the punching bag for the both avengers.

**Play The Avengers theme song by Alan Slivestri**

"Let's finish this, Midoriya." Owen shouted as he bashed the shield into the face of the Nomu, Izuku smirked and hit it with his bow.

"On you!" Owen nodded and grabbed the waist of the Nomu, he then leaned back and began to use all his strength to lift it up. It was working for Nomu who was getting up off his feet and as soon as his feet started to rise from the ground Izuku laid waste with his arrows.

The teen fired all his explosives at the monster's chest, making it howl in pain as each arrow destroyed its body. The last arrow hit the Nomu in the chin and finally brought it up off of its feet and when that happened Owen german suplexed it into the ground.

Izuku ran over as Owen got up and ran at him, the soldier saw him and used his shield as a stepping stone. When a green haired teen foot landed on his shield he sent him up into air and Izuku continued firing at the monster. Each arrow left his hand with precision and accuracy as the teen's body began to tilt through the air. He was shooting even upside down with precise accuracy, each arrow was hitting its mark and causing more damage to the Nomu.

When Logan and Stark saw that they could've sworn that a green shaded wearing teen turned into a purple shaded wearing man as they saw the ghost of Hawkeye. Hawkeye still lived on in Izuku and that means Barton does too.

Owen saw that monster still trying to get up and so he one last move in him. "Izuku, catch!" That said teen looked to see the famous shield coming right for him, the teen caught it with his new limb and felt the vibrations. It was incredible, but he had to stay cool, Izuku landed on the ground with both his bow in his right and the shield in his left.

He looked up to see Owen in the air and he tossed the shield back to him. Owen caught and spun in the air, he then looked onto the down Nomu and threw his father's shield at a high rate. The vibranium shield connected with the Nomu in its mouth and Izuku grabbed the edge. He pressed down on it with limb and crushed the Nomu's mouth, the creature now was unmoving and defeated.

"Session complete." The male voice of the computer came, the weather stopped and lights came on. Owen came down and was helped up by Izuku, the teen handed him the shield his father made famous. Owen took it and smiled at Izuku, the teen had a smirk on his face.

"Aw yeah, **Arrow and Shield combo**!" Owen then rolled his eyes as he went to exit and the teen followed him like a loyal puppy. "Oh, come on. That has a nice ring to it, might have to get that made on T-shirts. Also you didn't answer my questions." Owens sighed and took his helmet, revealing his blonde hair.

"It's an honor being Captain of America. Yes, I met them, they are uncles. And yes, I'm a super soldier...it's complicated. Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you." Izuku put his hands behind his head, but soon stopped as the two avengers were face to face with Fury, Logan, Coulson, and Stark, though Izuku didn't the old guy in the suite. Coulson and the old guy had smiles on their faces, while Logan had an annoyed look and Fury had on her poker face. Izuku doesn't think anyone could tell what that woman is thinking.

"Who's the suit?" Izuku asked casually as the two avengers came upon them, Logan snickered while Tony just smiled.

"Oh, I'm just a trillionaire who is funding this whole operation." Tony clapped back and Izuku decided to reply back.

"Well you should know make your money is making me feel very cool." Tony laughed and looked at Logan.

"I like this kid." Owen decided to intervene now and told Izuku to knock it off.

"Izuku, enough. This Tony Stark, the Iron Man." Izuku eyes literally popped out of his shades and turned into stars as he looked at the man in the suite.

"No...way. This is Iron Man, Barton told me about him. I heard he built his armor in a cave with only rusty tools. I also heard that he has thousands of Iron Man suits hidden away. Can I get one?" Star smiled showing his white teeth, he really liked Izuku.

"Maybe next time, I just came by to say hello and now I have to go do...trillionaire stuff. Also kid," Izuku looked at Tony curiously to see what he had to say. "Do Clint proud." Izuku nodded his head seriously to that, he would honor his late teacher. After saying that Tony left and lazily waved goodbye.

"He seems cool." Izuku said and everyone rolled their eyes, Tony was many things, but cool was not the first thing on their list. Logan stepped up next and glared at the teen, making him shiver from the murderous eyes.

"Not bad runt, not bad, but still needs work." Logan left after that and Izuku opened his arms which basically what the fuck.

"That's his way of saying good job." Coulson clarified for him as Fury stepped up next and both men stood at attention. Fury brown eyes looked at them boy and she turned around to walk away.

"Walk with me." Fury ordered and both avengers followed her out of the danger room and into the hallways of SHIELD.

* * *

"Listen, I got to go somewhere for a few weeks." Logan was speaking to someone on the phone and the other person on the line sighed annoyingly, but Logan didn't care as he drank his beer.

"You do realize that you are a teacher and as a teacher your job requires you to teach the students here." Logan burped and crushed the beer can in his hand.

"Just let X take care of it, besides I gotta go look for an old sparring partner."

"Do I want to know who?" Logan made a fist and three metal claws came out of his hand, the man brought them up to his face and looked at his reflection.

"Trust me, **Cyke**. You don't want to know." The man known as Cyclops sighed and gave Logan his permission to leave.

"Fine, go. I sometimes wonder how my dad dealt with you." Logan smiled showing his fangs in the reflection.

"He never could, but I do wonder how slim could deal with **Frost** when she had you."

"My mom was that bad?" Logan hummed as he answered Cyclops.

"I couldn't even drink because she hated the smell of beer, it was a pain in my ass. Anyway I'll see you-" Logan took the phone off of his ear when he shuffled coming from the background of the phone.

"Get off of me."

"Let me speak to him."

"No, you have training session-OW!"

"Grandpa!" The voice was no longer that of the young man Cyclops, but of a young girl. A young girl's voice that made even the great Logan smile...like it was a genuine smile.

"Hey, Gabby." Logan's granddaughter, Gabby Logan aka the **Honey Badger**. "Where are you going? Can I come? Cyclops has me running these boring danger room sessions and they're no fun."

"No, you can't come and I'll see you when I get back." Logan kept it short making Gabby pout, soon another voice entered as that person took the phone to her.

"Dad," The voice came from another female. She had a young voice, but there was also maturity in it.

"**Laura**, I gotta go look for an old friend." Laura Logan, Logan's only daughter and formerly known as X-23 and now currently known as **Wolverine**. If Logan is the best at what he does, that makes Laura the second best.

"Is this old friend Banner, I heard you and Matthew talking." Logan confirmed her suspicion and told her goodbye. Also **Matthew Summers (OC)** aka Cyclops, leader of the X-Men and the son of the former leader Scott Summers and the White Queen Emma Frost.

"Yup, me and Banner need to have a talk. I'll be gone for...I don't know how long, but tell the kids not to be slacking off in their studies and you are in charge of the class. Also tell slim and slim Jr that I will keep them updated. Logan, out." Logan hung the phone after that and grabbed another beer from the cooler, he drunk and then burped.

"It's going to be a long hunt." Logan complained as he got and left, he had a long hunt ahead of him. The Hulk is the target and now the best there is coming looking for him.

* * *

Izuku and Owen were walking behind Fury as they were in the halls, each soldier they passed stood firm and saluted Fury. As they were walking Izuku looked at Owen and nudged his head to Fury, the soldier didn't answer him making Izuku roll his eyes.

"Midoriya," Fury called and the teen stood firm.

"Sir." Izuku spoke seriously, this may be the only person he would ever speak seriously to. He wouldn't want to say anything that would piss Fury off.

"You and Owen are currently the only Avengers that I have available. I'm working on getting more, but as for right you two are it." The three continued walking till they came to stop in front of the door.

"Two avengers against gods knows what you'll send up against, not bad odds." Izuku joked, god he seriously couldn't help it. He may need to see a doctor.

"As good as Izuku and I are, even we can't do everything." Owen spoke, Fury turned around to face them and nodded her head.

"I agree, that's why you both are here. You two will be working with another unit in SHIELD, Rogers you already worked some of them before." Owen's eyes opened, he knew who Fury was talking about and he smiled.

"The two of you will be working with **STRIKE**." Izuku became interested now, STRIKE are some of the best agents in SHIELD. STRIKE is an anagram for **S**pecial **T**actical **R**eserve for **I**nternational **K**ey **E**mergencies, they tend to take the down the terrorist level targets and they don't fail.

Fury turned back around and the door slid open, the three went in the bunker filled with weapons and an observation table. In the room were five soldiers, two of them were sparring, the third was working on computers, and one cleaning a sniper rifle, and the last was in the shadows.

"Colonel," The one in the shadows said aloud and everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to the woman. As they were coming to her they saw the two avengers, one they recognized, but the other not so much. Izuku could see that he was getting suspicious looks and one of them glared a hole into him.

"At ease, soldiers. I want you all to meet two of your comrades. You all already know Rogers," Owen nodded his head to them all as Fury spoke again. "This is the newest Avenger, Izuku Midoriya." Everyone's eyes went to the teen and they eyed him, almost as if they were sizing him up.

"What's up." Izuku said making STRIKE look at each other and then back at Fury. The woman didn't say a word about their looks and thoughts, she just carried on with the introductions.

"Midoriya, this is STRIKE. They are the best soldiers the world has to offer and the very best of SHIELD." Izuku snorted at that, the challenge was accepted without it being asked.

Fury pointed to a dark skin man with huge muscles, the dude was probably a bodybuilder when he's not a soldier. The dark skin man had black hair in the form of braids, military tattoos all over his arms, a cross necklace around his neck, and black bandana on his head.

"**Ajax**, weapons expert." Ajax put two fingers to his head and saluted to Izuku, The teen nudged his head upward in the form of hello. Fury pointed to another man, this time an older white male white green cap on his head, he had brown eyes, and was wearing the standard SHIELD jumpsuit.

"**Jackson**, demolition." Jackson went to Izuku and gave his hand to shake, Izuku looked at it and gave him his metal hand. Jackson and Izuku shook each other's hands and tighten the hold on it, even with the metal Jackson didn't scream or show any pain. When they were done Jackson released the hold and smiled, he took off his cap and showed his brown hair.

"Nice grip, mate." Jackson's voice was Australian and Izuku smiled back. Fury ignored their greeting and continued onto the third member.

"**Lee**, infiltration." Lee was Asian man that was the only that was nice to Izuku, the soldier came over and said hello to Izuku. Lee had red eyes and black mop hair, he was medium height and was medium build.

"Hey, man" Lee raised his fist and Izuku pounded his.

"Sup,"

"Nothing, but the ceiling. Also you can call me **Tunnel Rat**." Izuku was going to like this guy, he seemed laid back and fun. Fury went to the next one which was a woman that was glaring a hole at Izuku. Even with the shades it felt like she was looking directly into his eyes.

The woman was taller than Izuku, hot in his opinion, scary as hell also, she had black hair in a ponytail, tan skin tone, and brown eyes. Much like all the other soldiers in the room except for one, she too had the blue jumpsuit.

"**Mara**, second in command of STRIKE, sniper, former CIA, and hand to hand combat expert." Mara didn't say anything to Izuku and just continued to glare at him.

"Uh...Hi." Izuku said nervously and Mara still didn't say anything, she just went to the box and sat down. Mara picked up the rifle and went back to cleaning it, Fury ignored it and moved one to the last one.

The last one was the most strange too Izuku, why you may ask? Well, for one he couldn't see his face. The last member of STRIKE was wearing a mask with a skull on it. Izuku could tell from his hands that he was Caucasian and he had athletic build. That's pretty much it.

"This...is **Ghost**, the leader of STRIKE." Ghost turned his face to Izuku and the teen actually felt creeped out, a mask with a skull on it will do that to a person.

"You Barton's student." Ghost spoke with a British accent and Izuku for some reason, for some reason had to say something witty.

"Good looks, bow, quiver, shades, and a great charm. Yup, that's me." Everyone except for Fury looked to Ghost and then to Izuku.

"Hmm...you forgot to add smart ass to that list." Izuku didn't know whether to feel insulted or congratulate him at a great clap back. Izuku settled for not saying anything and Fury decided to tell the team what they will be doing.

"As you all know Barton was KIA. We have determined that the killer is the now revived Red Skull and the thought dead assassin Trickshot." Izuku stayed silent as Fury spoke, he had read the file ever since he had come to SHIELD.

He read about the Red Skill and his battles with Avengers, and he read about Trickshot. He couldn't believe that Barton's own brother had been killed, when he found that out he punched a hole in his room.

"Both members of Hydra are in the wind and we have everyone searching for him, when we get word I will send you all in. As of right now SHIELD is at war with the Red Skull and Hydra. STRIKE and the Task Force will be a joint operation till we take them down. Understood?" Everyone nodded as the colonel continued to speak on their plan of action.

"So far we know that both Hydra members are not working alone, they seemed to be associated with a villain that goes by AFO." Izuku raised an eyebrow and raised his hand, everyone looked to him.

"Who is AFO?"

"AFO may be the man that created the Nomu you and your class at USJ. He was thought dead like Red Skull, defeated by All Might, but even he can't seem to die. He has the ability to take people quirks and give them to others. There is no telling how many people quirks he has taken over the years so we need to play one carefully." Izuku nodded his head as he began to think, All Might did tell him that his injury was created by a great villain.

This villain must be AFO and...and...Izuku widens his eyes behind his shades. '_AFO...OFA, it's the same thing just backwards. Could Danny and All Might be connected to this thing? I need to talk with the boss about this.'_

"Uh...boss, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I may know someone who may know who AFO is." Everyone looked at Izuku with shock, not even the first day on the job and he's already made may have an impact. Fury looked and decided to have this conversation in private.

"You're all dismissed. Go home and rest, I'll contact you when I need you. Midoriya, follow me." Izuku quickly nodded his head and left the bunker like a child leaving the principal office. He followed Fury to her office in which the woman let him in first.

When Izuku was in Fury closed the door and locked it which creeped him out. Fury's office wasn't much to look at, there were a few medals, a gun that hung on the wall, and a picture frame of a man wearing an eye patch.

Fury came to her desk and sat in the chair, she folded her hands and looked at with cold eyes. "Tell me how you know this person." Izuku swallowed a lump in his throat and answered the question.

"Alright, here's the deal. I got this friend name Daniel Yagi, he's-"

"All Might son." Izuku lowered his shades and Fury saw his shocked green eyes, they basically say how did she know that. "I make it my business to know these things." Izuku just sighed and rubbed his temple, working for her was going to give him headaches.

"Anyway after I was injured I went to his room to talk to him and then that's when I heard him talking to All Might. All Might and Danny were talking about some quirk called OFA and how he passed onto Danny, and no not passed genetically. Passed on as in he gave it to Danny somehow. I know this sounds crazy, but OFA has something to do with AFO and yes, it's because they're the same thing just backwards." Izuku didn't know how stupid that sounded, but Fury actually believed him.

"I believe you. All Might's quirk has been life's biggest mystery, I have my suspicions, but I need you to confirm it. When are you seeing Daniel again?" Izuku hadn't really thought about that, when he got home the first thing he wanted to do was hug his mother, then lie down in an actual bed, then call Melissa and get his date. But Fury was right, he needed to address these things with Danny and he needed to do this soon.

"Soon, before I go back to school." Fury nodded and closed her eyes, she began to think on a plan. When she was done she opened and told it to Izuku.

"When you speak to Danny about OFA get him to tell you the origin of this quirk and make sure that you contact me when you two have your chat." Fury was silent after and went to her desk, she moved her hand over it and the desk lit up light. When she looked up she saw that Izuku was still there.

"You can go leave now." Izuku got up and left the office, when he got out he sighed.

"Man, it feels like forever, but I'm finally going home." Izuku smiled after that, the thought of seeing his mother again overwhelmed him, he just couldn't wait. The teen made his way back to his room and put his hand on the panel, when scan stopped the door opened and he went in. Izuku rolled his shoulders and began to take off his costume, he changed into some casual clothing.

He put on some blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with green arrow on it, and some green jordans. After he was dressed the teen grabbed a black glove and put on it his left hand to cover up the metal. When he was all set he grabbed his duffel, turned off the light, and left. Izuku headed to the labs to say goodbye to Izuku and then he would go to the bridge.

"Yo, Cisco." Izuku called out to the spanish man as he came into his labs and as usual the place was a mess. It was filled with notes and inventions that the scientist was working on. Cisco turned to Izuku and left his workstation to come over to him, the lab rat hugged him and the green haired teen hugged.

"You're leaving, Zu?" Izuku nodded as they both released each other from their hugs.

"Yeah, time to get back home. I haven't seen my mom in months and I need to go on date with hot girl, I don't want to bore you with the details.

"She got a sister." Izuku shook his head making Cisco drop his head, but the two shared a laugh. Since Izuku came to SHIELD Cisco has been best friend while he was here, he showed him around and he was the only one that could relate to him at being a young teen entering a new world.

"See you, man. I'll miss you, also the house is all set and before you leave. Let me tell you that I added something special to the arm, just in case things get hectic."

"What kind of special?" Izuku asked curiously as Cisco came closer to whisper to him. "A **sonic cannon**." Izuku dropped his jaw and looked at his arm, then he looked at Cisco. He pounded him on the chest in a way of gratitude.

"You the best."

"You know it." Cisco replied with a smile as both boys pound each others fist and then Izuku waved goodbye. The teen then began to make his way to the bridge where he would take back to Japan. The bridge is a way of transportations for the agents. Technical term is the Ground Bridge. It's a teleportation device created by Tony Stark, but everyone calls it the bridge.

When Izuku arrived at the bridge he saw many agents at work, many of them in rows working on computers and at the end of the wall stood a tunnel. The tunnel was the ground bridge, it just wasn't on yet. "One for Japan." Izuku spoke to the agent in charge and he nodded his head, told his fellow officers and they inputted the commands.

"Authorization code." The soldier asked and Izuku gave him his code.

"ZM, 00615. Passcode: Hisashi." The soldier confirmed the code and allowed Izuku to travel through, all agents have a code that allows them to travel through the bridge. The lights began to come on the machine and soon a blue portal opened up. Izuku took a deep breath, this was going too uncomfortable. The teen walked through the portal and when he came out he was in a warehouse.

The teen stopped himself from throwing up by putting a fist to his face and taking deep breaths. He still hasn't gotten used to the fact that his molecules are being transported from one place to another.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku with his green face looked up to see an asian agent. "I'll be your driver, welcome to Base-J." Izuku nodded his head, not really hearing a word the man said.

"Anywhere in particular?" The agent asked and Izuku calmed himself down, he looked up and sighed.

"Home." Izuku simply said and the agent nodded, he followed the agent to a black SUV with black tinted windows and got in. Izuku tossed his bag inside, he then got in and put his earbuds in. "I'm coming home." The vehicle began to move and soon Izuku would be home after very long days with Logan and SHIELD.

* * *

A humming was coming from a kitchen in a two story house, the kitchen was and big enough where a woman could cook two dinners for her family. The woman that was humming was none other than Inko, she was enjoying the new house she was in as she made herself a salad.

When it was done she went to the living room where there were white comforters in the room and a large 70' 4K smart TV. Inko had placed her food on the coffee table where pictures resied of her family. Pictures of Izuku, her husband on their wedding day, and of her and Izuku on his first day of UA.

Inko loved her new home, it was a home that she always dreamed of living with Hisashi and they raise their son here. It had finally come true, but it was bittersweet. Hisashi was gone and Izuku was gone, she frowned when thinking about her son.

As nice as the house is, it's not the same without someone living here with her. She wants Izuku back, but she also hopes that this bootcamp is able to help him achieve his Inko could eat her food the doorbell sounded and she got up.

Izuku got out of the truck with his bag in hand and smiled at the house he was looking at. SHIELD had done a good job with it, the house was two stories with a two car garage door, driveway, patio, and ect. Izuku started walking to the door, he could see his bike on the driveway and waiting for him to ride her. He also saw his mom's new car which was a brand new Honda Civic in the color of white.

When Izuku reached the door he put his bag down and rang the doorbell. He put on his best smile as he was about to see his mother after so long. Izuku saw the door opened and before he could say hi, he was hugged by his mom.

"IZUKU!" Inko cried as she hugged her son, the hugged her son like a woman hugging her husband from returning from war. The teen was only gone six days and he did keep her updated with messages, but he guess that can't substitute the face she helped create.

"Hey, mom. I'm home." Izuku told her happily as he hugged back and Inko felt two hands on her back. The woman quickly released the hug and saw his gloved hand, but before she could take it off her son stopped her.

"How about we go and then I'll tell you what's been going on." Izuku grabbed his bag and the mother led him into their new home.

Izuku has returned from this training with SHIELD, now an official agent his journey has only begun. What will happen when he speaks with Daniel about OFA and what of his date with Melissa? Find out on the next chapter.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: AFO and OFA

AN: Hey peeps, welcome to new chapter, the final chapter before he officaly start the sports festival. In this chapter Izuku hears the truth about OFA from Danny and there is a long awaited conversation between two factions, two people with the same goals, but with different methods. Fury and All Might meet face to face. Hope you're excited for that. Aslo next chapter Izuku and Melissa have their date. That's going to be fun and in that chapter we officially kick the festival. Also Ghost looks like COD Modern Warfare 2020, Mara is COD MW 2020, as is Jackson, but I don't think that anyone realized that Lee aka Tunnel Rat is GI Joe. Anyway that's it, onto reviews.

**Reviews:**

D3lph0xL0v3r: The more information the better, but also how will Fury handle a secret such as OFA.

Green223: Oh, she is going to flip and ask question after question. They all will, for having a metal arm made from the most famous and rarest metal on the planet will bring questions about.

Alostdonkey: This is arguably the best Izuku that I have ever and will ever write. The sarcasim, the clapbacks, the smartass, the cockyness, the swage, I love it. I don't think I can a better Izuku than this and yeah I get it he's OOC, but who cares. This is the Izuku we deserve. And just wait till he meets Spiderman and the spider clan.

That's it for reviews, like always like, follow, favorite, comment, ask questions, and enjoy the reading.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 12: All for one and One for all**

Izuku got out of the truck with his bag in hand and smiled at the house he was looking at. SHIELD had done a good job with it, the house was two stories with a two car garage door, driveway, patio, and ect. Izuku started walking to the door, he could see his bike on the driveway and waiting for him to ride her. He also saw his mom's new car which was a brand new Honda Civic in the color of white.

When Izuku reached the door he put his bag down and rang the doorbell. He put on his best smile as he was about to see his mother after so long. Izuku saw the door opened and before he could say hi, he was hugged by his mom.

"IZUKU!" Inko cried as she hugged her son, the woman hugged her son like a woman hugging her husband from returning from war. The teen was only gone six days and he did keep her updated with messages, but he guess that can't substitute the face she helped create.

"Hey, mom. I'm home." Izuku told her happily as he hugged back and Inko felt two hands on her back. The woman quickly released the hug and saw his gloved hand, but before she could take it off her son stopped her.

"How about we go and then I'll tell you what's been going on." Izuku grabbed his bag and the mother led him into their new home. When they were inside Izuku led his mother to the couch and they both sat down. Inko heard her son again before he could speak, making sure that it wasn't a dream.

"I-I can't believe your back and that you have two arms. What happened to you at this bootcamp? Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did you eat well? Did you eat your veggies?"

"Mom!" Izuku stopped her mumbling and shook his head._ 'Heh...the more things change the more they stay the same.'_ Izuku looked at his left hand and took the glove off, when it was off a gasp came from his mother's mouth.

Inko saw the metal hand of her son for the first time and she couldn't help but tear up when she saw it. The fact that Izuku lost his limb was fresh in her mind, but now to see that he replaced it metal, she didn't know what to think. She unconsciously put her hand on it and felt the hardness of it, but at the same time it was smooth. Izuku saw her interlock her fingers with his prosthetic and looked at her.

"It will take some time to guess how to use it, but I'm glad that you are whole once again." Izuku smiled and hugged her again, god did he miss her so much.

"I miss you mom and I'm glad that I'm back." Inko smiled as her head was over her son's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you're back, Zuku. So, tell me about this bootcamp of yours." Izuku sighed, where should he start. Bigger question: Does he tell her the truth? Izuku contemplated the question, the positive and the negatives. The positives is that he won't have to lie to her and that's pretty much it. The negatives were that she will know that he's a secret agent working for a secret organization. An organization that has terrorist level enemies and will no doubt use her to get to him.

"It...was...interesting. It was a place that my teacher recommended and it worked out well. I got my new arm, worked on skills, and I'm not one to gloat," Inko laughed at the joke knowing that her son loved to gloat. "I did get stronger. I will say that the teacher I worked with is...a bit rough. But all in all I did pretty good. Oh, and I made some new friends." Inko nodded her head and began to tell Izuku what's been happening here.

"Things have been quiet here, I've been bored without my green broccoli." Izuku blushed at the comment and his mother grabbed his cheek. The teen scratched his head trying to keep his cool, he doesn't need to blush at hearing the nickname.

"Your friends though have been asking about you and the principal...Nezu, I believe his name was." The teen raised an eyebrow, not at the friends, but Nezu. He expected his friends to be worried about him, why did Nezu care?

"What did you tell my friends and which one's came by?"

"It was Ochako, Tenya, Mei, Danny, and Melissa. I like her, she kept constantly asking about you and even helped me move in, they all did." Izuku nodded his head as Inko told him about and boy did the boy get a shocker.

"Oh, and Nezu came by and offered me a job at UA, I accepted and now I'm the new receptionist. I'll be assisting Nezu in his paper work." Izuku heard that and let it sink in, when it did he did a spit take. His mom would now be working at the same place goes to school, meaning that she will see him flirt with Melissa and most likely try to cock block him.

_'Oh, god.'_ Izuku thought as his mother decided to add more fuel to the fire. "I start Monday." Izuku leaned back on the couch and put his hand to his face. "What's wrong, honey?" Inko asked curiously.

"Nothing mom, just nothing." Izuku said as he leaned back up, he got up from the couch and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to get some rest, love you mom." Izuku hugged her and left to go up the stairs to his new room. Inko watched him with a smile, she then went back to her salad and turned on the television to watch the new episode of This is Us.

Izuku arrived at the door and opened it, when he got in he whistled at the room. His room was very big with more than enough space to work with. "Didn't know that SHIELD had such good contractors." Izuku complemented as he looked around the room.

Izuku's room had blue wallpaper, a king size bed, posters of music artist mainly from rap, an archery poster, his broken bow hung on the wall, a large 50' 4K smart television with a night stand that held his ps4, anime statues courtesy of Cisco no doubt, next to the stand there was gaming tower which held his games, headsets, controllers, and there was a black laptop on his bed.

Izuku threw the bag on the bed and went to the computer first, he opened the laptop and looked at the screen. The monitor showed the SHIELD logo, it required a password and Izuku entered it. Soon files started to appear, each one different from the last, but that is not what he was looking for.

Izuku scrolled to the security system and checked all the cameras around the house, soon images of the backyard, front yard, and sides of the house appeared. He then checked the cameras inside the house and they were all operational. He saw his mom washing dishes and smiled. Izuku then checked the weapons system and all were green, after that he closed the laptop. Everything was good and the house security system was all green.

Izuku got up off the bed and closed his door, he then heard a beep coming from his TV. He saw that it was Fury on his shades and answered the call. "Answer," Izuku said aloud as he went to his bag too unpack. Soon the television came on with a blank image and audio wave.

"Settled in." Fury spoke as Izuku took out his bow and laid it on the bed.

"Yup, I plan on talking to Danny later today. When can you get here?" Izuku asked as he took more items out, mostly clothes than gear. Izuku took out his SHIELD costume, his crossbow, his gun Glock 22, and a pair of black broken shades that belonged to Barton. Izuku wanted to keep them to help remind him why he's doing this and to keep a treasure of his mentor.

"I'll be there shortly, remember what you have to do." Izuku looked to the television and nodded his head, he couldn't see Fury, but the woman could see him and the room.

"Get him to talk about OFA and AFO, I got it. Meet us at the junkyard where Barton trained me."

"Fury, out." The television turned off after that and Izuku grabbed his phone, he saw that he missed many text messages. Some from Ochako, Tenya, Mei, and Melissa. But the most came from Danny, his supposed best friend. Well, now Danny is going to get the opportunity to prove that he is worthy of that title.

Izuku went into the phone and called Danny, he put it on speaker and soon a voice came. "Izuku?"

"Hey, D. What's up?" Izuku spoke casually as if there was nothing going on, he went to the wall where a poster of Kendrick Lamar hung. He put his hand on it and a blue light came on, it was scanning his right hand. When it was done the wall slid up revealing a hidden space.

"Where have you been man? Melissa and I have been worried? Are you alright?" Izuku smirked as he went back to the bed and grabbed his stuff, he moved everything into the hidden room, everything except for his bow and quiver.

"Never better, listen I know I ghosted you guys for a couple days and I'm sorry about that. I was dealing with some...stuff." Izuku lied to him as he put his costume in the room, then his crossbow and gun next to it.

"No problem man, I get it. You had a traumatic experience and needed some alone time. Listen Melissa said that you could be leaving UA. Is that true?" Izuku came out of the hidden room and the wall slid down closing, the teen then grabbed his bow and quiver.

"How about we talk about this in person, you and me. You know catch up on what's been happening to us, I know a good place."

"Sure." Izuku smirked,_ 'Too easy.'_ The teen thought as he finished the call.

"Cool, I'll send you the address. It's where I did my training." Izuku sent the address to Danny and then up the phone. He then sighed and rolled his neck, the teen wanted to rest, but he still had some work to do. Izuku opened the door, he walked out of his room. "Mom, I'm going to do some training with Danny."

"Ok, honey. Be Careful and tell Daniel I said hi." Izuku heard as he made his way down the stairs and out the door, the teen grabbed his keys and smiled when he saw his bike outside parked next to the car. He walked over to it and grabbed the handle bars.

"Did you miss daddy?" Izuku asked sweetly as he got on and turned the bike, the motorcycle HUD display came on and the engine roared to life. The revving of the engine made Izuku smile showing his white teeth. "Yeah, I missed you too." Izuku pushed the throttled and zoomed out of the driveway, when he made the left turn and pushed down harder making the bike go even faster and he did a wheelie.

"It's good to go back home." Izuku said as he was weaving past cars, breaking all types of traffic laws. The teen didn't care if the cops came after him, it's not like they would catch him anyway. This bike is the fastest thing on two wheels and Izuku didn't even activate the nitrous yet.

* * *

Danny was getting his sneakers on and grabbed his jacket, he was about to leave to see Izuku address. "Where are you going?" Danny turned to see his dad in baggie and Melissa standing next to him with curious looks.

"I'm going to see Izuku, he's back in town." Both the adult and the teen's eyes widened, Izuku was back in town. They haven't heard anything from him in days, last they heard he was spending time with a cousin to deal with his trauma and now he's back.

"What did he say? How did he seem?" Danny put his hands up defensively against his cousin, Melissa was hounding him for answers while All Might stayed quiet.

"Easy, easy. I didn't see him yet, but from what I heard on the phone. He seems fine and nonchalant, but you know how Izuku is. He could be hiding his emotions like he hides his eyes. I talk to him about it and so where his mindset, and where I'm done you will be first to know." Melissa nodded her head as Danny left the house to meet his friend, not knowing him and Izuku are going to have a talk, but not the talk he thinks.

* * *

When Danny arrived at the location he saw a junkyard, he saw that the gates were open so he believed that Izuku was here. The young OFA user headed in walked around to see if he could see his best friend, he didn't see the teen, but he did see his bike.

_'Izuku's bike? How did that get here? I last saw it at Miss Midoriya home. Did Izuku bring it here and if so how? He only has one hand.'_ Danny thought as he looked at the bike, it looked like someone had just driven it making him even more curious. Danny continued to walk around the maze like junkyard and found an old rundown car with an arrow on the hood. Danny walked to the arrow to see that it was shot in and he saw a note.

Danny grabbed the yellow note and read it, when he finished he widened his eyes in horror and dropped it. "What's OFA?" That's what the not said and that's the reason Danny dropped it, someone knew about his and his father's greatest secret. But how? As if on queue Danny's phone rang and answered it.

"Hello," Danny whispered and for some reason he could see the smirk on the person's face, he could just feel it on them.

"Hey, D." Izuku spoke with an enthusiasm to his voice. "Did you get the note?" Danny looked around the junkyard to see if he could spot Izuku, but no one was around.

"I got it. How do you know about that?" Danny heard a crash and saw something kind black object break the car window, he knew that it was an arrow and Izuku had fired it.

"No, we are not going to do it your way. We are going to do this my way and my way only. You are going to answer every question I ask you and if not...well, you can take a guess." Danny panicked as he was sitting duck, there was no cover in the area he was. Izuku had planned this and now he was a trapped rat.

"Izuku," Another shot came out Danny and this time it was near his feet, he knew that the teen was taking warning shots at him. If Izuku wanted him dead he would be by now.

"Talk, All Might Jr." Again Danny widened his eyes, that was another secret he and his father kept hidden and now Izuku knows about it. This was not his day, Danny hopped over the car and crouched down. The teen thought he could be safe from the Izuku shot, but the archer knew this place like the back of his own hand. This was his maze and Danny is not getting out till he talks.

"Nice, D, but it won't work. This place was my training ground for nearly a year, I know every nook and cranny that there is...including spots to do this," Izuku fired a shot and it bounced off a piece of junk and nearly hit him in the face. Danny quickly got up and looked around, he still didn't see anything.

"Izuku stop this!"

"Not till you tell me about OFA and AFO!" Danny widened his eyes at that last name, it was a name that he hasn't heard in a very long time and he hoped that he would never hear it again.

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot, D. I know that you're All Might's son and I know that he gave you that OFA quirk, but I got a question: Does Melissa know?" Danny quickly pleaded with Izuku, Melissas didn't know and she couldn't know.

"Izuku stop, for real! Melissa can't know about OFA, please it's for her safety!" Danny hoped that Izuku would listen, he would that he did especially after he didn't hear anything from him, but he was wrong when he heard another.

"Hello," Danny couldn't breath, that voice was Melissa._ 'No, Izuku!'_

"Hey, Lis. Miss me?" Izuku spoke with his cocky and flirty tone, a tone that Melissa would never admit that she missed.

"Izuku, oh my god! Are you alright? How's Danny, is he with you?" Izuku smirked from where ever he was while Danny was telling Melissa to hang up the phone, but she didn't hear him. Izuku had seen that with a little device from SHIELD.

"He's fine, just taking a rest from training. BTW, I've been noticing these weird red streaks on Danny's hand. What's that about?"

"Melissa, hang up the phone! Hang up the goddamn phone!" Danny yelled into his phone, but Melissa didn't hear as she continued to speak to Izuku.

"I don't know, I've always wondered about that myself. Did he tell you by any chance?" Izuku smiled evilly showing his teeth and he was about to answer, but Danny caved in.

"Izuku, please don't. I'm begging you...I'll tell you, just please don't tell her." Izuku could hear the emotion in Danny's voice and decided that it was enough. He didn't like doing this, but he needed to know the truth about what's going on especially if it was connected to his teacher's death.

"No, but I think that his quirk is evolving. I read stories about that, but it was never confirmed. Also, me and you date tomorrow. You promised." Melissa smiled and twirled her hair, she was free tomorrow. She did promise and she did miss him, but she won't tell him that.

"Ok, deal." Izuku threw a fist in the air and cheered, he told her goodbye and that he would pick her tomorrow. After that he hung up and went back to Danny.

"Izu-"

"Shut up and stay where you are." Danny did just that and soon saw another arrow hit the ground, but this time it was different. This arrow was attached to the rope and Danny saw Izuku coming down from it, but what got him was that Izuku had two arms.

When the teen landed he went up too Danny and they both looked at each other. Danny was about to say something, but Izuku punched him in the stomach with his new limb, making the boy hunch over.

"I..I deserve...that." Danny wheezed as Izuku finally spoke to him face to face.

"You deserve a whole lot more than that. Now get your ass up." Izuku told him hotly, Danny got up still holding his stomach and taking deep breaths. "Talk." Danny nodded his head and began to tell Izuku the truth, the whole truth about two ancient quirks.

About an hour and half later both Izuku and Danny were standing still, the archer still taking in what he heard. The teen moved his right hand to his shades, he took them off and rubbed his eyes. What he just heard was….well, it was something. Immortal villain taking quirks and giving it to people to manipulate. He gives his brother that rebels against him a quirk and that said brother already has quirk of his own. A quirk that allows him to stockpile energy, and with this new quirk he can pass it onto with like some goddamn baton.

OFA and AFO are taking the never ending battle to whole new levels with this shit. Eight different users, that's how many OFA users there has been and this blonde dip shit is the ninth. Oh, and he can't really hate Danny for keeping this a secret because the last person that knew was his mother and she was killed by this AFO. So, yeah there's that.

"So basically this Avatar coming to life." Izuku spoke annoyingly as he referenced OFA to Avatar the last air bender. Danny nodded his head, he understood what Izuku was talking about.

"Listen-"

"Shut up, Danny." Izuku stopped rubbing his eyes and put his shades back on. "What do you want to do?" Danny was confused, he didn't know whether are not Izuku was talking to him or not, but still answered nonetheless.

"I'm hoping-"

"Not you." Izuku told Danny, his tone was still hard. Danny didn't need to see his eyes to know that he was glaring at him. Izuku pointed to some random mountain of junk and spoke.

"I was talking to her." Danny turned his eyes to the junk and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the junk move to the side and a woman stepped out from it.

"Wh...What?" Izuku smirked at Danny's shocked reaction as Fury walked up to the boys.

"Yeah, I got secrets too. He's all yours, boss." Danny saw Fury walk up to him and boy he got afraid, this woman's eyes were ice cold. I mean she could freeze the sun in one look, her poker face didn't give off any reaction and it looked like the woman was emotionless.

_'Who the hell is she and why did Izuku call her boss? Just what the hell is going on?'_ The OFA user thought as Fury looked him up and down, basically sizing him up. When she was done the cold woman spoke to him and just like her eyes, Fury's voice was as cold as snow.

"Daniel Yagi, you and your father will be at Nezu's office at 7 pm sharp. If you both are not I will hunt you down and drag you to that school myself." And with that Fury left and went back to the hidden elevator that was the junk mountain, she didn't say goodbye not even a why.

"Izuku," Danny turned his head to speak with Izuku, but the teen was gone. The teen soon heard the sound of a bike and saw Izuku leaving, like his boss he didn't even bother saying goodbye. Danny just looked down and sighed, a turn of emotions were running threw him right now. The biggest was disappointment, not Izuku, but in himself.

He caused all of this, he failed to save Izuku which led to his arm being lost, he lied to him about OFA, and now he and his father were going to have to face the fire. He just hoped that they were both ready for this and that the could one day make it up to Izuku.

* * *

**Hours Later**

The sun was setting and the school was empty as both All Might in his skinny form and Danny with a defeated look on his face were in front of doors to enter the school. All Might was not happy about this OFA information has been leaked and it was told by Danny no less. Izuku knows about it and this mysterious boss character.

When Danny came home he quickly saw that he was bothered, his son brought him to his office and told him what happened with him and Izuku. Danny apologized so many times that All Might had forgotten the actual number, ironically at that same time Nezu had called him to come to the school to discuss something and he told that he needed Danny there as well.

"Dad, we got to go in eventually." Danny stated the obvious and All Might sighed, whoever this woman was he hoped that he would negotiate with her about keeping OFA a secret.

"Let's go, son." All Might led Danny in and soon both OFA users began to walk to the principal's office. The hallways were empty for school was closed and would be closed for tomorrow. UA would reopen Monday and then that would begin the road to the Sports Festival, but that would be for another day. Now they needed to confront Fury.

Both father and son were in front of Nezu's door, they both looked at each other and their blue eyes met. They nodded their heads in sync and walked into the room together, when they got in they saw Nezu sipping teeth as he was sitting down in his desk chair. All Might widened his eyes when he saw Izuku with two arms and the dark skinned woman in the black trench coat sipping tea as well.

"Ah, Daniel, Toshinori, please come in. We have much to talk about." Nezu motioned his paw to the two blonde men and they walked in. They both took the open seats that were across from Fury and Izuku, the two agents had stoic looks on their faces while the OFA users were sweating bullets.

"Toshinori, Daniel, I would like to introduce Colonel Amanda Fury. She is a dear friend and an old student of mine, her father and I share history together. Amanda tells me that there is concerning things going on and it surrounds your quirk...and your old nemesis Toshinori." All Might widened his sunken eyes when he heard that last part, AFO was thought to be dead, but he shouldn't be surprised. The others didn't succeed, so why should he think that it was any different for him.

"AFO...but he's dead." All Might spoke with shock, even if it was possible their last battle had left them both in critical states. He was lucky that Recovery Girl was able to bring him back and it wasn't just the use of her quirk. Amanda sipped more tea and put the expensive cup down, she then looked All Might directly in her eyes.

"AFO may be alive, we have reason to believe that he was an ally of a long thought dead person. This said person is also alive and killed...a dear friend of both Izuku, Nezu, and I." Danny got curious and looked at Izuku, the archer didn't give any indication that he was feeling pain, but he did he see his hand tighten around his other arm. The arm thought lost forever.

"Who is this person, the one working with AFO." Danny asked and Amanda answered though they didn't believe it.

"Red Skull." Nezu widened his eyes and spit his tea out, everyone looked to the strange animal. Nezu has always been a calm animal thing, always steps ahead another, always one to never show his anger, and to see him like this was a shocker to Toshinori, Danny, and Izuku.

"Red Skull...is alive. How is that possible?!" Nezu shouted, it was so out of character for him and so unnatural to everyone that didn't know him.

"AFO is a head of Hydra and has been keeping him alive. Skull told this to Barton before he died and now thanks to AFO, Red Skull has powers." All Might decided to intervene now, Red Skull was a name he only read in books.

"The old Nazi terrorist from WWII, I thought he died years ago. After the battle with the Avengers." Izuku decided to speak now, but he didn't look at All Might.

"He survived and now he's somewhere in the world planning god knows what. Now we need you and Danny to tell us everything about him. Does he have any weakness? Something that we can use against him?" All Might sighed and looked down at the floor, AFO doesn't have any weakness. Seven have tried and seven have fallen to him, even his own brother. He got lucky, if you were asking him and now that he's back he is unsure if he could do it again.

"No, he doesn't. The only way to beat AFO is to use the power of the other predecessors, the power of OFA." Izuku rolled his eyes to the old pro and looked at Fury.

"Then we need another plan, because Jr other there doesn't have full control of that thing."

"Hey," Danny gets it, he lied to Izuku, but that doesn't give the right to be a total jerk to him. "Listen, I get I lied to you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything and I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from that hand man. And FYI I have three percent of control." Izuku clapped his hands sarcastically and clapped back.

"Wow, three percent. You want a cookie, because it seems like three percent is not going to be enough to stop these people." Danny stood up, he had it and so had Izuku. Both friends glared at each other, so many emotions going through their bodies and Izuku was not even directed at Danny. It was directed at the man that said that he couldn't do it.

"Daniel, Izuku-"

"I don't take orders from you All Might and I'm done listening to you." Izuku glared at him now and All Might had to admit that he deserved it. He told Izuku that he couldn't make it to this point and here was proving him wrong.

"Midoriya, sit down." Fury ordered in a cold tone and the teen sighed sitting back down. Daniel did the same and silence came into the room. Fury picked up her cup and sipped some more tea, after she got her fill she put it back down.

"All Might, Daniel, I don't care about this secret tradition that OFA has, but what I do care about is protecting the world from Hydra. AFO and Red Skull are working together, that means we have to as well. There is war going on even as we speak. One in the light and one in the darkness. I and now Izuku fight the war in the darkness, the enemies that you can't get too and the people you can't touch. We go after them, we make sure they can't hurt anyone else. "

"Who are you? Are you with the government." All Might asked, all that Fury is telling him seems like government work. Fury scoffed at the question, but still answered him.

"We are like OFA, we're a secret. A secret that not even the highest leaders of the world know about. A secret that is dedicated to protecting the innocent and keeping them safe. Red Skull and AFO threaten that, and I'm not going to let them have the world are you?" All Might and Danny both shook their heads making Fury nod her own.

"Then we have an alliance. We have common enemies and they both have their own factions. Red Skull has Hydra and AFO has the League. That means we have two wars on our hands, one in the light and one in the darkness. The only way we solve this problem is that we divide and conquer. You OFA users and the pros deal with AFO, while Izuku and my task force deal with Red Skull." All Might formed a thinking pose, that could work. He could deal with AFO and put a stop to them...for good this time.

"I agree with that as well. It would be the best course of action, but one question. Who are you people?" Fury stood up as did Izuku, they both looked at the OFA users and gave them their answer.

"**We're** **Avengers**." After that was said Fury walked to the library shelf that Nezu had in his office, the shelf opened and revealed a hidden entrance. Fury stepped in and left, not even saying goodbye or even looking back. After she left Izuku left the office, Danny followed him while All Might just looked.

"Does he know?" All Might knew that Nezu was talking about Danny, he and Izuku are friends and now that bond has been strained because of him.

"No." Nezu sighed, his friend really needs to work on his teacher and now his father skills.

"You have to tell him eventually, it's your responsibility as his father." All Might knew that he was right and knew that he had to tell Danny, maybe even Melissa also. He could see that those three share a bond like he never seen before.

"Izuku," Izuku was walking to the entrance, he was about to leave and get on his bike. He heard the call from Danny, but ignored him. He didn't care what he or his father had to say, not anymore. Danny cursed as he knew that Izuku heard him and the teen didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

"Izuku!" Izuku was stopped this time as Danny had his hand over his shoulder and the archer looked at it. "We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Jr. You got your secrets and I got mine, so how about we leave it at that." Danny was not going to leave it be, he needed to know what the hell was Izuku's problem. It's not just him he's mad at, it's also his father.

"What is your deal?! I've been supportive of you ever since I met, I had your back in USJ, I felt bad when you lost your arm, hell I even blamed myself. I trust to protect Melissa when I'm not there and as much as I don't like you and her together, I know that you are the perfect guy for her. You gave her hope again, hope to become a hero when she lost it. So what is your problem with me and my dad?" Izuku looked at Danny after his rant, he didn't say anything for a while, he just looked at him. Then after a few moments he finally spoke and he finally told Danny the truth.

"My problem is not really with you, it's with your dad...and a little of you." Danny ignored the last comment and decided to get to the root of this problem.

"What the hell did my dad do to you to make you hate him?" Izuku let out a light chuckle as he turned his back on Danny.

"Ask your father about a boy he met on the rooftop. Ask him what he told a boy when he asked if a quirkless could become a hero. Then you will have your answer." Izuku left after that and went outside, he got on his bike and left the school. Danny stood there still confused until it him.

_"Sometimes your idols are not your heroes."_

_"Danny, he tried to kill himself._

Izuku voice when talking about All Might, Melissa voice when talking about Izuku's past, his dislike of All Might, everything about what he said. That's why he doesn't like All Might, it was him. All Might crushed Izuku's dream, he made Izuku nearly kill himself. His father did all that.

"Danny," Danny heard the voice of his father, but didn't turn to him. "Danny, we-"

"We need to talk dad. What happened to Izuku and you?" Danny asked and All Might saw his blue eyes in his own son. The old pro sighed and came to Danny, he put his hand on his shoulder and gave him his answer.

"I messed up."

Izuku was riding on his bike, on his way home. He was excited that he had a date with Melissa, but he was also anxious. He wanted to go after Red Skull and he wanted to go after him now. Fury had said it past, the war in the darkness has begun and the Avengers were going to win.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14: The Date

**AN: **Hey, peeps, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Been busy, papers for class, playing Person 5 Royal, Playing and just beat FF 7 remake (great game and can't wait for the sequel, like I really can't wait. I've never played FF and that was my first. Anyway I bring you a new chapter and guess what it's the date.

The chapter that some of you have been waiting has arrived, the date between Melissa and Izuku has arrived and I hope you all enjoy it. Now next chapter I will officially start the sports festival and I plan to make that a four chapter arc. So next chapter will be the race and training montage of Izuku and Melissa getting ready for that will also be fun. Then I might do something for the second round, and then the tournament. Now I don't want to do the Calvary since it's always done. I would like some ideas on what else could be done. Don't be afraid get some ideas out there or just PM me.

I'm going to leave some story ideas here. I don't plan on writing them, I'm done with writing Myhero stories for a while. But any inspiring artist wants some ideas to a story here you go. Use them to get you started and don't be afraid to create a story that you want to write and tell. Alright, here we go.

**The Green Falcon:** Izuku is quirkless and decided to build himself some wings of his own. Much like the Marvel hero Faclon Izuku becomes a flying hero.

**Gizmo Hero Deku**: Izuku maybe quirkless, but he is not stupid. He decided to use that big brain of his and create his tech to be hero. Izuku becomes a super genius and build all kinds of toys to be hero. This is not a Ironman story, this is a super genius Izuku story.

These were the only two that I could come up with, but like said whoever wants to write them, they are all yours. Have at it.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Date**

Danny and All Might rode in silence as they made their way back home. During the ride Danny had learned what his father had said to Izuku to make him dislike him so much and he couldn't believe it. He like, really couldn't believe it.

His dad, the number one hero, the role model to everyone, the symbol of peace, All Might, that guy. That guy told someone, someone that he sees as his best friend, he told that someone being Izuku that he couldn't become a hero.

"I can't believe you." Danny said he didn't even look at his father. The teen just looked out the window with a shock look. Now it all makes sense for him, everything that Izuku has said about All Might. It makes sense and honestly he can't blame him. He would feel the same exact way if someone told him he couldn't be a hero.

"I was trying to protect him, Danny." All Might had said about a dozen times during this car ride, he didn't mean to hurt Izuku, but he was trying to look out for him.

"That's not your right. You can't tell someone that they can't be a hero because our job is too dangerous. If that were true then Nana wouldn't have given you OFA." Danny winced and so did All Might. As much as Danny had a point with Nana giving All Might OFA, that was still a low blow, even for the blonde teen.

Nana Shimura had OFA before All Might, she was the one that passed it down to his father and trained him to become who he is today. When All Might was shouting to the world that he will be a hero no one believed him, except for her. Only Nana believed in him.

"I know, Daniel. I know." All Might told him sadly, he messed up, he knew that and now he wants to make it right. But how is the question? Danny turned his head back to his father as the car came to stop. They were home, but before they would get out this car, Danny would give his dad some honest words.

"Look dad, I know you wanted to protect Izuku. I don't agree with it, but I get it. Still you have to fix this, this won't leave your consciousness till you do. You messed up, you went against everything that All Might stood for and crushed Izuku dreams. He was your biggest fan and I'm not exaggerating when I say that. He worshipped you and now he hates your gut."

"I'm trying to apologize, Danny, but-"

"But nothing. This is not something that can go away with an apology. This something that you have to fix as a man." Danny was about to get out of the car, but decided to tell his father one last thing before leaving.

"Izuku was heart broken... he was basically destroyed when he told him that he couldn't be a hero. He was so messed that he tried to kill himself. Kill himself, you were the one responsible for that." Toshinori leaned back on his seat, he put his thumb and index finger to his eyes.

"I know, Nezu told me." Danny got out of the car after that and left his father, he didn't need to say anymore and All Might didn't need to hear anymore. He heard enough and now he wanted to make it right. If Nana would hear she would be able to give him some advice, but if she was here, she also would be disappointed in what he did.

Danny walked into his home, he was still angry at what his dad told him. No wonder Izuku doesn't like All Might and now he gets what Izuku meant when he asked him about his dislike for his father. "_Not all heroes are your idols." _

'_Maybe Izuku is right, , maybe heroes are not really our idols after all.' _Danny sat down on the couch and leaned his head back. Frustration was written all over his face and had reasons for it. He had lied to Izuku, still wasn't sure if they're cool or not. Then he finds out that his dad is the one that drove Izuku to kill himself. And...and let's not forget that Izuku is some kind secret agent that is working with a mysterious woman and they both now know about OFA. Yeah, it's been a hectic day. Why does he feel he is forgetting something?

"Hey, Danny." Oh, there it is. Now Danny remembers what he forgot. Danny's cousin Melissa is going on a date with semi-bestfriend. Oh, the things that those two will talk about. If he's lucky maybe Izuku won't mention his dad.

"Hey, cousin." Melissa came over to him and sat down on the couch. She had a smile on her face and apron around her waist.

"I just finished dinner. Where's uncle Toshinori?"

"Oh, dad...he's still in the car. He's just thinking over...something that Nezu told him." Danny avoided telling Melissa the truth, he didn't want to involve her and he could see how close she and Izuku were becoming. He only hopes that his dad can figure this out and figure it out quick. The last thing he needs is to have Melissa made at him.

"Oh, before I forget. You guys will be alright without me cooking dinner, right?" Danny looked at her confusedly, until it hit him. Her being gone meant that she was really planning to spend the entire day with Izuku. But before Danny could answer All Might came back in the house.

"What did I hear about Melissa not making dinner tomorrow?" All Might came in his skinny form, Melissa got up from the couch and went over to him to give him a hug. Danny turns his head away from his father, it might be a couple days before he sees his dad the same way.

All Might saw his son's resistance and sighed, he had only himself to blame, but he did hug Melissa. "The food smells wonderful, Melissa, but what is this I hear about tomorrow. Do you have plans or something?' Melissa broke the hug, she smiled and her face gained a small blush. A blush that was not invisible to All Might and he raised his blonde brow.

"I...I have a date tomorrow." All Might widen his eyes, he was surprised that Melissa got a date. Not because she wasn't attractive, but she seemed so dedicated to her work.

"So, tell us. Who is this lucky boy?" Melissa looked away for a moment and looked back at with a sly smile.

"It's Izuku." All Might comically dropped his jaw, the teen that hates him is now going on a date with his niece and goddaughter. What is he going to tell David? Better question: Is Izuku going to tell Melissa about their shared history?

'_Great, just great. Izuku is single handedly going to make the family hate me. ***Sigh*** I have to fix this.' _All Might felt weak all of a sudden, the information that Melissa just gave him was a lot. His little niece was going on a date with a bad boy archer and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Uncle All Might, are you alright?"

"Oh, just peachy. Umm...Melissa, Danny and I will be alright. You have fun tomorrow on...on your date with Izuku. Just be careful." Melissa laughed and shook her head. Her uncle was acting like her father right now, all over protective.

"Relax uncle, it's just a date. It's not like we're going to have sex or something." Both All Might and Danny felt sick at hearing that. Izuku and Melissa...ugh. The guy that hates them and a member of their family in the same bed...ugh.

"Alright, I'm going to check out early. Dinner is ready, goodnight. Also does anyone of you have a motorcycle helmet? Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Anyway, goodnight you two." Melissa went upstairs to her room after saying goodnight to her family.

"Night." Both father and son said the word with so little emotion, they almost sounded like zombies. When Melissa closed her door both OFA users groaned in synch. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Melissa was in her room, she already had eaten so she was going to plan her outfit for tomorrow. Was she really trying to impress Izuku? The guy that constantly flirts with her, the guy that has been asking for a date, and the guy that annoys her. But he's more than that guy.

Izuku is the guy that gave her hope to become a hero. He's the guy that proved everyone wrong about a quirkless and made into the top hero class in the best hero school in the world. He's also the guy that protected and defended her during USJ. He's the guy that gave an arm for his class. He's the guy that truly has a heart of a hero. So yeah, she was going to impress with some clothes.

Melissa fished through her clothing drawer and smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Bet this will make him drop those shades of his." Melissa spoke cockily with a smile, whatever she had planned she will make sure that it will leave Izuku jaw dropped...or in this case shades dropped.

Izuku was riding home, he had just arrived and pulled into the driveway. He turned off his bike and went into the house with a smile on his face. The smile was for one reason and one reason only. The reason being is that he can't wait for his date tomorrow. He needs to figure out where he should take her.

'_The park, nah. Movies, go see the new Demon Slayer movie, nah. The new cleaned beach, maybe. It's romantic, but with nothing to do. Maybe the mall, we can talk, laugh...No, wait! I got it. The fair the town is having is a limited time and tomorrow is the last day. It's perfect, rides, foods, and games.'_

Izuku concluded his thoughts with a smile, he walked into his house and put his keys in a bowl where his mother's keys rested. The teen then went to the kitchen where a plate of food was wrapped up in plastic with a note on it. It was a note from his mother that told him to heat his food. Izuku did just that and while doing so he got a call from Fury

"Now what could she want?" Izuku asked himself before answering the call. Getting a call from Fury might as well be equivalent to being called to the principal office. Whenever she called, it was never good.

"Sir," Izuku greeted formally, Fury might be the only woman that can make it formal and he hates being formal.

"Good work today." Izuku widened his eyes, he must've heard that wrong, in fact the world must be ending. Did Fury just congratulate him? I think she did. Izuku smiled as he grabbed his plate to eat.

"Don't get use to hearing that." And there it was, it was gone as soon as it arrived. Looks like Fury won't change after all.

"What did you call for? Do you have a mission already?" Izuku could see that Fury shook her head, she had other plans for him.

"No, I won't call to tell you that I will be gone for a while. I need to see an old friend of Barton's." Izuku raised his eyebrow now on this old friend. He wonders who it could be, he doesn't know all of Barton's friends and it would be cool to know that since he's planning on becoming the next Hawkeye.

"Who is it?"

"That doesn't concern you, what matters is that this person could help us get in touch with the next Avenger." Now Izuku became really interested, it's only him and Owen. So the news of recruiting a new Avenger is always good news to hear, he just wonders what it will be.

"Who? Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, no wait. Its Black Panther isn't it." Fury ignored the teen's eagerness to know, she showed no emotion to it at all.

"Hopefully Thor, but it's still a high chance that he will say no." Izuku was confused now and it was written all over his face. Why would Thor not help? Thor was a founding member of the Avengers and he and Barton were supposed to be best friends, that's what Coulson had told him. Izuku goes to Fury's right hand when it comes to past information on the Avengers and SHIELD.

"Why not?" Fury contemplated telling Izuku, but since he is an Avenger and one of her top agents in terms of skill she decided to do it.

"How much do you know about Norse mythology?"

"Not much. I know basic information like Thor, Loki, Odin, and Asgard." Fury nodded her head so she can decide where to start.

"Then you know that Odin ruled Asgard as it's protector and king." Izuku nodded his head, but he also caught the tense that Fury used. Ruled, past tense, meaning something happened to Odin.

"Yeah, but why did you say he ruled. It's Odin, isn't' he supposed to be a god, like Thor. Last time I checked gods don't die." Fury gave him a look that said that his last statement was false.

"You're wrong, gods can and do die. There are two ways that I know of, one is old age and yes they do grow old. It just takes a long time for them get there. The second is bye a powerful enemy and that's what happened to Odin." Izuku widened his eyes and stopped eating. Did he just hear that? Did Fury tell that Odin, Thor's father, the king of Asgard, is dead?

"What? Odin is dead?!"

"Izuku?" Izuku heard his mother call from her room, he looked back with a worried look. He really doesn't want her to know about his life as a super spy. It's already bad enough that she worries about him as a pro hero, but add a secret agent to that, his poor mother might die from too much anxiety.

"I'm here, mom. I just finished eating. I'll make sure to turn the lights out." Izuku told her and kept her from the obvious. The teen decided that it was best to move this conversation in a more secure location, like his room.

Izuku entered his room, he closed the door and an image of Fury appeared on his screen. The teen paced around the room trying to process the statement he just heard. '_Odin is dead! The king of Asgard is...is...How is that even possible? I thought gods can't die. It's literally why they're called gods!'_

"When...How?" Fury closed her eyes and interlocked her fingers.

"It happened many years ago, during the time of Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok? I think I read something like that before, isn't that when Asgard faces a great danger or something."

"It's not a great danger, it's **the** danger. Ragnarok to the Asgardians is the end of everything that is life. When it happened many lives burned from existence including Odin's." Izuku looked at her with a sadden face, to hear all those lives were gone and so quickly too.

"Damn," The teen thought that was the worst, but he was wrong when Fury told what happened during Ragnarok.

"That's not the worst part." Fury spoke, making Izuku look up at the screen. "Thor was not in Asgard during the siege, he was on earth trying to be an Avenger. When he got the news of what was happening, it was too late. Odin had fallen and many Asgardian lives were lost," Izuku took off his shades, he still had his eyes closed. That was...that was hard to hear from him, but it was not over.

"When Thor returned he hunted down the one responsible for starting the end. Ragnorak was an unplanned event, meaning it happened early than expected and someone had caused it. That person was known other than Loki, brother of Thor." Izuku had widen his eyes at that, but he had question on his mind and he had to ask it to Fury.

"Did he do it?" Izuku asked Fury and for once even she didn't know the answer. A question that was on her and Barton's mind once upon time. Did Thor kill his brother Loki? No one knows and she doubts anyone ever will know. She read and heard the stories of Thor and Loki's complicated relationship.

"I don't know." Izuku widened his eyes, his boss didn't know and she seemed to know all.

"Dang, all that happened to the hammer wielding Avenger. What happened to Thor after Ragnarok?" Izuku asked the woman.

"Thor became king of Asgard and never returned to earth. Asgard and the other realms were now his responsibility, not earth."

"And now you're trying to get him to come back." Fury nodded her head, that was the goal and the challenge. To get Thor to come back...or at least get something close to him. Basically she needed an Asgardian and a strong one at that.

Izuku yawned, he stretched his arms and checked the time. It was late and needed to get ready for his date tomorrow. "Alright boss, thanks for the history lesson. I'll be sure to ask for more another time, they make good bedtime stories." Fury didn't even respond to Izuku's joke, all she did was hang up. She also had assignments to get done, before that she needed to check in with Hill.

"Sheesh, not even good night." Izuku spoke in a fake hurt tone, he knew that Fury could care less about his feelings. "Alright, Zu. Time for bed. Got a big day tomorrow and it's all with a certain hot, smart, blonde, American girl."

* * *

**With Melissa**

Melissa was twisting and turning her bed, sweat all over her body and forehead, her hands gripping her sheets tightly, and her mouth mumbling incoherent words. Words that didn't even sound American or Japanese. The language that Melissa was spoken was Russian. Somehow she was mumbling Russian words in her sleep as more and more images appeared in her mind.

"_Widow. You will be a Widow, my daughter." _Melissa heard the voice call to her, she couldn't see this person's face. All she could see the hair and body, and with the two images she was able to tell that this person was a woman and had blonde hair.

Melissa tried to move, but she couldn't. Her arms and legs were strapped to a gurney as it moved to a room with individuals with scrubs on. The gurney came to stop with a bright white light aimed down at Melissa, her eyes were blinded by it. She wasn't able to see much, but she saw a glove hand come near her mouth with a gas mask. The mask covers her mouth and everything turns white for the young child as she is consumed by the gas.

Melissa woke up in her sleep with wide eyes, she was breathing very heavily as she tried to recall what she saw. She did, she recalled everything and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Melissa checked the time on her clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She sighed and laid back down on her pillow. Her mind was still on what she saw and she didn't even know what to make of that.

'_Widow? What the hell is a Widow? Not only that, but they were speaking Russian, I understood Russian. How is that possible? But most importantly that woman called me her daughter. That can't be true, because mom...mom is dead. Dad told me that himself. ***Sigh*** I must be having some form of PTSD that gives me weird dreams, there is no way that I could've gone through something like that. Yeah, just a weird dream and nothing else.' _

With that thought concluded Melissa closed her eyes and went back to sleep, not fully understanding what she just saw will lead to more questions about herself. But that is a story for later down the road.

* * *

**Next Day**

Melissa woke from her sleep, she leaned up and yawned. After doing that she checked her clock to see the time and her blues eyes widened. Today was Sunday and not only that it was 11:30, Izuku will be picking her up soon and she needs to hurry up. She set an alarm for the 10, so she could have enough time to get ready, but it would seem that she overslept.

"Crap!" Melissa screamed as she hopped out of her bed, she made her way to the computer chair which held her clothes for the date. She had to quickly get dressed, brush her teeth, brush her hair, try to get some kind of food in her stomach, and do that before Izuku gets here.

Izuku was on his motorcycle and making his way to Danny's house to pick up his date for the day. Izuku had a big smile on his face, take a guess why. He's about to get a date with his dream girl and he can't wait to show just what kind of guy he is. Sure Melissa knows what kind of hero he is, but she doesn't know the man behind the shades.

That's someone that Izuku is eager to show and who knows, maybe Melissa will like the hero and the man. Hopefully she'll like him enough where they go on more dates and do other fun stuff on dates…***wink***.

Melissa had gotten fully dressed and also finished her slice of toast, after eating it she went to the bathroom and shoved her cousin out. The blonde girl had to quickly get her hair fix and wash her mouth so her breath doesn't smell bad.

"You could've knocked!" Danny yelled at her as he toothpaste all over his mouth, it seems like he didn't finish brushing his teeth as well.

Melissa somehow, someway was able to brush her hair and teeth at the same time, when she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. '_Yeah, this well makes the smart mouth of his drop.' _ Melissa thought with a smile as she finished looking herself over, she opened the bathroom door and even Danny dropped his jaw at what he was looking at.

"Whoa," Danny said in shock as he saw his cousin leave the house for her date. Melissa smiled in victory knowing that it worked on her cousin and if it worked on him then it could work on Izuku. All Might walked by her and widened his eyes as well, did really just see her niece dress like that.

"Love you guys, see yah later." Melissa said goodbye to them as she walked out the door, but before she closed the door she grabbed a black motorcycle helmet. When she left both Toshinori and Danny, today was her date with Izuku and they both just groaned knowing that she was going to be with Izuku.

Izuku parked his bike on the side and waited for his date to come out, he didn't have to wait long though as hhe saw the door opened and when he saw her he widen his eyes. His jaw dropped, his shades fell to the bridge of his nose, and he was pretty sure that his tongue had rolled out his mouth like a red carpet.

Melissa was wearing a white shirt, with a black shirt, checkered low top vans, and some makeup. It wasn't a lot where she was looking like some hooker and it wasn't little where you couldn't' see it. It was just right. Melissa could see that her outfit had worked on her date as Izuku's mouth was on the ground and his shades had fallen a little bit. She walked over to him and decided to mess with him before this date really got started.

Izuku himself looked good to Melissa as well, the teen was wearing white button shirt with flower designs all along the sleeve, blue pants, and black/white Adidas superstars on his feet.

As Melissa got close to him, she put her finger under his chin. "Close your mouth before you swallow a fly." Melissa told him as he pushed her index finger up and put his chin back in place.

"Now come on, show me what this bike can do." Melissa got on the bike and put her helmet on, all while Izuku was still trying to recover from his shock.

He eventually did when he shook his head and smirked and it was one of his flirty smirks, this date was going to be fun. "So, you want to see what this baby can do, huh? Well, get ready, because I'm not slowing down." Izuku got on the bike next and revved it up, making Melissa laugh from the showboating.

"Hold on tight." Melissa did what she was told and wrapped her arms around Izuku's waist. She noticed the arms, the black glove that covered his left hand, and she had questions. Tons of questions, but for now she would focus on just having her annoying emerald haired friend back.

"Let's ride." Izuku's motorcycle took off at high speed making Melissa squealed in shock at how fast Izuku was going. The motorcycle was flying like a bullet and Izuku being Izuku decided to show off some more for his date. The teen popped a wheelie which made Melissa scream not in delight, but fear.

"Hehehe...thought you could handle it." Izuku laughed and Melissa would've slapped his back if she wasn't so afraid right now to let go of his waist. She really didn't want to let go, especially at the speed that Izuku was going. Luckily for her a red light was coming up and Izuku was going to slow down, so bad that wasn't the plan.

"Izuku, red light. Red means stop." Izuku smiled and decided to speed up some more, he wasn't really going to go through it. He was just going to scare her.

"Izuku!" That said teen decided to grab the brake when they were close enough and in the process of slowing down he did a front ward wheelie. Melissa screamed in terror in fear that she was going to die or that the bike was going to crash, but neither happened and it was all thanks to Izuku's skills.

"Lissa, relax."

"What?" Melissa opened her eyes to see that she was still in one piece and that she was on the bike. The poor girl released a breath of air and glared at the rider who was just chuckling at what he caused.

"I am this close to getting off and forgetting this date. Don't ever do that again." Izuku continued to laugh, not really caring for her threat.

"Ok, ok, I will drive at normal speed. Besides we are near the spot." Izuku told her as he the light turned green and like true to word he did drive at the speed limit...which he hated to do, but it was for Melissa.

Izuku continued to ride the destination and not long after passing the red light did both teens come to the end of their ride. "Alright, we are here." Izuku told her as Melissa looked over his shoulder to see that they were at a Hero fair. There were rides, games with prizes, and tons of people. Melissa was excited and approved the location, she's been meaning to come here, but with school and working on her new invention she never had the time.

"I like the choice." Melissa told her date as he parked his bike and they both got off. Izuku looked at her and gave her a smile that made her blush...god she hates that smile. They were both going to head in, but before they could Melissa stopped Izuku. She wanted Izuku to do one thing before they head in and enjoy their time together. She wanted him to lose the shades.

Melissa gets that they are part of his fashion statement and she won't lie, they do make her look cool...and hot. But she won't admit that last part...to anyone. The point is that she wants to see his real eyes, the beautiful forest green ones that can her get lost in them if she stares at them for so long...Wait did she really just think that?

"Shades off. I want to spend the day looking at you and real eyes, not those plastic things." Izuku widens his eyes behind his shades, he hardly ever takes his shades off and very few people have seen his real eyes. I mean he basically leaves them on all day and night no matter the season. To hear that Melissa wanted to see his eyes, well I guess he could make an exception for today.

"Alright, just this once." Izuku told her as he brought his hands to glasses, but was stopped by Melissa. She stopped him because she wanted to take them off herself. Why she doesn't know? But Izuku was not going to stop her, he was perfectly fine with a girl putting her hands all over his face.

"There isn't that better." Melissa said after taking off the shades and now both her and Izuku looked into each other's eyes. Blue met green and both forgot they had a date to enjoy.

"Yeah, there's no better view than this." Izuku's comment made Melissa blush and turned her head away from his eyes. Izuku saw what he did and decided to smile. Is there nothing that he can't do to this girl?

"Come on." Izuku put his shades in his shirt and offered his arm for Melissa to hold, she looked at it and him, giving him a knowing smile as she walked ahead of them. Izuku didn't feel bad, he just smiled and followed behind her. His target is still playing hard to get and it's only a matter of time before his arrow hits...god, that sounded dirty.

"I'll pay." Izuku told her as they reached the entrance, he decided that he would be the gentleman and take care of everything for the date.

"I would hope so." Izuku laughed, damn he loves this woman. As they got to the entrance Izuku took some money out of his money wallet and paid the man for two tickets. When they got in Melissa smiled at all the rides that were there and Izuku smiled because he was with her and she was happy.

"So, what's first?" Izuku asked her and she looked at him with her blue eyes shining. Melissa grabbed his right hand and took off for the first ride that she saw. The date had begun and a fun time was about to begin as they rode everything that the fair had to offer.

Izuku and Melissa had a great time at the fair, they played games that were rigged, but still won, they rode the coasters, they had nothing but junk food that they were going to have to work out, and Izuku won her some prizes. Time flew by without the teens even realizing it, and when they decided to have some funnel cake which would be their dinner it was already sundown.

Melissa and Izuku were both sitting at a table, both enjoying the cake that was filled with nothing but sugar. Izuku had bought one so both of them could share and Melissa thanked him for that, but now it was time for her to start asking questions. Questions that have been on her mind ever since she heard that he was back and the first one is going to start with that new arm of his.

"So Izuku," Izuku looked up from the plate to see Melissa with a curious look on her face, he knew that Melissa was going to start with the questions. He silently thanked her so they could both enjoy the day together, but now it was time.

Izuku sighed and rubbed his head, he had already planned for this when he got back to class. He rehearsed the script like it was for a movie, practiced it so it would be second nature for him. Now he only hopes that he can win an Oscar for his acting.

"What happened after you left? Your mom said that you were staying with a family friend, but I think we both know that isn't true." Izuku was silent for a minute before answering.

'_It's now or never I guess.' _Izuku thought as he opened his mouth and told Melissa the truth...well half of it anyway. The best lies are the ones with some truth in it.

"Alright, that's not exactly true. The truth is I went to someone my teacher had recommended, he died on the same day as the USJ attack, and after losing my arm and him I was in a messed up place mentally." Melissa nodded her head, she remembers seeing how he cried after losing his arm. He looked broken on that nursing bed and she could only wonder what happened to him after he heard about his teacher.

"I was worried that you killed yourself." Melissa told him honestly and Izuku sighed, he understood her worry and it was fine for her to think that after telling him about his past.

"That wasn't going to happen, don't worry. I'm not that guy anymore, but I won't lie. I did need the alone time. I was down, way down, hell I even thought about quitting UA." Melissa didn't show it, but she was hurt by that comment. Izuku quitting UA, things wouldn't be the same anymore for her and the rest of her friends. They all love Izuku and would miss him.

"But my teacher had me call a...an associate of his. She came to the house to visit and offered to get me back to full strength, hell I'm better than what I was when you last saw me." That one was the truth, Izuku is better than before since the USJ incident and he was going to prove it when he gets back to UA.

"I took the offer and for the full week I was away getting my rehabilitation done on my arm. As you can see things went well for me." Izuku gave her a playful smirk and showed her his left hand, the hand that held the glove. Melissa looked at it and took it into both her hands.

She began to feel what was underneath and it felt hard to her...hard and metallic. "Can I?" Izuku nodded his head, giving the curious girl a full permission to look...to see what was underneath and Melissa did just that. She took off the glove and widened her eyes when they locked onto the metallic black hand of her date.

She gripped it hard and could tell that it was strong and light. She didn't know what metal it was, but she had a feeling. The thing is this feeling that she had, it should be impossible. It should be impossible because this metal didn't belong in foreign hands. So how did Izuku get his hands on it?

"Is...Is this what I think it is?" Melissa asked, shocked all over her voice and Izuku knew that she would be able to figure it out by feeling it. He had his money on Mei and her, those two girls are the smartest people that he may ever met...sorry Cisco.

"Yeah, it's vibranium." Melissa let go of hand and gave him a worried look. Vibranium is very, very, very rare outside of Wakanda, but it's also priceless and now Izuku has an arm made of this stuff.

"How?" Izuku kind of gave a forceful smile as he told her the truth.

"My teacher's friend pulled some strings and cashed in a lot of favors. I was surprised myself, but it's the real deal." Melissa still couldn't believe what she hearing, Izuku got his hand on fucking vibranium. Not even her father and the rest of the scientists could get their hands on that stuff on I-island and yet her date has it.

"Izuku, are you in big trouble with someone?" Melissa asked, concerned, fearing that her friend might be in trouble with some bad people. It would make sense since he has vibranium. Izuku though looked at Melissa like she was crazy and shook his head.

"No, of course not. I'm just...look Lissa, it's complicated. But I swear I'm not in trouble with some criminal or something."

"You will tell me if you are?" Izuku didn't hesitate to nod his head, she trusts Melissa, but he also wants to keep her safe. Melissa felt glad that she was someone that Izuku could trust and confide too, maybe with time she will be able to meet this mysterious friend and find out how Izuku got his new arm.

"Now, enough about me. How have you been since I've been gone. I heard that you knocked the teeth out of a certain walking ass." Melissa laughed knowing that Izuku was talking about Katsuki. She recalls that day very well, she won't lie. She did enjoy the feeling of her knuckles crashing against the jaw of the obnoxious ass. It felt good, if not great. Hell, it felt awesome.

"Well, let's just say he had it coming, especially after what he said about you and the quirkless." Izuku snorted and had a good guess about what his former friend had said about him.

"Let me guess. Deku is a worthless quirkless loser that doesn't belong in the world of power, only power decides who has a bigger ass for a head." Melissa cracked up laughing at the very good Katsuki impression. Izuku sounded just like him and even added the scowl to his face for more effect. They both laughed at the joke, but soon returned the conversation.

"Seriously though, I don't know how you all deal with him in that class."

"I had to deal with him back in middle school, imagine that." Izuku said to Melissa like she was a therapist and Melissa decided to play along with it.

"You poor thing, the trauma you must have gone through."

"I know, sometimes I wonder how I survived." Both laughed and soon got up, the fair was starting to close up and the soon was really starting to go down. It was getting late and it was time for the date to come to an end, something that neither Izuku and Melissa wanted.

"Guess we should start heading back?" Melissa asked and Izuku leaned on the table with a smirk on his face.

"I think we have time, besides what's the rush? Got other plans?" Melissa decided to play with him and lean forward, bringing her lips to his ear and whispered something that would leave Izuku super hot.

"Yeah, I need to break in a new toy I invented." Izuku felt his whole body get hot, his pants felt even tighter, and now he had to grip the table to keep himself calm. The teen had his mouth opened and it may not close this time.

'_New toy, invented by her, break in. She must be joking, I mean there is no way. But what if? There is always a chance that it's possible and if it is then that is super hot.' _

"Izuku," Melissa called to him, but he didn't respond. "Izuku," She called again, but still Izuku didn't respond. She may have broken him with that comment and it brought a huge smile to her face. It seems Izuku is not the only one that can play the games with the opposite gender, Melissa can do it and she can do it well.

"Izuku!" This time Izuku woke up from his broken state, but he was not fully back since he couldn't speak a coherent word. It was just a bunch of words. It made Melilssa laugh since it reminded her of a child that was learning how to talk and the baby just kept making up words.

"Come on handsome, let's go." Melissa grabbed his metal hand and got up from the table, she was ready to go home. Izuku did recover from his lost state and saw that his metal hand was in Melissa's hand, he smiled and decided to let it go. He didn't want to hold her hand, instead he decided to put his arm around her shoulder and brought the girl close to him.

"Ooh...bold move on the first date." Melissa complemented with a playful smile, but she didn't move away from him. Instead she moved closer, she may even like being close to him, feeling his warmth.

"I can be bolder if you let me." Izuku clapped back, confidence all in his tone. He damn sure can be bolder, but only with Melissa permission. Melissa put a finger to her chin and looked at the sky like she was thinking.

"Hmmmm...Let's save that for the third or fourth date."

"Does that mean we can do this again?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow, both teens had arrived on the bike. Melissa looked and gave him her answer.

"Maybe, maybe not. Drive slowly and I'll think about a second date."

"And what if I don't. What are you going to do about?" Izuku fired back, the archer acting defiant with his date, but Melissa liked that. She won't lie, she likes a man with some fire in them. It makes things more hot when she takes control.

"If not, then you won't get a second date and I won't send you this interesting picture of me tonight." Izuku raised not one, but both eyebrows. Could she mean what he thinks?

"What kind of picture?" The eagerness was all over Izuku's tone and Meliss smiled at it as she got on the bike.

"What picture? For real what picture?" Izuku asked again, but this time Melissa was playing hard to get and she won't let him have his answer that easily.

"Get on and take me for a ride." Melissa told him and Izuku bit his tongue, he had to control himself. This girl was too hot for her own good...god he loves her so much. Why did she have to be All Might's niece? Why did their parents have to be home right now? Why couldn't they be elsewhere so one of them can have the house and some real **fun** can happen.

Izuku obliged and got on his bike, he put on his helmet, and revved it up. It was time to take Melissa home and this time he was going to drive at the appropriate speed limit. He did want the second date and he really wanted to see what this pic was of her.

The second ride for Melissa was better than the first, it was slow, and she really enjoyed resting her head on Izuku's back. She felt safe, protected, and she liked the way she felt now. Izuku was the same, he loved these kinds of rides. Rides where he just enjoys the open road with no problems and now it's even better with a beautiful girl by his side.

It wasn't long before Izuku arrived back at Melissa's house, he parked the bike and Melissa got off. She took off her helmet and waved her hair around to straighten it, something else that Izuku thought was hot. Her hair was just beautiful...Was he into blondes more than other girls? I think he is.

"All set." Melissa didn't go to the door right away, she just looked at Izuku who had taken his own helmet and now both teens were looking each other in their eyes under the night sky filled with stars.

"You know this is the part in the movie where after a great if not excellent date, the girl tends to reward the guy with a kiss on the lips. Now I'm not saying that I want one, but I'm also not saying that I don't want one. Because...I do." Melissa snickered at his logic and just shook her head, but he did have a point. This was a great date, not excellent, but near there.

"Yeah, that does tend to happen." Melissa teased, Izuku hated and loved it. Why? Because he never knows when she's being serious and when she's just joking around. Oh my god, is this what people feel like when they deal with him.

"So?" Izuku pressed on as Melissa moved closer to him, closer to his face, to his lips. Both teens inched their faces closer, their lips came closer and Izuku expected a kiss. He was about to hit the bullseye, but Melissa had other plans for him.

She moved her head at the last second and brought her lips to her ear. Izuku could now feel her breath on his ear, its warmth going down to his eardrum and making his skin crawl with excitement.

"But this isn't that kind of movie, slick." When Melissa finished whispering that she left, but not before leaving Izuku a gift for a great date. The gift was a kiss on his cheek and one more message.

"If the next date is better, then maybe I'll let you see some my toys and show you what they can do." Izuku bit his lip when Melissa finished and to add insult to a very, very, very hard injury she blew into his ear making shiver from pleasure.

Melissa got a joy watching Izuku shiver, it was indeed fun for her to see the great flirtatious archer defenses break against this quirkless science nerd.

"See you around, Zuku~" Melissa waved her hand goodbye and even blew a kiss at him, but not only that she decided to shake her hips. Why must she torture him? But that's ok, let her play her games, because it's only a matter of time before Izuku hits the bullseye and he will be the one with last laugh.

"See ya around, Lissa...and game on." Izuku said confidently as he grabbed his shades and put them back on his head. His eyes were on Melissa as she opened the door to go in, but not before taking one last look at Izuku and giving him a wink. After the wink she closed the door making Izuku smirk.

"That ass is going to be mine one day, so help me god." Izuku told himself, a promise was made and that promise was to make Melissa Shield his girlfriend and he will get her to be his. The game continues for Melissa and Izuku in the next chapter as a new story arc commences.

New challenges await as do new players. How will Izuku fare against the rest of the school when he has to go toe to toe with them? Get ready for the **Sports** **Festival** will soon begin!

**To be continued**


	15. Chapter 15: Alliances are made

**AN:** Yo, peeps. Been awhile, but I'm here with a new chapter. Now next chapter is the official start of the Sports Festival and I now have what I want for all three events. This is a here, is a filler chapter and the title says it all. Izuku will not win every thing in the festival, that's not his goal. His goal is to steal the show, to out perform everyone else, and to put the quirkless back on the map. So in these next few chapters you will see a more cocky and defiant Izuku.

Izuku is going to challenge the social Norm that only people with quirks can be heroes and Melissa is going to be with him, just not as loud. Now before we get to reviews let's talk about what you all can expect in the sports festival.

In the first event it will be the race, same as canon. Izuku wins, just letting you now. It's going to be funny though, because he has a trick up sleeve like the quirkless devil that he is.

In the second event...get ready for this. It will be a **quirkless capture the flag**, but solo. There will be certain number of flags in the woods. The students will have to capture the flag without the use of powers and the only weapon they have is paintball guns. Now since Izuku wins the race he gets to chose the stipulation for the second even which his capture the flag and his choice is NO POWERS. Let's see if the students can survive without the thing that makes them special. If the student gets the flag and makes it too the safe zone they proceed to tournament.

Third Event, Tournament. I hope to conclude all of this four chapters and then we move to the Red Room and we finally meet Black Widow Melissa.

Now, let's do the reviews.

**Reviews**

Green223: Race will be the same, but no Calvery.

Silver-Dragon66: I thank you for the input, and have looked at that. It what helped me come the idea for the second event.

D3lph0xL0v3r : The memories are coming back and it won't be long before someone recognizes her from her past in the Red Room. A person who will try to recuirt her for the Red Skull. Now, I'm telling you now and I will remind everyone in the second arc, in that second arc people will die. Not main characters, but expect death. Innocent people, bystanders, and main bad guy of the arc. It's also Izuku first drop as Avenger and Agent.

FouzyFFN: The banter is the best to right, i love doing it. It's awesome and I think that's how those two would really act if they were like this.

**AN:** Alright, that's it for reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Alliances are made**

Danny woke up groaning as he heard his alarm clock ring. Today was Monday, the worst day of the week and it was the day that everyone would return to school after the USJ fiasco. Today would also be the day that Izuku was supposedly coming back, no one knew that he was back except for Melissa, Nezu, and his dad. Those three having seen the teen and somewhat seeing his new arm.

Danny got up out of bed and got dressed for school, he was now in the kitchen eating cereal and waiting for Melissa to come. He didn't ask her about the date, but she did come home happy so he figured that it went well. He also didn't ask her if Izuku mentioned his dad at all, he figured not since he didn't hear yelling from her about how wrong he was about Izuku.

His dad dogged a bullet if Izuku didn't tell her, but eventually he's going to have to face it from her and boy is it going to be worse than him. Melissa wrath is unknown too many, but she does have one. Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Hey, Danny. Ready for school?" Melissa asked little to excitedly for the Danny and he raised an eyebrow wondering what got her happy this Monday morning.

"Yeah. What's up with you this morning?" Melissa looked at her cousin with a confused look as she poured herself some coffee in a mug. She shrugged her shoulders and answered his question.

"Nothing much. I do feel happy today. It just feels like it's going to be a great day. I can't feel that way?" Melissa asked accusingly and Danny panicked. He put his arms up defensively and shook his head.

"Hey, you do you. I was just curious that's all." Danny said as he went to the sink to wash his bowl out, he was done and it was getting late. They needed to get a move on if they wanted to be on time.

"Where Uncle Toshi?" Melissa asked as both teens were putting on their shoes.

"He left early today. Something about getting ready to prepare for the Sports Festival next week. Everyone in the UA is able to compete in the festival. Are you going to do it, Melissa?" Danny asked her as they were both outside now and walking to the train station.

Melissa thought about it, she hasn't come to a decision on that yet. Hell, she doesn't even know if Mei is competing, but knowing her like she does she will compete. Most likely something about showing off her babies to the world. Melissa was in the same boat though, she wanted to show off her inventions, but she wanted to do more. She wanted to show everyone what she could as Melissa Shield a future pro hero.

'_I still need to think about this, but I wonder what he will do?' _Melissa thought was about one person and one person only. She even wondered why she would ask herself that question, she should already know that Izuku is going to compete.

She's gotten to know Izuku enough to know that he has a sense to show off and what bigger way to show off than the biggest stage that UA has to offer. A stage where a quirkless teen can outperform and outshine the other hundreds of students that have quirks. Showing the world that just because one is quirkless doesn't mean that they're powerless. That scene alone is most likely Izuku's dream. '_Heh, it's probably his fantasy.' _

"What's so funny?" Danny asked and Melissa realized that she was still with her cousin. Melissa shook her head of the thoughts of Izuku and answered Danny.

"Just something that Izuku told me yesterday."

"Oh," Melissa caught the tone of the oh and now looked at Danny, wondering what was up.

"Something going on between you two?" Both teens had entered the train and begun the ride to school and as they rode Danny thought about the question.

"No...well, not really. I don't know. It's complicated." Melissa was totally confused by what Danny just said. Did they or did they not have a problem? It's just a yes or no question, not a complicated answer.

"You want to talk about it?" Melissa asked and Danny just shook his head. He needed to solve this himself, it was his responsibility as Izuku's best friend...Can he still call himself that after everything?

He doesn't even know, especially not after the way Izuku talked to him the other day. That was more than enough evidence to show that they were not on the best friend title any longer. Hell, he doesn't even know if he's coming back to school as a hero. He is now a secret agent and god knows what else when it comes to that woman. So, he could come back as someone in the general studies course.

"Nah, we'll figure it out."

'_Hopefully.' _Danny thought as the train had come to a stop and both American teens got off and walked to the street. When they got to the street they began to head to school, the school's newly made gates were open and students were pouring in.

Danny and Melissa walked through and saw some of their friends, those being Tenya, Ochako, and Mei. The only missing was Izuku and not everyone was sure that he was going to come back after USJ.

"Hey, everyone? What's up?" Danny greeted everyone and everyone said hello back.

"Hello, you two. " Tenya greeted.

"Hey, guys." Ochako was next and the final one was Mei.

"Yo," Mei greeted with a simple wave. The five all caught up on miss time, activities that they did, inventions, training. It seems everyone was keeping themselves busy, but all five of the friends knew that there was an elephant in the room and that was Izuku.

Only two of them had seen him and even didn't know what his decision was on returning. They would get their answer though and so would everyone else, but not now. Izuku was many things, but the one thing he loved to do was make an entrance. The five friends headed into the school, they conversed as they walked, but it would come to a stop when they saw a familiar woman talking to their guidance counselor.

"Uh..guys. Is that Mrs. Midoriya talking with Hound Dog?" Ochako asked them as all the friends stopped and did indeed see Inko talking with the counselor.

They had each met her when they helped her move out of the apartment and into her new place. A place that each of them loved and wanted to go back to. The house was just so nice, they even wondered what Inko did to earn such a big house. But all that aside let us focus on the mother of their best friend talking with their guidance counselor.

"What do you guys think she is here for? Could it be for Izuku's stuff?" Ochako asked again and as they saw Inko continuing speaking with the Hound Dog.

"Maybe, or it could be the paperwork. I see Nezu coming." Tenya pointed out as the strange animal was coming down the hall, greeting the students as he did so.

When he reached Inko and Hound Dog he greeted them both with a handshake. He then started to speak with Inko longer than he did with Hound Dog. Both Danny and Melissa looked at each other, but having the same ideas as the other. They wondered if Mei and others did.

"I wonder if I could ask her to test out some of my inventions?" Ok, so Mei didn't have an idea that didn't involve her inventions. But anyway Danny and Melissa may know the reason why Inko is here and they honestly couldn't contain their smiles.

They figured that Inko was here to tell Nezu that Izuku would be returning to school. That everyone's favorite archer is coming back and better than ever. They didn't know that he wasn't coming back alone and they would soon figure this out when Nezu saw them.

"Ah, Daniel, Melissa, Mei, Ochako, and Tenya. Come here, I would like you all to meet someone." Nezu waved his paw at the five friends to come over and they did. Inko now was looking at the five friends that her son talks about, she knows all of their names already since they helped her move.

"Nice to see you all again. I'm just disappointed that this time I don't have some of my famous lemonade with me." Nezu looked at Inko, he figured that the woman might have already known the students.

"It's fine Mrs. Midoriya, we were happy to help with the moving." Inko nodded her head to Danny's words, her son found a good friend one in him.

"Is there any news on Izuku, Mrs. Midoriya?" Inko turned her head to Melissa, the eager girl wanting to know about her son. Melissa was a nice girl and Inko did indeed like her, but something told her that there was more going on between her and Izuku.

She's been around long enough to know when two people are smitten with each other and if Izuku is anything like his father he will try to chase her. But Melissa doesn't seem like the girl to just allow herself to be caught by some man. She will no doubt put a chase for Izuku. Ah, young love.

"Well, Izuku has returned home as of you know already. But for his decision regarding UA, you will have to wait and see. He should be here soon though." Inko left the cryptic message with five teens and soon left, but before she did Nezu gave the students a small surprise.

"Ah, before I leave, allow me to introduce you all to my new assistant. Mrs. Midoriya will be assisting me with the school paper work, her desk will be in the new faculty office. You can still find me as well in that office. Now, we should be leaving. I still need to introduce Inko here to the rest of our staff." The students nodded and bid farewell to Inko and Nezu.

"Guess we will begin seeing Izuku's mom more often around here." Mei said as the rest began to walk, they needed to get to class quickly or they would be late.

"Yeah, I wonder how Izuku will handle his mom being here? Probably will interrupt his flirting." Everyone laughed at the joke and decided to say goodbye for now, they would meet to see each other again at lunch.

"Alright, guys. This is where support gals got to head to class. Lunch together?" Danny nodded his head for everyone. He hugged his cousin goodbye and waved to Mei, once that was done he left with Ochako and Tenya. It wasn't long before the three friends arrived at the hero door and entered it.

Once they got in they saw that everyone was already conversing and minding their own business, they did the same and took their seats. Danny sat in his seat and stared at the front seat, as if he was imagining that Izuku was sitting right there. If this was the last time that he would see his best friend he didn't want to leave it on a bad note. He needed...no, he will fix this. He has to.

"Heh, he's not coming back." Katsuki told Danny with a smile and the teen rolled his eyes. Danny was never one to show violence, actually he never wanted that to be his first move, but Katsuki pushes buttons. He heard from Melissa and the others about what he had to say about Izuku and the quirkless. He heard that Melissa knocked him sideways with a punch and he's lucky that he wasn't there.

'_I would've Detroit Smashed him into the next month. Izuku is more of a hero than you ever will be, dickhead.' _Danny thought with a closed fist, he took deep breaths to control his emotions. He did succeed in ironing Katsuki remarks and just focused on the class since the doors were opening and to everyone's surprise it was Aizawa wrapped up like mummy.

"Aizawa-sensei!" The class screamed, they didn't expect their sensei back so soon. Especially after the beating he took against the Nomu, Danny recalls his bloody face very well. It was pretty bad and he would've ended up the same if he didn't have back up in the form of Izuku, but even that wasn't enough to take down the Nomu.

"Uh, Sensei. Shouldn't you be resting on a hospital bed?" Danny asked and Aizawa stood behind his desk, his tired looking at all the students and saw that he was missing one.

"Where's Izuku?" Everyone looked at each other in confusion, Izuku wasn't coming...Was he? "He should be here by now?" Aizawa looked at the door to see no coming through and now every one of the students got concerned, all of them wondering if Aizawa had more head injury then he was let on.

"Uh...Aizawa-sensei, I'm not sure if you remember, but Izuku had sustained an injury that caused him to lose his left arm." Momo told him, but Aizawa didn't care, he just looked at the door awaiting Izuku's return.

"I know that already and stop looking at me like I'm crazy. Izuku's name never left the systems for being in the hero class. He's still in this class." Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard, they thought that their teacher had to be wrong. The only one that knows the truth is Danny, but even he didn't know that Izuku was coming back.

Their questions would be answered when they heard blasting music from outside, they all looked to the windows and opened them. That's when 1-A and every other student that was outside heard a motorcycle and some loud music.

**(Play Going Bad by Meek Mill and** **Drake**)

The song being played was _Going Bad_ by Meek Mill and Drake. A popular song that had everyone bobbing their head to the beat, all while the driver of the motorcycle was pulling up to their school. The motorcycle was a very familiar green color that got everyone thinking the same thing.

"It couldn't be, right?" Denki asked aloud as all of the other windows started to get open by the students and all of them were looking at the driver.

"It's impossible." Fumikage said next, he was disbelief. He saw the injury, he saw the missing limb of Izuku.d

"There is now way." Sato spoke next as he saw the driver wearing a familiar black helmet. Aizawa smiled under his bandages and answered the one question that every wanted to know.

"But it is."

* * *

"It looks like Izuku is here?" Nezu said to Inko as they were both sipping tea in his office. Inko smiled and put the expensive cup down. The woman then sighed and shook her head, her son is definitely one of kind.

"I should've known he wouldn't have made a quiet entrance." Nezu chuckled, he got up from his seat and soon began to head for the classroom of 1-A. Nezu stopped at the door, but before he opened it he had to ask Inko one thing.

"Does he know, Inko? Does Izuku know about your former life as an **agent**?" Inko didn't answer Nezu for a moment, but the animal already had an idea on the answer.

"He knows about his father and that's all he needs to know." Inko spoke in a hard tone, she wanted to drop this discussion, but Nezu wouldn't allow her.

"Yet you're still allowing him to go into life as an agent and now as an Avenger. I'm actually surprised after what you lost."

"Izuku is old enough to make his own decision, even if I would've say no to this to which I did. I know he would've continued to do this. At least now I can keep an eye on him here. Besides, I started at his age working for SHIELD." Inko told him and Nezu smiled, he then opened the door and left, but not without saying the last word.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Inko ignored the unnamed animal and sighed, her son was something. She had known who he was really training with, who shot her, and where he's been. She had known it all, but she has no regrets about her decisions. She doesn't have any regret about not doing this earlier, she made a promise on Hisashi's grave that she would keep their son safe and she will continue to do so. She is proud of the man that Izuku has become and knows that he will be a great Avenger.

* * *

Izuku saw that everyone was looking and just like on his second day of school he revved the horse power up on his bike. The speed meter going way over the number 200 and as he did this, he smiled under his helmet.

'_Listen to this baby purr.' _Izuku thought as he revved it up one last time, the bike was so loud that it looked like the windows were shaking from the sound. Izuku decided that it was enough and it was time to show everyone that he's back...and better than ever.

The students and the driver parked the bike in the parking lot, the music cut, and the driver got off the bike. When all the students of 1-A saw the driver take off his helmet they dropped their jaws. It was Izuku and not only that, they saw him with two hands...two arms. The left hand, the one that was lost in the battle of USJ, was covered in black glove.

It had to be a trick, there was no way that Izuku could be back in the hero class after the injury he sustained. Izuku looked around at all the students and then looked at them, his classmates.

He smirked at them and brought his shades down to the bridge of noise and looked at one person. His green eyes were locked onto Katsuki and he knew it. Katsuki was grinding his teeth, he couldn't believe that Deku had come back after what happened to him.

Izuku decided to greet his former best friend with a simple gesture and what was that gesture. Well, he gave him the middle finger. Izuku then mouthed the words "I'm back." to Katsuki which made him steam with anger.

The emerald archer soon began to make his way to class 1-A and when he got the door he saw Nezu waiting for him. "Nezu, what's sup." Izuku greeted the semi-retired agent in his casual manner and Nezu had no problem with the teen and his laid back attitude. Nezu was semi-retired because he no longer goes in the field, but he does help out SHIELD when ever he can especially when it comes to taking care of their younger recruits like Izuku.

"It's good to see you Izuku and it's good to have back at school. You made quite the entrance." Izuku rubbed his head and gave a smile.

"What kind of say, I have a thing for grand entrances. How's mom?" Nezu chuckled at the boy and motioned his hand to the class door.

"She's fine and working now. Now, into class." Izuku nodded his head, he opened and saw Aizawa standing behind the desk wrapped like mummy.

"Whoa, who woke up this mummy?" Izuku asked slyly making Aizawa groaned, it would seem to everyone that Izuku didn't lose his humor since he was away. But all had questions, the biggest was the arm. They could see that his left was supposed to be dust. It was moving like it was a part of him. But before they could ask, Aizawa decided to speak.

"I see you the loss of your arm didn't get rid of your humor." Izuku shrugged his shoulders, he wouldn't say he lost his humor, but he did lose his mojo for a bit.

"Humor kept, swag kept, charm kept, good looks kept, mojo was lost, but I got that back like the boss that I am." Before Aizawa could respond Nezu decided to speak to the class.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see you all again after the ordeal at USJ. I won't be long, so let me get to the point. I'm sure you all heard rumors that Izuku could be leaving the hero class after his horrid injury at USJ. Well I'm here to tell you not to believe everything that you hear. Izuku is staying in the hero class till his grades start to fall or Aizawa says otherwise." Everyone didn't even hear what Nezu had to say, they just looked at Izuku who had a smirk that told everyone the entire story. The teen's smirk just said "I'm back, bitches."

Nezu looked around at the students and saw that they weren't listening, he didn't need to explain again though. He was sure that Izuku could handle it from here, he was just here to make the announcement. Now that was done he needed to get back to his office, he had lots of paper of work to get done.

"Good day everyone." Nezu said his farewell and left the classroom leaving only Izuku and Aizawa to deal with the bombs being asked at the teen.

"Izuku you're back! How are you back!? What's with the new arm!" Those were some of the questions being thrown at Izuku and he just rubbed his ear to stop the pain from all the loud noise.

"Ok, I might be death now, but what hell. Anyway to answer your questions. Yes, I am back in the hero class. I got a new arm obviously," Izuku flexed his left arm to show them that it was the real deal. "The new arm is a...gift from a family friend. Alright is that then let's start class." Izuku knew they had way more questions, but he would ignore them for now. Aizawa saw what Izuku was doing and decided to join in, he needed to get his announcements over with.

"Izuku, is right. Save your questions for another time, I need to tell you all a major announcement." Everyone took their seats including Izuku and all faced their teacher to hear what he had to say.

"The annual UA Sports Festival is coming up, a day is dedicated to the rise of the next generation heroes. This is an opportunity for all of you to show the heroes and the media what you can do. Do well enough you can go higher in your pro career early than expected and do terrible...well you get the idea. The Festival is next week, you all have one entire week to train and better yourselves. Oh, but before you go be warned. You won't be competing with just each other, but also against everyone that is in UA. Everyone is eligible for the sports festival, whether they have quirks or not. Now, get to class."

After Aizawa had finished his speech about Sports Festival everyone left the classroom with the thought of winning, the idea of succeeding in the Festival conquered everything else in their mind, including how the hell Izuku got his arm back.

Izuku himself was smiling ear to ear as he headed to his next class, the thought of showing up all these other students in the Festival is like a dream come true. One quirkless student showing his skills and dominating the rest who have god-like powers, it's like taking candy from a baby. But there is more to this than that. It's time for Izuku to stop doing this for himself and do this for others like him. For the quirkless.

The other quirkless who have been told that they couldn't do it, the others who have gone through the shame and bullying for believing that they can be heroes. It's time Izuku shows the world that the quirkless are not gone. It's time for him to put them back on the map.

When lunch arrived Izuku was nowhere to be found, he wasn't with the group of friends and everyone wondered where he was. It wasn't like Izuku to miss lunch, but Danny figured with the way things were for them that he would miss it because of him. He still has to talk to him and he is hoping to do this before the Festival arrives, he wants his mind focused.

While the friends were conversing Melissa felt her phone vibrate and smiled that it was a text from Izuku. "_Rooftop?"_ Melissa replied back with a yes and told him that she would be up there in five. When Melissa put her phone back she looked at her friends and told them that she was heading back.

"Guys, I'm heading to the roof. Izuku wants to talk." Everyone's interest piqued at that, Izuku was very distant today and they could see it. He basically ignored them, he wasn't' talking, and he wasn't making wise cracks. That last one was definitely a sign for them, because everyone in the class knows that Izuku is known for two things. His archery skills and wisecracks.

"Is he alright?" Tenya asked with worry, he heard the stories of PTSD from his brother who is also in the hero work. Izuku may have it, and it would explain his reason for distancing himself from the class. Melissa looked surprised that her cousin classmate would even ask that. When she saw Izuku he was the same old Izuku, just with a new arm.

"Yeah, the last time I spoke to him was the same old Izuku. You know jokes, wise cracks, shades on, and that smile that can make you just feel safe and…" Melissa got lost in her own world and when she saw the knowing looks from her friends she blushed.

She did it again, she was talking about Izuku in a way that told others that they were more than friends. Which they aren't, they're just friends. Plain and quirkless friends. Nothing more and nothing else.

"I'm...I'm going to go." Melissa spoke quickly and soon left, but not alone. She had a certain quirky pink haired girl follow her up to her roof.

When Melissa got to the roof she found Izuku sitting down, his back leaning on the gated fence with a sandwich in his hands, he was just simply eating with his headphones in. No doubt just getting lost in the music, one of the best feelings in the world if you ask anyone. There was nothing better than just getting lost in the thing that you love the most. Whether it be training, work, inventing, reading, or even listening to music.

Melissa walked to him and when Izuku saw his light get dark, he looked up. His blank face soon became a flirty smile in a quick second. It was like a snap whenever he saw Melissa...or even other pretty women, but Melissa made him feel different.

"Sup, pretty thang." Melissa shook her head at his cat calling. '_Yeah, he was fine.' _Melissa thought as she took a seat next to him.

"You alright?" Melissa got straight to the point, she wanted to put this thing to bed. Even if she knew that Izuku was fine she would hear it from his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to be alone I guess. It's hard to believe that I almost lost all of this." Melissa nodded her head in understanding, even when she really didn't. She couldn't even begin to understand what Izuku went through when he lost his arm.

"Yeah, but you're back. Back at school, back in the hero class, and back with your friends." Izuku smiled at that and he moved his eyes to look at her. Guess he wasn't the only that was good with words.

"Yeah, I am. So, how is Danny?" Izuku asked suddenly and Melissa had a contemplated look on her face. She wondered if she should ask what was going on between them. Danny said they would work it out, but Melissa wanted to still know. Maybe she could be the difference maker and help figure out what was going on between her two best friends.

"He's...fine. He did say that you two had something going on. You want to talk about it?" Izuku gave her one answer and one answer alone.

"Nope."

'_Men.' _Melissa thought, always trying to figure out their own problems instead of just asking for help. It seems her cousin and Izuku are no different. Melissa decided to leave it, but she did want to talk to Izuku about the Festival.

"So, the Sports Festival. Are you going to be in it?" Izuku smiled and looked up at the blue sky that had white clouds. It was a question he didn't even need to think about it, actually it's insulting that Melissa even asked that question to begin with.

"Lissa, I'm insulted that you even asked me that. Of fucking course I'm going to be in it. Would you be interested in participating?" Izuku asked and he saw that Melissa was not sure, it looked like he needed to give her some words of advice.

"Come on Lissa, you know you got to compete." Melissa heard his words, but still wasn't sure. This is the Sports Festival, a festival where everyone, even her own classmate Mei will be looking for a name for themselves.

"I...I don't know Izuku. Everything is just," Izuku didn't want to hear it, whatever Melissa was going to say was just going to be an excuse.

"Melissa," Melissa saw him take off his shades and knew that he was about to get serious.

"The last time we were up here like this you asked me how I got in the hero class. I answered that question telling that I worked my ass off and beat the odds. I told you that all it takes is heart and will. Now after I said all that and gave that amazing speech, you're telling me that you are not sure that you are going to be in. Come on Lis, what's the point then of working to be a hero if you are not going to take the **leap of faith**." Before Melissa could ask what he meant by the leap of faith Izuku decided to explain it.

"Let me tell you story when I was training with my teacher. On the second day together he told me that we were going for a run. Now me being simple idiot that I was thought that we're just going to run on track, but he...Oh, boy he didn't have that in mind. He decided to take me on rooftop and told me jump. Of course I was scared as well, but if I didn't jump it meant that I wasn't ready to be hero. That I wasn't ready to take the leap of faith. I mean how can anyone be ready to be hero if you're not ready to take the leap. A leap that shows you believe in yourself. When heard that I decided to jump believing that I could make it and guess what?" Izuku asked her.

"You made it." Melissa said surely and Izuku laughed in her face.

"Fuck no. Like Neo in the Matrix I missed and fell...hard. I fell, bounced off a wall, and landed into a trash can. But even with all that I got up and that's what he wanted. He wanted me to get up, to show that I was willing to get even if I fell again. I would get up and I did. If I fall I get up and try again. I keep getting up, no matter the odds." Melissa saw Izuku wipe his eyes, trying to fight the tears from spilling. Whoever this teacher was for Izuku meant so much for him and she could see it through her own eyes.

Melissa widened her eyes, Izuku was right...again. She keeps saying that she wants to be a hero, she even finished her sonic cry, but when the time to step up arrives she becomes hesitant. Heroes shouldn't be hesitant, they should be taking the leap of faith. So, why is she not? What's holding her back? The answer is herself. Izuku even told her that she is the only person that is stopping her from reaching her full potential.

Melissa smiled at his words, it seems like Izuku just earned himself a second date. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right Izuku. It's time for me to take the leap of faith. Thanks for the advice. I will see you next week and guess what."

"What?" Izuku asked as their faces were meters apart, if someone would've walked up on them it would seem like they were about to kiss.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Melissa told him, the challenge was on and Izuku knew it. Oh, how fun this Festival is going to be next week. Melissa and Izuku gave each other knowing looks, looks that said they were going to show the world what the quirkless are going to do.

"If that is it, then I'm going to go." Melissa said, she then got up and started to walk to the door. But before she left, Izuku had one last thing to say.

"Melissa," The teenage girl looks back to see him putting his shades on. "On any day I will **gladly** allow you to spank me, but not this time. I'm going to win and do it in style." Izuku proclaimed and Melissa just shook her head.

Izuku was more than fine to her, there was nothing to worry about when it comes to his mentality. But she did have to worry about him when it comes to his skill. Danny has said that Izuku is not only the best archer, but the best shot. He can't miss.

Ocahko and Tenya have also backed up the statement and even told how her how took down Eraserhead with only a flashbang. Then there was USJ where she saw him...literally watched from behind him as he mowed down villains with precision and accuracy that she thought only a person with a quirk can make.

Izuku may look the weakest because he doesn't have a quirk, but that is also what makes him the strongest. He's an underdog, the fool, the wildcard, and everyone always underestimates him. He's got nothing to lose, that is what makes him even more dangerous.

"I got my work cut out for me, but so does Izuku." Melissa told herself as she walked down the stairs. Melissa is going to show the world that she is not just an inventor, but a future hero in making and she will be damned if she let anyone stop her from becoming one, especially herself.

Izuku was heading back to his class, lunch was over and everyone was going to the next class, when he got there. He saw that a great number of students were blocking, the teen literally had to shove his way to the door to get in. When he got there he saw that Katsuki was arguing with someone, not surprising, but what was the person he was arguing with.

It was two purple haired teens, one was taller and had pale skin with a face that matched Aizawa in boredom. The other teen was much shorter and had grapes on his head that formed a mohawk.

"I should've just stayed on the roof. What the hell is going on here?" All eyes turned to Izuku and when they did the murmurs began. Everyone heard what happened to him at USJ and heard that he sustained an injury that cost him his arm. But here he was and not only that he had two arms on his body.

"So, you're the quirkless student in 1-A." The taller purple harried teen said to Izuku and the shaded teen looked him up and down.

"And you must be Aizawa-sensei's long lost son with that bored look on your face." There was some snickering from that joke that Izuku made and the teen's eye just twitched.

"The name is Histoshi Shinso." The taller teen said and it was soon followed by the shorter teen.

"And I'm Minuro Mineta, his sidekick." The grape hairy teen told Izuku as he popped out of nowhere, but was soon comically pushed out of his teen's view by Shinso.

"He's not my sidekick."

"It's cool that you have a sidekick," Izuku shrugged his shoulders and told Shinso who his sidekick is. "I got a sidekick in there. His name is Danny." Izuku said loudly and Danny heard that comment, he soon walked out and looked at Izuku.

"I'm not your sidekick." Danny said hotly and Izuku didn't bat an eye, he kept his eyes on Shinso. Both teens looking at each other, Izuku could see that he was from the general studies courses and so was Minoru.

"Don't mind him, he's very sensitive about the subject of being my sidekick. So, what brings general studies here. Don't tell me it was my awesomeness that brought you here." Izuku said the last sentence as cockily as one could and Shinso even gave a small smirk.

"We were just scouting the competition. We're leaving now." Shinso told Izuku and the teen narrowed his eyes behind his shades. There was something else to this teen, both Danny and Izuku could feel it.

"See you guys next week." Minoru told him and Danny confidently, and both Izuku and Danny looked at each other. It would seem that 1-A has a target on their backs and it's a big one if general studies is coming to their room to send a message.

"What was that about?" Danny asked as he saw the feeling students and Izuku turned his shades back to them as well.

"A message." That's what it was, nothing more and nothing less. It was a message that the Sports Festival is going to be more difficult than 1-A was led to believe and Izuku was fine with that. It was just going to be more fun when he shows everyone what he can do.

"Izuku, are we good?" Danny asked, he didn't get an answer from his friend. "Listen, my dad told what he said and I don't agree-"

"Danny, shut up." Izuku now looked at him and gave him some words that Danny has been waiting a while to hear. "Listen, I was pissed...still am. But I'm not going to be mad at you no longer. Your dad is a different story though. Besides, I can't have Melissa choosing between me and her family because she will obviously choose me."

Danny smiled at that, he had his best friend back and to seal the deal both friends pounded their fist together. "Izuku, I promise I'm going to change things for the quirkless." Danny told him and Izuku smiled, things needed to be changed for his people.

"Keep your promise and I will put in a good word with a friend to get you a bike. A sidekick like you deserves one." Danny laughed out loud and soon both friends walked in class. After that it was done the day went by pretty quiet. When it came to an end everyone left to go start their own training for the festival, but before Izuku could leave he made a stop to talk with his girls.

As Izuku was walking and humming the sound of the song he was listening to, he was reading what the festival was going to hold. His mom had gone home, but before she left there was going to food, carnival games, but at the top was going the competition that all students would be in. The first was an obstacle race, the second was some random event, but the third caught Izuku's interest. The last event was the tournament round.

Izuku smiled ear to ear, he could win two out of three of events and maybe if he was lucky he could come out win a three-peat of wins if and only if the second event becomes something that he is good at. He will have to plan though, the first event will be the most challenging since most of the students have quirks that can get through the obstacles...but he has something as well. Something better than quirk.

'_Huh, that could work. I just would have to make a phone call.' _Izuku thought as he put the pamphlet away in his back pocket and made his way to the support room. Once he got closer he heard a loud boom and rushed to the door where he saw smoke was coming out. When he got to the door he widened and gained a perverted smile when he saw who was on the floor.

Both Mei and Melissa were both on floor in a unique position one could say. Melissa was on the bottom and Mei was on top, both their breasts pressing onto each other and let's not forget the moaning they were doing. If one could see Izuku's face they wouldn't need to be psychic to know what he was thinking right now.

"Uhn..you used too much...again." Melissa scolded her as she felt her friend on top of her and not seeing the green haired archer behind her.

"Ahn...you had worse." Mei groaned, making Izuku smile some more. Did Melissa have worse? His perverted mind began to take his imagination to far places. Now, Izuku could've helped those two up or he could've just continued to watch as the two struggle to remove themselves from their sandwich. He went with the latter.

"Oh, my." Izuku spoke happily, getting the attention of the two support teens, their eyes looking to the shaded man who was just casually leaning on the wall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Melissa and Mei rolled their eyes and pushed Mei off of her. Both girls soon got up and dusted themselves off. Mei went to hug Izuku, surprising the archer very much, but he welcomed it.

"It's good to have you back, Zu." Mei told him with excitement in her voice, Izuku smiled and hugged her. Too bad he fell right in her trap for as soon as his left touched her back she quickly turned around and grabbed his new limb.

"Now, let me see this arm! It's been the talk of the school and Melissa said you got upgraded!" Mei went into a craze scientist mode and took off his glove so she could see the black metal and when she laid on her eyes upon she became jaw dropped. Izuku looked at Melissa who scratched her head sheepishly.

The archer mouthed "weak" to his crush and she knew it was true. Mei had broken her and she told that Izuku had gotten a new arm, but she didn't tell her that the arm was the rarest metal on earth.

"Izuku...is this-"

"Yes, yes it is and I need you to keep quiet about this. Seriously, Mei. No one can know about this." Mei didn't really hear him, she was just staring at the metallic hand that was vibranium. The dam broke in her mind, the ideas were pouring out like a flood. The inventions that she could make with just one finger of Izuku's new arm.

"It's vibra-" Izuku turned Mei around and covered her mouth. He broke his metal hand out of her grip and lowered his shades to the bridge of his nose. For the first time Mei saw his green and saw how serious he was.

"Mei, no one can know. Not yet at least. I'm trusting you to keep this a secret." The seriousness was all over Izuku's tone and Melissa knew the moment that she showed his eyes that he wasn't playing games.

Mei would eventually cave in, Izuku was her friend, one of the very few people that wasn't creeped out by the idea of her calling her baby inventions babies. She didn't have a lot of friends because of that and everyone thought she was weird for doing that. Melissa and Izuku were the only two people that really don't think that it's weird and no they don't look at her like she's crazy...er.

"Ohhh...fine. I'll keep it a secret, but you have let me scan it for data and use it for a test against my other babies." Izuku was fine with that and would allow her to do her test. The test wouldn't hurt since his arm is basically indestructible.

"Fine, but your mouth keeps shut. Got it?" Mei nodded and Izuku put his shades back up, but before he let her go he hugged her.

"I miss you too." Mei and Izuku shared all while Melissa watched from behind with a little bit of jealousy. Wait why was she jealous? It's not like they were an official thing, they just had one date...and maybe another coming up soon. But they weren't official and Mei never showed interest in Izuku.

'_Yeah, they're just friends. Although, Izuku and I started out like that...and now we are going on dates, openly flirting with each other, and blowing into each other's ears. Oh, god. I did that last one!' _

"Lissa, you coming." Mei brought out her thoughts when she called her name. Melissa shook her head and saw that Izuku and Mei were in the room that contained all of their inventions and blue prints to the next ones that they will build. Izuku looked around the room, the room was nothing special. It really looked like a lab science and wood shop class combined.

"So, Izuku. What's brings you here? Looking for more arrows?" Izuku shook his head, he was here for another reason and it involved Mei.

"Nah, I'm here to talk to you really. You know that the sports Festival is coming up and I wanted to know if you were competing." Mei nodded her head with an enthusiastic smile, making Izuku smile as he now looked to Melissa.

"And you're competing?" Izuku asked Melissa and she nodded, now that he knew that both of them were competing he went back to the door to close the door. The girls looked at Izuku with confusion, not understanding the reason for this. When Izuku got back to them he began to tell them something that would interest them very much.

"All three of us are competing in the Sports Festival, everyone is going to be against each other. So, how about we form an alliance?" The girls widened their eyes at Izuku, they could see what he meant as he smiled on his face.

"The three of us form a team, we work together to reach the tournament round and when we reach it we go our separate way. Think about my skills and your beautiful brains, we won't be stopped." Mei and Melissa won't lie, they were very interested as their faces and eyes told the story.

Mei looked at Melissa who had formed a thinking pose, she was thinking of the idea of forming an alliance. It sounded wrong for her, she wanted to do this herself. To show everyone that she can be a hero.

"If it makes you feel better all I'm asking for is an alliance in the second event. I don't know what it is and rather than go in blindly, I would like to have back up on the side." Izuku told them trying to bring him to his size, he didn't want to ask Danny or anyone else. He wanted these three.

He wanted Melissa and Mei. Both are the smartest people in the school and in the top 5 smartest people that he has met. Tony Stark, Cisco, Mei, Melissa, and Nezu. As far as Izuku is concerned there are no people smarter than those five.

"This alliance only works in the second event, right?" Melissa asked, confirming the deal making Izuku nod his head.

"I'm in." Izuku's smile grew big and showed his teeth, he got his crush and genius on his side. Now all that was left was Mei.

"Sure, as long I get to display my babies to get more sponsorships. It's cool with me."

"Is that all you want, sponsorships? You don't want to be recognized for your skill or show people that you can be a hero?" Izuku asked curiously and he saw something in Mei's eyes. He saw a twitch and so did Melissa. They could see that she was hiding something.

"Mei, anything you want to tell us?" Izuku asked curiously and Mei just sighed.

"I did want to be a hero, but the family business has also been support heroes. Everyone in my family is always talking about me being the next big inventor and to carry on the business. I wanted to be a hero...a real hero, but I also didn't want to disappoint my family. I felt pressure to carry on the tradition of being the next support hero. Not to mention I didn't even have a quirk that can get hero's attention. I just have my zoom. So I followed the tradition, creating gadgets and inventions to help better heroes when in reality everything that I make as a prototype is...was designed for me. So, there you go! Happy?" Mei told Izuku hardly and the teen was even surprised by her tone.

Her story sounds very similar to his and Melissa's with a few differences, but if he had to compare it. Mei's story sounded much like a leader's story. Owen and Mei, following the family business.

"Listen Mei, I'm sorry if I pissed you off. That wasn't attention." Mei nodded her head to the apology, but Izuku wasn't done.

"Now saying that, I think that you screw the tradition and follow your heart. If you want to be a hero then go do it. Screw powers, no, actually **fuck** powers! I'm tired of that shit! Oh, powers dictate everything that a hero should have. Screw that!" Mei could see that Izuku was pissed by the idea of quirks defining what it means to be a hero.

Melissa heard his anger and couldn't blame him. She was tired of it as well, she had heard it from her dad that it was probably better to do support. But no longer, she was going to be a hero and so was Izuku. The two of them are going to go against society and give the hero world a wake up call.

"Mei, you ever hear about a guy called Tony Stark." Mei looked like he had two heads and eighteen eyes all over his face.

"Don't insult me, Zu. Everyone that has a brain knows who Tony Stark is, he is the world greatest inventor. No offense to your dad, Melissa."

"None taken, that's his role model." Melissa told her with a smile as Izuku continued with another one of his great speeches about not needing powers to be a hero.

"Well, if you know him so well then you must know about Iron Man." Mei was now confused and to show it she asked the question that felt like a stab wound to Izuku.

"Who's Iron Man?" Izuku winced at that, Melissa didn't show any emotion. She knew who Iron Man was, everyone in America knows about him.

"Whew, this generation today. That question only showed me how obsessed we are with flashy powers and not with the heart of a hero." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and they all felt. Izuku decided to end the silence by leaving the room, he had got what he wanted so there was need for him to stay any longer.

"Alrighty, thanks for agreeing to join my little alliance. I think I'll call you two **Izuku's Angels**." Melissa made a barf sound that made Mei laugh and helped get rid of the tension from earlier. Izuku made it to the door and opened it.

"See yah, next week. Oh, but before I leave. Mei, do some research on him. I think you and him have something in common. I do hope that my words will help you down the road. I would love to see you as a hero, maybe we can team up. Peace." Izuku put two fingers up and left the room, heading to the parking lot to ride his motorcyle home.

"Lissa, what was that about?" Mei asked her best friend and Melissa had an answer for her, but she wasn't going to tell her. She would leave her with a cryptic message that would leave Mei confused.

"Take the leap of faith Mei and become who you want to become." Melissa left after, leaving Mei in stunned silence. She didn't know what she meant or what Izuku meant on how she and this Iron Man could be connected. But it seems like she will need to do some research and she is always up for a new project.

Challenges have been declared by the students of UA on Hero Class 1-A. Alliances have been made between Mei, Izuku, and Melissa. With the Festival just around the corner what other surprises could there be? Bigger question: How will Izuku steal the show?

**To be Continued **


	16. Chapter 16: The Race

**AN: **Hey, peeps. New chapter here, but before we get to that. I want to tell that the chapters numbers were all mixed up. Last chapter was supposed to be 14 and this one is 15. Now, number two: New spiderman for PS5 have been announced Miles Morales look it up. PS5 owns gaming. FUCK XBOX, you are not worthy to be our competitor. You are our sidekick, nothing more.

Now onto three: I was wondering for my next my hero story, since I decided to do another one. Which one will like or be more intrested to read. A spider-man Izuku where he is more Miles Morales and his father is Spiderman. His father dies and it's up to Izuku to carry on the name, a Legacy story.

Story number two: Izuku/Wolverine story, but in this story Izuku is the son of Daken, Logan's son. He has the claws and metal, and a lot other tricks.

Story number 3: Izuku control magnetism like Magneto, but there is catch. His father is a hero and his mother is a villian that leads her own villain team called the Furies, each member controls a element. Think of a female team of Red Lotus members from Legend of Korra. Izuku is a rock stuck in hard place because he has to choice between his father or the mother he never met.

Anyway let me know, now let's get to the reviews.

FouzyFFN: Izuku won't need his bow for the first round, but he will have it for round 2 and 3. As for why, you will see how he wins.

Phantom's Black Soul: No. Mei is like sister, that Izuku flirts with and that Melissa will be cool with, she will get jealous here and there, but when she turns Widow she will bite back at Izuku. Now maybe, and this is a big maybe I might do a threesome with all of them, but I'm not sure. I was even thinking about setting Mei up with Owen, but then I was thinking of setting him up with the new Hulk.

D3lph0xL0v3r: Cool, glad we can agree. I hate to lose you, you are great fan and addition to the story. I love your feed back and comments.

iron-slayer-dragon:Glad you are here my man.

Green As Envy: I got the worked out already and you see it next chapter.

MosesArk Reborn2000: Excellent comment as always. Now Mei is different. I wanted her to have a back story that was similar to Melissa and Izuku. They are going to be the youngest of the Avengers. I wanted them to have a bond of sorts in proving people wrong. That you don't have to be what people deem you, you can be yourself. In this festival it's not about her showing her toys. It's about her showing what she can do with her toys. Her actions will garner the attention of one Tony Stark himself, because he is watching this and he wants a successor himself. Barton got him thinking thanks to Izuku. Now Tony daughter is not going to wear armor for reasons that I have made. As for why didn't she know that he was Iron Man. Well, I wanted to have that motivation like Izuku did when he found out about quirkless heroes. The Avengers are overshadow by the heroes of today. They are not as flashy and powerful. Also in all honest opinion Mei is somewhat the most difficult for me to write, because I want her to be herself, but I also want her to be the next Rescue. I want her to have that heroism heart and know that I can do this even when people tell I can't. I will take help when it comes to her character and that's not just for you, its for anyone who reads this. I'm looking for a beta and everything, but no one has responded back to me.

That's it for reviews. Also on another note. Black Widow will be a part of the story by the end of Season 2 and I don't know if I'll add Mei to the team just yet. I was going to wait till season three, but who knows. Also before you read. I have to say that this chapter was long and was fun to right. There is a lot of stuff to enjoy, there are two battles. One between Melissa and Izuku. The second between Izuku and a character that you all might know.

There was the race, a great scene between Owen and Izuku. Melissa and Izuku had an awesome moment that is furthering increasing their relationship. But the best was before the start of the race, where I give the most annoying character in the show in Neito Monoma the greatest burn ever. This burn will show characters from two of my favorite shows ever. All in all I think this chapter was my best and I hope for many more like this. I hope you all enjoy and peace.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

I own nothing that is not labeled (OC)

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Race**

Ever since that day at school, ever since Izuku's return, ever since the challenge was made by the other students of UA, and ever since the alliance was made by Izuku, Mei, and Melissa. The students have all begun their training for the next week. Everyone from every class be it hero, support, or general. It didn't matter, the Sports Festival is the biggest stage that UA has to offer and all of them wanted to use the bright lights to their advantage. They wanted to make a name for themselves.

Danny began training in the gym, ruthlessly punching the bag with all sorts of combinations, weights everywhere on the floor. But he wasn't the only one. Shoto was training in his family yard, Katsuki was working out with Eijiro in a gym, Tenya was running laps on a race course, and Momo was training with some trainers.

Jiro was twirling darts with her earjacks, Mina spraying her acid on the wall, Ojiro was working on his fighting form, Mei was building new inventions that would help in the all three events and this time it wasn't about showing. It was about action for her.

Melissa was in the lab which was also her room and working on her sonic scream, it was nearly finished, but even with that it still wouldn't be enough to win. She had to know more, do more. Her dreams have become more violent, more vivid, more real. She started to wonder what they could mean for her. Melissa didn't tell anyone about her dreams, but it was getting harder and harder for her. She felt like she needed to tell someone, just one person. But who?

She couldn't tell Danny for obvious reasons, her cousin would instantly blab to All Might and then he would tell her dad, and then she would have to go back to I-Island. See, obvious reasons. There is Mei and she is her best friend, but knowing her she just might tell her to not worry about and just build something to take her mind off it. No, Mei wouldn't do it. There is someone and she knew that this person was the right choice because they just seemed to have a connection.

'_I think it's time Izuku gets another date anyway and this time I will choose where it will be.' _ Melissa smiled when she concluded the thought, she reached for her phone and called her boyfriend. Wait, is Izuku her boyfriend? If she asked him he would without a doubt say yes.

Melissa shook her head, they were not in a relationship...yet. They might get there, depending on how Izuku behaves himself. It's like baseball, Izuku is on first base.

First base being that they are just casually dating. Second base, they are both kissing and officially in a relationship. Third base, if Izuku is lucky is when they are kissing and touching...other stuff. Now, home base and this if Izuku is really, really, really lucky because home base is where the **real fun** begins.

But Izuku is not there yet, he has a long way to go before he gets there and time will tell if he can make it. Melissa snickered and dialed Izuku's number, she waited for the teen pick and while doing so she wondered what he was doing for training.

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku, like everyone else in UA, was training for the festival, pushing his already amazing skills even further. Now, he could've gone to the shooting range and done practiced shots, but since he became an agent of SHIELD he now had access to many new and cool toys. One of those toys is a training stimulation. It's not the danger room, but it's just as good.

Izuku was in a small base that was under the junkyard that Barton trained him at. The teen was in a dark room that had very little light, he stood in the center of the room with a tapped square around his feet. Izuku stood shirtless, wearing black sweatpants, and his shades covering his eyes. The teen had his trusty bow in his left hand and a quiver filled with arrows on his back.

"Begin session." Izuku said aloud to the computer and soon the lights came on, and holographic images of Hydra soldiers appeared.

The goal for Izuku was to take out the soldiers while still staying in the square, just like Katniss in the second book of the Hunger Games. You know, the chapter where she showed her archery skills to all the tributes and basically told them that she was a badass and not to be fucked with. Same thing here, but the difference is that Izuku just doesn't have spectators.

The music began to play _Stronger _by Kanye West as Izuku saw the holographic images. The teen grabbed an arrow from his quiver and lined it up with the string of his bow. When the image moved to the left as it was trying to shoot Izuku, the teen fired his arrow. When the bow hit the image disintegrated into cubes. That image soon became one of many as they appeared all over the room.

Izuku quickly grabbed his arrows and fired two of them at green goons in front of him. He then grabbed another and did a quick 360 degree turn, he fired the arrow when his target came into his sights on a catwalk. The archer training session was not done as another image appeared, this time the Hydra agent holding a hostage. Izuku grabbed an arrow, but had to truly think about his shot. If he missed the hostage is a dead woman, so he had to be careful.

The teen lined up his shot, but it wasn't aimed at the agent, but at the wall. Izuku fired the arrow and shockingly he missed, but that was his attention. Izuku intentionally missed and so that the fire hit the wall and when it did. The arrow activated a rope that grabbed the green hydra agent and pulled him backwards, hitting the wall.

The hostage was free, but the session was still not over as Izuku instincts kicked in. He turned around and saw another enemy who lunged at him. Izuku quickly grabbed an arrow and fired it at the lunged enemy. When it hit the Hydra goon disintegrated into cubes and Izuku just moved to the side as the mess fell onto the floor.

"Damn, I'm good." Izuku complimented himself, but his training was not done as he began the next session.

"Computer, activate Hawkeye training session 293. Combat Level: High." Izuku spoke as he left the square. He loaded another arrow as the session was about to begin and the machine that was called LMD came out. LMD stands for Life Model Decoy. The LMD stood across from Izuku and created the next threat for him to face.

Izuku let out a breath of air as he was now looking at his enemy. A man wearing blue body armor, with a blue hood covering his head, and a white skull for a mask on his face. His weapons were a round shield and a broadsword.

The person that Izuku was fighting was an enemy of many heroes in the past, SHIELD, and the Avengers. His name was **Taskmaster** and now Izuku was going one on one with him. Izuku had read the file on him, Taskmaster can copy anyone's moves just by looking at them, not only that he also has photographic memory.

Izuku started out the fight by firing an arrow at the assassin, Taskmaster moved his shield to block it, the copy cat then threw his shield the same way Owen does. Izuku ducked and kept moving forward as he loaded other arrows. The teen fired two shock arrows, but Taskmaster cut them with his sword.

Izuku cursed as the assassin came close to him, he took a swipe at him, but the teen blocked with his bow. He continued to play defense as Taskmaster attacked him with his sword. Izuku blocked most of the attacks with his bow, but it became too much when Taskmaster knocked his bow away from him.

Izuku with his quick thinking used his arm as a weapon as he saw the next sword strike coming from the masked assassin. Taskmaster thrusted the sword forward and Izuku sidestepped the attack, he saw that he had an opening and took it.

The archer used his metal limb and grabbed the blade, with a strong grip he snapped the sword and broke it. The sword may have been broken, but that didn't mean Taskmaster was done. The assassin let go of the sword, he spun around and quickly heel kicked Izuku in the face. The teen let go of the broken piece of the blade as he got his hands up for a bout with Taskmaster.

Izuku moved forward and threw a couple of jabs that was blocked by the LMD. He then tried to throw a kick, but it was caught by him. Izuku was now stuck, but he jumped up and flipped backwards. He landed on his feet, but was tagged by Taskmaster when he he punched him the stomach. Izuku backed up and that's when Taskmaster hit him with something that was so cool, he had to copy it.

Taskmaster ran at him and jumped into the air, and drove his two feet into the chest of Izuku, basically dropping kicking him back. The force that he hit Izuku with in that kick sent the teen backwards and himself, but unlike Izuku Taskmaster landed on his feet. Izuku coughed as he tried to get up, he saw Taskmaster make a X with his arms and that's when he saw claws appear on the tips of his gloves.

Izuku was about to get up and continue the fight, but that's when Melissa called. The archer saw her face on his shades and heard the ring. "Pause session." Izuku ordered and the Taskmaster hologram paused as it began to run at him.

Izuku walked to his bag and put his headphones in, when that was done he answered the call. "The one and only here." Izuku heard a snicker from his girl...yes, he did call her his girl. He knows that Melissa and him are not official, but it was only a matter of time.

"Hey, Zu. What are you up to?" Izuku looked back at Taskmaster and then answered the question.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train together." Izuku ears perked and he gained his patented Izuku smile. Melissa and him, training together. That's basically a date.

"Definitely. Just send me the location and I'll meet you there." Izuku told her as he began to put his shirt on, it looked like he was done in the base...for now anyway.

"Cool, it's not far from my place. It's dojo a friend of my uncle owns, he lets us use it whenever Danny wants to train." Izuku nodded his head as he grabbed his bag and made his way to the elevator.

"Alright, Lissa. I'll meet you there." Izuku hung the phone after that and looked at the hologram of Taskmaster. "Next time, skull face. End session." Izuku told the computer as the elevator doors closed and he began to make his way up to the surface where he would find his bike waiting for him.

'_Another with Melissa, and this time we are going to be training together. I can't wait to see what moves she shows me in that white gi. I wonder if she'll be able to keep up with me...Nah, I doubt she will be able to keep up with me.' _The emerald archer thought as he got out and made his way to his bike. He got on and began to ride, soon making his way to the dojo address that Melissa had sent him on his phone.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Izuku arrived at the dojo and parked his bike, the sun was still up. The time was roughly 2:30 and it was the final weekend before the Sports Festival. Today was Saturday and what better way to spend the final Saturday than with your crush. Not only is he spending it with his crush, but he is helping her train. See, what can be better.

Izuku walked into the dojo and saw that it was empty, he found that strange since it was barely past noon and one would expect to find some potential fighters in the building. As strange as he thought it was, it didn't matter when he saw the beauty with blonde hair in the white gi punching a sandbag. Melissa has a nice form, but it needs some major work...and he was talking about her punching stance.

"Bend the knees, it helps generate more power." Melissa turned her head to see Izuku leaning on the door like a cool dude that he thinks he is. The blonde engineer smiled at him and greeted him.

"I'll take the advice, the changing room is in the back."

"Is it a shared changing room?" Izuku asked curiously, but Melissa rolled his eyes at him. She knew what he was implying and he already knew the answer to the question. "Give me five and then we can have some fun."

"When you say fun I hope you mean the training, Izuku." Izuku's smile showed his teeth, but he did answer her as he began to head back to the changing room.

"That too." Melissa saw him walk into the back to change and then looked back at the bag. She thought about what Izuku told her and decided to act on it.

"Bend the knees." Melissa whispered to herself as she did indeed bend her knees and this time when she punched the bag she did generate more power. The bag shook from the power and Melissa smiled at herself like a kid who achieved the knowledge of riding a bike without training wheels.

It did not take long for Izuku to come out in the changing room, fully donned in the white gi and with a black glove on his left hand. Izuku walked out of the changing room and saw Melissa punching the bag, this time much better. '_Looks like someone took my advice.' _

"Mmm...Only you can make a punch look so sexy." Izuku spoke to Melissa in a flirty tone and Melissa continued to punch the bag.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the pretty girls."

"Only to the ones I like." Melissa rolled her eyes and stopped punching the bag. All pretty girls are girls that Izuku likes. She walked over to him and both stood on a blue mat, face to face.

"You and I are going to have a match. One on one, and no one is going to interrupt us. I've asked a family friend to shut down the dojo just so the two of us could train and he allowed it." Izuku widened his eyes when he heard that, he didn't expect Melissa wanted to fight him. Not only that she wants to do this with no help.

Izuku is in support of one for being confident and cocky, but at least be sure to back it up. He is a trained agent, trained by a former Avenger, the greatest archer ever. Not to mention he himself is the second greatest archer and on his way to becoming the best, and he fought alongside the son of arguably the greatest soldier ever. Basically, he's saying that he's that damn good. But hey, Izuku is never one to turn down something that a woman wants. If Melissa wants a one on one, then she will get it. In more ways than one.

"Alright, Lissa. If I want it that bad...then I'll be more than happy to give it." Melissa looked so gross out as she began to back away.

"Do you have to make everything sound so sexual?" Izuku shrugged his shoulders, he really couldn't' help it, especially when it came to Melissa. She was so easy to get to, he can now see why Midnight likes to do this with people. Their reactions are priceless.

"I can't help it sometimes. I think it's part of my charm." Izuku backed away as well and when they were good starting positions, both teens looked at each other.

"Should we tell each other our safe words so this doesn't go too far?." Izuku asked with a smile and Melissa smiled as well.

"You might as well so I know when I can stop the spanking."

"Hahaha...Alright then. My safe word is **broccoli**." Melissa was confused and Izuku used the confusion to his advantage.

"Why brocc-" Izuku cut Melissa off when he dashed toward her. Melissa widened her eyes when she saw the speed was coming at her. Izuku went for a quick jab with his right, Melissa moved her head out of the way, but Izuku was far done. Izuku went on the attack and put the pressure on Melissa.

Melissa moved out of the way and raised her right leg to kick Izuku, but the teen blocked it. "Not bad, I see someone has been learning from Danny." Melissa didn't have a chance to confirm that as the emerald archer pushed her leg off his arm and gave Melissa a kick of his own. When Melissa saw Izuku's right leg go up she quickly ducked as her crush threw a devastating roundhouse kick that generated air on her skin.

Melissa panicked when she felt the breeze on her neck, she used the opportunity to crawl away from Izuku. When she got a good distance she turned around and saw Izuku with a blank look on his face. Izuku saw that Melissa was breathing hard, she was scared. Izuku had been there before with Barton. Let's just say if one never been in a fight, it was natural for one to be sacred.

"Melissa, it's ok. Take a knee and regain your breathing." Izuku told her and Melissa just nodded her head. She rose to one knee and began to regain her breathing.

The blonde girl felt her heart beating like a drum, it felt like it was going to come out her chest. She had to relax and steady herself. Izuku was a trained fighter, she knew that, but if she panics like this what hope does she have in the festival when action is coming from all over.

Melissa felt her breath become more steady and her eyes were locked on the green haired archer in front of her. Melissa was about to get up, but she stopped when she felt something hit her mind.

Melissa's vision became blurry, one moment she was in the dojo with Izuku and then the next moment she was here in some sort of room. The room was much like a dojo, but instead of a blue mat she was standing on it was black. The entire room was black with red lighting.

Melissa was not the only one in the room as she was looking at a woman across from her that had blonde hair just like her. Not only that this woman looked so much like her, like an older version. This woman had blonde hair that was short, blue eyes, and was wearing what seemed to be a female black tactical costume. It was skin tight and had a utility belt, but in the center of the belt there was a symbol of red hourglass.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Get up," The woman ordered Melissa in Russian and Melissa understood her as she began to rise, but only to fall back down. "Get up and fight **Nadia**. Show me that you are worthy to be a Widow." _

"_I...I can't." Melissa whined back, but the woman would not let up._

"_Yes, you can. Pain is only an illusion. Fear is only an illusion. Doubt is only an illusion. It is all in your mind my dear. Conquer them, rise from the darkness. Now, get up!" Melissa heard the woman words and rose to her feet. _

_A determined look came upon the young girl's face as she brushed the blood off of her lip. Melissa rose to her feet with a new fire in her eyes and charged at the woman in front of her, and as she got closer her world grew white. _

* * *

"Lissa, Lissa, Melissa!" Melissa heard her name be called by Izuku, a look of worry on the teen's face. "You good?" Melissa nodded her head and got up, not saying a word to Izuku. The archer himself looked at Melissa strangely, there was something off with her, but he chose to ignore it.

"I'm ready." Melissa told him stoically and Izuku smiled, ready to say another comment, but Melissa didn't allow that since she went into another gear.

"Alright, come to dad-" Izuku widened his eyes at the new speed by the girl. He quickly got his guard up as Melissa came in hard with her attacks. She started off with quick and fierce strikes to his face, but Izuku with his training was able to block most of them, but that didn't stop her as she kept on the Izuku.

Izuku threw a strike at Melissa with his right hand, the hand made of flesh and she caught it. She had a tight grip on it and Izuku has only seen this one time before when she handed him his new batch of arrows, all before USJ. Holding the hand tightly, Melissa pulled him in for a knee strike to the gut. The impact made Izuku almost empty his stomach contents, but he was able to hold on.

Melissa wasn't done since she grabbed his gi and with her new found strength that Izuku had not seen before and judo threw him on the mat. Izuku narrowed his eyes behind his shades, he saw a foot coming down onto his face and caught it. He then let go and quickly rolled out of the way where he then leg swept Melissa off of her feet. Izuku got up and tapped the sides of his shades to activated a function on them.

Izuku saw on the side of his glass that recording had begun and no it was not for the reason you think it was. This was serious. The way Melissa was fighting, it was something that he only saw in fellow agents or the training sessions on past villains.

So how the hell does Melissa know how to fight like this? It's a question that will have to be answered later down the road at another time, but for right now he had to focus on what was in front of him. The sexy blonde karate chick that might just kill him.

Izuku saw Melissa do the best kick up that he has ever seen and brushed a hand through her hair, to show cold blue eyes. The teen himself took off the glove...literally. Izuku took off the glove on his left hand showing the black vibranium. Once he took off the glove he tossed it to the side and got his hands up. Melissa and Izuku looked at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Izuku decided to do so as he moved forward and began his strikes. Izuku threw lefts and rights, and that was blocked by the American girl. Melissa blocked them all with her forearms and when she saw the opening she made to kick Izuku, but the teen caught it. Melissa saw that she was trapped, but she jumped backwards, doing a flip. While in the air and just like Taskmaster from the session earlier, Melissa dropped kick Izuku sending him backwards.

'_Oh, come on! That is the second time today!' _Izuku complained as he quickly got up, he saw Melissa coming for him again. Izuku got his defenses up, hand to hand combat was not exactly his speciality like cap. His go to was his bow, long range to mid range combat. But that doesn't mean he will go down without a fight. Barton taught him to never go down without a fight.

Izuku moved forward just as Melissa was coming for him, she threw a high knee and he moved out of the way. Izuku went on the attack now as he attacked her blindside. The teen dashed at her with an intent in taking her down and when Melissa turned around she got speared by Izuku.

The archer was now on top of her and he would've found this sexy, but since this fight got serious he couldn't really enjoy it. Izuku raised his left hand and made a fist as he brought it down onto Melissa, but the girl moved her head to the side. The unbreakable fist of Izuku made hole in the mat and floor and Melissa used this opportunity to chop him at the side of his neck. She then moved her legs up around his neck and grabbed hold of a metal limb.

Izuk widened his eyes as he was trapped in a triangle choke hold and Melissa held it tight on him. Izuku was trapped, he knew it, and he couldn't breath. She squeezed with all the strength that she had and the archer's vision was starting to blur. Izuku had also learned from Barton that sometimes it is best to live to fight another day and this was one of those times.

Izuku tapped the mat, basically telling Melissa that he gave, but there was a problem. Melissa wasn't listening and she was really starting to hurt the teen. "Mel...lissa. Meli..ssa! Broc..coli!" Izuku called to her, even shouting his safe word, but the girl was still not hearing. The teen caught a look at her eyes and saw that they were not responsive. She had changed into a whole different person, and this person was deadly and sexy.

'_Damn it! She's going to kill me. I need to stop her and given my position, I only have one thing. Sorry, babe.' _Izuku bent his index finger on his prosthetic limb so that it would touch the palm and with that action a shock came to Melissa.

"AHHH!" Melissa screamed in pain as she felt the electricity surge through her body. It was so much pain that she let go of the arm and passed out from the jolt of electricity. Izuku after being freed from the choke hold gasped for air, his crush nearly killed him.

"Well…***cough***...it's good to know that the arm's self defense systems work." Izuku spoke, still trying to regain the air into his lungs. He had Cisco add some defense systems in case someone tried to get at his arm...or when he went against the dick wad again. He still has to pay that bastard back for what he did to him at USJ.

The archer got up and looked down at the unconscious girl below him and didn't know what to think. Hell, Izuku didn't even know where to begin, but he did have a feeling that Melissa hadn't been telling him everything. He may need to background check on her when he gets home.

"What hell is going on with you?" Izuku asked her, knowing full well that she wasn't going to respond since she was down for the count. The teen scratched the back of his head and picked her bridal style.

He then moved to the wall where she could rest and he was going to do the same. The teen closed his eyes and relaxed as he leaned on the wall next to his girl. Yeah, even though they were not official, Melissa was his girl.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Melissa, " Melissa heard the name be called as her eyes only saw darkness. "Nadia," This time she heard the name Nadia and she opened her eyes to see the woman that looked so much like her looking down at her. Melissa's eyes were blurry, but she could make out the woman and the room that she was in. The room looked childish, stuffed animals and dolls all around it. _

"_Nadia...Nadia, I love you. I love you so much that I have to leave. You may never see me again and that might be for the better. I was foolish to think my past will not come back." Melissa, or Nadia as she was being called by the woman vision blurred again and she closed her eyes. _

_When she opened them again she had missed what the woman said to her, but she was able to hear the last bit. "You are special Nadia, named after my **sister**. Please take care of yourself and your father. Goodbye, my child." Melissa's eyes closed again as she saw the woman leaving her with a hood on her head. Melissa tried to open her eyes but they were not opening as she fell back into the darkness. Back into reality she went._

* * *

When Melissa opened her eyes, she was up against the wall. She looked around and saw that Izuku was next to her, his head on her shoulder and judging by his steady breathing the teen was asleep.

Melissa looked at the windows and could easily tell that the sun was nearly setting, she could't member anything that happened to her. Well, that's not correct. She remembers fighting Izuku and getting her but handed to her, but after that it was blank. How did she end up on the wall? Did she lose the fight? And let's not forget about the weird dream she had. What was that all about?

"Uhh...Damn it." Melissa complained as she was about to get up, but Izuku stopped her.

"Mmm...Don't move just yet. This is comfortable." Izuku told her as his head was still on her shoulder and Melissa just laughed at him. She decided to listen to him and stay on the wall.

"What happened?" Izuku didn't know how to answer that question. He really didn't know. Does he tell her how she went Wonder Woman on his ass and nearly killed him? Does he tell her that he gave her shock to knock her out? Does he tell her that he won? Yeah, that last won works for him. The first one he'll figure out for himself and the second one he'll keep to himself.

"I beat you and you were knocked out, so I carried you to the wall like a princess to rest." Izuku told the lie casually, but Melissa for some reason didn't believe it.

"Really, I thought I was winning?"

"Nope, I won. You were probably dreaming." Melissa nodded her head, she's been doing a lot of that and speaking of dreams. She might as well tell Izuku what's been bothering her, but before she could do that Izuku asked her.

"Lissa, are you alright?"

"What gives you the sign that I'm being bothered?" Melissa asked and Izuku just plainly answered with something that made the girl worry.

"Maybe because you were mumbling in your sleep." Izuku told her honestly and he decided to leave out the fact that she was mumbling her Russian. Melissa put her head in her hand and let out a large sigh.

"I don't know what's going on with me. I've been having dreams ever since USJ. They...I don't even know what they mean. I mean in something of them I speak Russian, fucking Russian. Can you believe that?"

'_After what I saw from you these past few weeks. Yeah, I can.' _Izuku decided not to voice his opinion and decided to give her some advice, something that he seems to be good at. It may be his quirk.

"Listen, Melissa. I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel because I don't even know where to begin. What I can tell is that I'm here for you, always will be. So whenever you're feeling messed up and confused from these dreams just come talk to me. I'll allow you to vent and I'll listen every step of the way."

Melissa smiled at everyone's words, Izuku always knows what to say to her. '_Guess knowing what to say to women is his quirk.' _Melissa thought as she leaned her head on top of his and now both just sat in comfortable silence. Izuku enjoyed the feeling so much that he didn't say anything sexual. Nah, he just wanted to enjoy a moment that he hoped he and Melissa will have many more of.

"Hey, Zu."

"Yeah,"

"Who was the hero that told you that you couldn't become a hero." Izuku mentally sighed, he debated if he should really tell her. I mean All Might was her uncle and even if he told her will she even believe him. I mean this is All Might and again this is her uncle.

'_Oh well, Zu. You knew that this day was going to come. Hope All Might is ready for the fury.' _Izuku thought with a slight smile as he pictured the number one hero getting a massive yelling from Melissa.

"You might not like the name I tell, but it was All Might. He told me that I couldn't become a hero."

"What?" Melissa had shock all over her tone, she was so in shock that she moved her head away from Izuku which made him very disappointed. He liked that position they were in.

"Are you serious?" Izuku nodded his head, not even bothering to look at the girl. "H-How could he say that?! He has no right, especially after what you've been through and proved." Izuku nodded his head again, not really paying attention.

Why? Because this whole All Might thing is starting to get on his nerves, now don't get it twisted he has no intention of forgiving him anytime soon, but he feels like he needs to put this behind him.

All Might doesn't matter to him anymore, all that matters is his future. He proved the bunny haired hero wrong when he joined UA and he'll do it again at the Sports Festival. But for his future, he is going to put it past him. I mean he is a secret agent and an Avenger. It's no point in staying angry at the past. At the end of the day, All Might made his decision and his life has been better for it.

"Yeah, well I got used to it and moved on. I proved him and I'm going to prove everyone wrong when the festival arrives. It's time we put the quirkless back on the map." Melissa looked at him with a smile, she liked the sound of that.

"Melissa and Izuku, putting the quirkless back on the map." Melissa said aloud, it did have a nice ring to it. Izuku got up and gave a hand to Melissa to help her up.

Melissa gave a hug to Izuku before they left, it was late and they needed to get home. Izuku hugged her back, she had been there for him and now it's time he returned the favor.

"Thanks, Izuku. This was a nice talk and a great date." Izuku gained a big smile when he heard that, a great date. Words that came from the mouth of one Melissa Shield.

"Well, I aim to please." Izuku said slyly, he was back and she knew it. Melissa broke the hug and went to change back into his casual clothes.

Izuku smiled and looked at her butt, but he soon lost it as he tapped his shades and saw that his glasses did do their work. They had recorded the fight between him and Melissa. Now, all he has to do is get in touch Cisco and have him do another favor...well, another off the book favor.

After Izuku and Melissa got finished changing they were at the doors ready to leave. "You need to ride home?" Melissa shook her head, she thinks she is going to walk and think about everything that has been happening. The dreams, her future, and the fight that she had with Izuku. She knew that he lied and decided not to call him out on it. Let him keep his ego, but yeah, she remembers what she did to him. But she keeps this one a secret. A girl needs one too.

"Nah, I'll walk. Thanks again, Izuku." Izuku nodded his head and made his way to leave, but Melissa stopped him. How did she stop him you ask? Well, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. A kiss that caught Izuku off guard and left him stunned in silence. Melissa seems to have done it again, Izuku wasn't even moving. The American had opened the door and left him there to...find himself.

'_Congratulations, Izuku. You are almost to second base.' _Melissa thought with a cocky smile as she made her way to home. It was time she had a talk with her uncle.

Izuku meanwhile was still recovering from his shock, he had begun to move his hand to his right cheek. The same very cheek that Melissa kissed. The archer smiled when he felt his cheek as if he could still feel her warm lips on his skin.

That felt good, he could only imagine what they felt like on his lips...or elsewhere on his body. But that is for another time and right now he needs to get back to the house.

Izuku got outside and got on his bike, as he turned it on to leave he made a one quick call. "Cisco, it's me. I need another favor. I need to send me everything that we have on David and Melissa Shield." Izuku had called Cisco to run a background check on Melissa and her father.

There was something going on and he intended to figure out what. If there is a danger to Melissa he will stop it before it even gets anywhere near her.

* * *

**The Day of the Sports Festival**

Today was the day, everyone was out, fireworks were in the sky, the parking lot was filled with cars, and the anticipation from the crowd could be heard in the locker room that Izuku was in. The teen was the last one in, he put on his black glove for his metal hand, no need to bust out the secret weapon just yet. It's best he saves it and the sonic cannon that he has packed in case things get a little too hot.

Izuku finished putting on the glove and leaned on his arms on his knees. Was he nervous? I mean his performing in front of hundreds of people and thousands watching from home. Yeah, he won't lie, he was nervous. Why though? I mean he has faced worse threats than this. You name it, the Nomu, SHIELD training, Logan for god's sake. There can't be anything worse than that guy. So why is he so fucking nervous?!

"Penny for your thoughts?" Izuku heard the familiar voice and looked behind to see someone he thought he wouldn't see...in Japan at least. Behind Izuku was none other than the super soldier himself, Owen Rodgers.

Izuku gained a toothy smile and got up from the bench, he walked to the boy scout and they gave each other a handshake that would eventually bring them in for a quick guy hug. Owen was dressed in his casual clothing. Blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and on his feet were grey American New Balance sneakers. Izuku also noticed that Owen was wearing brown motorcycle gloves on his hands and had his dog tag around his neck.

"What are you doing here, O? Thought you were in America watching the Mets." Owen gave him a small smile.

"I'm a Yankee fan. As for why I'm here, I thought I would come by and see what kind of performance you would put on."

"Ohh...I'm so honored to have the great Owen Rodgers watching me from the stands. Even more pressure to add." Owen caught the tone and decided to ask him about it.

"Since when does the cocky Izuku Midoriya care about pressure. I thought you were the best." Izuku took offense to that and responded to his team leader. He saw the smirk on his face and decided to remind Owen just who the hell he was.

"Hey, I am the best. And I'm going to go prove it. To you, to them, to everyone in the world." After Izuku finished the claim he took a sigh and put his hands into his head.

"I'm so fucking nervous." Owen saw it and smiled, he put a hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him some advice for a change.

"It's ok to be nervous, Izuku. Everyone gets nervous when the moment gets big. The question is: Are you going to rise to occasion or fold and break?" Izuku heard the words and thought about them, but he still needed something and Owen just knew what it was.

"You remember our first session." Izuku nodded his head, how could he forget. It was the first time that he passed the damn thing and the first time he partnered with a dude that told him to watch his language.

"You remember what I asked you to do when we started the session."

"Yeah, you told me...Oh, I get it now. Be myself and I'll be fine." Owen nodded his head and Izuku got it. This was all in his head, he just needed to be himself. Yeah, he could do that. Good old fashioned Izuku Midoriya. This was going to be fun after all. Owen saw that his words worked when he saw the toothy smile.

"Back normal, soldier?"

"Ohhh, yeah. Thanks, cap." Izuku patted his taller man shoulder and made his way to the door to leave the locker room, but before he left Owen asked him one last thing.

"Can I expect you to win these events." Izuku didn't need to think about the question, so instead he just answered it.

"Nope. Who knows really, I might win or I might not. But I can tell what to expect and that...is a show." Izuku told him ominously as he put on his headphones and made his way to join the rest of the students. Owen watched him leave and had a smile on his face.

"Those kids got no shot." The soldier said as he soon left the locker room and made his way to his seat. He might as well get popcorn before he takes his seat, it's going to be a good show.

Izuku was outside with the rest of the many students that were competing in the festival. He knew that the first one was going to be the rest and he had everything planned for it. Izuku kept to himself as he walked to join his alliance in Mei and Melissa.

Melissa had the UA jacket open and jacket open and wearing a black sports bra which showed her breast. Izuku took a look at those assets as well as Mei's since she had opened them. Man did his angels have beautiful breasts.

Mei had some kind of device on her back that looked like a metal book bag, he is certain that the bag has many goodies that go boom. She also had a belt around her waist and so did Melissa. He also saw that his crush had a black collar around her neck, he narrowed his eyes and saw that it was some kind of electronic device. Speaking of devices, Izuku will be without his arrows for this one. He won't need them though, that's why he never bothered to get them registered for this event.

"Ladies," Izuku greeted as he passed them, the girls greeted him as well as he walked by them.

"Hi, Izuku." Mei and Melissa called his name sweetly and at the same time like they were twins. Izuku nodded his head as their alliance was still strong, but till the second round it was a free for all between the three of them. After saying hello to the girls Izuku made his way to Danny and dapped him.

"You ready?" Danny asked him and Izuku snorted at his question.

"I was born ready. Question is: Are you ready to bask in my glory?" Danny just sighed at Izuku's cockiness, he was ready.

"Yeah, you're ready. Listen I got to give the starting speech, but I was hoping you would help me out." Izuku lowered his shades to his noise and looked down at Danny skeptically.

"You want me to help you out? Heh...Danny I don't know if you know this, but giving heroic speeches, that is your thing. I'm brutally honest with people and I tell them how I feel. Also let me move over here." Izuku moved from Danny's left to his right.

"The left is your good side."

"I have a bad side."

"You didn't know." Izuku told him honestly, again brutally honest. Danny looked shocked, but shook his head. Getting back to focus since Mic was starting the opening to the festival.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the SPORTS FESTIVAL! Today UA's best and brightest will be competing in three challenges. "I am Present Mic and I will be a commentator along with my partner in crime… Eraserhead!" Mic said as the camera was on him and a mummified Aizawa.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you're my best friend." Mic said simply since Aizawa was never one for commentary. "Now, will our special guest official come out. Please give a round of applause to the queen of sexy, Midnight!" The crowd roared for Midnight as she stepped onto the stage and Izuku gave a whistle for her making Danny turn his head at him.

"Welcome students to the annual sports festival. Before we begin can we have Class 1-A president come to the stage and give the starting speech. Danny nudged Izuku and nudged his head to the concert. Izuku groaned, but followed his best friend nonetheless. When both teens got on the stage, Danny took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I know some of you don't know me and some of you won't care to know me. But I want all of you to go and do your best. Go win. Go show everyone in this stadium what you can do. Show them what kind of your hero you can be quirk or no quirk. Show people what it means to have a heart of a hero. Because to me heroism is defined not by one's quirk. It's defined by the one who is willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Now that will be all from me. So, I'm going to let Class 1-A own quirkless hero finish up." Many were in awe of Danny's speech, even Izuku. The teen had a hidden smile by his calm face.

'_Guess perfect smile is keeping his promise. Thanks, D. I know you will be a big help to the change when it comes to the quirkless. But as much as we need great speeches on how everyone could do it, we also need action and a lot of me.' _Izuku cockily thought as he stepped up to the mic. The teen heard the murmurs from the crowd since he was the first quirkless student in the hero class and he won't be the last going forward.

What shall he say he wonders? Should it be something cocky? Something sly? Something funny? Nah, he had something better in mind. Something Izuku.

"Some of you may be faster than me, stronger, even smarter than me, but know this. **You are not better than me**. I can see it in your eyes, you're already counting me out already. That will be your downfall. Never sleep on someone that is expected to lose, with a chip on their shoulder and **something to prove**." Izuku didn't say anything else after that as he jumped off the stage and walked past the students that were even looking at him with awe and glares.

Some of them didn't think that this quirkless kid would go step in their league, that Izuku was in over his head and it wasn't just the students. It was the crowd as well. Inko, Nezu, and Owen heard the murmurs and had to bite their tongues to keep themselves from smiling.

Because they knew, they didn't know how though, but they knew. They knew what Mei, Danny, Tenya, Ochako, and Melissa knew. They knew that he was going to steal the show. Izuku will never let himself be outperformed by anyone especially on a stage like this.

"You're gonna lose badly." Izuku turned his head to see a blonde hair boy that was in Class 1-B, he recognized Neito Monoma. "This is not the place where you belong." Neito continued to throw jabs at Izuku, but the teen ignored him. "What, got nothing to say. I thought you were known for your comebacks." Izuku...now got em.

"Oh, if you want my comeback go to your mom's house and wipe it off her face." Izuku said the clap back so loud that the camera caught and heard it. The entire stadium heard the clap back and like the students no one said a word. Everyone from the students, to the teachers, to the pros, to the fans, to everyone watching heard that clap back didn't say a word. They all just had their eyes widen in amazement, shock, and everything that went through their mind.

And then like it was planned by God himself, everyone in the stadium reacted in the same way. In three...two...one. Now.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The students reacted first and jumped back in shock. Their faces had looked as in they just witnessed the greatest burn ever, because that is what it was. The greatest burn ever. The camera landed on the students and they all had shocked faces. Minoru went on the camera and put his hands on his face and eyes rolled into the back of his head like he just witnessed something horrible. Owen laughed and choked on his popcorn, he soon began coughing to control himself. That was unprofessional of him.

"Daammnnn." Aizawa and Mic dragged together as they heard the burn. The other teachers were just like them. Inko was laughing her ass off from the comment her son gave.

"Hehehe...That was funny." Tomura said as he watched the festival from his computer, the burn even got him laughing.

* * *

**Elsewhere in another Universe**

"Ohhh, snap." The sentence came from a high pitched boy that was sitting on the couch and watching the sports festival, hoping to enjoy it, but that would not be the case.

"Morty! Morty! Come on, we got to save the universe. An evil version of you has taken over the citadel and is going to use an army of me to do some bad shit." Rick came in and grabbed his grandson's arm. He then reached into his lab coat and shot a portal and jumped in it with Morty in tow.

* * *

**In another Universe**

"OOOOHHHHHHH!" A raccoon and a bluejay were doing donuts in a golf car as their burn senses were tickling. Someone just got burned...badly.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" A talking and walking gum-ball machine yelled at them as they drove away to get back work...Nah, they were going to go slack off some more.

* * *

**In our Universe**

"Well, that had to be the burn of the century. Now, then let the race begin!" The countdown began as soon as Mic finished the sentence and Izuku looked up at the screen to the numbers going down from ten. Izuku looked around at the faces of the students and they all had their game faces on him, well he had a face. It wasn't exactly his game face, it was actually his frustration face.

Why was he frustrated? Well it's because he couldn't find a good song for this race. Oh, he did forget to mention that he also didn't have his standard headphones in, it was his SHIELD headphones and they were like small communicators that fit in his ear. The teen shades were state of the art and allowed him to use his eyes to change the songs on the phone just by swiping his eyes and blinking at the song to select it.

The countdown was at 5 and Izuku still hadn't chosen a song, when he flicked his eyes again he found the right one. Izuku blinked and chose _My Shit_ by A Boogie Wit da Hoodie. When the clock hit zero everyone ran and to the gate hoping to be out first. Izuku knew that was going to be the obvious choice so he decided to wait.

Shoto got ahead of everyone by using his ice shocker there. Then everyone else began to pour out the tunnel and now Izuku decided to run, at a fast pace, but like a jogger.

He saw the machines from the entrance exam and decided to stay out of their way. Izuku turned his head to the bushes and saw that there were no cameras in that direction. So being the cunning archer that he was, he decided to loosen his jacket a tad bit. When he did an arrow came out, yeah, he kept this one secret.

Izuku dropped the arrow on the ground and when the tip connected with ground a cloud of smoke appeared covering the area. The students began blinded by smoke and wondered who could've done it. Izuku being the agent that he was decided to use his stealth and disappear in the cloud like Batman does at the end of conversation. The teen made sure he was not seen as he ducked into the bushed and ran as fast as he could.

Izuku used his shades to look around and made sure that there were no cameras, he looked back and saw that no one was following him. He smiled since he was in the clear and then he put a finger to ear and signaled Cisco.

"Cisco, now!" Izuku told him as he kept running and Cisco miles away, in the hidden HQ of SHIELD. The teen was in his lab watching the sports festival on the large monitor and when he got the signal from Izuku he knew that it was time to activate their plan.

Cisco used his fingers on the keyboard and activated the ground bridge for Izuku. The bridge will take Izuku to a tunnel which will lead straight to the finish line. See, I told you he had a plan for the race.

"Already for you, Zu." Izuku heard Cisco and saw the green portal appear in front of him. When the teen saw that he lunged forward and disappeared into the portal, when he reappeared he was in the tunnel.

Izuku looked to his right and scanned the ground, he saw landmines and knew that it wasn't the direction. So he turned his head to the left and saw the white line that signaled that it was the finish line. Izuku didn't go just yet, he instead would wait for the rest to catch up. It would be too strange if a quirkless boy suddenly came in first within seconds of the race starting. So while he waited he decided to enjoy his tunes.

Melissa was doing well, she was past the machines, got over the fall with her grappling hook that she made yesterday. She didn't want to use her sonic cry yet, she wanted to save that for the next round if she needed to use it. She would rather keep a weapon for the tournament round and catch everybody off guard.

All in all she was doing well, she didn't have to win. All she had to do was get to the finish line before everyone else that was behind her and then she would be able to advance to the next round. Mei was behind her, her cousin was ahead of her with Shoto and that jerk Katsuki. She believes that they are at the final stage which was the minefield.

That was last she heard of three from Present Mic commentating. But even with all that there was something bothering her and for once it wasn't her dreams. One question was on her mind: Where hell was Izuku?

She hasn't seen the teen since the beginning of the race. One moment she saw them poof he was gone. She didn't understand where Izuku-'_poof'_. Melissa widened her eyes, it just hit like a bomb from Mei. Izuku caused that explosion, but why? What purpose did it serve?

"Melissa the mine field is up ahead. You ready?" Melissa would have to put the questions to bed for now. Izuku was good enough to make it, and if not then their alliance would go from a threesome to a twosome...Oh, god. She is starting to sound like Izuku.

Melissa grabbed her grapple hook and Mei fired a rope line from her belt to the wall that brought them to the tunnel that will lead them to the finish line. Danny, Shoto, and Katsuki all widened their eyes when they saw the rope and those eyes got bigger when they saw another roped fly past them. When the girls' hooks landed on the wall, the machines worked their magic and pulled them to the wall successfully passing minefield.

Mei and Melissa dapped each other as their inventions had gotten them to lead and not only that they were about to…

"Winner!" Present Mic yelled both support gals looked at each other in confusion, but they weren't the only one's though. The boys behind them looked at each other like...well, basically like what the fuck.

No one outside of the girls had passed them and no one had passed the girls. So who the hell won? They would get their answer when Mic told the winner and the name made them fall flat on their face.

"Winner of the Obstacle Race is...Izuku Midoriya. The Quirkless Archer of Class 1-A does it again!" Mei and Melissa were shocked, Melissa more so than Mei and hold told the story. Her jaw was on the ground and her right eye was twitching...badly.

"How did he get ahead of us?" Mei asked in shock, she's a genius and even she doesn't know how he got ahead. She couldn't believe it, so ran through the tunnel and low and behold.

There he was the archer with a mouth. Standing in the center of the stadium with all eyes on him and with a sly smile on his face. Melissa recovered from her shock and ran through the tunnel to see Izuku just like Mei.

"Like I said, don't underestimate a man with a chip on his shoulder, with something to prove." Izuku told everyone loudly as they recovered from their shock, but Izuku was not done.

"Also for everyone who doubted that I wouldn't win. Put a quarter in your ass, you played yourself." Ok, now he's done. Izuku told Owen that he was going to put on a show, but damn he didn't expect him to use the ground bridge. Owen knew that it had to be that, it was the only way to get by without anyone knowing. It was dangerous and reckless use of it, but that was Izuku.

"Fury is going to kill him when she finds out. Man am I glad I came to this." Owen said happily as he flicked another popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

**SHIELD HQ**

Cisco watched with a smile as Izuku had won the race. Their plan worked and no one was none the wiser, not there and not at SHIELD. Boy, was that last on wrong.

"Ahem," Cisco felt a chill go down his spine as he heard the cough and when he turned around he saw the right hand for the commander. Patrick Coulson was giving Cisco a very cold and blank look and it was that moment that Cisco knew that he was a goner. There may be a way for him and Izuku to get out of this, but it would require a sacrifice.

"You used the ground bridge without unauthorized access. They alone can lead to termination of your badge and will lead you to be decommissioned." Coulson started throwing the book at Cisco, but he knew pat and he knew that he had a hobby. A hobby that he also shares.

"Wait, sir. Before you do that, please take a look at this." Cisco handed Coulson a comic book, but not just any comic book. It was one of his own and it was very rare one, so rare that was it was wrapped in plastic.

"This Batman #3 from 1940." Cisco handed him the rare comic and Coulson took it, but there was another problem. He didn't take his eyes off of Cisco.

"More?" Cisco asked and worriedly and Coulson nodded his head. "How much more?" Coulson could literally hear Cisco's voice break as he told what else he wanted.

"Batman number #2 and #1, along with Detective Comics #31."

"Not number 31, that was the first time robin was introduced and it was the best robin in Dick Grayson." Cisco whined, but Coulson didn't let up his cold and blank look. The scientist gave in and nodded his head.

"By next week and this never happened." Cisco nodded his head as Coulson took a seat next him and opened up the rare comic. He began to read as the rest of students soon began to make it to the finish line.

Cisco felt like he just died, he lost four of the rarest Batman comics. Comics that took him years to collect. '_You owe big time, Izuku.' _

* * *

**NY City**

The Commander and Director of SHIELD, Amanda Fury was in her black SUV watching the Festival from the back as her driver took her to a location that would hopefully help her get in contact with Thor.

The older woman shook her head as she watched her agent blow kisses to the crowd, she knew that he used the ground bridge. She will have to deal with him later, but for now it was time for her to get out. Fury stepped out of the SUV and told the driver to go. The soldier nodded his head and began to drive into the dark streets of the big apple.

Fury looked at the house in front of her and looked at the street address on the pole next to her. _177A Bleecker Street._ That was the name of the street and if the stories are true, the home to the legendary **Doctor Strange**.

Strange is the sorcerer supreme and the magical guardian for the earth when it comes to the supernatural. Strange helped the Avengers and SHIELD out in the past, and now Fury needs him to help her out. She needs to reach Thor and Strange is the only person that has tools to do so.

Fury sighed and walked up the stairs to the three story house that is the Sanctum Sanctorum. The magical house that she's heard so much about as a child and as she got older. This would be my first time being here. Why? Because magic is something that she isn't fond of. It's uncontrollable and unpredictable...much like Izuku. She is already dealing with him, you can see why she is hesitant about magic.

Fury arrived at the brown that was probably made of mahogany. She rang the doorbell and a long and loud ding occurred. "Hello," Fury called out when the door wasn't answered.

"Doctor Strange, please answer the door. I have an urgent need for you."

The door cracked open only for a little bit and only word came out. "Leave." Fury heard the elder voice that sounded like it carried much wisdom in it. Even with that though Fury would not turn away she needed to do this.

"Please, Doctor Strange. I was sent here by Clint Barton, we...I need your help. Barton is dead and-" Fury was cut off as the door began to open some more, but as she looked inside the only thing she saw was darkness.

'_Here we go.' _Amanda told herself as she began to walk into the house of the great magical being. The moment she put her last in foot, the door slammed shut behind her. Just like Alice, Fury has stepped into wonderland. Question now is: Will she come back sane?

**To be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17: Capture the Flag

**AN: **Yo peeps, new chapter here. Next chapter we start the tournament round and the next chapter after that will conclude the festival arc.

Next arc will be Red Room arc, where Izuku and Cap take the Black Widows. STRIKE and Avengers head to Russia to assist Hill who has made contact and needs back up. Classic Marvel characters will be seen in this arc and Melissa is in for a wild ride.

Also my next my hero story is out. The magneto story won and the first two chapters are up. Izuku: Master of Magnetism is live and up. Anyway I hope you enjoy the second event of Capture the Flag, Quirkless style.

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

Regular

* * *

**Chapter 17: Capture the Flag**

Silence, nothing but silence was in the arena. The arena where all of UA's best and brightest, the future of heroism, a stadium that allowed them to display their skill was silent. The silence was filled thanks to one individual, one person, one student, one archer. Izuku had told everyone not to underestimate, he told them not to sleep on him, but they didn't listen.

Now Izuku stood in front of the audience, the student with a victorious smirk on his face and guess what. This was only the first round. What other tricks does the teen have up his sleeve as the second round begins?

"So, what's next?" Izuku asked as he raised his arms behind his head, not worried at all by the glares that he was getting from the other students. Students that were supposed to be better than him and every way thanks to their quirks, but for this event he was victorious.

"How did you get here so fast?" The question was asked by Katsuki, and he was hot if his face could attest to it. Katsuki was pissed that he was lost to deku, but he wasn't the only one. Shoto, Danny, Melissa, and Mei could not believe that Izuku had beaten them. I mean they didn't even see him or hear him during the whole race. He was there at the beginning and then the next he was gone.

No one could understand how Izuku beat the other hundreds students, the only ones that knew were Owen, Nezu, and Inko. All three of them were SHIELD agents and knew of the ground bridge. It was the only way that Izuku could have won the race.

"Hmmm...That was for me to know and for you to never know. Now, what's next." Izuku told him and Katsuki was about to strike him, but Midnight cracked her whip when she saw that Katsuki was ready to attack Izuku. And even if he did the teen was ready to take him down again.

"Alright, enough! You two will be able to fight each other...if you make it pass the second event. Now, everyone looks to the wheel." Midnight pointed the wheel next to her that looked like something from a game show.

"Ladies and gentleman, let us spin the wheel of fortune to see what our competitors next test will be." Mic commented as Midnight gave the large wheel a spin that made it go round and round.

All the students saw many games on the wheel some were hoping that would land on their preferred one. There was Calvary, Domination, Search and Destroy, Dodgeball, 5 vs 5 Basketball Tournament. That last one was something that Izuku was hoping and praying for. But he got something that wasn't better, but just as good.

"The second round of the Sports Festival will be….**Capture the Flag**!' MIdnight announced and the crowd roared with approval and anticipation. The students smiled as well for their powers would do wonders for them in this type of environment especially after Present Mic explained the rules.

"The rules for Capture the Flag are simple, the student must capture a flag in order to advance to the torment round. There will be sixteen flags that will be hidden in the forest, the students' job is to capture it, but that is not all. They also make it back here with the flag in hand in order to make it to the final event." Everyone understood the rules and got ready, but Aizawa had something else to add.

"And since Izuku won the first round, he gets to pick the stipulation of the match." Izuku raised both his eyebrows and everyone looked at him. The students, the audience, and the cameras were on the surprised teen as he just thought about what he just heard.

"So, let me get this straight. I get to choose the rules of the match." Midnight confirmed his question with a nod, but Izuku still wasn't convinced.

"Can I tell them to do this with their arms tied behind their back?" Midnight nodded and the students began to sweat. They were worried for what the archer had planned for them, all but Mei and Melissa.

Their alliance was still there and Izuku gave his word that he would help them get to the second round. But his next question would make them and all the girls worry.

"Can I tell the girls to do this event in cheerleading outfits?" Izuku asked with a smile and Midnight again responded with a nod. All the guys screamed for Izuku to choose that one as did some males in the audience. The girls on the other hand showed the displeasure when the teen felt the glares of all of them.

"Heh, it was just a question, but don't worry ladies. I have something else planned for you and everyone else in this event." Izuku looked back at the students, the students who all have powers that could easily destroy him. Let's see how well they do without them.

"I've chosen my stipulation. The students will have to do this event with **no powers**." Everyone was in an uproar and it was not just the students. Some pros that are in the stands and watching the festival didn't like how Izuku was just handicapping the students.

"That's not fair!" Katsuki yelled and many shared his opinions.

"The kid's got a point. They need their powers in order to be heroes." That statement was said by a pro hero in the stands and Owen was close enough where he heard him.

The super soldier just rolled his eyes at the so called pro. No magician has one trick, they expand tricks to better and more unpredictable. He learned that from his mother when she took to a magic show in London.

Izuku heard the murmurs and the compliance from the people and the students, and he got tired of it. He wasn't the only one though, Aizawa was sick of it as well and the fact he heard it from veteran pros made him even more sick. He was about to say something, but Izuku beat him to it, he just wished that he had the censor button ready.

"Oh, boo-fucking-whoo!" Izuku mocked the students whining with his hands, the teen rubbing his hands under shades like crying baby.

"You poor bitches need powers to grab a fucking piece of plastic. Do you want me to hold hands? I know this is a big step for you all." Izuku finished the sentence with a sweet and mockingly motherly tone. When he saw that everyone was silent and in shock he continued.

"A good hero once said that a pro can't be a one trick pony, and I see a bunch of them motherfuckers here in front. And you know what I was going to have fun with this, but now this training. Let's see how you all do without your powers in the field of battle, because you never know. There might be a day when you don't have them." Izuku turned back to Midnight who had a shocked look on her face as well, but also a lustful one.

"Let's start the damn event so I can school these little babies." Izuku ordered Midnight in a very dominant tone that got her blushing and she was not the only one Melissa had covered her face because she found Izuku super hot right now.

"Oh, I love man when he shows his dominance." Izuku didn't show it, but he was smiling ear to ear when he heard that. '_Yeah, baby.' _Izuku thought cockily as Aizawa decided to add more to what Izuku said.

"Izuku, is right. What are you going to do if you face someone like me? Someone who can take your powers away just by looking at you. If you can't handle something like grabbing a flag without powers then you all have no business being heroes." Aizawa told them the truth, his words hurt and their faces told the story. Izuku smiled knowing he was right, but that was not all.

"Well since the rules are no powers, then you all have to wear these inhibitor collars. You can put them wherever you want, but they must be on. If not then you forfeit the event and will not proceed to the finals." Mic gave the students the ultimatum and they had with no other choice but to accept the rules that were given to them.

"Don't look so glum, kids. Since you have no powers you will have another use for weaponry. Introducing...paintball guns." A group of bots brought large crates that were filed with paintball guns. There were two types of guns, rifles and pistols. Everyone started to grab their own type of guns along with the collars to dampen their powers.

While everyone was doing this, the flags were being planted around what was the race course. Izuku had grabbed his bow and arrows, and then met up with his team. While walking everyone was glaring a hole at him, he knew that he was public enemy number one, but they would stand no chance against him in this event.

Izuku was trained for an event like this thanks to Barton and SHIELD. The students were in his world now. No powers, no quirks, no nothing. All they got was their wits, will, heart, and the paintball gun in their hands.

"You seem to make everyone hate you." Mei told him as she had the rifle paintball gun in her hands, the black tech collar around her neck to stop her from using her Zoom quirk.

"I don't think so, I think this is a side of me that people just don't understand yet. Besides you and Melissa don't need to worry, just stay close to me and I get those flags for you."

"For once I agree with you." Izuku turned his head to see Melissa holding two pistols in both hands, she looked super hot to him right now. Melissa also liked how the guns felt in her hands, for some reason it felt natural to her. '_Weird.' _The blonde teen thought as Izuku began to speak to them again.

"Just follow my lead girls and stay close. This terrain is my territory and this is my world. Right now everyone is like me and Melissa. For years they relied on their powers, and now they won't know what to do without them. They will scramble to find the first flag they see and then the others will go at him. While us three, we will go deep in the forest and lay low. Let me find the flags and you two cover me. Got it?"

Both support girls nodded their heads and Izuku smiled turning his back to them. He looked at the monitor which began its countdown, the teen eyes shined with intensity and excitement as the numbers slowly reached zero. He was about to show this school and the country what the best archer in the world could do.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One...GO!" When the alarm sounded the students took off running into the forest searching for the flags. Izuku held off the girls, he didn't want them to go off yet. They went through the tunnel last, the girls worried they were going to lose flags, but Izuku had a plan.

"Stay close." Izuku told them as they went deep in the forest and everyone in the audience watched as the students searched for the flags. The easy ones were the flags that everyone could spot, they were wide in the open, but that also meant they were the ones that everyone would gunning for.

All students targeted the easy ones first and just got annihilated by each other, paint was on everyone as all students were trying to kill each other over one flag. Other students went deeper in the forest to find the much harder flags and some even partnered up. They figured that an alliance was better in this event than going solo, but the thought of one betraying the other linger in their thoughts. Remember there are only 16 flags, meaning only 16 students can move on to the finals. This event was basically winners take all.

It was five minutes into the event and no one had yet successfully secured a flag, if they did they were quickly shot at by their fellow students. But Aizawa, who was watching this, was just utterly disgusted. Disappointment was not even the word to describe how he was feeling and everyone should be glad that the bandages are covering his face, because if they weren't they would be getting the glare of their lives.

"This is pathetic." Aizawa was hot and Mic knew it. He has been best friends with the lazy man since their younger days in UA, hell he named him Eraserhead and he has never seen him this pissed. And honestly, he couldn't blame. Mic was even disappointed at what he saw from the students.

"Yeah, this…this is pretty sad." Mic said simply and honestly, he didn't want to be as harsh as his best friend, but what he was seeing was sad. A student right now was failing to climb a tree. A tree, I mean it just showed them how much these kids today relied on their powers to do everything.

"Nezu, after the festival is over we are creating a class dedicated to surviving and fighting without your powers." Aizawa's tone left no room for argument and Nezu had already planned on this later down the road, but after what he is seeing now it's better to start now rather than later.

"Wait, something seems to be going on. It looks like a certain archer has finally decided to make his move." Everyone's ears perked when they heard that the man that selected the stipulation for this event has been quiet ever since the start and now from what everyone seeing Izuku was starting to show his skill.

A group of students were trying to grab a flag that was in the tree, one of them tried to climb it, but was shot down and electrocuted. When they saw him on the ground the teens saw that an arrow was embedded in his but.

"Oh, shit." One of them cursed as he was next shot by an arrow that shocked him, and the third and final one was entrapped by next thanks to another one of Izuku's arrows.

"Help!" The student screamed, he looked to be from the general course as he heard footsteps coming near him. The trapped teen looked up to see Izuku with a smile on his face, the teen didn't bother looking at his captured prey for long. He decided to climb up the tree like a pro and grabbed the flag.

"Yo, Mei. I got your flag." Izuku called his friend and the student along with everyone else in the stands saw the support girls come out of the bushes. Melissa held a flag and Izuku gave Mei's her's.

"Thanks, Zu." Mei took the flag, now all three members have their flags. Izuku had already caught his, the audience didn't know about it since he was stealthy like that. SHIELD training came in handy for this event.

"We should head to the gate and secure our spots in the next round." Melissa told them and Mei nodded, but not Izuku. Izuku said this was going to be a training lesson for the students and he is going to keep his word.

"You girls head over there, you know the way. I'm going to stay behind and...have some fun."

"What?" Mei had the look of confusion on her face, but Melissa shook her head. She was going to let Izuku do Izuku. If he didn't make it so be it, they got their flags and they know the way to the gate.

"Mei, let's go." Mei didn't bother arguing with her friend and followed her to the gate, but before the two left Izuku gave them something to be embarrassed about.

"Thanks for the threesome girls. I enjoyed it while it lasted." Izuku said with a smile and both girls Mei stopped in their tracks after processing what they just heard. It wasn't just them either, everyone in the audience heard his statement and blushed.

"Don't stay like that!" The girls turned back to yell at their prevy best friend only to see him gone. Izuku was gone like he never was, it was almost batman like.

"WOOOO! It looks like there is romance going on in the hallways of UA." Mic commented making everyone that was male compliment Izuku for getting a threesome from two beautiful, yet quirky girls.

"We have our first two winners in the event!" Everyone in the forest heard Mic commentary as they stopped what they were doing. "Melissa Shield and Mei Hatsume are the first to arrive at the gate with their flags."

"No thanks to Izuku though. He got them flags...Heh, guess it was a gift for the threesome."

"No, it wasn't!" Both the girls yelled at the erasure hero with big heads as he did his commentary.

Izuku went back in the forest, he had his flag already in his back pocket. It was safe and secure, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered as he climbed a hill that gave a good view of the forest was that he was going to school these kids in survival training. Something that Barton and Logan beat into him.

Izuku with a camera drone behind him turned around and smiled. He stuck out his tongue as everyone watched what he was about to do. The teen grabbed his bow from his back, he then took an arrow out from his quiver and lined it up with the string of the bow.

"Show time, kids." The archer said excitedly, this was about to be fun and easy picking. Hell, this was almost similar to the UA exam where he just sniped all of the villain bots. But their difference here is that instead of mindless and voiceless machines, you get reactions out of the screaming and petrified students.

Minoru was petrified, he had a flag in his hands and was trying to get to the gate. His short size was working for him for once as he used the bushes for the cover. He poked his eyes out and saw that the coast was clear, he was so close. He just had about another mile and then he was in the finals. If only it was that easy.

Izuku with his advanced shades that gave him the ability to zoom in on a target saw the grape teen and running in an open and wide area. A archer's dream shot.

"Sorry," Izuku apologized as he opened his right hand and let loose his arrow and the narrow pointed stick flew like a bullet. The arrow made a wisp sound in the air as it neared Minoru and when it did the tip opened.

Minoru was running and before he knew it he was caught and pinned him to a tree. The teen widened his eyes as he was trapped like a trapped animal in a net. The surprise of Izuku's arrow made Minoru drop his flag and the person he didn't want picked it up.

Katsuki had seen the grape teen get snapped up by the net, his clothes were painted with a rainbow of colors as he went through war searching for the flag and now one just fell right into his hand...literally. Minoru glared at Katsuki as best as he could, but since he was pinned to the tree it wasn't much to fear. Not that Katsuki was afraid of him, Katsuki sees Minoru as a small fry that is on his way to the top.

Izuku saw Katsuki pick up the flag with his shades and smirked, he had loaded another arrow, ready to take down the ass. Izuku was ready to fire it, but something happened to him. He lost the urge to fire, in fact he didn't want to shoot it. No, this wasn't the place where Katsuki should lose. Not in some woods, no, his defeat should be on a much grander stage.

'_The finals.' _Izuku smirked, and withdraw his shot. There will be other ones and another time for Katuski, he just needed to wait.

'_I'll see you in the tournament, Katsuki.' _Izuku thought ominously, he wanted to fight his former friend again as Katsuki. This time there will be no teams and no time limit. It's just going to be them.

Izuku saw Katsuki run to the gate and enter it to officially make it to the final round of the festival. The teen aimed his bow again and pulled back his string, but this time the teen didn't fire it straight ahead.

This time he turned his arms to the side and let the arrow loose, hitting a student and giving him an electrocution. Izuku didn't even bother turning around to see him and everyone was impressed at the teen's archery skills. Especially a certain someone who was watching from halfway across the world.

"So, my baby brother got himself a padawan. You always did want to be a teacher, Clint." Trickshot, the murder of Hawkeye and the dark archer for the Red Skull spoke as he watched the festival. Everything that he sees in Izuku, he saw in his brother. His skills, his personality, the shades. He could see that his brother left a good impression on the teen, which is impressive for not many children of today know about the Avengers.

The once great hero team has been forgotten through time thanks to the public and government. The actions of the Avengers so many years ago changed the world. On that day so many years ago in Germany, Red Skull and the Avengers changed the world forever that and made it what it is now.

"I can't wait to meet you, little robin hood." Trickshot spoke with a smile as he finished his beer, when done he ordered another one from the bar that he was in.

Izuku continued to the torture the students that were searching and he was having a blast doing it. Izuku was just shooting for the fun of it now, at first was to make sure that certain individuals don't make it to finals. Make things easier for him, the teen knows there are certain people in this festival he can't beat and those are the ones he doesn't want in the tournament.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku laughed hysterically as he continued to empty his quiver into the woods, shooting helpless teens like a machine gun. The crowd could see on the monitor that explosions were happening all over thanks to Izuku archery skills, but even with that there were some that Izuku was trying to prevent from getting in had capture their flags, which at this point was easy. The hard part was getting to the gate with the barrage of arrows being shot at them.

Danny had taken cover behind a tree as he held his gun in one hand and the flag in the other, he had secured it, but now he had to cross the gate. He knows that four people have made it, three of them were announced. Katsuki, Mei, and his cousin Melissa. Izuku was the fourth, but his name was not announced, but everyone that was watching right now knew that he was in the final round.

Danny took a deep breath, without his powers crossing the gate was not harder than it seemed, but he could do this. He was his father's son after all. Danny popped out of cover and Izuku saw him running, the teen smiled widely and quickly loaded three explosive arrows. It didn't take him long for him to fire the arrows and the next second Danny felt he was back in the minefield. Izuku's arrows were going off all round him, he really didn't want him to cross that finish line.

When he saw that he missed his target Izuku cursed and went to grab another arrow, but he felt he had one left in the quiver and saw that it was his smoke arrow.

"Damn, I got careless. I guess I had too much fun." Izuku said sheepishly as he looked back down to see that students were coming out of their covers, those that were not trapped by his nets were moving to the gates because they had their flags.

"Oh, well." Izuku started to head back and gate to the gate, but he was blocked by a group of students that contained some members of class 1-B and 1-A. From his class it was Sato, Tsu, Sero, Mezo, Jiro, Denki, and Yuga. As for class 1-B it was Sen, Pony, Juzo, Kosei, and Yui.

Izuku moved to grab his last arrow, but they all trained their guns at him making him stop. "Izuku is cornered and trapped by the students 1-A and 1-B! What is he going to do to escape?" Mic commented as everyone saw that teen indeed trapped and from all sides, but even with that the teen didn't seem to worry. He kept a calm and cool look on his face as the teens kept their guns on him.

"Drop the bow and kick over here." Sato ordered him, Izuku could see that he had it rough, if the dirt and paint were anything to go bye.

"Alright," Izuku dropped the bow first and then kicked over to Sato, but his hand was still on the last arrow in the quiver.

"***Ribbit*** Remove the arrow slowly from the quiver." Tsu gave the next command and again Izuku nodded his head, Owen smiled knowing what his friend had planned. Izuku took the arrow out slowly as he could and when it was fully out the teens saw that there was nothing special to it.

"Drop it." Izuku heard the command and did what he was told, and the students didn't realize that Izuku had trapped them. The archer dropped the arrow and when it landed on the ground smoke appeared before all the students covering them and Izuku.

"Get him!"

"Fire!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Watch out!"

Everyone heard the shouts of the students, but they couldn't see what was happening. The smoke covered the camera as well. No one knew what was happening, that includes the students that had already crossed the gate. But when the smoke cleared they were all surprised at what they laid their eyes on.

The smoke began to clear and a figure was walking towards the camera, when he was close everyone saw that it was Izuku just casually whistling a tone of a song. But that was not what had them shock.

What had them stunned was that there were unconscious bodies all round the teen, Izuku and took twelve students down and he did it easily. No arrows, just his fist. Powers or no powers, that was an impressive feat and everyone had to see that.

"Good workout guys," Izuku thanked them for the workout as he picked up his bow and began to make his way to the gate. There was no one that was going to stop him, even if they got in front of him to block his path they would end up like the twelve that tried to jump him.

It didn't take long for Izuku to reach the gate and when he passed the finish-line he saw that he was the last one to pass. The emerald archer saw Mei and Melissa, they were the first then it was Katsuki. He then saw Danny, Shoto, Momo, Fumikage, Tenya, Eijiro, Ojiro, Mina, Ochako from his class had made it, but they were not the only ones. Itsuka Kendo and Neito Monama from class 1-B, and Hitoshi Shinso from general classes had made it to the finals.

All sixteen students held flags in their hands and outside of the three that formed an alliance they looked terrible. But even with that they were able to make it here, proving that they didn't rely too heavily on their powers.

When Izuku entered the gate the alarm sounded for the event had officially come to end and the sixteen that were worthy had made it to the final round.

"That's it ladies and gentleman, the sixteen finalist for the tournament have been revealed. Now, let's see who they will be facing!" The crowd roared in approval and stomped their feet to make even more noise.

"Face the monitor competitors," Aizawa told them and all the students along with the crowd looked at the large jumbotron and saw images of the students all lined up.

Their images were on playing cards and the cards went into a black top hat like for a magic trick. The top hat spun and spun as fast it could and when it was done it poured out the cards. Each card was next to the other and when the first two cards revealed brought a shock to everyone.

"Match 1: Shoto Todoroki vs Melissa Shield." Present Mic announced with excitement and enthusiasm. Izuku whistled at that one and looked at Melissa, he didn't see fear in her eyes. Izuku knew she had something planned. The question is: Will Shoto be ready for her?

After those two, the next two cards were revealed. "Match 2: Mei Hatsume vs Tenya Iida." Mei had a smile on her face and Tenya nodded his head as he was ready for battle. When those two were revealed the next cards revealed themselves making Izuku smile.

"Match 3: Izuku Midoriya vs Momo Yayorozu." Izuku took a glance at Momo and saw her confident look, she was not afraid of Izuku. The archer himself had a smile and blew a kiss at her, making her turn her head away to hide her blush. After Match three it was the next two cards revealing Danny's opponent.

"Match 4: Danny Yagi vs Hitoshi Shinso." Both teens looked at each other and their expressions didn't change, they just kept stoic looks. Neither knew what to really expect, but they would be ready for it no matter what.

"Match 5: Katsuki Bakugo vs Fumikage Tokoyami!" Katsuki growled in excitement and Fumikage had some sweat coming down his brow, this was going to be tough for him thanks to the hot head's quirk. But he was not going down without a fight. The next two cards flipped over and revealed the next match.

"Match 6: Itsuka Kendo vs Ejiro Kirishima!" Ejiro pumped his fist in the air and Kendo cracked her knuckles. Even Izuku was excited for this match, that one was going to be a fight. The next two cards were revealed showing the seventh match.

"Match 7: Mina Ashido vs Ochako Uraraka!" Both friends didn't want to fight each other, but knew that this was an opportunity that they couldn't blow. They nodded at each other and silently promised each other that they will still be friends after this. That left the only two cards left for the final match and like the rest it revealed itself.

"And the final match will be...Mashirao Ojiro vs Neito Monoma!" Both men looked at each other, Neito confident and cocky while Ojiro kept a cool head.

"There it is ladies and gents, the tournament round is set. The eight matches are set. Now, let the final event of the Sports Festival….BEEEEGGGGIIIINNNNNNN!" Mic screamed hyping up the crowd and they didn't even need the hype. The crowd erupted into a loud roar when the cards were officially revealed, each match looked more impressive than the last.

The combatants were ready, Izuku was ready, Mei was ready, Melissa was ready, Danny was ready, they all were ready. The final round was about to begin. Four rounds, sixteen students, and only one champion can be crowned. Who will walk away as champion of UA? Who will have the bragging rights to call themself the strongest student in UA? Find out next time for the tournament begins.

* * *

**In New York City**

Fury had stepped into the house of the sorcerer supreme and she won't lie, she was creeped out. The house of Steven Strange was a real life haunted house. There were strange artifacts that she had no doubt were magical items in some way. There was a jar of eyeballs that kept blinking, a box that had the word Pandora written on it, a case that held a golden sword, strange paintings of people she never met or heard of, and she got the feeling that their eyes were staring at her.

But Fury kept her calm and stoic look, and simply moved forward. She kept walking forward past all the artifacts until she came to the stairs that would lead to the second floor. If she head up she would be heading deeper into the house. She took a deep breath and grabbed the railing, and when her hand touched the wooden railing she was teleported.

Fury lost her balance and fell to the ground as she was somehow teleported, she wasn't even sure that what happened to her, but all she knows she was in a hallway and now she is in a library with thousands if not millions of books. The dark skinned woman got up and looked around her to the library, she didn't want to know how a house like this could hold all these books or how one man could read them all. But they don't call him Doctor Strange for nothing.

"Hello, Amanda." Fury heard her name be called by the deep and old voice. She turned around and looked to widen her eyes as they laid upon the master of magic himself. Doctor Strange was hovering above the Director of SHIELD, his red cloak keeping from touching the ground. Steven Strange had grey hair and a short trimmed grey beard, blue clothes, orange gloves, and a strange amulet around his neck that looked like eye.

"Doctor Strange, it's an honor." The good doctor lowered himself to the Director level and asked one simple question.

"Tell me what happened to Clint Barton?"

**To be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Fury begins to have her talk with Doctor Strange, Trickshot now knows about Izuku, and tournament begins. So much is happening and it's only going to get better. Now for review this is the tournament bracket and one more thing the matches will be random. So who ever wins the first round will fight different opponents in the quarter final.

First Round

Match 1: Shoto vs Melissa

Match 2: Mei vs Tenya

Match 3 Izuku vs. Momo

Match: 4: Danny vs Shinso

Match 5: Katsuki vs Fumikage

Match 6: Kendo vs Eijiro

Match 7: Mina vs Ochako

Match 8: Neito vs Ojiro


	18. Chapter 18: The Tournament Round Begins

**AN: Hey peeps, welcome to new chapter and now we are near the climax of the arc. The first round begins and the next chapter we have the quarter final and semi final. **

**Now, I want go into massive detail of every match, but I will tell how they won and what they did to win. I'm just to tell Danny's, Izuku, Melissa, and Mei battles. Get ready because I got big plans for the next round and the finals. Anyway I won't do reviews from last chapter since there was not a whole lot of them. But enjoy the first round of the tournament round. **

**All Might**

_Thoughts_

_Regular_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that does not have (OC)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Tournament Round Begins**

**{Play Eminem Lose Yourself}**

If you had one shot, one opportunity to achieve everything that you ever wanted. Would you capture it? You would, would you not. Well that is what's in store for these sixteen students that had made it to the final event of the Sports Festival. The tournament round is set and the contenders are ready to do battle with each other. They all have fought their way to two events and finally made their way here, and now...now this is the last stop before greatness.

Danny was shadow boxing on the wall in the bowels of the building, his punches flying at speeds that would make even boxing champion proud. He finished with upper-cut and turned to leave, his destination for the stands for the tournament was about to begin. But before he could leave, his path was blocked by another familiar person and that was no other than Shoto.

Shinso in the bathroom, the general studies student looking at himself in the mirror as he took a deep breath in. When he released it he began to head to the door, his dream was right there. He was so close and he could feel it, all he had to do now is win.

Itsuka Kendo was in the women's bathroom, practicing her martial arts technique. She threw a high kick and finished with an axe kick down. When her routine was done she nodded her head and walked out the door, her destination the stands. Eijiro was in the halls leading toward the stadium stands, the teen had a large smile on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

Ochako was in the women's locker room as she paced back and forth, taking deep breaths and trying to calm her heart rate. When she was ready she took off her jacket and walked out of the room. Mina was leaning on the wall near the entrance, she was rubbing her hands with a smile on her face as acid appeared on them.

Tenya was stretching his legs as he got ready for his match, the teen eyes were focused as he continued to do the stretches. Mei was in the lab working on her gadgets, goggles covering her eyes as sparks. She quickly tried to finish an invention before the tournament started. When it was done she put the gun in her bag and put own black gloves, soon walking out of the mini support room.

Ojiro was meditating on the floor, the karate expert keeping a calm mind as the clock ticked down, there wasn't much time before the first two fighters entered the ring. Neito walked confidently to the stands with a smile on his face, the teen predicted his victory not just in this fight, but for the rest of the tournament. He will show the world and Class 1-A the power of Class 1-B.

Katsuki growled as an explosion came from his hands, the teen had his powers back and he was glad for that. Now he could use them on the man that took them away from him in the last event. Katsuki had his eyes set on one man during this tournament and it was Izuku, so he hoped that the deku wins, only so he could face him.

Fumikage walked through the dark hallways as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He had a tough task ahead of him, no doubt the toughest he will face, but he will not be alone. The bird teen raised his hands and Dark Shadow appeared, the shadow being raised his hand and gave his master a high-five. If they go down, they go down fighting together.

Momo was already at the stands, she was reading her formula book and coming up with plans to defeat Izuku. The creation teen had to be quick with her moves or she would not last long in this fight against the quirkless archer.

Melissa was in another bathroom looking herself in the mirror, this was it for her. She looked at the secret weapon that was around her neck and touched it. The collar was on and working perfectly, now she just had to test it and what better way to do that than on her opponent. Melissa took a deep breath in and released it sigh. She could do this...she **will** do this. She will shock the world and win not only against Shoto, but the tournament as well.

Izuku, the lone archer, mister cool, the secret agent, the underdog, the avenger. He was in the locker room, his head was down, his shades were off, and his arms were leaning on his knees. The teen was pressing himself for what is going to be a fight. Momo he could handle, he knew that, but after her it was anyone's game. This tournament packed a lot of heavy hitters and they were not going to go down easily.

"So, what?" Izuku looked up and saw his teacher, the late Clint Barton, the Avenger Hawkeye. Barton looked down at his student and smiled at him.

"If they don't go down first time then hit them harder and harder. Think faster, anticipate their moves, and shoot quicker. Did you forget what taught you, kid?" Izuku smiled, he knew that Barton wasn't really here and that it was just some ghost talking to him.

"Nah, I didn't forget." Izuku got up and opened his locker where a black quiver laid, he was going to need the big guns for this round and none was better than his SHIELD arrows. Izuku grabbed the quiver and the bow, strapping to his back. He then walked to the door, he put on his shades at that his teacher gave him and looked back at the ghost of his mentor.

"Go kick their ass, Izuku." Izuku smiled and showed his teeth as he opened the door and walked out of the locker room. The ghost of his fallen mentor had a proud smile as his student was about to steal the show.

Izuku walked through the tunnel till he saw the light at the end, when he did he took a deep breath and then smiled. "It's showtime." Izuku proclaimed as he stepped into the light to see and hear the roar of the crowd as the ring was empty. Izuku made his way to the stands where all the other fighters waited till their battles began.

**{Stop playing the Song}**

Izuku walked up the steps and just went to the wall to lean on it. All the other combatants were minding their own business, their eyes on the stage as the first fight was minutes away from beginning. There were no friendships here, no alliances. No, this was just one thing and one thing only. A tournament to determine who is the best in UA. A title that all the competitors wanted to have added to their name.

"Izuku," The teen heard his name called and looked to the stairs to see that it was Danny coming up. The blonde powerhouse came up the stairs seeing his best friend hands in his pocket and his foot up on the wall.

"What's bothering you?" Danny was surprised to see that Izuku saw what was bothering him.

"How did you know?"

"It's in the job description to know how to read people." Danny nodded his head to that and joined Izuku on the wall. The archer was right, there was something bothering him and it was two things to be exact.

One was the fact that his quirkless cousin was going up against Shoto Todoroki, and the second problem was what Shoto told him about his childhood. If Danny could somehow sum it up in one word, it would be rough.

"Remember on the second day of school, before we left for battle training you told me that heroes are not always your idols." Izuku nodded his head remembering telling Danny that.

"You were right. I don't think I've ever heard a more true statement than that. I just had a talk with Shoto and...and he told me about his childhood."

"So you know now, huh?" Danny looked at Izuku at surprise, he didn't know that he would know about Shoto. Izuku turned his head to him and looked at his American friend through his shades.

"You knew?" Izuku nodded his head to Danny's tone and he didn't fail to hear the surprise as well.

"Keep your voice down and yes, I knew. I did my own research on the kid when I got more access in SHIELD, plus Endeavor has always been known for being a little rough on the people he faces. As great as a hero he is, he is not a great father." Danny looked back at the stadium as he watched the pyro activated for Melissa had come stage.

"What am I going to do, Izuku? He crippling himself on purpose to prove that he can be number one hero solely on his ice. Shoto basically trying to stick it to Endeavor without really knowing the true consequences of his actions." Izuku didn't really listen to Danny complain about Shoto, his eyes were on Melissa and how hot she looked in the black tank top. He also enjoyed the fact that it showed her chest very well.

"Danny, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't a fuck. Shoto's daddy issues are his problem, not mine. If he wants to cripple himself to stick it to his old man then let him, he won't get far in the real world fighting like that."

"But-"

"But nothing, D. If you want to give icy-hot over there a heroic speech about quirks and BS, then go ahead cause I'm not wasting my breath. But correct me if I'm wrong, we fought a monster that was created to kill All Might with everything we had and lost. You sustained back injuries and I lost an arm. Imagine if he was a hero in the field fighting against the Nomu and there were people around him."

Danny didn't want to imagine, hell he didn't have to because he knew what would happen to Shoto and those people. They would be dead, simple as that. Villains don't care about your sob stories and will use your weakness against you.

"And if you're thinking that you still need to do the whole heroic speech thing, I'm going to give it to you like this. Shoto could easily be the strongest student in our class using both his elements. Since he is only using one, he is…let's see fourth on that list. Behind you, Katsuki, and I. Come on, man." Izuku had a point and Danny could see it.

Shoto should easily be number one on that list, he can't control his powers, Katsuki is a loose cannon, and Izuku, as skilled as he is, is quirkless. Even he knows that there are individuals stronger than him. Shoto is the most complete hero in that class, but instead of being complete he settled for just being 50%.

"I guess you're right." Izuku snorted, he was right and he reminded Danny that he was.

"I am right. Besides you should worry about your own match. Shoto won't be on our radar when we get to my match." Danny looked at Izuku curiously now. Did he know something that teen didn't about his cousin. Danny hoped that Melissa would win, and knew that she had something trick in her bag, but at the same time she would be going up against Shoto.

"You think Melissa can pull this off?" Izuku showed his toothy smile and lowered his shades to his nose, and for the first time Danny saw Izuku's forest green eyes.

"I know she can pull this off. Don't underestimate you cousin, D. She got something planned for Mr. Freeze over there. Just sit back and watch, for she is about to show that you should never underestimate the quirkless." Danny did indeed watch as the time for talking ceased and the time for watching now began. And for Shoto and Melissa it was a time for action, it was the time to start fighting.

**{Play Throne by Bring Me The Horizon}**

Midnight cracked her whip to bring the eyes of the crowd to her as she made the announcement for the first match of the first round of the tournament.

"Everyone, the first match of the tournament will kick off with Hero Class 1-A Shoto Todoroki versus Support Class 1-F Melissa Shield." The crowd roared with anticipation as the fight was about to begin. Everyone began to make bets and predictions, all of it went to Shoto picking up an easy victory.

Melissa heard the comments and just ignored them, all she did was look at Midnight and gave a nod of her head to confirm that she was ready to fight. Midnight looked to Shoto next and he to nodded his head, and with both fighters ready Midnight cracked her whip on the ground to begin the battle.

"Begin!"

Shoto wasted no time with Melissa and activated his ice quirk to freeze her in her spot, but that was not all. To everyone one watching Shoto went too far as he didn't just freeze the girl, but he made a glacier of ice so high that it could be seen from outside the stadium.

"Whoa!" Someone from outside the stadium screamed as they saw ice block their sunlight.

Danny looked worried as did Mei since they saw Melissa stuck in the ice, only her head and neck sticking out. Izuku didn't show any reaction, but he did narrow his eyes behind his shades as she saw her trapped.

"Come on, Lis. Get up." Izuku whispered out to her, hoping that she could hear him.

"Do you yield?" Shoto asked the quirkless girl and Melissa tried to speak, but it seemed like she couldn't because of the ice. So, Shoto moved closer to her to melt some of the ice to allow her to end this match, but what he didn't was that was her plan. Melissa needed her target to get in close so she could hit him with her new device. She just hopes that it works to her perfection.

When Shoto got close to the ice he put his left hand on it and everyone soon saw that the ice begin to melt. "Do you yield?" Shoto asked again and this time Melissa smiled as she brought her head up to let Shoto see her smirk. When Shoto saw the smirk he widened his eyes, for he saw the technological collar on her neck. Melissa had him surprise and she knew it. So opened her mouth and let out one loud cry.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears as the sonic scream rang all around the stadium, glasses were being shattered, the ice broke freeing Melissa, Izuku's and Mic's shades cracked, and Shoto was blasted to the near edge of the arena. Melissa stopped her screaming when she saw that Shoto was near the edge, everything was going according to plan and now she just had to finish it off.

"Kick his ass, Lissa!" Izuku screamed as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Get him, Melissa!" Mei cheered for her best friend.

"What?!" Danny screamed since his hearing along with everyone else may have been permanently damaged thanks to Melissa sonic cry. Mei knew what her device was and helped her build it, but even she didn't know that it would be that powerful. There goes her plan if she has to face her, now she has to come up with another idea for taking down Melissa.

Melissa kept on running to Shoto, she was going to kick him out and she just hoped that she would pull this move off. She only did it once and that was against Izuku, but hopefully the second time's the charm.

Shoto was delirious, he couldn't see straight, he was seeing double of everything and everyone. That scream made him near death so he couldn't hear the screams of the people or his own thoughts, and worst of all his head was ringing like a bell.

The teen got up albeit wobbly, it was probably best if he stayed down for he lost the fight. Shoto looked up and saw two Melissa's running at him, the look of intensity was on both of their faces. Shoto wasn't going to give up, he was going to show his father that he could succeed with just his mother's quirk, and he will do it.

Shoto lifted his left hand, but he thought it was his right. What Shoto didn't realize was that Melissa sonic device disrupts brainwave functions to the body thanks to the ear piercing sound. So what Shoto thought was his right hand for his ice was actually his left hand.

When Shoto realized that he was going to use his fire side, he widened his eyes again and paused. That pause is all that Melissa needed as she was close enough to jump into the air and when she did Inko, Owen, Nezu, Cisco, and Coulson widen their eyes in shock.

Izuku felt like he was fighting Taskmaster and Melissa again when he saw Shoto get hit with the same double dropkick that took him down...twice he may add. When Melissa's feet hit Shoto's chest, she sent the teen backwards outside of the ring and backflipped to land on her feet. When Melissa landed on her feet the stadium went deathly quiet. No one stayed a word, it was so quiet that a cricket could be heard on the television.

Shoto was out of the ring by knockout making Melissa the winner. Melissa won. The silence would be broken by none other than Midnight as she called the match.

"Winner by ring-out, Melissa Shield!" Even with the announcement given everyone was still quiet. Why? Well it's because a quirkless girl beat the son of Endeavor, and they might as well say with ease.

"We have a winner! This victory is by far the biggest upset in UA tournament history!" Mic commented as the stadium began to get life back. Cheers could be heard for Melissa by Izuku and Mei, but it was not only them, but also some others in the stands. Attendees that were also quirkless cheered for the girl on her upset victory.

"Yeah!" Izuku cheered for his girl and Mei did the same. Melissa slowly got from her kneeling position and she couldn't believe it. One, her device worked. Two, she landed that move perfectly. And three, she won! She was moving on to the quarter final.

"Yes!" Melissa cheered as she curled her fist in victory, she was moving on, but she had to quickly calm herself for this tournament was not over. It was only going to get harder from here.

"Melisa won," Danny said with shock and happiness. He was happy that his cousin won, but he was still shocked that Shoto lost. But when he thought about it, Shoto lost because of his pride. He underestimated Melissa and not only that he basically gave her an advantage.

This loss was all on him and he had to accept that. That thought made Danny really see that Izuku was right, if Shoto was an actual hero he would be dead. Danny just hopes that Shoto could see that crippling yourself for your pride is no way to become a hero and it get him far in the real world.

"It looks like papa flame is pissed." Izuku spoke as Danny saw him looking at Endeavor, who was not happy. The man turned his back on the crowd and left the stands to see his son. They didn't know what he would say or what Shoto would say. If they were Endeavor, they wouldn't say anything. They would just let Shoto figure it out for himself. He wants to be better than the man after all.

"Well, with the first match over with let us get a move on to the second battle. Mei Hatsume and Tenya Iida are up next." Mic told the stadium as they started to get their mojo back, meaning they were also recovering from their shock as Shoto was being taken away by medical bots.

"Good luck, Mei-Mei." Izuku gave his friend support, he didn't know how this could go. Mei could pull this one with her inventions, she is a mad woman when it comes to her inventions. But Tenya is not to be messed with. He is fast, he would have to be especially when he has an engine for a calf.

"Hey, Zu."

"Yeah," Izuku looked to Danny as he took off his broken shades and replaced them with a spare pair that he kept in his pockets. He always carries at least two pairs of shades with him, just in case.

"Did you teach Melissa that move when you guys trained together?" Izuku didn't even know how he should answer that question. He didn't know where to begin, so he chose the best answer to protect his best friend.

"Yeah, I taught her. It took a while, but I'm glad she was finally able to get it down." Izuku lied perfectly and Danny was none the wiser, he did take a long look at the teen, but thanks to his shades he couldn't get a beat on him. Lucky for him Danny decided to leave at that, but the other Agents of SHIELD had different things running through their mind.

They all knew that move, it's called the **Widow Drop**. A move created and developed by none other than the Black Widow. So this begs the question. How does Melissa know about the Widow Drop and who really taught it to her?

"I didn't know she could do the Widow Drop. No wonder Izuku had me look into her." Cisco said surprisingly and Coulson closed his new comic book to look at the Spanish teen.

"Agent Midoriya had you look into the girl? What did you find?"

"Nothing, she has a spotless record. There was nothing that I could find that says she would know that move or have connections to the Black Widow. It was clean." Coulson looked concerned and Cisco could see it.

"Sir, is there something wrong?"

"If her record is as clean as you say then that means she or someone close to her is hiding something. The cleaner someone seems the more they are trying to hide. Expand your search to family as well. When the director gets back I need to have a word with her and Izuku." Coulson told Cisco and he nodded his head as the next match was about to begin between Mei and Tenya.

"By the way where is the boss?"

"She is speaking with a doctor." Coulson left the cryptic message and went back to reading his comic that he received from Cisco and watching the festival at the same time.

**{Play Light It Up by Rev Theory}**

Mei and Tenya had stepped through the tunnels and now were on opposite sides of each other. Tenya had his game face on and Mei had a smile on her's, a smile that said she got something planned. Melissa and Izuku could see it, and whatever Mei's had in mind they just hoped it wouldn't end in the stadium blowing up in a massive fireball. Midnight cracked her whip to silence the crowd so that she could give the announcement of the second match of the first round.

"The second match will now begin. Hero Class 1-A Tenya Iida vs Support Class 1-F Mei Hastume. Are both fighters ready?" Midnight looked to Tenya first and nodded his head, she then looked to Mei who did the same.

"Then...BEGIN!" Midnight cracked her whip to officially start the match and Tenya came out the gate first with his speed. The taller teen dashing at the cherry blossomed harried girl.

Mei knew that Tenya had the advantage in strength and speed, but she could stop both of those with her gear. She was saving these for Izuku, both ever since USJ she decided to keep them for herself and work out the kinks…and she did. Mei tossed what seemed to be grenades on the path the Tenya was heading. The teen narrowed his eyes and jumped over them.

When Mei saw him leap into the air she grabbed her grapple gun and aimed at Tenya. Using her zoom quirk for aiming she fired the grapple at Tenya, but the teen moved, making Mei miss. Izuku narrowed his eyes behind his shades as he scanned the stadium floor, the grenades were not what he originally thought.

At first he thought the Mei may have seriously lost her mind and decided to blow the arena to kingdom come, but with his shades he scanned objects and found out that they contain some kind of substance that sticks, almost like glue. When he looked at that and then the grapple, he saw that it was stuck in the wall, but that was not all.

The grapple had another hook at the end. When Izuku saw the grapple that had a second hook and the grenades all over the stadium he realized what Mei was doing.

'_Clever girl,' _Izuku thought with a knowing as he could now see what Mei was planning, she just needed to execute it and judging by the looks of it she would do just that.

Tenya was still in the air and raised his leg to do an axe kick, Mei saw him and rolled out of the way, but not before dropping something, another prize for Tenya. When Tenya landed on the ground he saw the circular device and kicked it away like a soccer ball. The device went outside the ring and exploded shocking everyone.

Mei smiled and it wasn't a normal smile either, it was her crazed inventing smile. Izuku and Melissa had seen that smile more than enough to know when whenever she has it on, it's bad news to whoever is around her. And her new lab rat is Tenya, too bad for him.

Mei activated a device on her wrist as she activated all the other grenades on the stadium. The circular glue grenades lit up in green color and then began to roll to Tenya location. The engine teen widened his eyes and began to dash away from the explosives. Tenya was now being chased like he was running away from dogs.

Mei laughed as she activated another explosion and threw Tenya off balance, all she need was one slip up and she will have him trapped in her glue. Once he is trapped he will have no choice, but to give up. Mei smiled even more as she could already taste her victory, but Tenya was not from a hero family for nothing.

The Iida's were not the type to give up and neither will Tenya. The boy focused his eyes and put more power to engine's to boost his speed. When he did he was creating more distance between him and grenades.

Mei lost her smile when she saw Tenya do a hard right and narrow his eyes at her. The teen crouched down and fired more power to his calf, the engine's shooting out blue fire as Tenya was about to come at Mei with full speed.

"Recipro Burst!" Tenya yelled as he just disappeared in a burst of speed and headed in a straight line right for Mei. Mei quickly activated the grappling hook that was outside and it quickly fired it at Tenya. Mei knew that Tenya was moving faster than claw and at his speed he would easily push her out, but that was her plan. She had made something just in case this would happen and planned ahead just in case.

Tenya was successful in pushing Mei out of the stadium and he will now win by ring out...or so he thought. Everyone watched as Mei was flying through the air and nearly falling onto which would make her lose the match, but the quirky and smart support girl shocked everyone when she activated her gloves and boots.

Mei activated her gear that she worked on for a whole week, what that gear was you may ask? Well it was hover boots and hand boosters, basically flight gear.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed as he and everyone saw Mei activate her flight gear and turn in mid air so that her boosters were pointed downwards. With her boosters down she could now stand straight up while mid air.

"Yes, it worked!" Mei exclaimed, not really knowing if her invention would work. The girl has a track record of making things go boom, but for one her invention panned out great for her. Izuku was looking at Mei's stance and it seemed to him that someone did their research on Iron Man, but Izuku was not the only one that saw the resemblance. For the other agents in the stadium and a certain someone.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Mr. Stark," A robotic voice called to the great inventor and former Avenger.

"Yes, Jarvis." Tony answered his...robotic butler or a better word would be his Artificial Intelligence. When Jarvis called to his master, the inventor was working on an engine in his garage. The man's hand was covered in black oil and grease from the new engine part that he was designing.

"The UA Sports Festival is on and Clint Barton's student is in the tournament round." Tony's ears perked when heard AI speak about the young archer. He actually likes Izuku, he reminds him a lot of Barton. Clint did good with that good and Tony could see it, the old hawk left an impact on the kid.

"Is he competing now?" Tony asked as he continued to work the engine, tighten a bolt with a screwdriver.

"No, sir. But I was watching it and I saw something rather...precarious." Tony now stopped what he was doing and put down the screwdriver.

"And prey tell what was that?" Instead of answering his creator Jarvis decided to show him what he was talking and about. When Tony saw the image of Mei hovering above the air in very similar fashion and he widened his eyes.

The way Mei was hovering was just like him was when we first made his flight gear for the Iron Man Armor Mark I. Tony's shocked face soon became one of curiosity and he even a donned smile as he turned fully around to watch the girl battle the taller teen.

"Jarvis, get my everything on that girl and also prepare the popcorn. I think I'm going to be here for a while." Tony grabbed his alcoholic drink and sipped some of the strong drink as he watched Mei.

'_Maybe it's time I found myself an apprentice?' _Tony thought with a smile as he turned his head to look behind and he looked at a case that held a certain armor with a silver and purple color scheme. The name on the case was Iron Man Armor: Mark XlLX. In short it was called the **Rescue** **Armor**.

* * *

Mei was hovering in the air shocking not only Tenya, but the audience. But before they could even piece together what was happening Mei decided to tell Tenya to look behind.

"I would turn around if I were you." Tenya didn't understand and when he did it was too late. The teen turned around and saw a grapple claw grabbed his shirt. He looked at where the claw came from and saw it was from earlier in the battle when Mei fired her grapple at him. He was never the true target, it was the wall outside of the ring.

The grappled claw attached to Tenya began to pull him backwards to where the other claw was and there was nothing he could really do to stop it. He burnt out his engines when he used the Recipro Burst and now he was stuck. All Tenya really could do was try to fight it, but it was hopeless especially when Mei hovered back into the ring and grabbed the same gun that fired the first grapple claw.

She aimed it at the same spot as the first only difference was that it was next to it. The claw fired and latched onto the wall. When it did it locked on Tenya's location and grabbed him, and just like the first it began to pull Tenya outside. When Mei fired the second it claw it was inescapable and Tenya had lost as Mei activated a boost in the claw to speed back up the process of taking him out.

"Winner by ring out, Mei Hatsume!" Midnight called the match the moment Tenya's feet were removed from the arena and the crowd screamed for the victory of the support student.

"Way to go Mei."

"Yeah, Mei!" Both Izuku and Melissa cheered for their best friend as she gave them a thumbs up.

"Another upset has happened in the first round and again it was by a student in the support class. Powerloader, what are you teaching those kids?" The Powerloader who was sitting with the rest of the teachers smiled at Mic's question. He is happy to see how far those girls were going and as much as he will miss them in support, he would be proud having two of his best enter the hero class.

"Mei and Melissa have both taken the tournament by surprise, but we are far from the end. Let's see what happens in the next round."

"Good commentary, partner." Mic complimented Aizawa on his commentary as Izuku made his way down to the stadium. "Will we see another upset as the next match begins?" Everyone's eyes were on this match for it was Izuku's turn.

The teen was exiting the tunnel when the pyro ignited and he made his way into the square arena. On the other side was none other than his class vice president, Momo. Oh, this was going to hurt Izuku. He never likes making a beautiful woman feel like a loser, but he wanted to win. He just hopes that she will be alright.

'_I don't have arrows to spare, so I'm going to finish this quickly. Because I know for a fact that Danny and Katsuki will be in the quarter final and if not that then the finals. Sheesh...this is going to be harder than I thought.' _Izuku thought as Midnight cracked her whip to officially start the third match of the first round.

The first two were upsets, people betted on the ones with better quirks and lost. Nothing has changed for this fight as everyone was calling for Momo to win even though Izuku has shown them that he is no ordinary quirkless. But hey, he didn't care. In fact, Izuku liked being the underdog. While Midnight cracked her whip to make the announcement Izuku was busy choosing a song.

"The third match will begin with Class-1A vice president Momo Yaoyoruzo vs Class 1A Izuku Midoriya." The crowd roared with approval as Midnight looked at the fighters.

"Fighters are you ready?" Momo gave a confidant nod to Midnight and then the official looked to Izuku to see him...not really nodding his head, but bobbing it.

"Uhh...Izuku, are you ready?" Midnight asked again and Aizawa decided to answer for her since he knows what Izuku is doing. So did Melissa, Danny, Mei, his mom, Owen, Nezu, Cisco, and the rest of SHIELD.

"Nemuri, just start the match he's not paying attention. He's listening to music, just look at his lips." Aizawa dragged as everyone could see Izuku lips moving as if he was singing a song...really was rapping it. Izuku was listening to _Rule The World_ by 2 Chainz and Ariana Grande. Anyway, let's get back to the fight.

"Begin!" When Izuku saw Midnight crack her whip he quickly fired an arrow at Momo, it was so quick that people barely had time to blink and Momo barely had time to create a shield to block the arrow, but when she did that it opened her guard up and Izuku like he said earlier. He was going for the kill, he wanted to end this early and he was going to.

When Izuku fired the first arrow, it was meant to be a distraction while he quickly grabbed the next arrow and fired it at her feet. Before Momo knew what happened to her, her legs were ensnared by a bolo rope and she was on the ground.

The next thing Izuku did was fire another arrow at the ground near her face. Momo looked at the arrow in front of her and wondered what it would do. She got her answer when a gas came out of these small holes on the arrow and her eyes began to close. Before anyone could say KO, Momo was KO'd by the arrow's knock out gas.

"Wi-Winner...Wow." Midnight couldn't even call the match because it was so quick. Izuku just finished Momo off in like ten seconds. She thinks that is a record. Not only that it was the second quirkless students that defeated someone more powerful in a very quick and stunning fashion. Melissa blasting and dropping Shoto out of the ring, and now Izuku hitting Momo with some sleep gas.

"She'll be up in a couple minutes. It was just a knockout gas. Peace." Izuku put two fingers as he walked back to stands and continued to rap the song that he was listening to.

"Y'all know me, so lowkey. All this ice on, I got cold feet. My shawty bad, she a trophy. She like to lay on me and call me cozy. Yeah." Izuku rapped as he made his way back to the waiting area for the fighters and everyone just watched with dropped jaws. Well, all except those that truly knew the archer, that was just his personality.

"Well...let the match next begin." Mic said and Aizawa decided to help everyone that was still trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"Momo never stood a chance against Izuku, the kid is just levels above her. Maybe one day she will be on that level, but as of right now Izuku is top three in my class. Go head be fooled by the jokes, the music, the raping, and the personality, you are going to pay for it. He is no game and those that underestimate him will fall very quickly. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. That kid put me down on the first day of school." That made everyone even more shocked at Izuku's skill, but for those that were quirkless and watching the Festival all around Japan they were giving hope.

Hope that one day they could make it, hope that one day that they show people that just because their quirkless doesn't mean that they're useless. The archer didn't know it yet, but he was gaining popularity with the people and enemies for Trickshot was watching more and more of the emerald archer.

"The fourth match will now begin between Daniel Yagi, Hero Class 1-A's class president and General Studies Class 1-C Hitoshi Shinso." Midnight announced to the crowd as they recovered from their shock for the second time today. This fight was going to be like Mei and Tenya's, this was a quirk battle.

Izuku watched Shinso carefully, his shades gave him his file and he knew what the teen could do. He is able to brainwash people just by then speaking to him. He wonder's how Danny will combat this. If he talks then he is Shinso puppet and the Aizawa mini me can easily just tell Danny to walk out the arena.

'_This will be interesting. Let's see how that One For All helps against a guy like him, D.'_ Izuku thought as he returned to his place on the wall and watched as Midnight gave the call.

"The fourth match will now begin. Fighters are you ready?" Both Danny and Shinso nodded their heads and Midnight cracked her whip to officially begin the match. When the match began Danny waited to see what Shinso was going to do, but instead he had his hands in his pocket, all while his face had a calm smile on it.

"Wow, I heard class 1-A was overhyped, but damn I didn't think it was true. I mean two of your best go knocked around like they were kids. Maybe UA needs to go back and review their exam test scores." Ok, Danny had enough of Shinso bad mouthing his classmates. Yeah, they messed up and underestimated their opponents, but there was no need for a bad mouth. As class president and as their friend he was not going to stand for that.

"Hey, I don't know-" Danny stopped talking and his eyes went lifeless all while Shinso had a victorious smirk on his face. Izuku whispered dumb-ass as he saw Danny get caught in the general studies student trap. Everyone including the teachers wondered what happened to Danny as they saw him stop talking and stop moving.

"Go take a walk outside the arena." Shinso ordered the One For All user and Danny like a slave obediently nodded his head and turned around to leave. Izuku sighed, looks like his best friend won't be making it. It's a shame he was looking forward to fighting him, but it also makes things easier for him. If he does go up against Shinso he could take him down easily.

'_Oh, well. Looks like it will be me and Katsuki later on in the tournament...Wait why did Danny stop moving?' _Izuku stopped his thought half way through as he saw Danny just stop at the edge of the arena, his feet were right at the line. All the American teen had to do was just step out and the victory would go straight to Shinso. But something happened, something is happening to Danny.

Izuku narrowed his eyes behind his shades as he saw the streaks One For All appear on teen's finger. It wasn't before he widened them when he and everyone else in the arena got hit with a gust of wind created by none other than Danny and caused by his finger. Izuku zoomed in on Danny's left index finger and saw that it was broken.

"Not bad, perfect smile."

"What do you mean, Zu?" Melissa asked as she wanted to know as did Mei.

"He broke the mind control, by breaking his finger." Izuku told them to widen their eyes and they could see that he was telling the truth as Danny moved again. He looked back at Shinso with shock eyes as well and the purple haired teen was caught off guard. No one had ever broken his control before, this was something new for him and he didn't know what to do.

It wasn't long before Izuku saw Danny run at Shinso and judo threw him out the ring, making him the winner. Izuku smiled while everyone cheered for teen. He was happy for D, don't get him wrong. But he had theory...more like a question as well. He knows that One For All is like the avatar cycle.

So Izuku's question is: '_Was it you that broke the control or the previous users, Danny? Either way it looks like you got an avatar state my friend. And that just made this tournament even harder.' _Izuku groaned as the first four matches of the tournament concluded.

Upsets by Melissa and Mei. An annihilation by Izuku and a come from behind win from Danny. The tournament is just heating as we still have the other four matches of the first round. Katsuki, Fumikage, Itsuka, Eijiro, Neito, and Ojiro. Those six students are still looking to have their moment to shine and advance to the quarter final. Business is just picking up and that's not all. For the next round the opponents will be different and come the finals the stakes get higher.

* * *

**In New York City, The Sanctum of Sanctorum **

Director Fury had finished telling the demise of Clint Barton to Doctor Strange and the man now rubbed his beard. Fury waited in silence as the Doctor processed the information.

"You seek to rebuild the Avengers with the next generation." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Fury knew it. So she just simply nodded her head to the master of magic.

"Hmmm...very well. I will assist you in contacting Thor." Doctor Strange gave Fury his answer and then snapped his fingers, where one moment they were in a massive library that could put Hogwarts to shame to some kind office. Fury collapsed again, she was really starting to hate that whole teleporting without warning thing.

The woman got up and looked around to see that she was in his office. She saw many books and many arcane artifacts, artifacts that even she doesn't want to know what they do.

Fury looked on his desk and saw that it was a closed book, the book had a title that was called the **Darkhold**. Fury was moving her hand to touch it, even open it, it was so...alluring. But Doctor Strange quickly appeared and slapped her hand with some kind orange whip that just appeared out of thin air.

"Amanda, trust me. That is something that even your father did not want to read. Now, I will provide you the requirement to speak with the Odinson. Just please wait patiently." Fury saw Doctor Strange go over to the wall where a mirror hung. She saw him begin to write what she could only guess as magic letters and words on the mirror and then give a phrase.

"What is that?"

"It is a magic mirror with a name that your human tongue can not pronounce. It can teleport or communicate with those in other worlds and even the universes. I used to speak with another sorcerer from a universe much like ours, but with few differences. He was also a doctor at that, a **l****ord of fate**. We had to work together to save a young magical and gifted girl from her father." Fury was curious about who this girl was and the same was for her father, but since it was a different universe it was out of her jurisdiction. But, it couldn't hurt to ask who these people were that made the good doctor travel to another universe.

"Who were they?"

"The girl's name was **Raven** and her father was a demon lord by the name of **Trigon**. **Doctor Fate**, myself, and few other magical beings were able to save her, but that story is for another time. Perhaps I will tell it to you, but for now you have other business. Enjoy the talk, Director." The master of magic teleported to leave Fury alone in his creepy office so that she could speak with Thor.

Fury sighed and walked towards the mirror where she widened her eyes, for she was looking at him. She was looking at the king of Asgard, the former Avenger, the Thunder God, Thor. The god much older than she last saw him. His once long golden blonde hair now cut short and having a grey color. He still had that handsome face and jaw that can make earth women including herself threw themselves at him.

Thor sat on the golden throne where his father and grandfather sat for generations. Fury could see that he was not happy, in fact he looked pissed and that was saying something since he had only one eye. She also noticed that he didn't have his legendary hammer, in his right hand was a golden spear that oozed with electricity.

"Speak, human." Thor spoke with a deep, old, and dangerous tone. A tone could easily recognize someone that didn't want to be bothered...with anything.

'_Great he's pissed. This will be a long chat.' _Amanda thought pessimistically as she began to open his mouth to tell Thor who she was and why she called him. Will she succeed? She hopes cause if not this war will be a lot longer than she wanted it to be.

**To be Continued**


End file.
